Where the Skies Aligns
by Ita-chan18
Summary: In a port city along the coast of the earth tribe, Yona and the others at first believe it to be peaceful, and lively, but soon find out it holds many a dark secrets. In the center, is a girl, wanting to rid the town of it's evil. When these two path collide, more than a few surprises happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki No yona**

 **Jaehaxoc**

 **Written by:Itachan18**

 **Chapter One: First Glance**

 **A/n: This is my first time ever writing for Yona! I saw the anime, and read the manga a while back, and have always wanted to write a story for it, but I finally got something down! Also, I'd like to give a huge thanks to my friend, who has now played a huge roll in getting this story off the ground.(you know who you are~ :3) So thanks so much Sug~! :3 I'm doing this story a bit different than how I usually do my stories. Meaning, the action maybe be a bit slow paced while the romance, friendship, and other things are a bit more important. Not all of it, but a main chunk of it. It does switch povs but I do try to keep it a bit centered. The real meat of the story will happen around seven to eight, but everything up to that point is more or less needed. Also, there will be hinting of other pairings in this story ;) this first chappie is largely edited by my friend, but after this it's all my writings (she wanted to help edit but things came up)Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

"Have a safe journey home! Are you sure you don't need someone to walk you there? I'll gladly do it!" The girl looked over her shoulder, smiling slightly as her eyes met with the shopkeeper's son. She knew that he had had an interest in her for some time. However, as bad as she felt about it she just did not reciprocate that same interest.

"No, that's ok, Ha-Seon. I have a quick errand to run for Ae-Cha anyways. I'll see you around." She said promptly, fastening the ribbon that held the covering over her half bun. She then did the same for her shoes, before swiftly glancing back at Ha-Seon."Tell your parents I said bye when they get back from the fish market, ok?"

"Alright. Just be careful. I heard those guys are out today. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you." Although the girl hated the worry in his voice, for it made her feel like he thought she couldn't take care of herself. She couldn't help but also feel slightly grateful for it. It made her feel less anxious in a way. Boy, what was she thinking when she stepped into this town, it had clearly been the wrong choice on her part.

"Yeah. I will. See ya, and take care of yourself, alright?" She smiled at the boy over her shoulders, slinging her bag over it shortly after, before waving a polite 'farewell' to the shop ,and quickly exiting out of it.

The girl sighed in slight perturbation as she scanned the area around herself. Before coming to this town, she had actually been a traveler, not one to particularly settle in just any old place, for she liked traveling far too much to do so.

However, upon entering the town, her hard to obtain attention had been grasped. She couldn't name it, but from the very moment she stepped foot into the town she had felt like...like something big, something important would happen there. Thus, she made the unwise decision and stayed.

She was never one to miss action, and well just as she always did she found it. She had found it... big time! and now she was itching to get out. Although the town may have seemed peaceful to the untrained eye, those that lived there knew all too well the real truth. Knew that the town's quaint and beautiful appearance was just a facade. The truth was that this town was really just full of...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She gasped slightly as she was backed into a corner by a group of scraggly men. Holding her hands in front of her chest in a protective manner , her sooty-lashes lowered as her painted-lips curled down into a frown. She was normally better than this. Normally very cognizant of her surrounding, but... at some point she had let her guard down. She felt ashamed.

"Seems a little mouse lost her way." One of them said, smirking cockily, raising an arm above her head, and resting it there. He got...uncomfortably close to her. The girl scowled at him, but thing's were happening so fast , she was unsure of what she should do...

"Seems a little too cute for a mouse, don't cha think?" The other replied, grabbing her chin, and forcing their eyes to meet. She gasped in indignation, and scowled once more.

"Don't touch me." She whispered in a low growl, her scowl deepening.

"Heh, seems this mouse has a bite to her. Do you know what we do to animals that bite? We exterminate them." The girl gasped slightly at the other men's words, her emerald-eyes going wide.

"Oh you shouldn't be ..." The other replied, raising a fist. The girl braced herself for the impact, however her hateful gaze did not waver,and had then men been paying close attention to the petite women they would of also noticed the tiny hint of a smirk that curled the corner of her lips...

* * *

Jae-ha was walking through a small little town where Yona and the others had stopped to rest for a few days. The jade-haired man was supposed to be looking for some type of Inn for all of them to stay at. Which he would do in all good time, however as he sauntered along the wide cobblestone stone path that made up the town's street.

The green-dragon found himself wanting to check out the town. It was a pretty small municipality that was located along the coast line. It reminded him a bit of Awa, which was probably why he felt compelled to leisurely look around.

Something about the sweetness of the people he had encountered, and the feel of the city was rather...reminiscent of Awa.

The town, over all, seemed rather peaceful which was a wonderful break from all the trouble they had been encountering recently. Nothing seemed too out of place. Nobody seemed to have any problems. It was an oddly tranquil place.

"What a beautiful town~" He breathed in the air happily, taking a moment to enjoy the sun's gentle warmth that beamed down from the azure expanse above. He was staring at a cloud that he thought ironically looked like dragon when his ears picked up the first sounds of any distress that day.

"...Get away!" He stopped almost immediately at the sound of a female voice indubitably laced with distress, the owner was obviously in a struggle of some sort.

"I mean it!" Not only was it female but from the sound of her smooth, and mellifluous voice she sounded attractive as well.

Attractive, and surely in need of help, the viridian-eyed man deduced with a smirk, before bounding off to help her. After all, being saved by a handsome man such as himself, she was bound to be reeeally grateful...

It was at the edge of a building that Jae-ha came to an abrupt stop. The sounds of the struggle now amplified by his close proximity. The green-dragon peeked around the corner intent on assessing the situation to find the right time to make his grande entrance.

Upon looking into the dark attenuated alley way, he discovered that he wasn't wrong about the girl. She was indeed very attractive. With hair as dark as the ultramarine night sky, and skin a pale ivory that contrasted beautifully with it. Her dark hair was half up ;The upper half being held up in a bun with a colorful hair covering. Whilst the lower half was down ,and cascaded like a dark curtain to the middle of her back.

With a closer look Jae-ha noticed that some strands of hair seemed to have escaped the hair covering ,and he knew without a doubt it was from the fight. Which infuriated him some what.

She was wearing a simple dress that was dark blue with white oriental fish on it. Her hair although straight as a board, still seemed to bounce, and move fluidly with her every movements. However what struck him the most about the girl, were her eyes.

They were a captivating shade of green much darker then his own ,and framed with thick , dark-ebony lashes that brushed against her high-cut cheek bones as she blinked. Jae-ha thought they were one of the most prettiest eyes he had ever seen ,and that was saying something. For there were members of his group that he had been absolutely certain were the owners of the most beautiful eyes in the world. Shin-ah for instance with his topaz eyes that resembled two pools of liquid gold, or Yona with her electrifying violet eyes, or even Hak and Kija with their stunning sapphire-blue ones.

Because of this, Jae-ha rarely found someone eyes beautiful enough to take notice of them. But he had noticed hers- her green orb's that reminded him of lush green sanctuary.

His eyes scanned her face slowly ,noting that it was soft looking, gentle almost, which was ironic because the hard expression that contorted it was anything but.

It was then that he noticed she was being cornered by two other guys. Their scraggly appearance told him they were probably nothing more then simple petty-thieves looking for someone to rob. However, Jae-ha felt a sense of protection rise in him nonetheless. He was supposed to be chivalrous hero that saved the girl after all.

It was at that moment that the men began to go after the young women, prompting Jae-ha to act quick . He didn't notice the deep sigh that escaped her , nor the way she shook her head.

No, Jae-ha didn't notice any of it. Because he had already decided from the moment he heard her voice that he was going to rescue her. And afterwards she would of course have to thank him. She would be far too grateful after all to not, right? So, without thinking or really assessing the situation, the green-haired dragon jumped into fray.

However something very different from what he planned happened.

"Friend of theirs?!" The girl rounded on him ,reaching out with a slim pale hand, and flipping him right on to his back. It had all occurred so fast, that Jae-ha wasn't too sure what exactly had happened.

One moment, he was going to save this really pretty girl, and the next he was staring at the blue-blue sky. It took him a moment to realize that it was the girl that had flipped him on to his back. It had been...well, a while since someone was able to do that. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that it impressed and annoyed him all at the same time. However, after a moment, he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Don't you need help?" He questioned, managing to keep his charm despite the slight irritation he felt. The girl looked at him ,and Jae-ha had to admit he liked the passion he saw in those deep viridian-orbs of hers.

Apparently, she hadn't heard one word of his question, because in an instance she was rounding on him again, "I see you are still up!" She called out to him, going in for a swift kick to which Jae-ha barely managed to avoid.

"I came to help you!" He called out brows furrowing, as he blocked another hit from her.

"I don't need help! I deal with these guys all the time!" She yelled out ,apparently offended by the fact that he thought a small-seemingly defenseless girl about to be jumped by two guys twice her size needed help. Slightly confused, Jae-ha continued to dance ,and hop out of the way of her attacks.

Which was something that clearly annoyed her, for when she raised her leg to kick him again, and Jae-ha dodged her. She sighed in mild irritation , and simply shook her head before turning to go after the other guys.

Jae-ha feeling useless just standing there ,attempted to help the girl again. However, it was obvious that his aide was unwanted, especially from the way her she scrunched her attractive face up in annoyance when she saw him. She wound up knocking him the ground once again, this time face first in to it.

 _Not the face!_ He thought begrudgingly...taking a bit longer to get up this time around. When he did, he noticed there was blood seeping from his nose. He quickly covered it up, looking around for the girl, but found that she had gone after the men again.

"That's right! Run away!" She called after the men, but she didn't run after them. He could see the way she tensed up when one took a step-foward in her direction. She was afraid, and yet she still moved through it to fight. To defend herself.

An impressed smile began to curl the corner of his lips ,before she snapped her head in his direction ,and looked at him with steely-green eyes. Seemingly warning him not to follow her as she turned on her heel ,and began running after the perps.

Jae-ha blinked owlishly for a moment, staring in the direction the girl had run after the men in. She was some-women , he decided as he shakily stood up, still gripping his bleeding nose. He would come back to see her when she wasn't in the "I'm going to kick everyone's ass in my vicinity" mood. The green-dragon turned promptly on his heel, and leapt into the skies.

* * *

"Geez, you really have to be more careful Tian." The girl with green eyes was later being chided by her best friend, Min-Soo.

"Seriously, those men were total asses." Tian hissed acerbically,still annoyed that she couldn't beat more sense into them. She crossed her arms over chest, and then sighed, blowing some of her bangs out of her face.

Min-Soo smiled wearily. Her friend often spoke this way, and she couldn't really blame her. After all, even after living here for close to a year, she was still a newcomer. The girl just didn't understand how things worked in this town...

"I just hope that your little attack on those thugs don't affect Lai's shop." Tian made a face, glowering slightly as her forest-colored eyes looked away, and out the window."I know your from the Wind Tribe, and I know they're pretty easy going, but things are bit different here. Specifically in this town. I'm just warning you to protect you. You know what they say happened to that girl who-"

"I know, I know." Tian interrupted Min-Soo in annoyance, waving her back and forth in dismissal as she closed her eyes. She sighed after a moment before opening them again.

"I'm surprised you got away with these little scratches and bruises." Min-Soo said after a moment, smiling at her friend."You were lucky." There was some silence for a few moments afterwards. It was strange for Tian to be so silent.

Min-soo looked at her friend, and saw the distant look in her eyes. It was as if her mind was far away. In another place. Min-Soo shook her head. Tian did the same, and then spoke in an annoyed tone.

"No. Some werido with green hair thought I was some damsel in distress, and tried to help. I think I set him straight though." Min-Soo grinned slightly.

"Really?" The girl questioned in surprise. She then smirked slightly, leaning closer to her friend as she placed both of her hands on each side of the others slim shoulders." Heh. Was he cute?"

"Tch. If you like the over bearing type, sure." Although Tian's tone was dismissive, as she looked back on it...She had to admit there was something about that strange man. There was something that wasn't...Something was different about him. That much she was certain about.

From the way he dressed. From the way he fought. From the way he moved. Acted. Spoke. Even how he looked, was different than anything she had seen in this town. He was exotic-he was obviously not from around here like herself. That held her interest, but not long enough to really dwell on it. Or so she told herself. There was still that small part of her that when she thought back on him...Her heart skipped just the tiniest of beats.

"Whatever you say, Tian. Let's go get some food from Baabaa, hmm?" Tian nodded slightly.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Tian rubbed her cheek that had the bandage on it as she followed her friend out of the room, and into a separate part of the house.

* * *

"So, whose boyfriend did you piss off this time, Droopy Eyes?" Hak later teased azure-eyes glistening with amusement ,and a smirk on his face, as he leaned forward slightly, resting some of his weight on his weapon. Yun was patching up Jae-ha's wounds, with annoyance that was clear on his face.

Jae-ha had just finished telling the story of the girl he met earlier in the day, but he had left out the part where she had kicked his ass, so that left the group to assume that he was being his usual flirty self to the wrong girl.

"Yeah. We can't keep losing medicine on this." Yun chided Jae-ha later on as he patched up the others wounds. It had turned out the green-haired man had a broken nose.

"Ah, but you should have seen her~! She was so beautiful~!" Jae-ha spoke in a sing-song voice, smiling in a dreamy way as he thought back on the girl. Indeed, she was a real beauty.

"I'm sure she was." Yun replied dryly, sighing in annoyance as he patched up the last of his wounds."There. Don't go pissing anyone else off." Yun added sternly, standing up to start cleaning up and putting away the supplies.

Jae-ha merely smirked slightly, leaning back as he thought about the girl. Sure, it had been brief, but he could still remember the small details. The way her hair moved with her graceful movements. The way her thin body, the type you didn't expect to fight so well, was able to almost take out those men easily. Not that it would have taken much from the looks of them, but to be to take Jae-ha himself out, he was impressed to say the least. Not to mention her voice. Her eyes. The passion those emerald-eyes held in them when she fought. The way her pale skin skin seemed the perfect contrast to her dark hair, and how it framed that beautiful face so well. He had to admit there was something that drew himself to the girl.

Thinking back on it, he made a vow that he would go, and see this girl the next day. If she put up a fight, well...it would be the perfect time for a rematch. Besides, he was nothing if not persistent...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Nothing is as it seems**

 **A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! But I'm uploading two chapters tonight so be on the look out! You'll notice that this is a bit different from my last chapter. Unfortunately my editor and I agreed that since she's busy with school that it would be OK for me to upload until she has ore free time, and then we'll go back and edit together ^^ anyways, thanks to everyone who gave this story attention! It honestly made me soooo happy! Hope you all enjoy!**

Jae-Ha had the perfect excuse to go and see the girl the next day. Yona mentioned that she wanted to go, and explore the town a bit more, which Yun mentioned that they needed to get some supplies anyways. So, the whole group wound up going to town. It may have put a slight hindrance on his plans, but the green dragon still kept an eye out for the girl he saw just the previous day.

"Jae-ha, what are you looking for?" Yona questioned when she saw the green dragon's eyes looking around. Jae-ha's verdant eyes looked at her, and smiled slightly.

"I'm just admiring the beauty of this city is all~!" He said with his usual grandeur. The others ignored this action, but Yona just smiled slightly as she looked forward.

"Well, I'm going to see where I can get some medicine." Yun announced after a few moments, stopping for a split second."I'll be right back." He added on, glancing at the others for a second.

"Alright. Don't take too long, ok?" Yona grinned at him. Yun just looked at her, smiled for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." Shin-Ah glanced over to where Yun was walking, and then looked at Yona. Yona just smiled at him.

"If you want to go with him, it's ok."

"Yes. We can protect Yona just fine." Kija added on. Jae-Ah simply nodded, and then quickly followed after Yun.

"I think we need to find somewhere to rest. I'm sure all of us would like to stay on some sort of bed for once." Hak mentioned, looking around.

"Yeah. Let's look around for something to sleep in. I'm sure the Princess would like a bed to sleep in." Kija added on.

"That would be nice." Yona admitted, her ever present smile widening slightly as she thought of finally being able to rest on a bed for the first time in a long time.

* * *

So, that's how they wound up looking for somewhere to sleep. Although most people seemed to turn them down, which they didn't understand. Who would turn down a group of travelers in need of rest? That's how they wound passing by the girl once again.

"Do you think someone will let us in? They have to have an Inn." Yona asked when the tenth person turned them down. She didn't really want to bother anyone else, but at the same time she didn't really see any inns either.

"Don't worry, Princess. Someone is bound to let us in." Hak tried to provide some sort of comfort, laying a hand on Yona's shoulders.

"Exactly! Don't you worry about it at all!" Kija added on almost immediately.

Jae-Ha was ignoring the conversation, for the most part, as he looked around himself. And that's when he saw her.

This time, the girl was dressed a bit differently. She was wearing a blue colored gown. Over it was a dark red vest with a lighter red sash tying it together. Her hair was once again in the hair covering with the ribbon tying the half bun neatly on her head. Her lips were painted a deep red color, and she had some type of violet colored stud earrings in her ears. She was standing outside a large building, holding some type of silky looking blue fabric. She was talking with another woman of the same age. Maybe a year or two older than the girl.

Jae-ha shook his head, looking back at Yona and Kija as they were looking around the town. Jae-ha slowed his steps until he fell back enough that he was able to run rather quickly to the girl.  
He slowed his approach as he got near her, but that didn't stop either the older woman, who had strawberry blond hair and light brown eyes, or the girl from tensing at the sound of his footsteps.

"Hello." He greeted with his usual charm. The girl immediately turned with her eyebrow raised.

"It's you. Again." She replied dryly."Did you come back from more?" She questioned, eyebrow raising.

"U-um...Y-you know him?" The woman next to her stuttered, eyeing the unfamiliar man with a mixture of suspicion and fear, leaning closer to the girl. She looked at her, and nodded slightly. Then with an eye roll, she looked at Jae-ha, but was still clearly not talking to him.

"This is the idiot that was with those men I told you about yesterday. He came in acting like some kind of big hero, but I took him out easily." The woman divulged, hands on her hips as she eyed the man before her in a mix of both defiance, as if challenging the man before her, and a bit of... He couldn't rightly put a name to it. Was it admiration? Or something else. For once, he couldn't really say. But whatever it was he saw there, he liked. He liked it alot.

Even so, Jae-ha felt some of his pride being hurt by her words, but he held back what he wanted to say, and just continued to smile, though he could feel some of his annoyance waiting to burst out.

"Seriously, did you come back for more?" The girl continued on in a bit more perturbed tone, arms crossed over her chest. Her green colored eyes looked at him as if he was some kind of annoying bug she just wanted to get rid of.

Despite the annoyance he felt at the obvious hostility towards him for no reason that he could think of, he only managed to let a little bit of show as his charming smile wavered slightly. The girl merely raised a single eyebrow at the action, and was ready to turn around again, but the green dragon once again found his voice. He made sure to turn up the charm.

"Actually, my companions and I were hoping you knew a good place to rest for the night." He replied to the annoyed girl, pointing back to Yona and Kija, who were looking at him with a bit of curiosity. Zeno was right behind them, looking at them curiously. Hak seemed to be the one looking at situation with some sort of... Was it entertainment?

The girl's green eyes looked at where he was pointing, her eyes widening slightly, and then she looked at Jae-Ha with suspicious eyes, eyeing him slightly.

"I'm sorry. There's no room." She replied in a hard tone, her chin set upwards. She was getting ready to turn around, but Jae-Ha stopped her, gently touching her shoulder. She looked at his hand on her shoulder, and then at him as if she could set him on fire with her very looks.

"Not even one room for the girl?" He questioned, giving his best charming smile. The girl's green eyes looked at the girl with a softer, but still hard expression. Her eyes then looked at her companion, who just shrugged slightly.

"It's not a good idea for you guys to stay here." She said simply, brushing his hand off. Jae-Ha was then interested in what she just said. He looked at her curiously.

"Why?" He questioned, his mind already jumping to conclusions that something bad was going on in this town.

Why else would the girl say that? Besides...All the people with trouble in their towns all said the same thing. Although a part of him really didn't want to believe such a seemingly peaceful, beautiful town could really be that bad.

"It's dangerous for the two girls you have in your company. Although, I do have to question why you have two girls in your company, and yet you're still trying to get my attention." She replied, looking at Jae-Ha with an eyebrow raised. The green dragon couldn't tell if she was being teasing or not. Wait...Two girls?

Jae-Ha turned, looking to see Yun was looking at him with his head shaking. Somehow, he had managed to make his way back to the group. Shin-Ah was right behind the group with a curious tilt to his head. Of course the girl would mistake Yun for a girl. Almost everyone did when they first saw him. Jae-Ha then looked at the girl.

"That blonde one is not a girl. He's a boy. The red haired one is the only girl in our company." He pointed out. There a sort of awkward pause.

Jae-Ha could almost see the girl's wheels turning in her mind as she looked between Yun and Jae-Ha a couple of times. Finally, in a flat tone that matched her expression, she spoke.

"That doesn't sound any better."

Now Jae-Ha was almost certain the girl was accusing him of something without being direct about it. That got under his skin more than he initially thought it would, and he strained to keep the smile on his face once again.

"She's a traveler. Like the rest of us. We're helping out places that might have trouble." He explained, hoping to soothe whatever accusations were in her mind.

There was another sport of pause. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, Jae-Ha couldn't help but to notice that much. Finally,the girl looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"There's nothing a bunch of idealist travelers can do to help us. I suggest you get what you need, and go. Tonight." She sounded urgent, her eyes looking once again at Yona.

The girl was obviously worried for Yona. He wasn't sure why that was either, and the girl before him wasn't going to give any clues. Jae-Ha wasn't about to let that go. Not if Yona was in danger. He wanted to know.

"You're worried for my female companion." He deduced. She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Of course. She's a woman alone with four men. What's not to worry about? Look, can you just leave me alone? I need to get this dress done. I do suggest that if you really don't want anything happening to the girl, that you leave." With that said, she turned around, looking at her companion, who was staring rather curiously at Jae-Ha. The dark haired girl seemed to telepathically be trying to tell her friend something, and when she didn't get it, the jade eyed girl looked annoyed, and elbowed her friends ribs. This got the other young lady's blonde woman quickly turned around.

"What's your name?" Jae-Ha was quick to ask after witnessing the action with some amusement. The green eyed girl stopped, and sighed slightly.

"Men. You're annoyingly persistent. My name is Tian." She glanced back at Jae-Ha for a moment, seeming almost amused for a moment, if the slight sparkling in her eyes meant anything, and then turned back around. She quickly opened the door to the building, quickly walking inside, and closing the door behind her back. Jae-Ha just sighed, and turned around. What was going on with this town?

* * *

"Ya know, he didn't seem like the annoyance you made him out to be last night to BaaBaa." Min-Soo teased Tian as they folded the newly made dress, and wrapped it. Tian rolled her eyes.

It seemed that whenever there was a slight moment of silence between them, which was rare for them because Min-Soo was always so talkative, her blonde haired friend just had to mention the guy. Where it was about hois strange arura, or his exotoc looks, or wanting to know just how they met, Min-Soo always found a way to bring him up. Much to Tian's great annoyance.

"Whatever. Can we just get this done? I'm so done talking about that guy. He's strange." Tian's eyebrows grew together. A slight blush, which always appeared so easily on her alabaster skin, appeared on her skin with no real reason.

"People said that about you too, Wind Girl." Min-Soo's eyes sparkled, her playful nature coming up the surface as she noticed the blush on her friends pale skin.

Tian merely looked at her friend, her arched eyebrows arched even more as she gave her friend the "I think you're a huge moron" type of expression, and then shook her head, sighing as she lifted the package onto the cart with the other ones.

"Besides, he was kinda cute. Although, all his friends seemed to be rather cute. You should be more friendly." Tian sighed, shaking her head. Why did her friend always have to bring her personal matters up in conversation? "Seriously, if you don't drop the brash attitude you have, you're gonna end up the forever alone type. Ya know? The crazy lady with a million cats type. I refuse to let my friend go down that road!" Min-Soo exclaimed with a determined expression. Tian just sighed, shaking her head.

 _Yeah. You and everyone else._ Tian thought to herself, but then continued on.

"I know I'm usually pretty friendly, but they...It's just weird that one girl is alone with that many men...You don't think that those men are...Are doing-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Min-Soo's eyes widened, looking around as if she were afraid that anyone could jump at any given time. She then looked at the girl with wide eyes, leaning closer as she whispered her next words."The girl totally seemed at ease with them. Even amused with that guy! There's no way they're involved with those underground activities!" Tian sighed heavily, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I hope you're right for the girl's sake anyways." She replied through a sigh, setting the last of the packages down on top of the basket."Man, these rich folks are gonna bring BaaBaa some good money. I hope those travelers are in need of the finest clothes made in all of Kouka." She grinned over at Min-Soo, who just giggled slightly.

"Made by the most beautiful girls in Kouka Kingdom!" They high fived one another, giggling at their child's play.

"Heh, let's get these over to those guys."

"Right." Tian smiled slightly, and walked outside with her friend.

Tian wasn't about to admit it, but there was something about that man that seemed achingly familiar. Her eyebrows drew together as something tugged at the distant part of her mind. The way he jumped into the skies the previous day. He looked so graceful. So free. It tugged at something in the back of her mind.

A chained boy. A cursed boy. It was said he could leap into the skies. She remembered that vaguely from something in her childhood. Could he...

No, she decided, shaking her head. It wasn't possible. She told herself that time again as she sighed heavily, put the smile back on her face.

* * *

Finally, the group found somewhere to stay after nearly an hour of searching. Some people in town had agreed to share their home with the Happy Hungry Bunch, but also urged them to leave as soon as they could. It reminded Jae-Ha of the talk he had with Tian.

"We thank you for your hospitality, but can you explain why everyone is acting so weird?" Yona questioned, taking the bowl of steaming soup the couple offered to each member of the group. They seemed reluctant to answer.

"Yeah. Just exactly what is going on?" Hak tacked on, taking a bite out of the soup.

The meal provided to them, honestly didn't initially look all that good. It looked like a bunch of things just thrown together. However, it was surprisingly tasty. Again, they seemed reluctant to answer, but finally the lady answered with an annoyed shake of her head.

"You should say what isn't going on here." The older woman finally replied in a whisper after a moment. Her brown eyes jumped around in suspicion, as if she expected someone to jump out at her.

This sentence piqued the interest of the rest of the group.

"What do you mean?" Yona asked, eyebrows drawing together.

"The problem is everything." The older man said a bit angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everything? Could you be a bit more specific?" Yun replied, leaning forward as this had grabbed his attention.

"It's those... Gangs that terrorize us. They came in about three years ago, promising to bring peace, but they have nothing but bully us. Some people have even gone missing without so much as a trace. It leaves us all scared. I mean both of our children disappeared last year when they were out too late. So, everyone makes sure they're in their homes before sundown. Most people tend to disappear at night." It was the woman that spoke, her hands held in front of her in her fright.

"What of the officers? Don't they do anything?" Yun once again asked.

"Tch. Those useless people? They're even worse. We tried asking for help from them, and they say they'll look into it but they never do. They let those thugs get away with their crimes. They just turn a blind eye, and let those bastards harass us."

"How can those soldiers just turn a blind eye?" Kija replied after a few moments through clenched teeth.

"Why else? Those bastards pay them under the table to turn a blind eye."

"So, these soldiers just turn a blind eye because they get paid extra? How sleazy." Hak added on, shaking his head, his own hands clenching tightly at his weapon.

"Doesn't anyone try to fight back?" Yona questioned, her eyebrows drawing back.

"Those that do are hit the hardest. Some of them even killed. That's why we just try to appease them." The woman said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes jumped around, as if she expected someone to just jump out of nowhere.

"That's just terrible. Something should be done." It was Jae-Ha that was speaking for the first time in a while. He was having this all sink in. Of course, a town as peaceful looking as this one had to have something seedy going on. Nothing was this perfect looking.

"Seriously, it's not even worth your time. Trust us. People have already tried, and have failed. Those soldiers back those gangs." The man said in a hard tone." The best you can do, is get out of here as soon as you can. Before any of you disappear as well." With that said, it was almost painfully clear that he wanted this subject dropped, however the Happy Hungry Bunch just couldn't let this go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A precarious Deal

The next day, Tian was awoke early so that she can start her busy day. She had to work four jobs today, and she was anxious to get them started. First stop was the bakery with Ha-Seon.

"Tian! It's nice to see you here today. I told you the other day you don't have to come in here everyday." Tian was surprised that it was Ae-Cha that greeted her. Normally Ha-Seon did that. But it only took a moment for Tian to recover. After a moment she just grinned.

"Ae-cha!" Tian smiled, giggling slightly." I told you, I need the extra money. Besides, have I mentioned you guys are my favorite employers ever?" Tian winked playfully at the older who woman, who just laughed, and slapped Tian's arm playfully.

"Oh~ Tian. You're such a charmer~" Ae-Cha giggled again, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. Tian just grinned, standing up a little straighter.

"I always try my best." She replied with a small laugh. They shared another, albeit longer, snicker together before Tian dropped her playful mood, and got a little more serious.. "Anyways, what do you have for me to do today?" She questioned in hopes that she'd have something to do. It was quickly dashed away when Ae-Cha's smile wavered slightly.

"I hate to say it, but there's really nothing to do. Ha-Seon needs more to do than just lazing about doing nothing. He was happy to do errands for you when I told him you needed a break." Ae-Cha winked at Tian, who just blushed, and then laughed uneasily, rubbing the back of her head.

"I really feel bad just coming, and going. Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"Well, you can date my son." The older woman suggested for the hundredth time. Tian laughed wholeheartedly, and shook her head.

"Sorry. You're son is handsome and everything,but he's not really my type. Besides, that's a bit over stepping, and-"

"You know, your parents were good friends of ours. We knew them back before you all moved to the Wind Tribe. We just want to make sure that you settle with the right kind of man." Tian laughed again, out of nervousness, shaking her head. It was true, in all respects, but Tian didn't have any interest in settling down just yet. Not to mention not with someone who felt like a younger sibling. It would be too strange.

 _I know you mean well, and I appreciate it, but my parents always told me to enjoy my youth. To get married when I'm way past my youth. I don't think they wanted me to settle young like they did. I'm honoring their wishes. Tian thought the words but she didn't say them out loud. Instead, she just smiled and replied as tactfully as she could._

"Well, right now I'm still just wanting to be a free spirit. Marriage is a trap I'd rather not get myself tangled up in." Ae-Cha just shook her head, smiling slightly." Anyways, there's really nothing for me to do here?"

"Nah. We got it all today. But, here, take this lunch." Ae-Cha gave Tian a simple baked, stuffed bun. Tian smiled happily, and took it.

"Well, if there's really nothing for me to do, I guess I'll be on my way then." Tian wouldn't admit but the whole talk of marriage, or any of that sort of thing, always made her a bit uncomfortable. She could almost feel her skin crawling.

"Yeah. You be careful though, ok?" Tian nodded simply, smiling.

"You too. I'll be back later. See ya!"

"Safe journey, Tian!" Tian nodded, taking a bite of the steamed rice bun. Her next stop was the seamstress.

* * *

"Why don't we go talk to that girl?" Yun suggested that same morning as they were rolling up their sleeping mats. The couple had decided to let them stay for as long as they needed to when they made it clear they wouldn't be leaving just yet. Jae-Ha looked at him in surprise.

"Tian." He answered without really thinking. It was actually something he was already planning to do. This was just the perfect excuse."She would know something. Seemed she knew more than she let on." Yun nodded slightly.

"Why don't we go with you?" Yona questioned with a slight tilt to her head. Yun and Jae-Ha glanced at her, but it was the younger that had spoken.

"No it's OK, Yona."

"But-"

"Zeno will go wit them to make sure they don't cause trouble, Miss!" The yellow dragon immediately chimed in, smiling.

"Why don't the rest of you guys see if you can figure out anything more from the villagers. That's what we should do." Everyone nodded at this plan.

Although everyone left at once, everyone split off into their own groups to see if they couldn't find out anything more from the villagers. Yona was with Hak. Kija and Shin-Ah went off in another direction, while Jae-Ha, Yun, and Zeno went off in search of the girl. They started with the place that came to their minds first.

Jae-Ha lead Yun and Zeno straight to the girl's workplace. However, there seemed to be some sort of trouble. Standing in front of the shop were two rather muscular guys. They couldn't see their expressions with their backs turned towards the three. But they could clearly see the frightened woman's expression.

"I told you, we have nothing more to give!" The woman's grey-blue eyes looked at them with fright, almost cowering back. They were too far away to hear what the men said back, but it seemed to frighten the woman, if her tensing body was anything to go by anyways.

They couldn't hold back anymore, and walked straight to them.

"Is there a problem here?" Jae-Ha questioned. One of the men looked at him with his brown eyes narrowed.  
"Ya better beat it if ya know what's good for you." One of the more burly men roughly replied, eyeing Jae-Ha for a moment.

"We were just coming to pick up something I had ordered. I saw this. Is there an issue?" He replied, glancing at the woman, but she quickly turned on her heel and disappeared into the store.

"Obviously you're new if ya can't get a clue. We said beat it." The other replied, a fist raised slightly. Jae-Ha and the others prepared themselves for a fight.

That's when the woman, who had disappeared, came back with a box.

"Take it! It's all we have. Business is slow." The men roughly grabbed the box, looking in, and then one of them raised their lips in disgust.

"Geez, you really expect payment to be paid like this? It's all garbage!" He roughly shoved the box back to the woman. Jae-Ha took a step to do something, but Yun beat him to the punch. So to speak anyways.

"Here, will this be enough?" Somehow, Jae-Ha had forgotten about Yun until he appeared with a bag of money that seemed at least half full. The men looked at him, grinning slightly.

"Well, well, well, isn't this your lucky day Lai? We still expect the money in full next time though. I doubt you'll be so lucky." The men snatched the bag, looking in. They grinned at one another, satisfied with what they saw, and then quickly left, talking about buying drinks.

Jae-Ha narrowed his eyes at them, but then looked at the clearly grateful woman with a softer expression.

"Thank you so much. I can't afford for those thugs to mess up the shop again." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"It was the last of our money, but no problem." Yun replied, looking over his shoulders for a moment."Actually, we're looking for someone. She works here. Her name is Tian. Is she here?" The older lady, Lai, stopped for a moment, looking at the men curiously.

"She's...She's not in trouble is she?"

"No, of course not, Ma'am. We just want to ask her a question is all. If the little miss wouldn't mind, that is." Zeno pipped in, smiling at the woman. Lai smiled, and then nodded.

"Then, please, come in, and take a seat. I'll go fetch her." She offered, stepping into the building. It was clear she expected the others to follow.

"Oh? Is she out?" Jae-Ha questioned as they followed the older woman into the business.

"Yes. I saw those men coming, and she would have just made things worse. I had to send her out for her protection. She's too hot headed for her own good."

"We have no problem going out to look for her." Jae-Ha suggested, grinning. The woman stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head.

"No, no. It's ok. I'll just go get her." With that said, the woman quickly left the shop. Jae-Ha sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Well,this is going to be boring."

"Only for you. Maybe." Yun replied sitting down. Jae-Ha just smirked slightly, watching as Zeno looked at the fabrics. This place was getting more interesting by the moment.

* * *

To say that Tian was annoyed was an understatement. She was happy and fine until BaaBaa came, and told her that some strange men had come to the shop looking for her. At first, she was scared that those men she had beat up the other day had come looking for her. That is until the old lady described the men.

At which point, she immediately got annoyed. Hadn't she made it perfectly clear already? Why didn't they just leave? Some part of her worried for the girl that they traveled with. The longer they stayed in this village, the more it could bring danger to that girl, and she really didn't want that to happen. They may have been strangers, but she wasn't about to let anything bad happen to the innocent while she was around. Not again anyways...

"Just come down, and see what they want. Ok? Please?" If it wasn't for the woman's begging, Tian would have scoffed, and turned her down. But it was BaaBaa. She wouldn't do that to the woman who so kindly took her in, and gave her a job.

"Ok. Fine, but if they start acting weird again, I'm out." Sometimes she cursed her mind nature.

"OK, ok. I'll give you that much." Tian sighed heavily, and followed the older woman out of the place she was currently in to go to a place she was now dreading...

Which is how she ended up sitting alone in a room with those three, strange men. One was the pretty boy she mistook for a boy. The other was another strange kid with a talisman, and a headband in his yellow hair. The other was the green haired man that just couldn't leave her alone.

"We really don't want to take up your time, Miss. It's not an interrogation or anything." The one with the tailsman was obviously trying to put her at ease. Tian didn't need it. She was at ease. She was just not liking this whole situation.

"It's really hard to relax when I don't know anyone's names. Besides, I have alot to get done today. Can we just hurry this up, please?"

In truth, Tian had nothing to do. After delivery the dresses, she was told by all her employers to take it easy. She just assumed being a busy person was considered good. Apparently, work too hard without taking a day off in almost a year is "over working". Either way, this was not how she wanted to spend her day off. Not even in the list of "fun things that can happen". Not even close.

"Would it be easier if we introduced ourselves, Miss?" Tian looked over at the one with wild blonde hair. She had to admit that there was something oddly calming about him. She sighed, closing her eyes, and looking away.

"Sure. My name is Tian, but you already knew that." That last sentence, she looked directly at Jae-Ha. They held a gaze for a moment, and then she looked back at the one with bright yellow hair. The one that kept calling her "Miss"." I guess, let's start with you. What's your name?" When did she start taking control of the situation? She wasn't sure, but she was almost certain because she was trying not to feel so anxious. She just thought taking control of the situation was her way of dealing with it. Which was odd to her.

"My name is Zeno, Miss."

"I'm Yun." The boy replied when Tian had looked at him. Tian then looked at Ja-Ha. There was a split second of silence before he had replied.

"And my name Is Jae-Ha." The last one smiled at her, leaning forward. The one named Yun gave him an annoyed expression, but then looked at the girl.

"Listen, I know this may sound strange, but we're on a tight schedule too. We just figured that it seemed like you knew more than you let on, and none of the other villagers are willing to talk. Can you give us more information?" Tian was silent for a moment, and then she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Up until a year and a half ago, I was living in the Wind Tribe territory. My parents came here, and I came with them." She then opened her eyes, and looked at them." Listen, I can't give you much information. I haven't been here that long to really know exactly what's going on, but from what I've seen...Like I told you, you guys might find yourselves way in over your head."

"Miss, I know it may not seem like it, but we're much stronger than we appear." Zeno smiled at her. She looked at him. Tian couldn't explain it, but she was certain that he was telling the truth. Still...

"It's kind of insulting actually that you keep assuming we're weak." Jae-Ha added on. Tian looked at him with her lips pursed.

"Look, it's not that I'm underestimating you guys. I'm just trying to warn you. My parents were killed by these thugs, and plenty of other people have suffered the same fate. I'm not gonna sit by, and watch a bunch of travelers that most likely mean well get hurt because they are taking on more than they can handle. That's all I'm trying to do."

There was silence for a few moments. Tian looked away from their stares, and out the window, her jaw set into a hard line.

"We get it. Your parents were killed. I understand that." Tian looked at the youngest one, Yun, with surprise." But just like you don't want to watch innocent people get hurt, neither can we. We witnessed some of the bullying going on today. Not to mention some people that took us in told us about the corruption. Nobody in our group is just going to sit by or leave while this town suffers. We just want any information that you have, but we're not going to force it out of you." Tian's jaw slackened slightly, releasing some of the tension. Jae-Ha looked at her softly, attempting to reaching, but Yun stopped him. They caught eyes. Yun shook his head. Jae-Ha just sighed, dropping his hand.

"Well, if you go nothing to tell us...We'll just be on our way." Jae-Ha added on, standing up. Tian looked at him, and then the youngest as he stood up.

The only one who seemed hesitant for a moment was the one named Zeno, who hesitated, and then slowly got out of his chair. They turned their backs to her, and were ready to leave. Tian looked down at her lap, and then up at them.

"Wait." She said softly, making them stop. Jae-Ha looked over his shoulders at her. She looked at him, her eyes intense, passionate as she looked at them."Do you really mean to help us?" She questioned. This simple question made all three of them turn around, and look at her in surprise.

"Do you doubt us, Miss? We really mean to help out around here." Tian was silent for a moment.  
She looked down at her lap, her hands tightening on the dress she wore. Her muscles tensed. Could she really trust these strangers? Ever since her parents died, she made the vow that she would rid this town of it's issues. End the corruption, and avenge her parents. She knew she couldn't do it alone, and waited for the chance to recruit people to help her. Now the opportunity was practically being handed to her on a silver platter, and she was about to just let it walk out the door?! No way in hell! She had waited much too long, and she couldn't let it go...

"Let me help you guys." She looked up at them, speaking with tense passion."Please." She added on in a hard tone. Yun, Jae-Ha, and Zeno looked at one another for a moment, and then at the girl.

"If you feel you're up to it." Jae-Ha teased, smirking at the girl. She gave a cocky smile back to him. If they only knew how long she waited for this moment.

"You have no idea." She replied. Yun, Jae-Ha, and Zeno looked at each other once again, and then shrugged.

"Sure, Miss. Just prepare yourself, ok?" Tian nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She was more than ready for this...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: First Impressions**

As was agreed on, Tian was to go meet the others of their group. However, the girl said that she needed to tell the people she was living with. The last thing she wanted to do was worry them, and even if she was a bit wary on bringing three strange men with her, for various reasons, she knew she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

Tian felt a bit lucky that the four men all agreed, which is how Yun, Zeno, and Jae-Ha wound up sitting in the main room, being stared down by the kind older woman they had helped out earlier in the day.

"You say there are others in your group. Why aren't they here?" She questioned, looking at each of them with a steely, protective look.

"Well, they're out looking for some lodgings." Jae-Ha replied with his usual charming smile. Yun glanced at him, and then at the older woman.

"We're not a bunch of scoundrels, Ma'am." Zeno added on with his usual cheerful grin."We actually have something planned for the little Miss. Nothing bad, I promise you." The older woman still eyed them as if they were more than a little suspicious.

Sure, they may have helped her out earlier in the day, and she was grateful, but Tian had become fairly close to her. Someone she considered like a grandchild. She wasn't exactly happy when Tian casually mentioned that she was going to go with these men.

"Hmm...And just what do you have in plan for her?" The older woman questioned, eyes narrowing slightly."Tian is like my own granddaughter. I warn you if something happens to her-"

"Would it put you to ease if I told you that as long as she as she is in my care, nothing bad will happen to her?" Jae-Ha spoke up, his eyes glancing towards where the girl had gone off to, and then at the woman.

It was the first time he found himself truly surprised by the protection that seemed to rise in his voice. Normally, that was only reserved for Yona, or others of his group. Not that he would admit that last part out loud to anyone.

"Depends, why should I trust you guys? I know nothing about you guys at all. Sure you helped me, but what's to say I can trust you guys?" BaaBaa was just trying to look out for Tian. The girl was a bit impulsive, and was often finding trouble. She'd rather not live with the guilt knowing she let the girl go before thoroughly investigating the men. It was Yun that next spoke.

"Like my companion here just said, we have a plan, and we need her. We plan to help this town out while."

"And besides, it was the little miss that suggested she help us out. If anything, ask the little miss why she wanted to help so bad." Zeno added on to what Yun had just said with a smile, but it seemed more serious. The older woman just continued to stare at these three strange men with an expression they couldn't exactly place...

* * *

"I thought you found him annoying." While the three men in the other room were getting the third degree, Tian was getting her own from Min-Soo. Her best friend immediately became protective over Tian once she told her the situation.

"I still think he's annoying." Tian replied, packing some extra change of clothes in her travel bad.

"But why do you have to go outside the village? Look. I don't trust them one bit. Please, don't go. I'll tell Ae-Cha. Ha-Seon would so go after you too, ya know?"

"Look, look, I know this makes no sense, but trust me when I say that I need to go. For now. It's not like I'm completely leaving. I'll still come to work every day. Besides, Yun used all of their money to keep those bastard thugs from ruining the shop. I have to pay them back for their kindness."

" _Sooooo_ , pay them and send them on their merry little ways, Tian!" Tian sighed once again. She hated when Min-Soo got this way. Tian was a big girl. She could tie her own sandals and everything.

"Listen, they want to help free Dae-Jeng from all this. We can prosper once those thugs are out." Tian was whispering as she told her friend the news." This is the chance I've been waiting for since my parents were killed. I'm being handed a wonderful opportunity on a sliver freaking platter, and I'm not gonna let it slip by!" Min-Soo sighed, blowing away some of her honey locks from her face.

"Just...I mean...Be careful. Ok? You're like my sister, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Tian glanced over at her friend, and smiled slightly. She touched Min-Soo's arm.

"Thank you. For the concern, but I'm a big girl. I tie my own sandals and everything." With that playfully said, Tian slugged her bag over her shoulders. She looked at her friend, who had tears in her eyes.

"You have to come and see me every day. Even if you don't have to work. I want to see you. And you will tell me every single detail of what you did. You got me?" Tian laughed slightly as her friend pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah. I'll come every day."

"A-and if something happens, anything at all, you come and get me, ok?" Min-Soo pulled back, her brown eyes looking at Tian's green eyes."What you're planning on doing. It's dangerous. I just want you to be careful. Seriously, if anything happens to you I might just have to kill those handsome boys out there." Suddenly Min-Soo became her usual playful, flirty self as her brown eyes flashed with some kind of mischief."It'll be such a waste to kill those handsome men too that I might have to kill you out of grief." Tian laughed slightly as Min-Soo pulled her into another tight hug.

"Ok, Min-Soo. Can I go now?" Min-Soo sniffled, and then pulled back.

"Here, take this good luck charm." Min-Soo handed Tian a little monkey. Tian smiled, and then tucked it away next to her breast.

"Thanks. I'll keep it close by." Min-Soo nodded. Tian nodded, looking around the room that had housed her for close to two years.

It was strange to think that she would be gone for awhile. Tian already knew that if this operation was to continue, she couldn't stay in the village. It would cause more harm than good. It would endanger the people here. She couldn't...No, wouldn't endanger these people, who had been so good to her, over something she chose to do. However, she felt a tiny string pulling at her heart. She wouldn't hear Min-Soo's snoring for awhile, if ever. She wouldn't hear BaaBaa hum that childish tune as she made sat out the fabrics, or counted storage items. She wouldn't run to Ae-Cha when things got rough for her at BaaBaa's home.

Instead, she was giving it all up for the time being to head into some dangerous mission with a pretty boy, a boy that couldn't stop smiling, a pervert, and only the gods knew what kind of people their other companions were. Even if the end result would bring her peace. Even if the end result would mean freedom for the people of this village, Tian couldn't help but to feel slightly apprehensive. Sure, she knew what she was getting herself into, but she was still scared.  
Finally, she pulled herself together, took a deep breath, released it, and then grinned at her friend.

"Well, I'll see you next time I come in to work, ok?" Min-Soo nodded, sniffling again. Tian smiled gently. Her friend was always so sensitive.

"Alright. You come back soon, ok?" Tian nodded, grinning in reassurance as she walked with her friend out the door of their shared room.

* * *

"So, are you prepared to meet our friends now?" Jae-Ha questioned, glancing over at Tian with a smile. Tian glanced at him.

"I hope they're more tolerable than you." Is all she replied to, walking a little faster. Jae-Ha was easily able to keep up with her.

"You're going to have to do better than that to chase me away." He grinned at her. Tian glanced at him. He happily noticed the slight blush on her face, but she quickly looked away.

"Don't scare her off." Yun called over his shoulder at Jae-Ha, who merely grinned slightly. Zeno just looked back at them, smiling slightly, and then looked forward.

"Seriously, that old woman-"

"BaaBaa. Her name is BaaBaa." Tian spoke simply, but a bit harshly. Jae-Ha glanced at her, wondering if he had accidentally offended her.

"Right. Sorry. BaaBaa gave us quiet the third degree. We almost had to leave you behind." Tian shrugged slightly.

"Well, that's BaaBaa for you. You're lucky you didn't have to get me from Ae-Cha's house. She's been trying to get me to court her son. She would have definitely scared you three off." Jae-Ha glanced at her, looking at her for a moment longer than necessary. Something about what she just said, so carefree, as if it didn't matter to her, something about the words she said caused a hot stirring in the pits of his stomach. A slight anger built up in him, but he held it in.

"Everyone seems to love you here, Miss." Zeno then called out. It took Jae-Ha a moment to realize that what felt minutes to him, was really only seconds. If that. Tian smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Not really. It's really thanks to my parents. They were really liked around here, and alot of people miss them. Besides, Ae-Cha knew my parents for a long time, so I'm like family to her. And BaaBaa just took pity on me because of my parents death. It's really nothing I've done. Like I said, I tend to have a personality that pisses people off."

"Well, Zeno likes you enough, Miss." Zeno replied with a grin. Tian smiled, giggling slightly, shaking her head.

"Well...If you say so. Wait, and see if your opinion changes."

"You say that Ae-Cha thinks of you as family, yet she tries to get you to court her son. It's strange if you ask me." Jae-Ha voiced this in a lower tone, not entirely meaning for Tian to hear him, but she did. She cut him a steely look, her green eyes once again turning into a hard gem.

"Ae-Cha is just looking out for me." She said simply, walking faster again. Jae-Ha once again was able to keep pace with her.

"I told you, you're going to have to try harder if you want to get rid of me." Tian rolled her eyes, and came to a stop as Yun and Zeno came to a slight stop.  
Jae-Ha stopped right beside Tian as they met with the rest of the group.

"Well, did you guys find anything out?" Yun questioned in a low voice.

"Yeah, but perhaps we can talk about it in more private place." Kija was the one to speak first, his sapphire eyes looking around.

"Oh? Who's this?" Yona questioned, smiling at the girl. Jae-Ha took that as his cue, and smiled.

"This is the girl that will help us." He said simply. Everyone then looked at Tian. She just nodded slightly, rubbing the back of her neck. Jae-Ha briefly wondered if perhaps she was nervous. He shrugged slightly, smirking as Yona continued on.

So, lemme get this straight. The people helping me out are some sliver-haired guy with a weird looking bandaged hand. Zeno, who talks in third , the grumpy pretty boy. Jae-Ha, the pervert. Some weird guy in a mask that has a squirrel following him around. A fragile, but friendly looking girl with strange, fiery red hair that is with some tall guy with a weird weapon that hangs over her. Definitely not the people I imagined would help me out, but I can't complain. Who else but idiots will help me? I can't turn this down...

Tian shook her head when she realized the girl was speaking to her.

"...And my name is Yona. It's very nice to meet you."

 _Yona, huh? What a beautiful name...Shit, I totally spaced everyone's names. Oh well. I'll just wing it. I'm good at that. Oh. Right. Stop talking to yourself Tian, and introduce yourself before they think you're some kind of idiot who can't speak. Although, that might be hard to believe. Ok! Focus! Don't get side-tracked!_

"My name is Tian." She replied quickly, perhaps a little too quickly for her liking, bowing slightly. She then straightened herself out." I really should thank you all. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done had those guys not so brazenly said they would help." Tian gestured to Jae-Ha, although it was clear that she was speaking about the other two as well.

"It is our pleasure, Miss." Zeno replied, smiling at her. Tian looked at him, and then nodded.

"Yeah. We can't just stand by, and let the badness around here continue on. It's not right." Yona replied in a surprisingly strong voice. Tian was silent for a moment, staring at Yona, and then looked away, nodding.

"Yes. Well, thank you." She said, still not looking at them. Tian pursed her lips. She realized they were probably still talking, but at this point, she had pretty much zoned them out.

 _I feel...Comfortable. This will be ok. Tian nodded to herself, looking at the others as they spoke amongst themselves. She grinned slightly. Despite how they look, I think this will be a good thing. Yeah. A good thing._

* * *

They had camped outside for the night. Tian made her feelings very clear about staying outside the village while this operation was going on, and they had seemed to oblige with her wishes. Which she was very thankful for.

"Well, I think it's time to get some supper started." The youngest of the group spoke suddenly after the tent was set up, and a fire started going strong. What was his name? She couldn't recall suddenly. Her mind was still boggled up.

Tian made her own spot away from the group, but not too far away so that it wasn't obvious she was trying to keep her distance. These people weren't her friends, she decided. She knew nothing of them, and they knew nothing of her. Why should get friendly with them when this was purely business?  
Still, she couldn't help but to feel amused by the group. They all seemed like a big family. It was obvious that they cared so much about one another. Even if they argued. Even if they fought. They were still close. They each had their own quirks. Their own personalities. Such polarizing personalities should have made them all not get along, but it was so obvious how much they cared about. Even if there was some slight teasing among them...

"Would you quit calling me White snake already?" The one with silver hair complained to dark haired one, scowling at him. Tian laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Careful. I think I just saw a bug crawl on you."

" **WHERE?! WHERE IS IT! GET IT OFF!"** Tian laughed slightly as he abruptly stood up, and began freaking out. She shook her head, and then brought her legs closer to her chest.

 _Mother. Father. Are you watching this? Watching me with these people? I wonder what you guys would think. What would you say if I told you?_

Tian wondered in amusement as she looked at the skies. The stars were twinkling their silvery color in the sky above. It was beautiful.

 _I wonder what BaaBaa and Min-Soo are doing right now. Probably getting ready to sleep. I wonder what they would think if I told them about this all..._

"Guys, stop it. You're embarrassing yourselves." The pretty boy chided, handing out some bowls filled with some steaming soup. He handed everyone's bowls out, and then handed Tian her bowl. She took with a nod of her head.

 _Seriously, I don't think they'd believe it if I told them. Hey! A group of traveling circus monsters are gonna help us! Yeah. That'll sure cause a riot, wouldn't it?_

"Why are you sitting all by yourself? You're a part of the group now." Tian glanced over at Jae-Ha as he took a seat next to her. She felt slightly embarrassed that once again, herself monologue had caused her to lose her acute awareness of her surroundings.

However, there was something about his calm tone, which was a nice departure from his usual annoying tone. that caused her to allow him to sit next to her. She was calm. She was ok with this. With the green haired man.

"I just..." She stopped mid-sentence when she realized she wasn't sure what her defense was going to be. Honestly, she saw them as people who were going to help her. She saw no reason to really become familiar with them."I always eat by myself." She added on quickly, starting to eat her food.

 _Boy, Min-Soo would kill me if she heard me say that. I never eat alone because that girl won't let me eat alone._

Tian smirked to her own amusement, shaking her head. She had almost completely forgotten about the person sitting next to her until he spoke.

"Ya know, it's much more fun being a part of this group, if you actually take time, and be around us. But I understand. You're still wary of us. So, if you insist, I shall stay next to you~" The last part was said a little flirtatiously, even leaning a little closer to her. Tian scowled, and moved away a little. He just had to ruin the moment. Didn't he?

"Droopy Eyes, keep it in your pants will ya?" The dark haired one called out to him.

"Ah~ But it's not very gentlemanly to let a little lady be all by herself~" Jae-Ha called out in an even more flirty tone, getting closer to Tian. Tian scowled. He did it again. She was officially annoyed with him. To think she actually thought he was more than just some pervert...

"Unless you want another broken nose, I suggest you get away from me." Tian growled out, cutting him a look. Jae-Ha merely smirked at her.

"Well, if you insist." He replied, straightening out his posture. Tian just sighed. He seemed so sincere at first. Why did he have to go, and ruin it?" Still, I don't think you should be sitting alone. You really ought to be more sociable." Tian glanced at him, unsure of what she should think of him.

One moment, he was flirting with her, being an idiot, making her feel like giving him a beat down, and then the next moment...He was actually being sincere. He was being nice. Without so much as a trace of his pervertedness. It was almost like the one he had been presenting himself as, and the man before her, speaking right now, were two different people.

"How long have you been apart of this group?" She questioned, eating her soup, although it had gone cold. Jae-Ha glanced over at the girl, studying her for a moment. Her arched eyebrows were drawn together as she focused on eating with more gusto than before. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Awhile. Although, I pretty reluctant to join. I like my freedom too much." He laughed slightly, remembering the incident in Awa. Still embarrassed by the way the white dragon found him. Getting his big butt stuck in a vase...What an embarrassing way to get caught.

Tian looked at him curiously, her mouth still full of food. She swallowed it, sighing as she sat the empty bowl aside.

"Really? You seem so close to them." She replied, glancing at the group as she did so.

"Yeah, well...They're infectious what can I say?" He replied, leaning back as he settled on looking at her for a few moments longer. It was so nice to see her relaxed. He then looked towards the group.

"Hmm..." Tian looked at the group.

The silver haired guy was fighting with the dark haired one. Calling him"an intolerable dark dragon" which seemed to have no affect on the other, who just laughed. Yona was talking with the masked guy, petting the squirrel while the yellow haired guy was talking with the pretty boy about something.

"You say you've only been in this town for little over a year. What were you doing before then?" Tian glanced over at him, and then shrugged as she looked at the fire. She smirked slightly. Why was it she felt so compelled to talk so easily with him? There was something that was just...So familiar. So comforting...

However, she immediately shut down those feelings. She wasn't going to allow herself to be so easily reeled in by the man so easily.

Besides, what was there to tell? She moved away from her birth village at the age of five when her parents moved to the wind tribe. They lived there until she was eight when they began to travel. When she thirteen she joined them occasionally before departing on her own when she sixteen. She visited the town often in travels before settling here herself just a little over a year ago. There was nothing exciting to tell. Still, she felt the want... The need to tell him something. So, she told as much as she allowed herself to tell.

"My parents were travelers. So, I got the bug from them. They settled here long before I did, but they wanted me to be with them. So, I thought I would settle here. I just..." She stopped herself mid sentence. What was she doing? What was she doing?

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Jae-ha said, glancing at her with a much more serious expression that made Tian's heart strum a bit faster. Why was that look so familiar?"Everyone is entitled to their secrets after all." He finished off the last of his food, sighing slightly.

Tian looked away with a small laugh, and shook her head. There was comfortable silence for a few moments before Tian spoke again.

"What about yourself?" She questioned glancing at him. It took him by surprise, although he wasn't sure why. After all, he had inquired about her past so it was only natural she'd ask about his. When he didn't answer for a few moments, she continued with the smallest of smirks."You made it clear that you weren't always with them. What were you doing beforehand?" Jae-Ha glanced at her, and then away.

"Me? Well, I was a pirate. That's about all there really is to know actually." He glanced at her, happily noting that for once she wasn't looking at him in annoyance but with intrigue, curiosity, and a bit of surprise. She looked away with a slight smirk on her face.

"Impressive. You don't look like the type at all." Jae-Ha wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that. She then looked at him with a playful expression before looking at the others. "So, what's everyone deal? Surely they didn't all travel together."

"No. We all came together because of the Yona. Although Hak has always been with her from the start."

 _Hak? Which one is that?_ Tian questioned to herself, biting her lips as she looked at all the other men in the group trying to decide who it could possibly be. _Sounds like a tough name. Someone who I tough. Hmmm... I'm putting my money on it's either the dark haired one or the one with the bandaged hand. They're both seemingly close to her._ Tian shrugged, twisting the blue ribbon in her hair.

"I see." Tian replied, still trying to figure out who was who. Jae-Ha noticed her internal struggle with some entertainment, and was debating whether or not he should clue her in. It would be such fun entertainment after all. So, he let it go for the time being.

There was silence among everyone as they all finished eating their food, some even going back for seconds. Tian wasn't very hungry at all, and had settled for leaning against the stump with her hands over her stomach. Her eyes were looking straight up into the sky with a slight smile on her lips. This was all very reminiscent of her traveling days. She almost forgot how much she missed looking at the sky.

"Tian, why don't you sleep in the tent with Yona tonight?" The youngest man suggested, looking at her. Tian looked at them, and then at the girl. Yona smiled at her. Tian then looked around. Everyone was settling in for the night. She must have missed that while she was admiring the sky.

"I don't-"

"You really should. Normally we let Yun sleep with Yona since their both the youngest, but now that you're a part of the group, there's no need." Tian glanced at the green haired man, and nodded slightly.

"Whatever." Tian grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulders. Jae-Ha watched as Tian quickly, but a bit unsurely, stepped into the tent after Yona. He sighed, leaning against the log as he looked up at the sky. What a beautiful night.

* * *

"You know, it's so nice to be around another girl again." Yona mentioned as soon as they stepped into the tent. Tian glanced at her, nodding slightly."I mean, it's just I haven't been around many girls since I've been traveling with them. It's kind of nice."

"I see. How old are you anyways?" Tian asked, glancing over at the red haired girl. She didn't look all that old, but she didn't look all that young either.

"I'm almost seventeen. What about you?" At this point, Yona was rolling out her sleeping mat. Tian glanced at her, and then began to take down her hair.

"I'm twenty years old." Tian answered a bit formally as she took out the good luck charm from her robe, and began to undress until she was in her under gown. Yona glanced at her as she settled into her sleeping mat.

"I see. Well, I'm happy to have you around." Tian hated to admit it, but she was starting to see why these guys were loyal to this girl. She just had one of those personalities.

"So, why are you traveling?" Tian questioned as she rolled out her mat. She sat a top of it as she looked at the younger girl. Yona seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then just grinned.

"It's a bit complicated." Tian nodded. She could understand that much." What about you? Why did you travel?" Tian shrugged. She didn't really want to answer the question more than once, but she didn't want to seem rude either. Yona was too nice for Tian to possibly be rude towards.

"It's complicated." Tian answered, settling in on her mat. She rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes.

"Right. Well, night!" Tian didn't even bother with a reply as she shut her eyes, and went to sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Thank You**

There was a routine that was established each day for the next week. Yona and the others, with the added addition of Tian, would wake early, and get things in the camp started up. Yun begrudgingly accepted Tian's help with cooking after Hak would set up the fire. Shin-Ah would gather the kindling with Kija. Yona and Jae-Ha would clean up the camp site.

After everything was settled, Tian would head into town for her various odd jobs. She had been taking more job offerings from BaaBaa, although the raven haired girl suspected this was more due to Min-Soo. Afterwards, she would do various jobs from the bakery to the fish market. Although, lately, she had been enjoying the job more so than before. Perhaps because she was bringing the left overs from work to Yun and the others. A sort of way of proving herself way more valuable than a mere calibrators.

Although it still annoyed her that she couldn't pinpoint her exact reasoning for want them to accept her. She hated to admit that Jae-Ha wasn't kidding when he said to her they were infectious. Although, it seemed to be Yona that held the entire group together. It was strange, but she never questioned the reason. At least, not out loud anyways.  
What miffed her even more was that the one person she tried to avoid most seemed to follow her around the most. What irritated her more than the fact that Jae-Ha followed her around was the fact that she was slowly growing accustomed to it, and even enjoying his presence. He felt comforting when he wasn't being a pervert. He was also charming, and funny in his own way. She found the way Jae-Ha seemed to care deeply for the others of his group incredibly sweet. He seemed to be the big brother of the group, and whatever initial thoughts she had of him were almost instantly melted away. A part of her shied away from the feelings in her. She convinced herself that those were something she was perfectly happy living without, and in a way it fueled her annoyance towards him just a bit more.

However, as much as things seemed to be changing for Tian personally, the same couldn't be said for the town. It had been awfully peaceful. None of the gangs seemed to be terrorizing the town. While it was a nice reprieve for the town, the people themselves felt on edge. Something was coming. Something not good. Tian could especially feel it, and left her on edge more so than usual. She felt like she was walking on pins and needles. Even if she hid it, she was almost certain that it was palpable in the air around her. She just didn't feel right about the sudden calm...

"It's been rather quiet the last few days." Jae-Ha mentioned in an off hand manner as him and Tian were casually walking through the town. Tian glanced at him, and then quickly looked away.

"Yeah. Well, whatever is keeping those men from doing what they usually do better keep up." It was silent again for a few moments. The green dragon glanced over at her with a curious expression for a second, and then grinned.

"If you wanted to keep me around longer, you should have just said so~" He teased her playfully, draping an arm around her shoulders blushed, quickly moving out of his arms.

"Whatever. Like I'd want to keep an annoying pervert around."

"You say that, but I have trouble believing you." Tian rolled her eyes, not bothering to reply.

"Why do you keep following me around anyways?" She questioned, glancing over at him with a slight scowl.

"You seem to run into trouble. It's a general principal of mine that as long as I'm around, no woman is going to be harmed. Especially the beautiful ones such as yourself." He answered, glancing at her with a playful grin. Tian blushed again, staring at him for a moment, and then shook her head.

"I have some jobs to do for Ae-Cha. Why don't you go do something else other?" She questioned, sighing.

"Would you allow me to walk you there?" He questioned, glancing at her through the corner of his eyes. She then looked forward after a moment.

"I don't care." She answered. Jae-Ha grinned, easily keeping pace with the dark haired girl.

The silence that followed was both a bit comforting and a little bit uneasy. Mostly coz Tian still felt strange being accompanied by Jae-Ha, but also because she never liked silence. Silence was never good in her experience. However it was also comforting in a way. It was peaceful, and neither one had to say anything to keep it going before it eventually fell into annoyance. Well, annoyance on her part when he'd eventually say something to annoy her. Tian sometimes wondered if he did that on purpose. Just to get a reaction. She wasn't sure what to think of that sudden thought.

"Well, this is where we part for now." Tian blinked. They had come up to the bakery much faster than she had anticipated. She turned to look at the door, but glanced back at the green haired man. He had already turned his back, walking away. For a moment, Tian considered saying something, but changed her mind, and walked inside the bakery with a full smile.

* * *

It was a busy day. Tian was in full mode. She was helping Ae-Cha with delivery orders, or helping Ha-Seon with the baking, since he seemed a bit overwhelmed with all the sudden work.

"It sure is busy today." Tian commented, glancing at her friend as she helped put some finishing touches on a cake.

"Yeah. The town is about to celebrate it's one hundred year since being founded. Everyone is in high spirits."

"So I can tell." She added on, smiling as they finished the last bit of it all. Tian stepped back with a proud grin on her face, glancing at her friend who seemed a little less than happy. She frowned, glancing at the cake, and then back at Ha-Seon. "What's wrong? It looks perfect." He shook his head, smiling in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's just that-"

"Aaaah!" Tian and Ha-Seon both froze at the loud scream that was let out not too far from their business. Tian frowned, jaw set hard.

"Tian, just leave it alone." He whispered, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from doing whatever impulsive action she was about to do.

"Stop! I haven't done anything!" Tian gave a pointed expression to Ha-Seon as the person called out.

"Tian, there's...there's nothing that we can do." He whispered. Tian shook her head, jerking his hand off her shoulder.

"Watch me." She replied, walking outside to see what was happening.

Tian wound up walking twenty feet, into the alleyway. There, she saw two officers cornering a young girl. Younger than herself by at least two years. She had brown hair that was braided over one shoulder. She had on a creamy white dress with a red sash and white pants. Her feet were bare. Her tanned skin was marred with dirt. Her eyes were closed tightly,head turned to her shoulder. Her shoulders were tensed up in defense. Tian frowned, taking a step forward.

"How old are you anyways?" One of the officers asked, grabbing the woman's chin, and forcing her to look at him. Her brown eyes looked at him in shock, trying to get away, but another just came behind her, smirking slightly as he grabbed her shoulders.

"What's going on here? It's scaring away customers." The only who seemed to pay attention to Tian was the woman, who looked at her in a clear expression that yelled out for help.

"What are you looking at girly?" The officer asked in a sneering type of voice. He roughly released her chin, and then turned to look at Tian.

Tian would be lying to herself if she didn't admit to herself the way the man's grey eyes looked over her body from head to toe. Like she was some sort of toy a kid wanted. It set a nasty feeling in her gut which she tried to ignore as she kept as serious expression.

"Well, isn't this more interesting? I think I've seen you around here before, haven't I?" He questioned, taking a step towards her. Tian took in a sharp breath, and then released it.

"You might recognize me from the bakery. I work there, but your harrasing of this woman is scaring away customers. Can you leave her alone?" The officer gave an uninterested expression to the girl, and then a leering smirk over to Tian.

"Why would we do that? Us officers work all day for little payment. I think we deserve a good time to relax, don't you agree?" He then boldly gripped Tian's chin, tilting her head. She groaned, her thin hands coming up round his wrist. He just chuckled slightly." Unless you can guarantee us a better time?" He whispered, again sending chills down Tian's back. She scowled as he came uncomfortably close to her face. His breath reeked of alcohol. With her free hand, she used her strength to effectively punch him. It took the trained shoulder off guard as he fell to the ground.

He then became angry, as did the other one, who roughly shoved aside the woman. He rushed to the aid of his fellow officer, who was bleeding. As soon as the saw that, they both turned towards her with a venomous expression.

"Nobody draws blood from Isang, and especially not some cheeky bitch!" He called out, rushing towards her so fast she had no time to react as she was quickly tackled to the ground.

Tian grunted as the others large hands were wrapped around her throat. Her hands came up, using all her might to get his hands off her throat. When that didn't work, she raised her legs the best she could, and kicked him.

This worked as he momentarily let go of her of her throat long enough for her to grab his arms, and throw him to the side. Just enough distance that she was able to stand up, getting into a stance. The officer stood up, looking at her with a now angry expression.

"You little bitch. You're too wild for your own good. You should have just minded your own business." He said in a low tone.

The other officer had suddenly come up behind her, roughly grabbing her arms, and holding them behind her. She grunted in pain, trying to sway away, but it didn't work. She closed her eyes for a split second, both trying to control the pain she felt as well as think of something to do to get out of this situation.

Before she can think of anything she heard a sound. She couldn't place it, but it surprised her enough that she looked up. Sure enough, Jae-Ha was there. Apparently having already knocked out the guy who was attacking Tian. She frowned, hating having to be saved by him a second time. Using all her might, she moved her head upwards, straight into the other guy holding her nose. Her grunted, immediately stepping back, as he gripped his nose. He glared at her, holding his nose. She can see the blood dripping between his fingers.

"I suggest unless you want to end up like your friend here, that you leave." Tian had never heard the green haired man sound like this before. His tone was absolutely flat, briefly reminding her of the times Ha-Seon would sound when he got protective. Was that it? He was... Being protective? She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

The man took a look at the officer, who at this point was standing up in a wobbly fashion. He smirked, and looked at them. Jae-Ha sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Jae-Ha quickly grabbed Tian, ducking them both as the officer threw a weak punch towards them. The man let out as frustrated groan as his hand hit the air, and tried again. Jae-Ha was easily able to dodge.

Tian got herself out of his grip, seeing a kick towards the man she had given a bloody nose to, but he was able to quickly grab her leg, knocking her off balance. She let out a small, pained groan and her shoulder and hip hit the ground hard. The man then threw her leg down, stepping on it. Tian again let out a pained gasp, but was able to raise her other leg, kicking him off of her leg. She felt pain shoot up her body, but she dealt with it as she stood up.

The man she was fighting didn't take kindly to this, shoving her back until she fell onto her butt on top of some knocked over barrels. Tian groaned, closing her eyes for a split second, but was still able to manage to block a attempted punch to her face. She tightly gripped his arm, opening her eyes she gave him a steely expression before using her good leg to kick him the gut. He bent over in pain for a moment. He then looked up at the girl in anger.

However there was a loud crash, causing both Tian and the officers she was fighting to look over. Only to see that Jae-Ha had knocked the other out with a swift kick. Jae-Ha paused for a moment, and then turned to the other man. Tian had to admit to herself she liked the hard expression his green eyes held in that very moment. As much as it scared her, she was also excited to see it.

"I suggest you run away while you still can. I'm not one to hold back when you've hurt someone I like." The green haired man said in a steely tone, causing both a small blush to appear on Tian's face, and her heart to speed up just a bit. The officer looked between the two, and then at the other officer. He scowled, throwing a expression towards Jae-Ha as if the wanted to kill him, but quickly turned on his heel, and ran off.

There was tense silence for a moment. Jae-Ha was calming himself down while Tian stood up with a slight wince. Her shoulder and leg both hurt like hell.

"You're not too hurt... Are you?" Jae-Ha questioned, stepping closer to Tian. She glanced at him, gripping her shoulder.

"I could have handled them." She answered in a snippy tone, scowling. The green haired man ignored her as he stepped closer to her.

"Let's get you to Yun. He can heal you right up." Although she mostly felt an intense pain that didn't allow her to move her arm, she was also starting to feel pain in other areas. Her ribs hurt, and her leg that had been stepped on also hurt, making it difficult to stand up, but she didn't want to rely on them anymore than she had.

"I'm fine. Besides I have work to do." She answered, looking away.

"If you're fine, them let go of your shoulder, and raise your arm up." It was a simple trick. Something her mother used to do to her all the time when she denied her pains.

Tian looked at the other as if he were crazy, but he was staring at her with an expression that was hard to place. She sighed, dropping her hand from her shoulder, but she couldn't go through with raising her arm wit noticeably flinching.

"See? You're not fine." He answered. He then surprised her by scooping her up in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She called out, scowling at him. He just smirked down at her.

"I noticed you had trouble standing. Just hang on, and I'll get you back the camp faster than you know." Without saying anything further, Tian was surprised by listening to him. Sure enough, he began a quick sprint back to the camp. Tian held on tightly.

* * *

"It's enough I have to heal these beasts whenever they fight and cause a scene, now you?" Yun was later chastising Tian as he patched up her leg with bandages.

He had already done her arm, and Yona wrapped up her ribs. I am had some minor bruising to her ribs, bit Yun wanted to keep an eye on them just in case it was something worse. Her shoulder had been dislocated, but had it back in place within an hour. Her ankle was also spraned, but otherwise there was nothing wrong.

"I don't mean to cause trouble. Those officers were harassing some girl outside the shop. Couldn't sit back and do nothing." There was silence for a split second. Tian felt stupid for feeling like a child being reprimanded by a parent, but this young boy just gave off that air sometimes.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You just stay put until that ankle is healed up, and don't get so hurt next time. Tian sighed, nodding as she looked off. Yun quickly left the tent, stating he had to go get some fresh water for the stew he was making for dinner.

"Is it alright to come in?" Jae-Ha asked, looking in with a slight grin as he waited at the entrance. Tian looked at him, and shrugged.

"I don't mind." She answered, looking away with a scowl. He laughed slightly, coming inside the tent.

He sat next to her, but didn't say anything. Tian was thankful for the silence. Suddenly, she felt the need to do something she hadn't really done before,at least when it came to him,but she felt it was warranted.

"Thank you." She whispered, surprising him. He looked at her with a curious expression. She didn't look at him, but continued to speak."I probably would have come out alot worse had you not stepped in. So, thank you." Jae-Ha smirked slightly, leaning back on his hands.

"No problem. Like I said, it's a general principal of mine to help ladies when they need it." Tian smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Well, thanks." She replied, glancing at him. Before anything else could be said, the flap was opened, and Hak peeped his head in.

"Not interrupting anything, am I Droopy Eyes?" He teased. Jae-Ha smirked, shaking his head."Good. Yun said to get out so Tian can rest peacefully." Tian laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"Better go. I'll see you around." Tian nodded, looking as Jae-Ha left the tent. She sighed heavily, leaning back onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: in the aftermath**

 **A\n: A bit of a filler this chappie, but I sort of thought it would be nice before we really started getting into the heavier parts of the story coming right after this chapter. Mostly bonding a bit, which is much needed. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, etc. ! You all are so kind! Enjoy the chappie! Happy readings!**

 **Edit: I really have to stop uploading when I'm about to fall asleep xD Anyways! I fixed some mistakes! Hopefully it's better now! Anyways! Enjoy! Lemme know your thoughts!**  
 **It was a week and a half before Yun even felt comfortable letting Tian up to walk around. It was probably due to her more stubborn nature, saying how much she absolutely hated just laying around, and Yun not wanting to argue any further that allowed for her to even do small things.**

"Still, I don't think you should be getting to work any time soon. You're still healing, and you could make it worse if you do anything strenuous." Tian nodded, glancing at him.

"Alright." She relented, already knowing how the boy could be.

"Here, go get some water for the dinner." Yun handed her the pot. Tian nodded, taking it. She huffed, holding in her breath for a moment. She wouldn't admit it, but her arm still hurt terribly. Yun watched her with perceptive eyes." If it hurts, I'll go get the water while you cut up the vegetables." Tian bristled. Yun was being earnest, she knew, genuinely concerned about her, but Tian was stubborn. She shook her head.

''No. It's OK. I got it." She answered, lifting the pot up, and walking towards the river.

Tian sighed as she sat the pot down. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Yun wasn't looking before quickly rubbing her shoulder. It throbbed, and she was thankful the others had decided to go to town. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone else looking her way. Well, expect for Shin-Ah, but he seemed to have kept a slight distance from her. She didn't worry about him looking her way. Much less interfering. Or telling Yun on her.

She sighed as she dipped the pot into the water, biting her lips as she thought of how she was going to carry the cooking instrument to the vampire without making it blatantly obvious that she was still in pain. She hissed under her breath as her shoulder popped painfully as she moved her arm up and back to lift the pot out of the water.

Tian pursed her lips. She tried to think of way to lift the pot without showing how much her shoulder still bothered her. However, she didn't have to think. After a moment, warm, gentle, firm hands replaced her own on the pots handles. The green eyed woman looked up in surprise. A small 'pykuu' was heard as the squirrel popped it's furry head from the fur of Shin-Ah's mask. She wasn't sure what to say for a moment. She felt grateful.

"You don't have to." She spoke softly, tucking some hair behind her ears. He was silent as ever as he looked at her, and then shrugged slightly.

"You're hurt." He pointed out needlessly. Tian felt a bit annoyed, but couldn't find it in her to really say anything back." Jae-Ha worried. He kept watching the tent." Tian blushed, surprised by not how simply the strange masked man spoke, but how blunt he was.

"I'm fine." She repeated, looking away. She didn't have to see his eyes to know he was staring at her. She could feel it.

"You're hurt. Jae-Ha worried about you. That's why he followed you sometimes." Tian wasn't sure what to think. She had never had a conversation with the strange masked one before. His bluntness had taken her off guard.

"Yes, well..." She trailed off, not sure where else to really go." Thank you. I'll be more careful." Honestly, she just didn't want to argue or somehow upset the one she had the least amount of contact with.

However, in the short conversation they had together, she found out more information than she had before. She felt oddly happy about it. Shin-Ah regarded her for a moment longer, and then turned on his heel,and walking the short distance back to the camp, setting the pot down by the fire. Tian sighed, standing up, and walking back to the camp herself. Yun immediately sent her back to lay down.

"You can't even pick up the pot! Go lay down before you hurt yourself more!" He told her, pointing directly to the tent. She went without much more complaint. She needed time to digest the information the silent one gave her anyways.

* * *

It was the next week, when she was finally feeling better about her shoulder that she went back to working. Although her ribs still gave her some trouble, as far as breathing and such, she found it much easier to deal with than her shoulder had been. It still hurt her at times. But she found it a bit easier to deal wit as the days went on. She had had worse pains. Like when she broke a rib. A simple shoulder injury was **NOTHING** compared to that pain.

As she went back to work, Jae-Ha seemed more adamant about making sure she got to her place of working safely.

 _He worried. That's why he followed you._

Shin-Ah's voice rang through her mind almost in an irritating manner whenever she felt annoyed by the seemingly constant contact. Like she was some child that couldn't take care of herself. But she supposed a deeper level of her didn't totally mind the treatment. Welcomed it, even. It felt nice that someone was worried for her. Still, she tried not to let it show too much.

Sometimes they'd be accompanied by Yona, which always included Hak. Or one of the others, but usually when one of the others came, it usually meant an entire trip for the whole group. Which usually meant a trip for provisions, or simply to look around. She had to admit that she was getting too used to the group much faster than she had anticipated.

Going back to work had it's own nuances. Mostly from Ha-Seon, who seemed to have been having guilt for her injuries.

"I feel bad. If I hadn't been such a coward, I could have prevented you from getting hurt." He would tell her.

Tian was caught between amusement and annoyance. He had always fussed over every injury she received ever since they first met. She was used to it, but it didn't stop her from being annoyed.

"I'd rather you be a coward than be reckless like me, and wind up hurt all the time. You're sensible. Unlike me, who will likely die in an embarrassing way. Like falling into a hole in a forest I was exploring. Or pissing off the wrong five year old. Or something." She would hope joking would at least make him laugh, and distract him. And it worked. For the most part, and only for a bit before he'd go down the guilt line again.

"Still. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't like it when you get hurt knowing I could have prevented it from happening at all." Tian sighed,shaking her head. She glanced at him, noticing the way his eyebrows drew together. A frown set on his face. She didn't like that expression on him.

"You're adorable when you're like this." She told him with a giggle, hoping he would stop, and he did. Each time. At least for awhile, but she made sure to enjoy the moments of silence while she could.

Of course Min-Soo caught wind of the news, and also fussed. Annoyingly so.

"I knew something bad would happen if you went with those guys! I just knew it! I told BaaBaa! I told her for sure! Believe it! I said 'she's only gonna get more reckless than before, and wind up dead or something!' I told her! Didn't I BaaBaa?!" Min-Soo would turn her head towards her grandma in just about as dramatic as her voice was at the moment.

"Yes, honey, you sure did." BaaBaa would say with slight amusement, continuing to sew as if a over dramatic blonde wasn't two feet in front of her.

Min-Soo turned to look at Tian with a pointed expression. Her hands on her hips. Tian sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm being serious!" Tian looked at her dramatic friend with an eyebrow raised. Tian was a bit more amused now than annoyed. She couldn't stop the grin that was forming on her face."Don't you dare put those googly green eyes with that smirk on me! They won't work on me!"

"Stupid. I'm not trying to seduce you. You just amuse me." She mumbled, trying to hold in a giggle as she concentrated on sewing the intricate lace on the wedding dress.

"Good! I don't like you like that! I like men! Strong and handsome men! They provide a certain comfort no scrawny pretty girl could ever offer!"

"... Thanks for that information nobody asked for." Tian answered on a deadpan voice.

"And stop changing the subject! We have a serious problem here!"

"For the record, you changed the subject."

"You're doing it again! I'm telling you, you need to come back home where you won't get hurt!" Tian sighed as her friend pulled her into a tight hug." Seriously! You're lucky that-"

"Those people I've been with have been very nice to me, thank you." Tian rebuttled, pushing her friend away slightly." One saved my ass, and the other healed me. I'd figure, you of all people, would be thankful to them." Min-Soo sighed, finally calming down.

"I am. I just worry. I heard those officers you got into a fight with are looking for you. I just don't want my closest friend to suddenly disappear without a trace." Tian sighed heavily, patting her friend on the head.

"Silly. I'm going to be fine." Min-Soo nodded, biting her lips as she started working on another dress.

* * *

After the whole incident, Tian found herself letting her guard down with the group. Although she was reminded of the initial goal, she didn't see any harm in befriending them just the slightest.

Tian seemed more at ease with Jae-Ha than she had ever been before. She wasn't sure exactly how to feel about that, but he had saved her when he didn't have to. He worried about her, even if he didn't admit to it. She softened towards him slightly, but that didn't mean she had completely changed her attitude towards him. For the most part, she still kept him on his toes, which seemed to excited him, but there were moments when she had her softer side towards him.

"You seem pretty skilled at alot of things." Jae-Ha had casually mentioned.

For once, everyone had taken a slow day. Yona was off practicing her sword skills with Hak. Kija was apparently worrying over the red haired girl getting hurt while Zeno was trying to calm him down. Shin-Ah and Yun were studying some sort of plant they found growing on the rivers banks. Apparently the youngest boy was wanting to see about it's medicinal properties.

Tian and Jae-Ha were on a log that had fallen just outside the camp grounds. More specifically, Tian was sitting on the ground,sewing up a patch in her dress while Jae-Ha was casually laying on the log with a book in his hands. He glanced at her as he spoke with his usual half smirk.

''Nah. I'm not like Yun over there." She replied after a few moments, making sure to look up at Yun before continuing to sew up the patch." My mother was a seamstress. She taught me herself." She continued, smiling just the smallest. It was the first time she spoke about her parents without feeling bitter. It was a nice feeling.

"You never talk about your parents. Understandable though. Must be painful." He surmised, setting the book aside as he sat up, giving his full attention to the dark haired woman beside him.

"Sometimes, but it's also nice as well." The green haired man was silent for a few minutes as he watched her. He had to admit that he liked the smile that he saw there. It wasn't often he got to see such a genuine smile from her.

"I'm sure it is." He concluded, not sure he should pry any further.

"My mother was a seamstress. Quite talented. I would say she could put Yun to shame, but I'm afraid he'll hear me, and cut me off from his delicious food." She chuckled to herself, and shook her head. The green haired man stayed unusually quiet as he settled for watching her with a smile on his face." I'm nowhere near how talented she was. Guess I got that trait from my father. He was a jack of all trades but master of none. Although, I wouldn't shake a stick towards his blade work. He was pretty good at swordsmanship. Not the best, but decent enough. He would teach me to fight. I was an only child, and he thought I should learn to defend myself. Especially since I was girl." It was the most Jae-Ha had ever heard her speak about her past, and he found himself rather intrigued. He wanted to learn more,but didn't want to stumble upon something that could make her contract completely. He settled for throwing small enough remarks.

"If he taught you, he must have been pretty good at hand to hand combat." He added on after a few seconds on debating what he should say.

"Kinda. Not the best around, but he taught me well."

"I can tell." He answered, his smirk widening slightly. He rubbed his nose unconsciously. Tian looked up at him as she finished the last stitch, smiling slightly to herself.

* * *

However, as much as she got closer to the green haired man, she also became closer with others of the group. Particularly, she became close with Yona. Although the girl was younger, she felt close with her. Yona just had a magnetizing personality that drew others to her. Tian was just caught in the drift

"So why are you traveling with these men? I've been curious about that since before day one." Tian asked her during one of the nights neither could really sleep and instead stayed up late talking in low tones so as not to disturb Yun, who Tian was quick to find out was quite grumpy if awoken before his natural alarm went off.

"It's sort of hard to explain, but we're simple travelers, helping towns in need." Tian could tell the younger woman was hiding something, but she was never one to pry. Everyone had their secrets anyways. Besides, she had a deep feeling she'd find out sooner than she thought.

"I see." Tian replied after a moment, looking at the ground, poking at the white fabric with a slight frown. Yona's purple eyes looked at Tian for a moment, and then looked away.

"What about you? Why did you travel?" Yona questioned, smiling as she looked at the girl with much curiosity. Tian shrugged slightly.

"I like my freedom. I never liked being in one place."

"Do you remember your hometown?" She asked. Tian froze. Of course. How could she forget?

"Yes. I was five when we left, but my father and mother all told me it was bad, so we left." Yona looked at her with sadness. Tian couldn't look at her." My family wasn't treated the best. We were considered a bad reminder of something the townspeople wanted nothing to do with. They tolerated us, but only bearly. When the last thing tying us to the village disappeared, so did we. We didn't want their anger, their fear, projected towards us." Tian sighed, poking at the ground.

"Why were they afraid?" Tian shrugged, sighing. She truly hated bringing the subject up. She had mostly tried not to think about it all, but Yona just brought something out in her. Tian found herself wanting to talk,and had let out more than she ever intended to tell anyone.

"Because..."

 _Those people are simple minded. Never seeing beyond tomorrow. We left for you. Their fear would have been projected on us. On you. For fear of bringing it back, and we didn't want that on you. Now, do you understand? That kid died leaving. We will not suffer the same fate._

Her father's admament, angered voice rang through her mind at that moment. She gasped, and then shook her head. Yona frowned, and touched her shoulder. Tian looked at her

"It's OK. We all have scars. We don't have to talk about it anymore." Tian nodded, grateful for that small opportunity.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling. Yona smiled, and then nodded. With that said, they thankfully let the subject drop as Yona started talking about other girly things. Tian found herself in full attention, and engaging. She didn't want to really think about her home village ever.

* * *

The first time Tian saw Shin-Ah's eyes, she could have sworn her very breath was taken away. Not out of fear, but out of sheer surprise at how beautiful they were.

Up until that point, she had never seen him without his mask on. She assumed he must have been really ugly. Or had something to hide. Something embarrassing. Like an embarrassing birthmark, or a scar. Or something. She had often thought of taking the mask off herself, but never did. So when she saw them, she was amazed.

She was getting some water for Yun so he can make dinner. The silent one had gone to the river to wash his face, or so he had stated. Still, she kept her eyes firmly in front of her, and dared not let her eyes travel. Just in case.

However, when she noticed Kija standing next to him fully clothed, she relaxed a bit. However, she noticed the others mask was on the bush. Being as discreet as she possibly could, she looked over at him through her peripheral vision. And what she saw amazed her.

Like the rest of the group, this silent, reserved kid was handsome. Not a mark on his pale skin. Was it possible that it was even more pale than her own ivory skin? The only mark on him was two, deep red fang looking tattoos under his brilliant golden eyes. It was his eyes that drew her in.

They were like two liquid pools of gold. The most beautiful, brilliant, and bright color she had ever seen. It was breathtaking. She never thought she'd feel jealous over someone's eyes, but his were so beautiful, she felt herself become jealous. However, he looked at her, and she forced herself to look away. She blushed out of embarrassment, quickly getting up with the pot in hand, and hurrying towards Yun. Shin-Ah quickly put his mask back onto his face.

* * *

Yun was the one she perhaps spent the most time with. Perhaps it was simply because she cooked the meals with him, but she also found the way he mothered the group, even herself, a bit endearing. Even simple little things such as calling himself a pretty boy genius as cute. Perhaps it was just his age. Or Yun himself. Either way, she also found herself having conversations with him that she didn't totally expect.

"Most boys I know your age can't do half the stuff you do." She told him one night, smiling up at him. He smirked slightly, nodding.

"Of course! I'm a genius after all!" Tian would smile at the comment, and then shake her head out of amusement.

"But you had to have started somewhere.." She noted, glancing up. His eyes seemed to lid for a moment as he obviously went to another place. The smile on his face confirmed her theory. For a moment she feared she had stepped on something sensitive, and was about to reply when he answered.

"When you're taking care of an idiot, you have to learn how to do pretty much anything." He answered. Tian nodded, smiling as she looked away.

"I'm sure taking care of him wasn't easy."

"Not at all. He was totally useless without me around, but I'm thankful for him. He taught me alot. Things I wouldn't have learned without him." Tian looked up at I'm, and smiled.

"I see. That's wonderful."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this meal over with, OK?" Tian chuckled slightly, nodding, but agreeing to the child's words.

* * *

The one she found the most fun to be around was the one who always seemed like a big child. Zeno. Although he had his moments where he seemed like a completely different person, he was mostly a big ball of fun. Tian couldn't explain it, but he felt like a big warm sun, and it was nice to be around him. Sometimes she'd go of picking berries with him from the wild for one reason or another. They didn't really speak much, except for the occasional question on how the other was doing, or if there was a sudden mention for a contest. Tian, although not liking it because of her competitive nature, always took up a challenge.

"Whoever picks the most berries this time gets to have an extra serving of soup, OK Miss!" Tian would laugh, and then nodded, smirking slightly.

"You're on!" She called out, being sure to laugh just slightly. They would the begin their hunt for the most berries.

She would win, much to her happiness, but she also felt that he had let her win. It annoyed her.

"We had fun, miss! That's what matters, and besides! Look at all the good berries we got!" He would laugh, popping a few into his mouth, and eating them. Tian would laugh, and shake her head.

"Alright. Fine. Next time, don't let me win though." Zeno would just grin at her, humming as he moved along.

* * *

The first time she had any interaction at with Hak outside of the others was actually because of the red haired girl. Tian had learned of her archery and sword practices. Liking both herself, but never really bothering to learn herself, Tian settled for watching. She noticed just how close the two seemed, and smiled slightly to herself. They cared for each other. It was obvious to anyone, but there were times when she noticed a glance or two lasting a bit longer than it should have. A gentle motion. Or even the teasing.

"You like watching the princess practice that much?" Hak mentioned with a slight teasing tone as he sat next to her, watching Yona like a teacher watching a student, but Tian couldn't help but to notice another emotion in his deep blue eyes. Tian looked away quickly.

"You always call her princess. Why is that?" She questioned.

For a moment, he seemed taken by surprise. Unsure of what to say, even, but then he just laughed. She had never heard him laugh. A deep sounding laugh, but it ended in just a moment.

"It's a nickname. Since she has the same name as the old princess, sometimes we call Yona princess." Tian smiled slightly, nodding.

"You're always with her. You must care deeply for her." She didn't mean to sound as forward as she did, but it was too late to take back the words now. There was a moment of silence. Tian didn't look at him, but she could tell his wheels were turning.

"It's a man thing. When he finds something precious to him, he wants to protect it at all costs. But you should know that first hand." The last part caught her by surprise. She looked at him in confusion. He just glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly. Hak just grinned, and shook his head.

"Nothing at all." He answered, standing up, and then walking over to Yona to correct a stance. Tian was left confused.

* * *

Then there was Kija. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of him. He was stubborn, and a bit overdramatic at times, but he was also loyal. He was kind. He cared deeply about the group, and it showed very much. In every action and word, he seemed to be thinking of his friends. She also found something mysterious about him, but like with Zeno, Jae-Ha, and especially Shin-Ah, she found herself mostly curious. They all gave off a mysterious vibe anyways.

However, she was most interested in his hand. It was strange, and nothing like she had ever seen before, but she felt too embarrassed to ask him about it. So she didn't, and instead waited for the opportunity to present itself, which happened much sooner than she thought it would.

She was washing clothes in the river. She had found herself spending less time in the village, and more time with the group, which was the opposite effect of what the group was doing. Spending more time in the village. Some stayed behind on occasion, mostly to watch the camp, but to also keep Tian company.

One day, she just happened to be washing clothes while they went into town for something. She wasn't quite sure what, but to her surprise, it was Kija that had stayed behind.

It surprises her, but she thought nothing of it until he decided to come sit by her. Not that she was unwelcome to it, but mostly because she just wasn't used to him being around her.

"You don't mind if I help, do you?" He questioned, taking a shirt,and began to wash it. Tian glanced at him, and shrugged.

"You don't have to, but feel free." She answered, wringing out a cloth, and setting it aside.

There was a silence that was set for a few moments. Tian found herself enjoying the rhythmic noise the water and clothe made together. She would glance up at the unusually silent Kija, noticing an equally unusual serious expression, and then look away.

"I should thank you for staying this long with us." He finally said after a moment, catching her surprise.

"What do you mean? You guys agreed to help me with the trouble around here. I-"

"No. It's more than that. You chose to become close to us. You also somehow managed to ground Jae-Ha as well." Tian blushed, looking away.

''No. He's just persistent.'' She answered. She then looked at his hand." May I ask why your right hand is bandaged?" She went with the more tactful route than asking why it also looked strange. Kija looked up at her, catching gazes, and then looked at his arm with a fiercely proud expression.

"I was born with the power of the white dragon in my right hand. I was gifted from the heavens, and plan to fully serve my master with this hand." Tian looked at him in surprise. He spoke with such pride. Such honor." And my dragon brothers as well. We have all gathered to serve and protect our master." He added on, and then was silent, but still held that prideful smirk. Tian felt herself both become happy at hearing such pride coming from him. However, a sinking feeling also began to settle into her gut. She then made it a point to never ask about his hand again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Of childhood and other subjects**

A\n: Since the last chappie was mostly filler, I decided to do what I usually do on such occasion... DOUBLE UPDATE! Anyways! Hope you enjoy!

 **edit: apparently I've made many mistakes in other chapters xD IM going through and fixing what I can for now xD others will be fixed at a different time! Anyways! Enjoy!** _  
_

 _"Father?" Tian was no more than four at the time. Her father was braiding her hair into a half ponytail as they say in the living room of their shack-like home. Her mother was currently working on some new cloth for a family in their village._

 _"Yes, Little Bird?" Her father's green eyes looked at his child playfully as he called her by the nickname. Tian blushed, scowling as she looked away. Her father chuckled, ruffling her hair slightly._

 _"What is the legend of the four dragons? Is it true?" She questioned, glancing up at him with a curious raise of her brow. Her father sucked in a tense breath, closing his eyes. Tian bit her lips, looking away._

 _"Well, that depends on who you ask really." He replied after a moment. Tian sighed, happy she hadn't gotten into trouble." The village certainly believes it. They have reason to."_

 _"Is it those people in that house?" She questioned, looking up at him. Her father scowled down at her. She made a small noise, and looked away._

 _"Tian, you can't keep going near that house. You're going to get in trouble."_

 _"But they live here. Shouldn't we-"_

 _"We have no choice. Even if they die, another is born. They're a curse that clings to this village." Tian pursed her lips, not saying anything else._

 _"But what is the legend?" She questioned, glancing at her father. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He then opened them with a slight frown on his face. Tian looked away._

 _"A long time ago, it's sad that the great King Hiryuu descended from the heavens as a dragon, and assumed a mortal form to protect humans. Eventually, humans tried to kill him. At that moment, he was saved by four men that had drank the blood of dragons to gain the power to protect him. When he died, they and those that came after them, waited for the day their master would come back." Tian smiled, happy her father had answered her._

 _"So we have one of them?" She asked in excitement, looking up at her her dad with a hopeful smile. Tian's father nodded with a slight scowl._

 _"Yes, but you have to stay away. The villagers dislike us enough. We don't need them having anymore reason." She looked away, frowning for a moment._

 _"Why do they hate us?" She questioned, looking up at her father again. Her father sighed, and shook her head._

 _"Never mind. Just don't go near that house OK?" Tian frowned, nodding with her lip pursed again._

* * *

Tian gasped slightly as she shot directly up from the bed she was laying in. Sweat coated her skin, and she looked around. She was in the tent, but both Yona and Yun weren't in the tent. As she woke up a little more, she could hear the clamour of the others just outside. She could smell Yun's cooking. Her stomach growled loudly.

Taking a moment to let her heated body cool down, and to fix her hair which had become an unbearable tangled mess, before she stepped outside.

"You slept in late." Yun told her, handing her her bowl. It was rice porridge. Still feeling a bit groggy, with a headache to match, she just took her bowl, and went to her usual place to eat.

"You look paler than usual." Hak mentioned, glancing up at her. Tian looked at him, and then touched her face. Yun immediately looked at her with a hard expression between worry and slight annoyance.

"I'm fine. Just had a weird dream." She answered, eating her soup more carefully.

Jae-Ha glanced at her, having already finished off his bowl. She did look rather pale, but didn't want to arouse her anger.

"Here. Eat this loquat." Yun dug into a ceramic vase before producing a small fruit. He walked over and handed it Tian. She took it, and bit into it. It was sweet, and perked her up slightly. Yun looked at her a moment longer, and then nodded as he walked back to the other side of the fire.

"Are you heading into town?" Yona asked, glancing up at Tian, who nodded.

"Yeah. I have to work." She replied. She looked over to her left, ignoring the green haired man's presence, and then forward at Yona. She then stood up."I actually should be heading into town now." She replied dusting off her dress.

"Are you sure? You still don't look too well." Tian smiled at the red haired girl in reassurance.

"I'll be fine." She answered, stepping over the log, and heading in the direction of the town.

"You're not going to go after her, Droopy Eyes?" Hak asked with a slight teasing tone as he noticed Jae-Ha staring in her direction. Jae-Ha looked at his friend, and shook his head.

"No. She'll be fine." He answered, looking forward with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Tian slowly felt better as she came into the village. She had made sure to clean off her clinging sweat smell off by the river outside the village as much as she could before entering. She was surprised by how lively the town was, but it also lifted her mood. Shops were open, and cleaning up, offering those on the streets various things.

"Come! Try our new soup! You'll enjoy it!"

"Would you like some candy for the little kids?"

"Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker! Finest liquor sold here for all the adults!"

"Come buy your lady some new jewelry! Or perhaps a new hair pin for the pretty lady? Hm?" Tian laughed slightly as the vendor pointed her to a section of hair pins. She had to admit they were beautiful, but she had other things on her mind.

"Sorry sir, but I'm really quite busy.." Tian smiled, and bowed in apology before moving past the vendor.

"Tian!" The dark haired girl turned to look curiously at Ha-Seon as he ran to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder as he came to a stop. He was hanging his head for a moment to catch his breath, and then looked at her.

"Ha-Seon? What are you doing?" She asked, leaning closer to him slightly. He looked at her with a grin.

"My mother wanted to know if you had any special recipes we can use for the bakery? There's a special celebration coming up in a few days, and she wants something extra special." Tian thought for a moment, and then grinned.

There was a treat her mother used to always make her each year on her birthday. It was a wonderful pastry that was covered in powdered sugar. The inside was filled with a wonderful whipped cream. It was always sweet. It made her mouth water just thinking about it...

"I know of one! Come on, and I'll make it!" She grabbed her friend by the wrist, and quickly lead him to the bakery...

* * *

It was later on that Jae-Ha went in search of the girl. She had been gone all day long, and he was worried for her. It seemed like every time he went in search of her, she had found or narrowly missed trouble. He just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Hello, sir. Is there something I can help you with?" Jae-Ha had found himself at the bakery. He supposed he followed his nose to the delicious smell. He looked at the young man before him.

He was familiar enough. The times he had caught glimpses of him when escorting Tian here anyways, but had never had any close contact with him.

"Ah, I was actually looking for-"

"Hey! Ha-Seon! Have you seen the sweet bread? I can't find it, and I-" Jae-Ha's green eyes looked into the emerald eyes of Tian as her eyes went wide with surprise. She was covered in white from the flour.

"Lookin' good over there." He teased, smirking at her as he chuckled slightly. Tian blushed, and then looked at the one she had called out to before.

"I need the sweet bread." She said in a more clipped tone.

Jae-Ha looked at the one besides him, noting with a slightly frown that he was blushing, and smiling in obvious excitement.  
 _  
Must be the one they want her to...Court. Never been close enough till now to really notice the kid._

He thought to himself, noting again the burning sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach as he examined the kid once again.

He was young. Maybe a little over nineteen. He had wide, foolish looking, dull looking brown eyes. His eyebrows were thick. Sure he was tall, well tall-ish, but he seemed to have no muscle to him. He was lean, and almost too skinny. His face looked absolutely plain. His brown hair was pulled into a top-knot. Over all, he saw no reason why such a plain looking boy was aiming out of his league with a beauty like Tian.

"I'll help you look for it, Tian. Actually, I'll get it for you. Why don't you see what this man wants?"

 _Yes. That's right. Go away._

Jae-Ha thought to himself, eyeing the kid once again. Overly helpful. He makes it painfully obvious his interest.

 _There's no beauty to his approach. Didn't anyone teach the moron how to court a lady. Keep them on their toes. Idiot._

Jae-Ha looked away with an eye roll.

"Is there something you wanted?" Jae-Ha shook his head, and then looked at Tian as she looked at him with a single eyebrow raised. For the first time, he seemed out of words to say. He felt stupid for feeling that way.

"Trouble seems to find you. I was just wanting to make sure you were alright." He wasn't sure what to make of the look she gave him.

Was it surprise? Happiness? Even a bit of annoyance? Whatever it was, it was gone quickly, and she shrugged slightly.

"I was just baking." She said simply."Nothing wrong with that."

"Unless you accidentally burn yourself." He teased her, smirking as he leaned against a chair. Tian looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You really think I'm that clumsy? Need I remind you how well I can kick ass?" She seemed to be teasing him.

In fact, he was almost certain she was teasing him. He didn't mind. Just as long as she was paying attention to him. And only him. And not some plain looking, overly helpful, moronic...

"Tian, here it is!" Jae-Ha frowned slightly as the guy returned, handing Tian a golden looking bread. She smiled brightly as she took it from him.

"You're a lifesaver, Ha-Seon!"She hugged him with one arm, and then bound into the back room. The idiot looked like he had just seen the face of an angel.

" Tch." Jae-Ha made the sound to himself, looking away with a frown to his face.

 _He's more clueless than Kija._

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" Jae-Ha glanced at him, eyeing him for a kid seemed taken aback to the expression. Jae-Ha just sighed, standing up.

"There's nothing you can provide for me. I'll just be on my way." The idiot gave him a confused expression for a moment before shrugging, and turning around to go back into the room with Tian. Jae-Ha narrowed his eyes again.

 _He's so damn simple minded. He thought, the burning sensation coming back._

* * *

After Jae-Ha left the bakery, he rejoined Yona and the others to put his mind off of the jealousy he felt. He found it strange that in such a short amount of time, one simple girl was easily able to affect him so.

Of course it wasn't the first time. The first one being Yona, but that was because of their ancient connection. No, this was something entirely different, and it bothered him in a way.

He was normally composed. He wasn't used to feeling an emotion so intensely and swiftly. Jae-Ha distanced himself from the situation due to those feelings.

As the group walked around town, interacting with a few people, they found some happy news. A celebration for the town's founding was about to take place in a couple of days. It was happy news, and the town seemed rather excited. It was nice to see such life breathed into the town itself. A welcome change for sure.

"Guys!" The group stopped as Tian came up to them with a tied sack in her hands.

"What's this?" Yun asked, looking at the bag as Tian came to a stop in front of them. Her pale face turned pink for a moment as she shoved the sack forward. She look a bit embarrassed as she answered.

"It's a special treat I made at the bakery. We made a ton for customers, but I saved some. Figured you guys might wanna try some." She answered, twirling her hair with a purse to her lips as Yun grabbed the sack with some curiosity. The others gathered around, and to their surprise, it was filled to the brim with a sweet smelling pastry that had powdered sugar all over the top.

Something tugged at the back of Jae-Ha's mind as his eyebrows furrowed together. There was something that tugged at his memory, though he tried not to let it come up. After all, something like this was probably more common than he thought. He looked at Tian, who, much to his surprise, was looking at I'm as well.

"Oh woow! It looks good!" Yona replied in excitement, licking some of the sugar off of her fingers. Tian blushed again, looking away from the green haired man to Yona.

"Well, they were my favorite treat when I was younger. I hope that's OK."

"Of course it is. Thank you." Yun replied.

Tian nodded, glancing at use, who was looking at her with an even more curious expression. Tian blushed, and looked off.

"Right. Well... I should be heading off now."

"Yeah. Just don't be too late in coming back, alright?" Tian nodded, walking off. Jae-Ha watched her for a moment before walking back to the camp with the others...

* * *

It was night time before the group opened the bag to eat. They had been waiting on Tian, but when everyone got too hungry, they decided that it was OK to go ahead and eat. Jae-Ha ate the food simply not to worry the others, but to him it had no taste. He ate it swiftly, and then stood up.

"Yona, dear, I'm going for a walk, alright?" He grinned at her, dusting off his clothing. He needed some time to himself.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been acting off today." The red haired girl asked, glancing up at him. He looked at her in surprise, and then grinned.

"Me? I'm fine. I'm just going to make sure Tian is coming tonight."

"Oh! Do you want one of us to come with ya?"

"No. It's OK." He waved as he walked off, sighing under his breath.

Jae-Ha was not the type of person to jump to conclusions about anyone, but he also considered himself a good judge of character. Usually when he came to the conclusion about anybody, he was usually right. Even if said person managed to surprise him time to time, his basic assumptions were usually true. Maybe that made him a bit arrogant, but when proved right time and time again, who wouldn't get a big head about it?

For the most part, he believed he had Tian down pretty good. She was strong minded. Stubborn. Brash. Maybe a bit impulsive. She was reserved when it came to her past, and wouldn't speak of it much, but when she did, she would ramble about her selected choices. She was caring. She was hard working just as much as she was strong. Fearless to a point, which is what initially attracted him to her. He thought he had her figured out, and yet she had still surprised him.

 _I remember seeing villagers eating something similar to that back when I was still imprisoned in the green dragon village. Sometimes Garou would have one. I really shouldn't be acting this way. They're more likely to be found anywhere after all.._

Mostly being distracted by his own thoughts, is what caused him to run into Tian. Quite literally. He ran into her. Or may accurate. She ran into him.

She let out a small 'oof' as their bodies collided. He had to admit that the wind wind was taken out of his own gut. Her hand had punched him directly in the gut.

"Jae-Ha?" Jae-Ha looked at her, and then smiled ever so slightly.

"Hey, I was just coming to look for you." Tian nodded, eyeing him for a moment. It wasn't with ill feeling, but rather curiosity.

"Why?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly. He just grinned for a moment.

"Well, you were gone for so long, I thought I might have to come rescue you from some soldiers again." He was putting on his usual flirtatious attitude.

"You really think I'd let that happen again?" She questioned a bit flatly, raising an eyebrow at him. He just grinned.

"It's happened twice already. I am starting to think you're doing it on purpose." He smirked, leaning closer to him. Tian frowned, eyebrow raised as she leaned back.

"Oh really? And for the record, the first time I could have handled it without you." She replied, looking away with a slight blush to her pale cheeks. Jae-Ha grinned.

"I think you protest too much. You enjoy having me around, don't ya?" He chuckled slightly, looking at her as he noted her blush deepen. He smirked, and then stood back in his usual position. Tian looked behind him for a moment, and then at him with a smirk.

"I'm used to seeing with you with one of the others. Are you feeling OK?" She questioned, sounding playful,taking a step towards him. Jae-Ha laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was just going for a walk."

"Alone?" She questioned softly, tilting her head slightly as her eyebrows drew together."Are you feeling OK?" She questioned, taking another step forward. Jae-Ha merely laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why don't you just go back to the camp, hm?" He patted her shoulder slightly, walking past her.

"You're coming back, right?" The green haired man stopped, and turned to look at her with a curious tilt of his head.

He noticed that she was looking at him in worry. What was she worried about? That he wouldn't come back? He laughed inwardly at the thought.

"Even if I wanted to run away, they would find me. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back, alright?" He smiled in reassurance, but he noticed that she still looked at him in worry. Despite her expression,she nodded.

"Alright. Don't take too long." She answered, turning on her heels, and walking faster towards camp. Jae-Ha sighed, and continued to walk.

* * *

Tian was sleeping in the tent with Yona on one side and Yun on the other side. Tian was laying on her back,hands tucked under her head,but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep.

It was windy,making the tent blow some. Yona was sleeping on her side, hands tucked her head,snoring ever so slightly. Yun was on his side, facing away from them, his face scrunched into a slight scowl,his legs pulled into a half fetal position. He occasionally sighed, mumbling something that Tian couldn't hear, moving his limbs before resting back into his original position.

Tian could hear the fire crackle slightly as it eventually went out. She could almost imagine the others. She had learned the Zeno slept closer to the one with the mask. The dark haired one always slept with his weapon. And the one that had that strange hand slept closer to the fire for warmth. She could almost picture of perfectly in her mind.

As much as she tried not to, the black haired girl couldn't help but to worry for the only person who was still missing. Jae-Ha. He hadn't come back from the walk that he took. Even the others noted that it was a bit strange. Even for him.

 _Was it me? Did I do something wrong?_

Tian sighed, turning on her stomach as she pouted. He promised he'd be back before dawn, but even the others thought he was acting strange.

 _No. I'm being stupid. I've been nicer to him than before. Still... Why do I get the feeling that this is connected to me? Ah. I'm being an idiot. Still, if it's because of me, I'll ask why until I receive an answer, apologize, and then fix my mistake._

Tian hated admitting that she was wrong under any circumstances, but if he was staying away because of her, then she would be a big girl and apologize.

"Hey are you alright?" Tian looked at Yona, who was touching her arm with a sympathetic expression. Tian just smiled in reassurance.

"I'm fine. Just can't sleep." Yona gave her an expression that told Tian the small girl didn't believe her one bit. Tian sighed,looking away from the red haired girl's perceptive amethyst eyes.

"Are you sure that's all?" Yona questioned, touching the others arm gently. Tian glanced at her,and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She muttered,closing her eyes. Yona looked at her to a second longer before going back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Party**

 **A\n: Someone once told me that as long as it provides important information to the story, then it's really not filler but the last couple of chappie have felt largely like filler! Hahaha ^^; anyways! After this chappie, I promise! We'll start getting into the main chunk of the story, which will make me really happy to write about for one :D ahhh this chappie went longer than expected but oh well! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! Thank to everyone who's given this a chance! Please! Lemme know your thoughts!**

* * *

Although Tian had all intentions of going to sleep after the talk with Yona, the raven haired girl found herself unable to sleep for hours. She only a few, less than three, hours of restless sleep before her natural inner alarm clock went off, and she forced to stare groggily at the tent's northern wall.

Yun was already awake. Of course he was. He was always the first one awake so that he can start cooking for everyone. Normally Tian would be up as well, but she was far too tired. She felt almost a bit grumpy, which is why she didn't move despite the rumbling of her stomach caused by the delicious smell in the air. Nor did she move when she felt Yona awaken from her sleep. Tian knew in these moods, she really shouldn't be around others. She snaps way too easily.

"Tian?" Yona called to her softly. Tian didn't answer, not wanting to snap at the young girl." Are you awake?" She asked. Tian felt Yona shift after a moment of the dark haired girl not answering her. She waited another moment before answering.

"Yeah. I'm awake." She mumbled, turning to look at Yona, who was fluffing out her hair with one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other. After a moment, Yona looked at Tian, and then leaned over, getting a closer look at her face.

"You look bad. Did you get any sleep last night?" Yona asked in worry, tilting her head slightly. Tian nodded, frowning.

"Yeah. I did." If Tian sounded guarded, she honestly didn't mean to sound that way. She just didn't want the young girl to needlessly worry about her.

 _No use in telling her the truth._

Tian decided as she rubbed her eyes. Yona watched her for a moment, setting back in her original position. She watched her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you got much sleep." The red haired girl answered after a few moments of silence.

Tian touched the bottom of her eyes as she sat up,wondering what the girl saw. Bags? Possibly. Tian's cheeks reddened from embarrassment. She wasn't going to tell the girl the reason for her restlessness the night before.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, Yona." Tian answered with a hopefully convincing grin. Yona looked at her a moment longer, and then nodded with a slight smile.

"If you insist." Yona replied, running her fingers through her hair for a moment, stretching. She then grinned."Come on! Everyone's waiting!" She announced, standing up, but waiting for Tian. Tian nodded, half smiling to herself. She was starting to be a in a better mood, but thinking about going outside... If Jae-Ha wasn't there...she tried not to think about it.

Tian tied the hair covering in be usual fashion, making sure everything else was in line, before she walked out of the tent behind Yona.

"Good morning, misses!" Zeno called out with a cheery grin, waving to the two girls.

"It's good to see you guys up." Tian let out a small breath when she saw Jae-Ha smiling a bit flirtatiously at them.

 _Good. He came back. That relieved some guilt._

Tian thought, nodding as she sat in the same spot she had been sitting in to eat her meals. Yona sat next to her.

The meal was once again the pastries she had given them the previous day with some type of strong smelling drink. As soon as Tian experimentally tried it, she found herself full of energy. That kid sure knew how to cook a meal, and wake people up.

"Tian?" Said girl shook her head, and glanced over at Yona, who had called out to her."You're not too busy today, are you?" Honestly, Tian wasn't sure what brought this question on for the red haired girl. But she answered anyways, despite not sure where this was heading. Or if she wanted anything to do with it at all.

"I'm... Not totally busy." Tian finally let out with a slow breath. Yona seemed pleased. If her smile was anything to go by anyways.

"That's good!" With that ambiguously said, the red haired girl continued her meal. Tian just sighed, and leaned forward to stare at the fire.

* * *

"When I said that I wanted you to visit, I didn't mean bring along your... Whatever they are." Min-Soo hissed in a whisper to Tian, leaning in to whisper the venomous words to her friend.

Not that her blonde friend ever approved of the situation Tian agreed to, after the fight with the officers, it had reached a new low. Tian knew that Min-Soo had a tendency to be over protective when it came to her, from many experiences,but at times like this it was a bit annoying.

"Open your mind to the possibilities, Min-Soo, they're nice." Tian whispered back in the same tone. Min-Soo pouted, glaring at her friend with her arms crossed.

"Just so you know, my approval of this situation is still less than sub zero."

"Just shut up, and grin and bear it. I sure as hell do." As if on reflex, Tian's eyes traveled over to the green haired man was glancing at her with a smile. He quickly looked away at the stand of herbs. Yun was next to him. Tian frowned,and looked forward.

They were currently walking down the street, look at various things. Apparently, Yun had decided to give them all a bit of money to spend, and Yona wanted to explore the town. It was just Tian's rotten luck that her big mouth had to open, and mention the promise she made with Min-Soo. That's when they suggested they merge the meetings. Rather, Jae-Ha suggested this, much to her annoyance. Min-Soo wasn't any happier either.

Regardless of the matter, what was done was done, and here they were.

"So, what's the festival for?" Yona asked, glancing back at Min-Soo and Tian.

The green eyed girl looked at her friend expectantly, but she just pouted, and looked off. Tian sighed, blowing some bangs way. She looked forward to answer Yona herself.

 _Geez. How pissed off can she possibly?_

"Yona, it's-"

"It's for the town's one hundredth birthday." Min-Soo answered. Tian glanced at her, and then smiled in relief.

 _Good. She's not the to sulk all day._

"It'll be fun." Tian added on, sounding more like a question than anything else.

"Of course!" Min-Soo grinned over at her friend. Tian laughed slightly, linking arms with her friend as they walked forward.

Tian had fun to say the least. Much to her surprise, Min-Soo had warmed up to Yona much faster than Tian thought she would. Min-Soo dropped her poutiness, and once she did, the three girls had much more fun looking at jewelry, and trying the perfumes. Yona hadn't enjoyed such luxuries in such a long time, it felt wonderful to just be a girl for once.

After awhile, the girls went back to Min-Soo's home.

"You have such pretty hair! Let me play with it a bit!" Min-Soo begged Yona, grabbing her by the hands as she lead her to the bathroom. Yona seemed surprised for a moment,and then grinned as she allowed herself to be laughed slightly, crossing her arms as she shook her head.

"Alright! But I get to play with Tian's hair!" Yona called out, glancing over at a shocked Tian. Min-Soo just laughed, looking at her friend.

"You can do my hair, OK?" Min-Soo sounded as if she was compromising but Tian merely shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't even know how. I'm not girly." It wasn't a complete lie, and she was trying to get out of this. Min-Soo seemed to catch on to what her friend was doing.

" So what? I'm not letting you out of this. Yona will do your hair while I do hers and when I'm done, you do my hair! It's a girl's day, and you aren't getting out of it!" Tian sighed as her wrists were grabbed by both Yona and Min-Soo, and drug her to the bathroom. Why did festivals bring out such troubles?

* * *

Tian wound up wearing a loose fitting pure white under dress that was long sleeved. It reached her wrists, almost overlapping with her thumbs. Over it was a deep red chima* with a lighter red ribbon tying it together. On her feet were simple sandals. Her hair was completely down for once, save for a small hair accessories that Yona wove into Tian's hair.

Yona was dressed in a beautiful dress that flared a bit at the bottom. It was decorated with little red flowers that contrasted nicely with the white fabric of the dress. Around her waist was a light purple sash. Her red hair was half braided into a little crown on her head with a purple bow tying it together.

Min-Soo was wearing a dark red dress with a black vest over it. She had golden pins tying the dress together. Her honey colored hair was up in a simple braid with a flower hair pin to make it look girly. Tian was never good with hair after all. On her feet were black colored shoes.

All three girls were wearing lipstick, and perfume. While Yona and Min-Soo seemed to absolutely revel in the girly treatment, Tian felt anxious, and was wading it through to the end.

Tian wasn't even sure why she was surprised to see the guys standing outside the house the moment the girls emerged from the house. Those guys went anywhere Yona went for whatever reason. Still, she found herself surprised.

"Yona! You look amazing!" Kija called out with a slight blush. Hak grinned at Yona, making her blush as she looked at her feet.

"There's some type of speech that's supposed to be going on. We should head there before they begin." Min-Soo said before anything else could be said.

"We should head there. Sounds like fun!" Tian smiled slightly, happy that Min-Soo had warmed up to the group so easily.

The celebration was grand. Street musicians played their instruments while the people listened. Vendors were busy selling their things. Min-Soo made sure to keep close to Tian, but the green eyes girl was looking elsewhere for someone.

In fact, she was looking for Jae-Ha. Sometime during the speech, he had disappeared, and he had yet to return. Tian frowned, feeling unhappy that he would suddenly just go off and disappear. Although, it seemed he had told the others of the group where he was going. Yona kept her busy, smiling in reassurance telling Tian that sometimes he had a habit of wandering off. Even if it was a habit, Tian didn't like it.

"Min-Soo, I need the bathroom." Tian whispered to her friend, who had her arms firmly linked with Tian's arms.

"Fine, but you hurry back, alright?" Tian nodded, quickly unhooking her arms from Min-Soo's arms, and then went on search of Jae-Ha.

 _This is so stupid. Why am I even going to look for him? If he wants to be alone, I should let him. It's none of my business._

Tian would think to herself as she went in search of the green haired man.

 _Min-Soo is probably looking for me. I should head back._

But it was at that moment she heard something. Something very faint, but it was also a bit beautiful as well. Beautiful and sad. A tune she couldn't exactly place. It caught her attention, and she followed it.

Tian moved through a sea of people, making pardons, and generally trying to move fast as she followed the sound. She followed the tune to a more secluded area. There was few people here, since most of the people were in the town square where most of the action was taking place, but even at that she couldn't find the source of the music. However it stopped. She looked around curiously, eyebrows drawing together.

"Hey." Tian stepped back a few, and looked up at the roof. There was Jae-Ha, smiling at her widely.

"How the hell did you get up there?" She questioned, still looking up. Her eye narrowed out of habit whenever she looked upwards, her hands at her hips as she looked at him with a curious expression. He smirked slightly, and then stood up with a confident stance.

Tian wondered, for a moment, almost worried, how he can stand so confident on a roof top. She worried if he was going to fall off, but she was amazed to see him jump down with such grace and speed. When he landed, he didn't even seemed harmed. He just looked with a low 'heh', and then looked up at her with a slight smirk. Tian looked at him in surprise, her mouth up slightly.

"You...I...how..." She felt like a fool, stammering. She could feel her cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

"Do you plan on finishing any of those sentences?" He teased, walking towards her. Tian's blush deepened, and she scowled at him."I'm way too used to that expression to even be threatened by it." He teased, coming to a stop just about a couple inches away from her."What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were with Yona and the others." He casually sat on the ground, and glanced at her. Tian sighed,answering as she took a spot next to him

"I was, yeah, but..." She sighed, shaking her head. She wasn't about to admit she came looking for him.

"Ah, I see! You were so worried about me, and missed me so much you came in search of me! You missed looking at this beautiful face, amirite!" Tian blushed again as he came closer to her with a sly smirk on his face. Tian put both hands in front of her face, turning away with a scrunched face.

"Too close, and you wish." She answered, dropping her hands, and giving him a challenging expression. He merely raised an eyebrow at the action, but sighed as he leaned his head against the building.

"Did you think I'd run off again?" He questioned in a much more frank and solemn tone. He glanced at her with an expression that was between curious and serious.

Tian made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat, scowling as she looked off. There was a slight pang in her chest that she couldn't exactly explain.

 _I feel disappointed but relieved. I wonder why this all feels familiar._

She wondered to herself, scowling just slightly as she watched her fingers intertwine with one another before becoming detached from one another. Only for the same thing to happen again. She was playing with her fingers, working off her nerves.

 _I wonder why the thought of him just suddenly disappearing makes me sad._

Tian glanced at him, eyebrow drawn together, but her face holding a mode blank expression.

"Where did you go off to last night?" She questioned, biting her lips. He glanced at her again. He regarded her for a moment, and then looked off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not far. I stayed along the creek, and sat for awhile." Tian nodded, biting her lips as she looked away.

"W... Why did you leave?" She spoke so lowly, she was surprised she heard herself. She was even more surprised that she spoke the question that was on her mind.

There was silence for a moment. It wasn't tense, but it wasn't exactly peaceful either. It was somewhere in between.

''It doesn't matter why. I'm here now." He said in the same low tone, not looking at her. Tian glanced at him, and then away.

"I suppose you're right." There was silence again, but it felt more comfortable this time.

Tian smiled slightly, exhaling as she laid her head against the cold stone building. Jae-Ha glanced at her, biting at his bottom lip for a moment before signing just as loudly as he laid his head against the building, looking up.

The silence continued for another few moments before the green haired man spoke.

"Other than Yona, you have got to be the most frustrating woman I've ever met." He said in tone that was somewhere between being serious, teasing, and flirting. Tian looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and then looked away.

"I could say the same about you. You're the most frustrating man I've ever met." She glanced at Jae-Ha, only to see him smirk. She hated to admit to, but she found that little smirk attractive in its own right. She smiled slightly, and looked away.

"I'm glad you say that." He said, glancing at her. Tian looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You want me to consider strangling your neck?" She asked through a laugh, which just caused him to smirk, but she could feel it had more of a sexual meaning that he let on.

"Careful. I might enjoy it too much." He teased, winking. Tian blushed, and quickly looked away. Jae-Ha just laughed again.

There was a moment of silence between them. It wasn't awkward. Neither seemed to fill the need to really fill it with mindless chatter. Instead, they let it settle in comfortably, and basked in the simple silence. However, Tian was quick to break it. She glanced over at the green haired man with a slight smile.

"I really liked what you were playing. I hate to think that I interrupted it." Jae-Ha glanced at her, and then shrugged slightly with a grin still in place.

"Are you saying you want me sarande you?" He asked, a little sparkle coming to his eyes. Tian blushed, looking away.

"Keep dreaming." She stated with a slight laugh."I just never knew you played. Where did you learn?" She looked over at him curiously. He looked at her, and then shrugged as he looked away.

"I learned when I was young, and traveling. People like music,and I liked playing." He answered, looking off. Tian nodded, looking away as she bit her lips. It was the most she had heard about anything he had done before joining Yona. She was torn between wanting to learn more, and not wanting to stir anything up. She stayed silent for a moment as she debated what to do. She finally stopped worrying, and just asked.

"Why did you travel?" She asked, glancing at him, and then away."I mean... Didn't you have a home?" She glanced at him again, and was afraid she had stepped into a private wound. He scowled as he looked off.

"I never really had one." He answered after a few moments. Tian nodded, looking away.

"I won't pry. I was just curious. My own home, the one I was born into, really didn't like our family. We kept mostly to ourselves until we left." Jae-Ha glanced at her. Now he found himself curious about her.

"Didn't really like your family?" He repeated in a flat tone. Tian nodded, drawing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she drew invisible patterns on the stone walkway.

"I was never sure why, but I think I understand now. They were just idiots. Plain and simple." Tian glanced at him as she stretched out her legs with a smile."I don't really worry bout it too much anymore. I mean, I'm away. So I'm OK."

"I see." He answered, smiling just slightly. Tian smiled wider upon seeing the expression.

"I think Yona is worried about you. You've been gone for awhile." Tian brought up the original subject at hand, looking at the green haired man.

"Sometimes I go off on my own. They're used to it. I just want to live my own life, and not be shackled to her through some ancient bond. I plan to live my life as my own." He answered with a bit more passion than before. Tian raised a curious brow. First Kija. Then Jae-Ha. Although there was a remarkable difference. Kija was proud. Jae-Ha didn't exactly sound proud.

 _"The green dragon has the power to jump so high it's as if he's flying. Our ancestor had the same ability."_ Tian heard her father voice ring clearly in her mind. She shook her head, glancing at him.

"Green Dragon." She replied, eyebrows drawing together. Jae-Ha looked at her in surprise. "The one with the ability to fly." She added on, smiling. He just raised an eyebrow, sitting up straighter as he looked at her with full attention.

"You know?" He asked, eyebrows drawing together. Tian let out a small sigh, and then shook her head. It all made sense to her now, but somehow, she felt a weight descend on her shoulders.

"I asked Kija about his hand one day. He then went on to a full speech about everything. Guess I should have seen it coming really." She wasn't totally lying, but saying the whole truth would be a bit harder to explain. Jae-Ha smirked in amusement, shaking his head.

"And what did you think?" He answered, shifting closer to her. Tian blushed, feeling her heart speed up s their legs touched, but she tried to remain calm.

 _Why do I care what she thinks?_

He thought to himself, but then again he knew the answer to that. Of course he knew.

"I don't know... I... I didn't think much on it." She answered. Jae-Ha nodded, watching her with a guarded expression. "What are you staring at?" She asked, laughing slightly, out of nervousness, she then frowned as she began playing with her hair.

"This is a beautiful hairpin." He said, touching the hairpin Yona had put into Tian's hair. It was golden in color with some shiny, crystal like, bead decorating the pin. It was decorated with a blue flower with a green stone in the center. Hanging off the flower were three rows of pearls. Tian blushed as she could feel his hand brush against her skin.

"Yona picked it out for me." She answered, turning towards him.

"Yona has good taste." He answered, his hands traveling down from her hair to her face. Tian's heart sped up.

"O-of course. She's a girl."

"Beautiful." He answered, cupping her chin so that their eyes met.

He leaned in closer, their faces were mere centimeters apart. She could feel his warm breath hit her softly, and she watched as his brilliant light green eyes looked into her own dark green eyes with an expression she couldn't quite place.

It was as if he was waiting for a signal, but what signal? She wasn't sure. Did she want to give the signal? She wasn't sure of that either. Her eyes looked everywhere, and yet, were focused solely on him.

She noticed a small scar on his neck. Where had he gotten it? Without thinking, she reached out subconsciously, perhaps to provide some sort of comfort. But comfort for what? She wasn't sure. However, he surprised her by stopping her hand.

She looked at their intertwined hands. His hand was so big. So warm. So firm. So comforting. How had she never noticed this before? It was a comforting sensation against her cold skin.

She then looked up to his eyes. They seemed even more lidded than usual, but they watched her with an intensity she had never before seen from a man, including Jae-Ha himself. It filled her with an emotion she couldn't place.

Her heart raced again in her chest, threatening to jump out at any given moment. Her body tensed, but not with fright. What was it she was feeling? Anticipation? Excitement? She didn't understand these feelings. Not in this situation. Nobody had ever evoked these feelings from her before. It was strange. Unusual. Foreign. And yet, strangely welcoming.

Is this what it felt like ina situation like this? Were these feelings normal? How did nobody reject these feelings? But she knew the answer, for it was right in front of her. Who would want to reject a moment like this?

Her eyes then looked at his lips. On how she had never noticed how plump and soft they looked. Suddenly, she wondered what they would feel like against hers, and she blushed even more at the thought. She could see, with his mouth slightly agape how his teeth were slightly sharpened. She briefly wondered why, it she found it fitting for him. But as quickly as the the thought came, it was gone.

She looked back at his eyes, noticing the intense expression. Her already reddened cheeks, reddened even more. How was that even possible? She wondered to herself briefly, before it was gone once again as Jae-Ha moved towards her, hands on her shoulders.

Tian tensed slightly, not sure how she was supposed to react. She had never been kissed before. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. what to do. When to do it. She never liked being made a fool. She didn't want to look foolish.

However, she disregarded those thoughts, doubts, and went on instinct. She closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly as their lips came closer. She could almost feel their lips touch when Jae-Ha tensed, as if remembering something. She opened her eyes slightly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as if he had done something he shouldn't have. Tian felt a bit sad. A bit disappointed. What happened? Why was he apologizing? He then smirked slightly, which erased all those initial feelings, and replaced them with annoyance."I really ought to learn not to play with fire. Why don't you just go back, hm? I'm sure you're friend is looking for you. Go and enjoy yourself." Despite his cheeky demeanor, his eyes were filled with a bit of regret. Sadness. Wanting. Tian wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond. She just stared at him, and then nodded, turning on her heels.

"Come back soon, OK?" She replied, looking over her shoulders at him with a small smile." You're own friends will be worried, no?" She replied, throwing his own words at him wit a small smirk. She then turned her head, and continued walking. Jae-Ha watched her, sighing heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He questioned under his breath, closing his eyes as he shook his head. But like before, he knew the answer to that as well..

* * *

Like Jae-Ha told her, town enjoyed herself much more after the little incident with Jae-Ha, which she tried not to think about. She enjoyed the games that were there. She even spent a little of her own personal savings to spend some things on herself, Min-Soo and Yona. Min-Soo brought a jade necklace, and a few perfumes. Tian brought some new cloth for a dress she wanted to make for herself. Yona, although reluctant, brought some perfume and some jewelry for herself.

Tian felt overjoyed. She hadn't felt so much excitement before. Her excitement seemed noticeable to the others as well.

"You seem happy! That's good!" Yona exclaimed, smiling at Tian as she fixed a pearl necklace around the others slim neck. Tian laughed slightly.

"It's a party! I minus well enjoy myself!" She replied, hooking her arms around Yona and Min-Soo's arms, and then lead them to a display filled with masks.

Despite her outward appearance, Tian couldn't help but to feel a bit anxious. Although he said he would return soon, Jae-Ha had yet to return. She couldn't see him anywhere. Hak was sticking close to Yona, as he always did, teasing her about a mask she had chosen for him. Yun was with Zeno, checking out some clothing display for the yellow haired man to wear. Kija was with Shin-Ah, checking out some swords. They had all stuck close by though. Jae-Ha though, was nowhere on eye sight.

Tian sighed, going back to the cloths. She felt frustrated. He had sent mixed signals. One moment going in for a kiss, and then pulling away as if it were a joke. She didn't think it was even possible for one person, one man, to seem so frustrating.

"Hey." Tian felt herself tense up when she heard Ja-Ha's voice right behind her. Playful. Almost like he was pretending like nothing had happened. She scowled, refusing to meet his eyes. Even as he stood next to her."I'm sorry about earlier. I know I confused you a little."

"A little? That's an understatement if I ever heard one." She replied under her breath. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her, but she refused to meet his expression.

"Yes, well..." He cleared his throat looking off. She glanced at him, noticing the way his eyebrows drew together. She sighed, looking away.

"It's fine." She replied, looking off. He glanced back at her, and then nodded.

"By the way, pink would look wonderful on you." He whispered, leaning into her ear. He brushed against her arm as he walked towards Yona with his usual grin. Tian blushed, looking at the pink fabric with white flowers. She contemplated for a moment before buying some.

 **A\n: A chima is a traditional Korean outfit worn primarily by woman. It's a skirt typically worn with a type of vest that I forget the name of and ties just above the breasts. An Lilli wears a type of chima in the series.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Change in the Plan**

 **A\n: I know this is a bit late! Sorry! But thanks to everyone who has stuck through! This truly means alot! And we're finally at the action! Well, a bit before but it is still setting it up for sure! Some things that happened in the last chappie may be put on the back burner for now, but will certainly play a part in later chappies once everything calms down... Or starts to. Anyways! I truly hope you all enjoy this! Happy readings!**

It took a few days for the town to calm down from the party. Tian had spent that time with Min-Soo, BaaBaa, and even Ae-Cha and Ha-Seon a bit. There was drinking, and a bit of storytelling. Afterwards, things seemed to settle in their routine. The only difference being that there were more officers around, which made the entire town uneasy. In the past, when there were more officers around, people tended to disappear more often. It was unsettling.

After the whole incident with Jae-Ha at the festival, the green dragon seemed to put a bit of distance between himself and Tian. It wasn't much considering he still accompanied her to town, but there was a distinct difference. Before, they were relaxed. Calm. Sometimes, there would be a bit of playful banter. Now, it felt tense. Mostly from the green haired man himself. Tian couldn't help but worry that she had managed to put him off, but another part of her would reassure her that it most likely wasn't connected. How could it be when she had done nothing?

"Did you and Jae-Ha get into a fight?" Yona questioned one night, setting her bed for the night. Tian jumped in surprise, and then looked at Yona with a slight nervous laugh.

"What? No! Why do you ask?" Tian questioned, sitting on her heels as she took down her hair. Yona watched her for a moment, contemplating her next words.

"I don't know. It's just the air with you two feels different." Yona said, throwing Tian a bit off. Tian frowned, pursing her lips as she looked off.

 _Is it really that noticeable?_ She questioned to herself, and then smiled over at the red haired girl that was watching her intently.

"Don't be silly! Nothing has happened! Really!" Tian didn't exactly blame Yona for the look of disbelief the red haired girl threw Tian's way. Honestly, she probably wouldn't believe herself either.

"Alright. If you say so." She said with a shrug, laying down. Tian just sighed as she crawled into her sleeping mat, and began to sleep.

* * *

Although a few more days passed, and things didn't seem any better. Tian thought about asking Jae-Ha about his sudden change, but decided against it. Besides, she had other things to worry about.

"Ha-Seon told me some news." Min-Soo told her a week after the party was over. Business was oddly very well. Not that they ever were hurting for business before but it has been booming as of late.

"What did he tell you?" She asked, looking up as she attempted to thread the needle. There was silence for a few moments before Min-Soo spoke in a low tone, leaning closer to her friend.

"He heard some unsettling rumours about this town." She answered a bit cryptically. Tian looked at her with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about? Stop beating around the bush and just say it." Tian replied in annoyance as she began sewing the hem of the shirt she was making.

"Awh~ You're too serious Tian! I'm trying to create suspense." Min-Soo giggled, winking to her friend. Tian was too concentrated to even be the slightest bit playful.

"I hate suspense. Just tell me." She replied in a deadpan tone, looking in her sewing kit for a floral, transparent cloth. Min-Soo sighed in annoyance, but smirked playfully as she poked her friend's shoulders.

"You're gonna die of a heart attack early on if you don't learn to lighten up." Min-Soo teased, a playful twinkle in her light eyes. Tian smiled, poking her friend.

"I'm just serious enough. Now, seriously, tell me what Ha-Seon told you." She added on, smiling as she found what she needed, and began to see once again. Min-Soo sighed heavily, growing a bit somber as she pulled out some peach colored fabric.

"I guess he over heard some drunk officers talking.I guess they revealed some very scandalous things." Her friend replied, looking at a sketch of another dress. Tian sighed displeasure.

She had actually believed, no, hoped! That whatever Ha-Seon had told her blonde friend would be of use in some way. She didn't want to listen to the drunken escapades of some stupid officers! When Tian spoke next, she spoke with complete sarcasm, showing her displeasure with a distinct frown as she gave Min-Soo a very deadpan expression.

"Lemme guess, which girl they slept with. What she was like, and-"

"No, no! Something better! This town's real truth." Min-Soo announced in a stage whispered as she leaned closer to her friend go tell her the news. Tian looked at her friend with an eyebrow raised. She waited for an explanation.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I'm dying to know what some drunken officers said." Tian was once again speaking with sarcasm, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Min-Soo scowled at her friend, sounding almost offended as she spoke next.

"Just because they're drunk, doesn't mean it's not true. People who are drunk tend to be more truthful, ya know?" Tian sighed, shaking her head. She focused on the shirt as the silence continued. Maybe it wasn't even worth her time hearing, and Min-Soo was just going to tell her something stupid.

"Those thugs aren't just a normal gang. Terrorizing a town just because they can. There's a reason. And the officers are in on it." Min-Soo spoke a bit cryptic, suggesting that what she had to say was indeed worth looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"You had my interest before. Now you have my attention. What is going on?" She questioned, trying to joke around. She hated to admit that this was pulling her in. Tian was more interested than she initially thought she would be.

"The truth is, this town is really a slave trading town." Min-Soo spoke in a way that suggested she was both excited and a bit hesitant on revealing the news. Her honey colored eyes looked at Tian with a contemplative expression, gauging her reaction. Tian felt shock run through every fiber of her body as she heard the news. She blinked. Tian wasn't sure what to say, nor what to do for the first time in a long time she felt... Afaird.

"What?" Tian questioned after a moment, looking up at Min-Soo with her eyebrows drawn together. Min-Soo looked at her friend, biting her lips.

"There's more officers around because they're rounding up people. It's an operation around Kouka. I want you to be careful." The blonde girl replied, touching Tian's hands. Tian nodded, wrapped in her thoughts to really reply.

What had she gotten herself into? How could she not have noticed this before? More importantly, how can she continue to let Yona and the others continue on this mission knowing how dangerous it was now?

* * *

"... And apparently the officers are involved which is why they're paid so much to keep their silence. Apparently they thugs running this town are nothing more than lowly henchmen who do the work of their superiors by bringing potential slaves to them." Tian was telling Yona and the others this in the safe compounds of Min-Soo's own home. In the cellar, where they'd be safe from any prying eyes or ears.

There was silence for a few moments as everyone took in this information. It was hard just to say what should or could have said. Everyone came into this whole ordeal thinking they were dealing with a simple gang problem gone way too far. Now to find this new information out...

What could any of them say? Or even do? It was a much bigger problem than any of them even expected.

"Tian said you guys would help out, but are you prepared to deal with this? It's more than you guys originally thought you would have to take care of." Min-Soo was speaking with more passion than Tian was, who simply delivered the news rather robotically.

"Hey, we said we'd help out. We're not backing off now just because of this new information." Hak was the first to reply, seemingly snapping out of his surprise much faster than the others.

"Exactly. Besides do you really think this will scare us away?"

"Besides, this is wrong. We can't just leave now." Jae-Ha and Kija spoke at the same time. Their tones almost matching one another.

"It's going to be harder for sure, but we will fulfill our promise to you guys." Yona promised, smiling in what she hoped came across as reassuring.

"I'm going to get some tea. Anyone want some?" Tian asked, standing up. Her green eyes scooped the room,but when nobody replied, she shrugged, and left the room.

There was a tense silence for a few moments. Min-Soo looked at each member of the group with a contemplative expression, biting at her lower lip. Finally, she sighed heavily, shaking her head. It seemed to break everyone's thoughts as they looked up at her with a curious expression.

"Tian... She's... She's like a sister to me. I know her very well. I know she can handle herself in any situation, but I worry for her. The officers... They tend to round up people like her. The ones that put up the most fight. Even when they come back, they're never the same. Listen, I know this may be hard to do, but if you could please keep a watch on her! I don't want her to wind up in such a deplorable situation!" She was begging, bowing slightly as she spoke out her plea. Everyone wasn't sure what to say, but it was Jae-Ha that spoke next, a usual charming smile as he touched her hands, causing Min-Soo to look at him with a surprise expression.

"We meant what we said when we told you all that as long as Tian is in our care, nothing will harm her. Especially after this news. You have to trust us." Min-Soo looked at him, a bit teary eyed, but nodded when she saw the expression those eyes held. She'd have to trust them. What else could she have done?

* * *

For the rest of the day, Jae-Ha kept a closer eye on Tian. She seemed to be walking around in a daze. In her own mind. She didn't seem to pay much attention to the world around her, evident by her shaking her head, and having anyone repeated to her what they had just said. Jae-Ha found himself worried for her. What was going through her mind?

After awhile of noticing the behavior, it bothered him to the point he where he couldn't simply ignore the action. That's when he decided to just out ask her.

It was nearing dusk. She was silently cutting some potatoes with Yun for that night's potato and fish stew. Tian had brought some fish over from the market she worked at. She had been stocking them up on food, which they were all grateful for. So far, Yun and Tian had been cutting in silence.

"Do you want any extra help? I'll gut the fish." Jae-Ha offered, kneeling next to them with a grin on his face. Tian didn't react,except for pausing in her cutting for a second before continuing on in silence. Yun completely stopped, and glanced over at the other man.

"Sure. Since the others are out getting supplies, I suppose you can do something." Jae-Ha had almost forgotten the others had left almost ten minutes before hand to get some supplies. Yona had asked Tian if she had wanted to go as well, but Tian declined almost immediately.

Jae-Ha took the bucket filled with cold water, which held the fish, over to the small creek that was a few yards away from the campsite. He then began to clean and gut the fish. Tian glanced at him, biting on her lips, but then went back to cutting the potatoes up, and filling the pot with them.

There was silence for a good twenty minutes. Jae-Ha was humming in low tones to himself as he finished the fish off, and sat them back in the now empty pot, he had dumped out the water shortly after finishing the first fish.

"The potatoes are done. I'll go get some water for the stew." Tian offered, standing up as she shook out her hands. Yun looked at her for a moment.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just get the leek out and began to cut it. I'll fill the pot up, and begin to boil the water." Yun nodded.

"Alright." Tian nodded, grabbing the pot, walking over to the creeks waters.

"Getting the water ready?" Jae-Ha questioned, picking up the fish bucket. Tian didn't bother looking at him as she dipped the pot into the water.

"Obviously. Did you finish the fish?" She answered in a slight clipped tone. Jae-Ha found himself slightly relieved by the tone, and relaxed slightly.

"Obviously." He answered, smirking slightly as he threw her word back to her. Tian tensed for a moment, and then sighed as she shook her head.

"We need the fish cut into small portions. Can you do that?" She questioned, her dark green eyes glancing at him. Jae-Ha nodded, still with that little smirk.

"Of course!"

"Then stop wasting time, and do it."

"Mmm, so forceful. I like that about you." He flirtatiously teased as he walked to her. Tian sighed in annoyance, and shook her head."Do you mind if I do it here?" He questioned, setting the bucket and himself down on the ground. He then grabbed the knife, and began to cut into the fish.

"Can't ask for permission when you're already doing it." She replied, taking the pot of the water, and looking into the pot.

There was more than enough water in the pot. Yun would be expecting her back at any moment, but Tian found herself wanting to stay near Jae-Ha. It was an odd, almost alien feeling to her. But, they were actually interacting for the first time in days, and she liked it way more than she would have expected. She just didn't want to move.

"What's wrong?" Jae-Ha questioned when she didn't move for a few minutes. He knew that if he didn't ask what was on his mind at that moment, he likely wouldn't have the chance to ask again. So, he took the opportunity in front of him while he blushed, and looked at him with a slight scowl.

"What are you talking about?" Her tone was defensive.

After hearing the news from Min-Soo, Tian had to admit to herself that she felt scared. It was a reason she hadn't been into town. She didn't want to draw attention to herself anymore than she already had. Not to mention, she didn't want the officers to know any of the others had a connection with her, and have them get into trouble. That was the last thing she wanted. But she wasn't about to admit that. Not out loud anyways.

Jae-Ha glanced at Tian with a more serious expression than she used to see on him. Her hands tightened on the pot's handle. He looked away after a moment, but he continued speaking.

"You haven't been yourself since you told us the news. You've haven't been acting like you usually do." Tian was silent for a moment.

Something in the dark haired girl wanted to tell the man before her the truth. Tian wanted to tell him how scared she was. How worried she was. She wanted to tell him these things. She wanted... She wasn't sure what she expected, but she wanted to tell him. However, another part of her shut away those feelings quickly. What was the use in even getting close to someone who just confused her? Still...

"It's nothing." She replied standing up with the pot in her hands, and walked back to the campsite. Jae-Ha watched her for a few moments, and then turned back to the fish at hand.

Jae-Ha couldn't understand why he wanted to know her feelings. Yes, he was worried about her naturally. Tian was acting strange, and not like herself. However, what he didn't understand was the need to want to know what was causing her to worry. He could only guess that it had something to do wit the truth of the town, but why it worried her so much that she would act out of character, and why he wanted to know so desperately... That was another alien feeling he couldn't understand. Not fully anyways.

"So stupid..." He whispered to himself, shaking his head as he finished cutting the fish up. He then glanced towards Tian, who was mixing the ingredients together. He shook his head once again as he stood up, and walked towards them. He could only hope she'd be better soon...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Thank you**

 **A\N: Whooo! Another chappie! And so soon! Yaay! I'm actually saying that because I created a chappie, this one, to go between the last chappie and the one that was supposed to go after it since I felt it would be better. Story wise. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this, and even more to those of you who have taken the time out of their day to drop a review. A huge thanks to the lovely Ryu Sayuri, who gave me a few ideas, and a few suggestions as well! Thanks :3 anyways! Enjoy the chappie! Lemme know your thoughts! Happy readings!**

 **Edit: Well, this was gonna be separate chappie, but you know what they say right? Go with your gut feeling! So I did! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tian, we're going into town to see if we can get some more information. Would you like to come?" Yona asked the very next morning as both her and Tian were bathing. Yona was perched on a rock, drying out her red hair with a towel. She glanced over at Tian, who had remained silent, and then glanced away.

Green eyes then glanced over at the young girl beside her, Tian's lips pulled down into a frown as she thought about it. After another moment passed, she looked away, shaking her head as she gathered some of her raven colored hair to force the water out before she got out to dry her own body. She wasn't particularly liking the idea of going into town. Not with the possibility of them standing out. Or a commotion happening. Tian just wanted to lay low for a bit. But still...

"No. I'm going to stay around camp today. Someone needs to guard our things." Tian voiced without emotion. Yona glanced at her in surprise. Not that Tian had been acting like herself at all, but Yona was still surprised to hear her flat out turn down going into town. Normally she'd be all for it.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately. I know we haven't known each other that long but I do consider you a friend. If something is bothering you, tell me. I'll listen, and I'll at least try to help! I mean-"

"You don't need fret over me. I'm not a child. I'm fine." Tian interrupted Yona with short, clipped answers. Something about that tone of Yona's rubbed her the wrong way. She wasn't a child to be fussed over. Even being scared, she wasn't going to tell Yona what she truly felt.

Tian wasn't about to say how much this whole rumor scared her. How she feared her freedom being taken away. How she worried for her friends. Worried that they might get involved. That something would happen to them, and she would be powerless to help them. Tian wasn't about to admit how she thought that Yona was way in over her head. That this isn't something that can be fixed so easily. Especially if it was happening all across Kouka. She wasn't about to admit how she worried about why such a thing was happening. What the motivations were, and if it could... Would possibly lead to war. Tian didn't want to trouble Yona with these things. No doubt it would leak to the others of the group. She didn't want to seem weak. Even if she felt that way. All these things she could never say out loud.

Even so, she hated the pained look Yona gave her. It was as if Tian had physically slapped the girl. A sudden rush of guilt overcame Tian, and she looked away.

"Listen, when you go into town do me a favor." Tian glanced back at Yona as she spoke. The red haired girl merely looked at her with a curious tilt of her head." Please, be careful." Tian quickly looked away as she spoke. Yona merely nodded, smiling a bit.

"We will. You have nothing to worry about." Tian glanced at her, nodding with a slight smile. She could relax just a bit now...

* * *

"Everyone is gone..." Tian spoke to herself, running a towel through her hair as she looked around the empty camp site.

The embers from the fire were still burning brightly as the slightly breeze flew through the camp, only to die quickly as the gust of wind disappeared. The footsteps were still freshly imprinted into the ground, and she could vaguely smell potatoes in the air. As she took a deep breath to further taken in the delicious smell, she noticed the tent was still up as well.

"Must have left it for me." She once again said to nobody.

After the bath was over, Yona was quick to redress, and get back to the group, bit Tian stayed behind in the hidden place of the river a bit longer. She didn't want to face anyone who'd meet her with curious stares when she stayed behind. However, now that she was alone for the first time in ages, Tian felt a strange peck of... Isolation.

Tian huffed as she slid down to the ground with a childish pout on her lips. She picked up a stick, and began to doodle pointless things into the soil. It had been so long since she was without company, she forgot how lonely it could be being all alone.

After a while, she wasn't sure how much time had passed, she eventually tossed the stick to the side, skidding down until she was fully laying on the ground, she looked at the sky, her arm over her forehead as she slipped into thought.

Many thoughts were running through her mind, and now that she had the chance to be alone, she allowed those thoughts to roam. Mostly what she thought about was the situation at hand.

She knew that everyone was worried about her. She would have to be an idiot not to notice the worried expressions everyone gave her. Her not showing up would just cause more concerns that she likely wouldn't answer. She couldn't tell them the truth. She couldn't tell them how much this rumour had actually scared her.

Kouka Kingdom had _banned_ slavery for years. So for this unsettling rumour to come about, she couldn't help but to worry. Why? Why was this happening? What was the use? Surely no respectable Kouka citizen would take a slave knowing it was banned, and could potentially land them in trouble.

So, that left open the possibility of it being from a foreign land. In that case, it lead to further worry. Would it cause a war? Surely the emperor would not just let the kidnapping and selling of his citizens go unpunished! But there were other things Tian worried about as well.

As much as she hated to admit it, Tian had become close to this strange group. Even considered them friends. She didn't want to think of what could possibly happen to them if they were found out about trying to overthrow this happening. Sure, Tian worried about herself. She worried about her freedom being taken from her. But she worried about Yona and the others even more than herself. She didn't want them to be caught up in something bigger than they can take on.

Sure, she had asked them to help her. She had been the one to ask to help them. Sure, Tian dreamed of getting revenge for her parents untimely deaths, but she didn't know that it would be this big of a deal. She didn't know it was deeper than just some thugs terrorizing a town just because they could. She worried for Min-Soo, Ae-Cha, BaaBaa, Ha-Seon, and everyone else as well. She worried about what was happening to the people disappearing. Worried any one of her close friends would get involved. She wasn't sure what she would do if they were to get involved in some way.

The circumstances were uncertain as well, and the reason behind them were unknown. The implications were just... Too big to imagine. So, all that thrown into one set for a very unsettling atmosphere, and she wasn't sure what she should do anymore. If she even wanted to continue down this path even though it was more than clear that Yona wanted to do this.

"Hey, Miss. Are you OK?" Tian sat up, looking over at Zeno who was looking at her curiously. He was standing a bit away, but looked as if he had just paused in his dusted off her gown as she pushed herself up onto a log.

"I'm fine." She answered, feelings bit embarrassed that the blond haired boy had caught her off guard." Why aren't you with the others?" She looked over his shoulders for a moment, as if expecting the rest of the group to just show up,and then looked at his brown eyes.

"Well, Miss Yona was worried about you, so I offered to come and check up on you!" Zeno answered with a bright grin, walking as he spoke, and then ended his sentence by sitting down next to her. Tian looked at him for a moment, and then looked away with a slight pout to her lips.

 _I wonder why Jae-Ha didn't offer or just come himself._

She thought to herself, scowling a bit, and then looked at Zeno who was looking at her curiously once again. Tian smiled out of discomfort, and looked away.

"Thank you, but there's really nothing to worry about. I'm fine." She answered, glancing at the yellow haired boy out of the corner of her eyes. He had looked away.

"You've been acting strange since the news of this town was let out in the open. It's understandable if you're afraid." Tian felt surprised.

Not because of his words... OK maybe a large part in due to his words, but also because of his tone. He had suddenly become serious, which wasn't something she had heard from him in a long while. Even at that, this tone was different.

Tian let her silence speak for itself, and when she didn't reply, the brown eye kid looked at her with a slight tilt of his head, and then he half smiled, and looked away.

"But you shouldn't let your fear get to you. Most times what you're afraid of is much scarier in your mind than it actually is in reality. But denying that you're scared doesn't help. You sometimes have to face what scares you." Zeno glanced at Tian, who was looking at him in surprise, and then grinned." Trust me, this is something I know alot about, OK?" Tian nodded slowly, looking away.

"Right, but I'm telling you. I'm OK." She looked back at him, and grinned.

"Well, if you say so." Zeno answered with a small smile, looking off. Tian smiled to herself. She wouldn't admit it, but Zeno's little talk actually helped ease her mind. Now, if only she knew what she was going to do. She frowned once again as she was no longer sure...

* * *

Tian avoided town for a while knew it was cowardly. She knew Min-Soo, and Ha-Seon would be worried about her. She was aware that she needed to stop avoiding her fears, and face them head on. She needed to stop running away. She knew that very well.

 _But then again, I have always been a coward._ She would think to herself when she was left to be with her thoughts.

Tian had to admit to herself that she was rather envious of Yona,and the others. They went into town each and every day to find out information. Or as much as they could get anyways. With the officers seemingly tighter in the village,and more rough as well, less people were willing to talk. Min-Soo seemed to be the only one they could get information out of, which wasn't very much to begin with.

Tian found herself envious of them because they were fearless. Or if they were afraid they sure as hell didn't show it. They really wanted to help however much they could. Then, there was Tian.

As much as she put on a big show of wanting to help, of wanting to avenge what happened to her parents, and cleanse the town of the evil, she had turned away and ran with her tail between her legs like a scared little kid. This group of odd people had more drive than she did. It annoyed her to no end.

Still she found herself a bit afraid. As much as the talk with Zeno had calmed her down, she was still a bit frightened. And she was never good at dealing with her fears in the first place….

* * *

"You know, Min-Soo has been asking quite a bit about you." Jae-Ha had told her while they were sitting at the camp by themselves.

Yona and the others had made it a point to make sure Tian wasn't left alone when they went into town. Although there were a few times when it would be other people, such as Kija or Zeno, more times than not it was Jae-Ha who stayed behind with Tian. Which she didn't mind so much.

Although Jae-Ha had avoided her after the party, which annoyed her whenever Tian thought of it, he seemed to have snapped out of whatever was wrong, and they were on… Somewhat friendly terms.

"Is that so?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. She was currently sharpening a knife with quite a bit of concentration. Jae-Ha glanced at her.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to go, and see the people that care about you in the village? Im sure there's more people than you think that are worried about you." Tian noted that the green haired man was sounding rather caring, not something unusual coming from him, but there was a slightly different tone to it. She looked up. Two pairs of green eyes meeting one another. Tian was the first to look away.

"I don't see where it is your business." She said in a snipped tone, setting aside the knife. She sighed, looking at Jae-Ha once more." I still don't see why you think you have to stay behind at all." She added on after a moment, to which he just smirked slightly as he leaned back, and crossed his arms over his chest in a rather confident manner.

"We just want to make sure you don't do anything you shouldn't. That's all." He answered with a shrug. Tian watched him for a moment longer, and then shrugged as she looked off.

"Whatever." She answered, sighing as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Perhaps they were afraid she would up and leave without notice. As much as that thought irked the dark haired woman, Tian had to admit they were probably right. All she was good for was running after all…

There was a few minutes of silence between the two. Before Tian had noticed, he had moved rather quickly until he was no longer across from her, but right next to her. She opened her eyes, and eyed him with a cautious expression, leaning away with a blush.

"Where did you get this?" He questioned, touching her hair covering." You're always wearing it." He noted. Tian blushed, moving away so that his hand slipped away.

He looked at her, seeming to get that she wanted distance. Not that he blamed her. He smiled softly, and moved just slightly an inch away. Tian relaxed, and then smiled slightly as she touched the familiar hair accessory.

"It belonged to my mother. She would wear it every day. It was the only thing I had left after she died. I… It's the only thing I have of her. So when I wear it, I feel close to her. Like she's still here. Even if she isn't." Tian smiled softly, dropping her hand with a slightly embarrassed laugh." It probably sounds childish, or stupid, but-"

"Not at all." Jae-Ha interrupted with a slight smile. Tian looked at him in surprise, noting the gentle expression in his eyes. Something she had yet to see up until that moment." It belonged to your parent. Someone you obviously love very much. It's the only thing you have, but that's what make it precious to you. Nothing wrong with that. " tian nodded, smiling as she looked off. She had never seen such a kind, gentle expression from Jae-Ha before. She had to admit, she liked the expression.

" But they weren't the only ones to care for you. You have friends that care about you, and I know they're worried about you." Jae-Ha continued after a moment, somehow going back to serious while maintaining the caring tone." You have people in the village that care for you. They're worried. You need to let them know you're OK." Tian glanced at him, and then looked away with a nod of her head. He was right after all….

* * *

"Hm? You're going into town?" Yona questioned with a slight yawn as she rubbed at her eyes. It was still dark out, even Yun was still sleeping, but Tian was already up, and nodded with a slight grin on her face." Do you want any of us to-"

"No. I'll be OK." She promised, grinning. Yona looked at her a bit in worry, and then nodded as she laid her head back down.

"We'll be in town later. Be careful, alright?" Tian nodded, and then walked out of the tent.

She paused for a moment when she stepped out, glancing at the second tent that was recently put up wit the rain the previous night.

 _Thank you._

Tian thought to herself, smiling gently as she then quickly made her way to the town….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Kidnapped**

 **A/n: Yes, a rewrite xD also, last chappie is edited. So, if this is a bit confusing, please go back and reread the last chappie. Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who has taken their time to read this, and to those who have read until now! You are all amazing! Also, happy holidays! I hope everyone will celebrate well!** **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Tian wasn't sure what she had expected when she was walked into town. The sun was peaking over the horizon in a beautiful color of pink, red, orange, yellow, and a slight blue. People were already out, rubbing at their eyes,and yawning. There were even a few officers around. Tian avoided their gazes and walked faster.

 _I'll go visit the dock first. Tell Joo-Ri I'll be coming back today. Probably just say I'm sick. Then I'll go to Ae-Cha and Ha-Seon. I'll save Min-Soo and BaaBaa for last. It's too early to deal with Min-Soo…._

Tian sighed as she ran her finger through the ends of her hair. She closed her eyes for a moments, taking in the salty sea smell. This is way she liked living in a port town. The smell of the ocean first thing in the morning when it blew in from the docks was so relaxing to her.

After a moment she opened her eyes, slowing her pace as her legs tensed up once more. Her jaw tensed, and she focused more on her hearing. She couldn't name it, but something felt wrong. Something felt off. She could sense someone following her.

 _Jae-Ha?_

Some part of her questioned a bit more hopefully than she would have liked, a slight pink coming to her cheeks.

 _No. He's too flashy. He would have just jumped right in front of me, or said something obnoxious._

Tian shook her head, trying to get rid of the bad feeling she felt, and took a sharp turn into a back alley that would lead more easily to the docks. She hoped desperately that whatever the feeling was that it would go away….

* * *

"She went into town by herself?" Yun questioned as he prepared for breakfast. When he noticed Tian gone, and Yona up, he had questioned where she went.

"Yeah. I asked if she wanted to wait, and have us go with her, but she said she would be alright." Yona replied, smiling slightly." Although I'm a bit worried. She was acting a bit off. More so than she has lately." Yona tacked on, biting at the insides of her lips.

"Tian is a strong girl. She'll be fine." Hak replied, yawning slightly as he dropped some wood on to the ground. Him and Yun then began to set up for a fresh fire.

"If there's one thing I've learned about her, Yona dear, is that Tian can handle whatever comes her way. I'm sure she was probably just tired." Jae-Ha comforted the princess as he was tying his own hair in his usual ponytail. Yona pursed her lips, but then grinned.

"Yeah. You're right." Yona agreed with a nod." I know she can handle herself. We should go see her when we go into town." Yona couldn't help but have a twisted feeling in her gut.

Something felt off. The way she was acting was strange, even for Tian. If there was one thing Yona had learned, it was to never ignore her feelings. So, she had more than one reason on wanting to visit Tian. Yona wanted to confirm that Tian would be alright, and that she was worrying for nothing…

* * *

Tian sighed heavily as she walked down the path to the bakery. Joo-Ri was happy to see Tian back, and promised she always had a place on the docks. That cleared up some of her guilt, and she was able to walk more confidently down the street, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Once again Tian felt someone following her. Clenching her jaw, she turned fully intent on confronting on whoever was following her. In the same instant that she turned around, a hand shot out, and forcefully pushed her up against the wall of the empty building. Tian grunted, squeezing her eyes shut as her ears began to ring. She could feel someone breathing down her neck. She grunted as they roughly gripped her wrists, pinning her.

"Well, look what we have here?" The rough voice that spoke to her sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it from." You stupid woman. Wherever you were hiding, you should have stayed put. We've been looking for you." He tacked on with a laugh.

 _Dammit! An officer!_

Against her frantic thoughts better judgment, her first reaction was to fight. She used her slightly longer nails to pinch the man's pressure point on the hand. He hissed, but gripped her hands tight.

"You stupid bitch…" He hissed, hands going so tight around her slim wrists she was afraid he would break her wrists. So she did the next thing she could think of. She head butted him by throwing her head back, and straight into his nose.

She could feel the stickiness of blood run down on her neck just slightly, so she knew had gotten him. He had also released her wrists, allowing for her to quickly turn, and face him. He was gripping his nose, brown eyes staring hatefully at her. Tian hardened her jaw, trying her best not to turn tail and run.

"Ya know, I was going to make this easy on you. I was going to allow you to simply come with me without asking who you've been staying with. Everyone in this town knows we've been looking for you. Whoever was hiding you, is in the same boat as you." Tian gasped, eyes wide.

 _I knew I should have left! Now they're in trouble. Dammit!_

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain control of her emotions. She couldn't let them get in the way. Not now. She couldn't afford it.

The green eyed girl snapped her eyes open as the man yelled out, running towards her with his fists raised. She was able to duck and dodge his blows. She shoved at him, which only made him stumble slightly. He growled, jaw set hard as he came towards her once more.

Tian wasn't prepared for the kick he sent at the same time he raised his fists to punch her, and the girl was caught off guard as all the wind was knocked out of her. She doubled over, holding her ribs. Every breath she took hurt.

"They'll forgive me if I rough you up a bit." He added on, smirking.

Before the young girl could react, he roughly grabbed her hair covering, pulling her up. Tian yelled out, her hands shooting up to dislodge his hands from her hair. In the process, her hair was forcefully let down, her hair accessory falling to the ground. She had no time to attend to her throbbing hair nor pick up her treasured item.

No, because she had to duck another blow from the man. She clenched her hands, sending a well timed punch to the man's guts, causing him to flatter for a moment. She went to side kick him, but he sweeper out his own leg, causing her to trip, hitting her jaw on the ground.

Pain radiated immediately throughout her entire jaw, throat, and head. She squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing coming out ragged as she felt him step on her back.

"Now, are you going to come peacefully? Or do I have to rough you up a bit more?" He questioned, stepping rather forcefully on the girls back.

She cried out, reaching behind her to claw at his feet, but he merely stepped on her fingers. Tian growled, kicking at him instead, which again caused him to stumbled just enough that she was able to stand up.

The young girl did the last thing she could think of to defend herself. Fling herself at him, tackling him to the ground. The two tumbled over one another for a moment or two before the man had had enough. Pinning her down again, with the punching and biting, he sent a well placed punch to the side of her head, causing her to almost instantly blackout…..

* * *

The sun was hanging brightly in the sky as Yona and the group made their way into town. There were people milling about in a rather excited manner, although there was a bit of caution with their very mannerisms.

Maybe it was out of habit that they had found their way to the seamstress building where Min-Soo and her grandmother had worked. However, unlike the other days, the shop had a closed sign, which was unusual. They never had that sign up before.

"Wonder what happened for them to close it for the day." Yun questioned, eyebrows drawn together.

"They probably closed it if this is where Tian came. I'm sure they just wanted alone time." Hak replied.

"Yeah, you're probably-"

"Oh. It's just you guys. Everything alright?" This made the whole group pause, and look at Min-Soo, whose eyes were slightly puffy, and red. Her voice didn't hold the usual emotion in it.

"We should ask you that. Is everything alright?" Yona questioned, stepping forward, and touching Min-Soo's shoulder.

The girl's brown eyes glanced at the hand, and then at Yona. She looked over them, and then gestured for them to follow her as she shook off the girl's hand, turned around, and walked back into the house. The group paused for a second, all of them glancing at each other, before following Yona inside the home. Min-Soo closed the door behind them, and then lead them into a separate room.

"Do you guys want some tea? Or something to eat?" She questioned, looking at each of them. When everyone shook their heads no, she shrugged, and sat down with a sigh.

"What happened?" Yona asked in worry.

"Yesterday, Ae-Cha's bakery was targeted. I think they were looking for Tian. Ha-Seon tried to protect her, and he fought with the officers. Ae-Cha tried to protect him, and she got hurt. Really bad. That's why the shop is closed today. BaaBaa knows medicine really well. She used to be a doctor for some noble in the Xing country. She's treating her." Min-Soo stated in a tired tone.

There was silence for a few moments, nobody really saying anything as they let the news just hang in the air. It was awful for sure. Yona looked at the young girl, who looked as if her mind was in another place, and then down at her palms. Her jaw hardened. These people needed help fast. Before she could let her emotions get the better of her, she felt Hak's hand touch hers for a moment, as if sensing her distress, and trying to calm her down. Yona nodded slightly, and looked away once again.

"By the way, is Tian alright? I thought I saw her today, but she hasn't come by." Min-Soo asked, looking at them. They, in turn, just looked at her in surprise, which in turn made her look at them questioningly. "What's with the look?" She questioned, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Tian had come into town. She said she was going to visit you all, and let you guys know she was alright." Jae-Ha answered, starting to feel a bit panicked. If she wasn't here….

"M…. Maybe she went to visit Joo-Ri at the dock. He's been asking me about her, so I'm sure that's where she went first since he's the one open first." Min-Soo said, trying to stay calm although it was obvious she was panicking as well." If you all want, I can take you there to see if she's there. If she's not, then maybe she went back to wherever you all are staying." It was obvious she was trying to keep a positive outlook. She stood up with shaky legs, glancing at them as she smoothed out her skirt.

"Of course." Yona stated, standing up. Min-Soo nodded, smiling ever so slightly, and then stood up herself.

"Well, then, let's go." Min-Soo stated, walking past them in a hurried fashion.

* * *

To their worry, and disappointment, Tian was not at the docks either.

"She said she was gonna go to the bakery. I didn't have the heart to tell the girl what happened."Joo-Ri mentioned sympathetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you. We'll try somewhere else."

"Right. Be careful." He called out after the group as they quickly turned around, and began to walk back into town.

Min-Soo was quick to show them the shortcut towards the bakery. Nothing seemed out of place, which relaxed them just the slightest. No signs of a fight, which was good to them.

However, Jae-Ha was looking around with a closer eye. Scowling, his eyes double checked everything. His chest tightened at the thought of Tian being taken away. Not only did his chest tighten out of worry, he was also angered.

He had only felt like this for Yona before meeting Tian, but he assumed his feelings for Yona were entirely based on the dragon's blood running through him. So for Tian to bring this out in him was an entirely different situation, and something he wasn't particularly used to. He had already accepted how he felt for her, and he didn't want to lose her. He tried to keep a positive outlook. She was OK. She was OK. She was OK….

He paused when he saw something familiar. A piece of cloth that was deep blue in color. A red smaller ribbon nearly tied around the center. He quickly went over to pick it up. It was soft, silky, but also a bit rough. Like the feeling of dirt. His frown deepened, jaw clenching. He recognized it, upon closer inspection, that it belonged to Tian.

" _It belonged to my mother. It's the only thing I have left of my parents, so I like to wear it as a memento."_

Her soft voice rang so clearly through Jae-Ha's mind that he almost thought she was there.

 _It was her treasure. She valued it so much. If it's laying here…. Ahh, I don't have a good feeling about this at all._

It was at that moment that Jae-Ha felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He turned his head to look at who had touched his shoulder.

"That was hers, right?" Kija questioned softly. Jae-Ha looked from his dragon brother to the hair accessory, and then nodded as he stood up.

He looked around, noticing the others were ahead of them. Despite the tightness in his chest, and another part that didn't want to know just yet if she was alright, he walked forward.

Kija looked at the green haired man as he walked forward, and then walked until he was next to his brother as well. As much as Jae-Ha generally his his feelings, even Kija could see how much the former pirate cared for the girl. This whole situation was no doubt putting Jae-Ha through some level of distress.

"Tian is a strong woman. No matter what, she can handle herself. You shouldn't worry." Kija could only hope that his words comforted Jae-Ha.

"I know." Jae-Ha stated confidentiality, smirking over at Kija." I've fought with her before. Trust me, I know she can handle herself in any situation. You don't have to stress yourself. I'm fine." He smiled at the younger man for a moment, and then walked forward just a bit faster.

 _She better be alright._ He thought to himself, fighting to keep his smile on his face.

He was keeping his composure now, but he wasn't so sure he'd be able to keep it if something happened to her. And if something did happen, he would make those involved know what a true dragon's wrath felt like. And they would never forget it...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: For the Fight Ahead**

 **A/n: Happy Holidays! I hope everyone will have a nice one! Anyways! I sort of have an idea of where this will go. This takes place before the lush forest arc, and the current arc in the manga. Which would be the fort. I know not everyone reads the raws like I do. So I'm not sure at what point this story will meet up with the current arc, but it will start having references soon. Again, not sure how 'soon' soon is, but it is coming up. I'll keep it light so for those who don't read the raws won't get too confused. Anyways! Enjoy~~~! Happy readings!**

* * *

"Dammit! She's not here?!" Min-Soo exclaimed, tears pricking at her eyes." That means those damn officers took her!" She yelled out, hands clenched up as anger overcame her.

The silence that filled the air after those words were spoken, there was a tenseness that hung in the air so tight, one could almost feel it.

"Wait, surely they don't just take them away right off. Is there perhaps somewhere where they take them? Do you know?" Kija was speaking fast, gesturing with his hands all the while. Min-Soo opened her eyes, staring at him for a moment, and then nodded slightly.

"I… I'm not sure, but there are several shops I heard do the trade off. They're disguised as regular shops, obviously, so it's a bit hard to really find." Min-Soo answered, wiping at her eyes.

 _Just like in Awa._

Jae-Ha thought, but immediately shook his head. He wouldn't let his mind go there. He knew if his mind went there, he wouldn't be able to hold in his emotions.

"Where are they? Do you know? If you do, we can all split up, and-"

"No." Min-Soo interrupted Yona, giving her a hard expression. "I can't let you guys get further involved, and just get in trouble yourselves."

"We can handle ourselves."

"The same logic applies to Tian. I am worried about her, but there's nothing we can do without getting into trouble ourselves."

There was a slight debate among the group. Jae-Ha remained silent, as did Zeno, as they both collected their thoughts.

"Min-Soo has a point. Not everyone should get involved at once." Jae-Ha announced, which made the group go silent as they looked at him." However, I don't think we should sit back on our hands, and just wait for her to return either." Jae-Ha looked at Min-Soo with a determined expression, not a single trace of a smirk or grin on his face."I've handled things like this before. Tell me where the shop is, and I'll personally investigate. " Min-Soo was silent for a moment, and then sighed as she looked away with her eyes closed.

 _With that expression, I don't doubt him. Besides, he gives off that air of someone who's been in plenty of dangerous situations. No wonder Tian had a soft spot for him. But still…. I don't want any innocent people dragged into this. Still… he's right. We shouldn't just sit back on our hands, and wait for something to happen._

"Yeah. Fine. I'll tell you, but be careful!" She looked at him with a steely expression, to which he just chuckled slightly.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

* * *

Tian groaned slightly as she came to her senses. She wasn't sure how long she was out for, but when she woke up, she found herself blindfolded, and being carried. She gleaned slightly, moving to get out of the strong hold on her body.

"Well, well, well, you woke up quickly." It was a man's voice that spoke to her once more, but she was quickly set to the ground.

Tian felt panic set in her. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea what was going to happen to her, and worse off, she had no idea how any of the others were. She knew by now, they would have long since noticed her absence, and were probably frantically looking for her.

 _Min-Soo. Ha-Seon. BaaBaa. Ae-Cha. Kija. Hak. Zeno. Shin-Ah. Yona. Jae-Ha… Everyone… Stay safe. Please._

Tian silent hoped to herself. That was really the only thing she could possibly do in this situation. She was powerless to protect herself, much less them. The only thing she could do was just hope they didn't bring attention to themselves,and land any of them in big trouble.

"Another one?" To Tian's surprise, it was a female that spoke. An older female with a slightly rougher, harsher voice. Tian felt her heart speed up at the tone of the woman. Even more so when the woman roughly grabbed her chin, and then her arms. As of inspecting her." Eh. She'll do. Put her in the room with the others. We'll house them until the wagon comes this evening to take them to Sei."

 _Sei? Where is that? Out of Kouka? I've never been out of Kouka before…._

"Right away, Ma'am."

"Hurry. Someone has come, and we can't afford to have someone spot this girl."

"Right. Of course." Tian grunted as she was roughly picked up rather forcefully by her arms, and shoved her forward.

"Be gentle with her, moron! We can't afford for her to get hurt. What use will she be to us then?" The older woman scolded the man. He mumbled in complaint, but seemed more gentle with Tian.

 _Damn. If they take me to Sei, there's no chance I will ever be seen again. Dammit! I have to figure out how to get away before then! Dammit!_

Tian bit her lips, her muscles tense as she was lead further down a hallway. She felt fearful. She was about to be taken to a place she had never been to before. Outside of Kouka. Once again, she was being taken away from everything she knew, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt weak. She felt stupid. She felt regret. For everything she felt she should have said, or did, but never did.

 _No! I can't take this laying down like some helpless child once again! No! I'm not gonna accept this! I have to be smart! Think of a way to get out of this! I just have to think is all!_

At that moment, she was shoved into a room. She grunted as she fell to the floor. She was the roughly maneuvered so that she was sitting up. She scowled.

 _Don't worry about me. I'll be fine guys. Just stay safe. Please._

* * *

Jae-Ha sighed as he walked up to the shop that was rumored to be a trade off space.

" _These trade off posts, they're legitimate buildings. They offer to hold slaves who are to be enroute to be sold in exchange for goods for their stores. From what little I could dig up, you can purchase these slaves with a single word. Not sure what it is, but if you're as good as you claim you are, I'm sure you can find out quickly what it is. Please, please be careful!"_

The woman's voice rang clearly through his mind. Jae-Ha sighed, running his fingers through his hair for a moment before adapting his confident grin on his face, and stepping forward.

"Hello, sir! Is there something I can help you with?" As soon as he stepped into the building, he came face to face with a rather kind, simple looking, middle aged man.

"Ah, yes! I heard this shop specializes in _unique_ and _special_ purchases. Is that true by any chance?" He questioned, trying to appear as laid back as possible. The man eyed him, friendly smile immediately dropping.

"You heard wrong, sir." The man stated." We simply sell-"

"You say that, and yet I heard differently. From some drunk officers as a matter of fact. See, I've come from the Kai Empire myself. I'm looking for some new servants for my household. I was told to come here." The man once again paused, looking a bit unsure under Jae-Ha's steady, unmoving gaze.

 _So, they are a trading post._ Jae-Ha felt his jaw tighten. _I'm not going to go easy on him if he thinks I'm a fool._

"You were mistaken. Kouka does not allow such things. Now please sir, try somewhere else.''

It was almost painfully obvious that the man was trying to get Jae-Ha away, but the green dragon had always been a stubborn man. Especially when it came to those he held dearly being put in danger. He wouldn't forgive such actions.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Jae-Ha stated, surprising the man by quickly pinning him against the desk. He scowled as he held the man's arms behind his back in a rather painful manner, while the other hand was holding his face against the desk. He was using his dragon leg to pin the man's legs so he couldn't move." I heard this is a slave trading post. Is it true? I suggest telling the truth. I'm not a very forgiving man. And I'm not afraid to get my hands a little dirty either." He whispered lowly into the feeble man's ear, applying pressure to the arms to until he grunted in pain. Pain was one way to get anybody to talk after some point. Jae-Ha just had to find this man's point…

* * *

"Jae-Ha has been gone for a while. I hope he's OK." Yona stated in worry, her purple eyes looking towards the path towards the village.

"Don't worry, Yona. He did go investigate three possible leads by himself. Of course it's gonna take a while. Meanwhile, here's some rice. Eat it before it gets cold." He began handing out rations to everyone, who jokingly thanked their 'mother', to Yun's annoyance. Min-Soo just giggled slightly.

"Thank you, Yun." She said softly, smiling. Yun nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." He said, setting another bowl out. Min-Soo didn't have to ask to know that it was for the missing member. Well…. One of them anyways.

Truthfully, Min-Soo was too filled with worry to really eat, but she ate out of courtesy. The boy was kind enough to cook for her. She could eat, but it was all mush to her. She was worried for Tian. She was worried for her town. For Ae-Cha. For Ha-Seon. For.. For everyone.

"Your name is Min-Soo, correct?" Min-Soo looked over at Kija as he took a spot next to her. She nodded slightly, looking back at her bowl of rice.

"Kija, am I right?" She questioned, looking back at him. The white haired man nodded, smiling slightly. She reflected the small smile back to him, but quickly looked away. Her smile dropped just as quickly.

"Don't worry. Tian will be just fine. My brother is nothing if not persistent. He will find her." Min-Soo nodded, smiling.

"I don't doubt it." She stated, looking at the man with a smile." He seemed like the persistent type." She giggled slightly, and then looked away once more. Kija found himself relaxed a bit to see the smile that stayed.

Before anything else could be said, Jae-Ha returned. His shirt was torn slightly, revealing the back shirt underneath, and there were a few cuts that were bleeding. The one on his shoulder was most noticeable. Mostly because Jae-Ha was holding it. Regardless, he had his usual grin plastered on his face.

"What the hell happened?! You said you were going to investigate! Not fight, and grin attention to yourself! Come here, and let me patch you up! You're bleeding everywhere!" Yun was immediately fussing, leading Jae-Ha closer to his tent where the medicine was. Everyone immediately forgot their meals, and followed the two to the tent.

"Well?'' Min-Soo immediately asked. Jae-Ha looked at her, and smiled apologetically.

" I'm sorry. They all claimed other wise. One even picked a fight with me. Obviously. But I couldn't get anything out of them. "

There was silence that once again filled the air. Min-Soo sighed, hanging her head. Kija once again glanced at her, wanting to comfort her, but Yona had already put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulders. Kija looked away, biting at the insides of his lips.

"So… What now?" Min-Soo asked, looking at Jae-Ha. He looked at her, and then sighed as he looked away. At this point, Yun had finished patching him up.

"I overheard one speaking about a wagon that was supposed to come to take them to Sei. I doubt we'll have much luck getting them out before this happens, but we can try to stop them before reaching Sei." Jae-Ha offered, looking back at her."I don't know if-"

"It may scare me, but I want to go too. Those bastards have my two friends. I want to save them. I may not be able to fight, but I know a lot about medicine. I can make anything from anything. And I can cook anything from anything as well. I can repair weapons, and make clothing as well, and-"

"You do know, I do that too right?" Yun questioned, making Min-Soo deflate immediately. He sighed, looking away." But I could use the help taking care of these rare beasts."

"Right! And if you want, I can always teach you some things! I mean, I couldn't do anything either, but now I'm stronger, and can fight really well! I can teach you!" Yona offered, smiling.

"If the princess doesn't mind then neither do I. Although, I probably wouldn't have her teach you to fight." Hak said teasingly, which made Yona a bit annoyed.

"Zeno doesn't mind! Besides, I'm sure the miss would like another girl around!'' Zeno announced with a smile. Shin-Ah nodded silently. Min-Soo glanced at Kija, who was looking at her with a contemplating expression, and then smiled gently.

"I do not mind either." He stated, making Min-Soo smile.

"Alright! I promise, I won't make you guys regret this! I'll be of use! Thank you!" She was thanking them profusely, making Yona laugh a bit.

 _Please. Be alright Tian. Be alright. Just hang on. We're coming to get you._

* * *

Tian was still in thought, wondering how she was going to get out of this when they came to get her. Her only means of escaping would be before they reached Sei. How that was going to happen, she really had no idea. She was still scared, but she couldn't just let them do as this to her either. Not without a fight anyways.

 _Please, just please, stay ssafe. Please._

Tian thought to herself as she was loaded into the wagon. After all, she had gotten out of worse situations before. She couldn't think of any at the moment, but... She would be OK. She would get outnof this alright. She just prayed the other s stayed safe...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Strange People**

 **A/N: I meant to have this out last week, but totally spaced it. Anyways, flashback chappie because I'm hitting a bit of a writer's block. Anyways! Hope you all enjoy! Happy readings!**

* * *

Tian was around three when she first saw them. The ones that her village scorned, considered a curse, and the ones everyone tried to stay away from.

It was a sunny, hot day in the middle of summer. Normally her parents kept a fairly close eye on the kid, never letting her out of eyesight, but that day, they were very busy. So much so, it was hard to keep up with what the customers wanted, and giving attention to their ever rambunctious child.

"Tian, dear, go play outside." Her mother told her, smiling down at the child that was pulling on her dress.

''OK!" Tian called out, wobbling her way to the door, maneuvering around a customer that had just come in.

"And don't wander too far!" Her mother called out, tucking a piece of dark hair behind her ear, and continued with her work.

Tian didn't answer her mother, but instead crouched on the ground as she watched some ants go into a hill, carrying various things from small pebbles to pieces of leaves. She watched them intently, sucking her lips into her mouth. She then sat up, dusting off her light brown dress. She looked around her, trying to decide what to do.

Since her father was away doing some work, it was mostly up to her mother to keep up with the house, their child, and the business. So, her mother couldn't always keep accurate track of everything. So, needless to say, it went unnoticed when a small, purple and black colored butterfly caught the attention of the little girl.

Smiling widely to herself, she reached up to touch the small, but beautiful being, but it fluttered away into another plant. Tian huffed, crossing her arms over her chest with a slight pout on her face. When she saw it re-emerge, she grinned, dropping her hands by side, and chased after it, giggling slightly to herself.

"Come back! Wanna play!" She shouted,reaching up for the creature.

She ran until she hit a fence. She looked up, pursing her lips with her arms crossed as the small creature fly into a bush filled with flowers. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest, but her emerald eyes watched the butterfly with curiosity.

"Hey!" Tian gasped, tensing up as she heard an angry voice call out. Whether it was to her, or not, she wasn't sure." Damn brat!" Tian hid behind a bush, trying to calm her racing heart.

She peered out from the leaves of the bushes, as they rattled slightly with the movement of someone running too closely, but in a second she saw a flash of a green, scaly looking leg. She reached out to touch it, but in the same second she saw it, it had disappeared.

Crawling out just slightly, she peered out, looking around. In the moment she looked ahead she saw a boy, older than herself, with green hair, and in ragged clothing that was getting ready to leap into the sky. Tian's eyes were wide, feeling amazed at how high the boy had already jumped. She had never seen anyone jump that high before. She felt… Amazed.

Almost a second later, a much older male came, dragging the boy down. From his scornful, and reprimanding tone, she recognized it as the voice that originally spoke out. She tensed up, getting ready to crawl back, and get away before she was noticed, but there was something that kept compelling her to watch.

The young child watched as they grappled for a moment before the older man had eventually gotten the upper hand, and was forcibly dragging the kid back. Tian bit her lips, slinking further into the bush. She felt that she was completely hidden, feeling proud of herself for her hiding skills, but when she looked again, the young boy was staring at her. She stared back, feeling slightly embarrassed, even blushing a bit out of embarrassment. The kid scowled, looking away as the older man continued to lecture the boy.

Tian watched them until they disappeared into a house. She watched the house for a few more moments before crawling out of her hiding place, and running back home.

* * *

"Don't ever do that again! I was worried sick about you!" Her mother exclaimed when Tian came home, pulling the child into a tight hug." Where did you go?!" She questioned, pulling back, and looking at Tian, who just smiled at her.

"I see strange people." She said, smiling. Her mother looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened. Still, she tried to fake innocence.

"Did you? I want you to stay by me, alright? Don't make me worry like that again!"

"K!'' Tian announced loudly with a smile, embracing her mother.

Tian made sure to stick by her mother the rest of the week until her father returned home. Her mother was naturally curious as to why her daughter was sticking so closely to her,but smiled nonetheless. When her father returned home, Tian was excited. He had been gone for three months, and she really missed him.

"How was the trip?" Her mother asked as a greeting to the man, after giving a quick peck on the lips. He looked at her, and then at Tian, who was grinning widely with her arms held up. Her father chuckled slightly, bending down, and picking up the child, who giggled as she held onto him tightly. He hugged her tightly, and then looked at his wife.

"It was the same as always. Those people are such a pain to deal with. I'm just happy to be home with my family." He answered, adjusting Tian in his arms so that he could embrace his wife. Her mother smiled as she leaned her head onto his shoulders. Tian mirrored the action with a smile.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Tian stayed close to home. With her father home, there was no chance of her getting out of sight like she had on the day she came into contact with those strange people. Although she was very curious about them.

Her fourth birthday came and then passed without much celebration other than her favorite meal was made for dinner. The family stayed up an hour extra together.

"Is there anything you want to happen this year?" Her father asked playfully, making Tian giggle slightly." If you wish for something on your birthday it's bound to come true." Her father said when Tian didn't say anything. Tian pursed her lips, and then made the one wish she wanted at the moment.

 _I wanna know more about those people I saw._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Fly away**

From the moment Tian decided that she wanted to learn more about the strange people she saw, the young girl used every opportunity she could use to get away from her parents, and try to catch a glimpse of them. This often landed her in trouble, which annoyed her, but Tian felt it was worth it. No matter how many times her parents told her to stay away, Tian never really listened to them. Even if it was just a glimpse, she wanted to learn more and more about those people. Even if they were small, fleeting glimpses, it was something to Tian. Something special.

"I just don't see why I have to stay away." Tian would tell her parents. More her father than anyone else would get on to her about seeing those people.

"They're a curse. Or at least that's what those stupid villagers think about them. You need to stay away. I'm saying this for your protection." Her father stated. Tian still didn't understand.

"Why though?"

"Long ago, the first generation was given powers by Hiryuu to protect him, but the line continued long after Hiryuu had died. The Green Dragon is a curse that clings to this village. Almost a hundred years ago, when one of them got out, people came to our village, and attacked. They did other bad things as well, and that's why the green Dragon lives the way they do. Understand? You need to stay away." Tian pursed her lips as she looked away.

Needless to say, even after the talk with her father, it didn't stop Tian from wanting to see them. She had hoped for a conversation, but she was never brave enough to initiate one. Whenever one of them caught eye with her, Tian was quick to turn on her heels, and run back to whatever she was supposed to be doing in the first place.

* * *

This trend continued for just a few more years. The times that she wanted to go see them became further and further apart as she began to have interest in other things. Although her interest in them never waned in the least bit. Then, one day, there was a big commotion in the village.

That day, Tian was out gathering some fish with a local village girl. She had come home with only a few fishes. Afterwards, She had went in for a slight nap before cleaning the fish for the night's dinner.

"...GONE!" Tian was jolted out of her sleep by the loud, gruff voice she was quick to recognize as an elder's voice. She yawned, stretching out, and shaking her head. She then got out of her bed, throwing the covers aside, and gently pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear as much as she could before gauging whether or not she would intrude on the matter.

"Was he brought back?" Tian had to strain to hear her father's voice as he softly spoke. Tian yawned, and then stifled it as the elder was quick to answer.

"No." He quickly answered in a snipe. Tian could hear her father sigh in exasperation." Unlike the other times, the one before him caused a big enough commotion that allowed the brat to escape. We have a party searching for the kid, but nothing has come up yet."

"If he brings attention to himself, this village will have another situation like eighty-five years ago. We can't afford to go through that again. And if he dies, then the responsibility will fall on your family to care for the new one." Another voice, one that Tian didn't know was also there until that moment, spoke out almost accusingly. She felt some part of her bristled at the tone. She wanted to barge in, and say something, but decided against it. That wouldn't help anything.

"It would be fitting. Considering it was _your_ ancestor that put this curse on us." The first one spoke up again, sounding half accusing, and half smug.

"Well, we'll keep you all updated. We'll see you later." With that said, they left the house.

There was a silence that descend on the house as the elders left the house. Tian stepped back from the door a few paces, but she was still unsure of what she would do. Some part of her was worried about the Green Dragon. She could only hope that he would be ok whatever happened to him. With a weight on her chest, she had decided that that moment was fine to come out, which she did. She began to make dinner with her mother, who was trying her best to ignore what had just happened.

* * *

During the next few months, the village was in a frenzy looking for the Green Dragon. Although most of the parties didn't venture too far. Surely, they reasoned, the kid couldn't have gone that far that fast. However, he was nowhere to be found. It was during the tenth month of him being gone that the elders called off the search. Since neither a new Green Dragon was born in the village, and no soldiers or bandits had suddenly showed up, they decided it was good riddance to bad rubbish. At least in their eyes. It was just during that time that Tian's family had decided to leave the village.

"Why do we have to go? Why can't we stay?" Tian questioned in annoyance, glancing at her mother as they were packing what little they were going to take with them.

"Your father got a very good business deal some place else, but we have to move. Your father misses his family when he's away, so we're all moving to be with him."

"I don't want to move." She protested, scowling as she gently packed away some tea pots.

Even if the villagers were considerably more cold to them since both of the green dragon's were gone, it was still the young girl's home. The only one she had ever known. She didn't want to leave, and she certainly didn't want to leave to unknown circumstances.

"It doesn't matter if you want to. We're moving." Her mother told her. Tian sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"Whatever." She whispered under her breath, scowling. If her mother heard Tian's words, she made no attempt to reprimand her daughter, and instead just continued to pack for the move.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: When I see You Again**

 **A\N: I meant to update sooner, but like I said, been hitting a writer block with this story, so I've been slowing down. Am also working on an original story, so been really focusing in on that! :o anyways! A big thanks to everyone who has stuck around this far! You all are just so amazing, and I appreciate all the support this story gets! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Tian wasn't sure how much time had passed since she left Dae-Jeng. The people that had taken her had hardly let anyone out of the cramped wagon she was crammed into,and when they did, it was only for a few moments, maybe even seconds, before everyone was loaded back in with a small portion of food in hand, and a small drink, which was given before they entered back into the wagon. The blindfold was never lifted off their faces, nor were they untied at any moment expect to eat.

With hunger pains keeping her distracted, Tian had little time to think about how to escape. She didn't even know her surroundings. She didn't even know where they were at any given time. And even if she did, she would have to find a way to make it past the constant guards around the wagons, make them go unconscious while she was unarmed, and then get away and far enough away in enough time before anyone could get to her, and Tian doubted any of that would happen.

 _I just have to wade this out. I need time to think, but if I let this go too far, I think I will be too late. Besides, can I really leave these people? There are others besides myself, but I can't think about them. I have to focus on myself. Save my ass first, and then once I get to safety, think about these people. Send them help. If I worry about them too, and how to get them out, I won't have the time to think about myself._

Tian knew it was a selfish way to think, but she knew that in order to save herself, and get the help these people needed, she had to be selfish. She had no other choice. Besides, she had people waiting for her out there. People worrying about her. People she…. People she loved. She had to get to them before anything else happened. For that, she had to be a bit selfish in her thinking. She understood that much.

Besides all that, Tian had time to think about everything that lead up to her current predicament. She thought of her childhood. Her original village. Her parents. She thought about the different people she had encountered during her travels. She thought of her newly forged family with not just Yona and her friends, but with the people she had known in Dae-Jeng as well. Min-Soo. BaaBaa. Joo-Ri. Ae-Cha. Ha-Seon.

Mostly, though, Tian found her thoughts were mostly revolving around one particular person. The most infuriating, annoying, hot and cold, perverted, but kind, caring, and mysterious person she ever had the pleasure of knowing. Jae-Ha. The Green Dragon. She found herself thinking of the seemingly short time they had together.

Sure, Tian may have been annoyed at him at first. She could never explain to herself why she found him so annoying. Maybe it was his personality that rubbed her the wrong way at first, but then, she slowly found herself really warming up to him. Slowly, but surely, he had shown other sides to him. Not just the pervert, womanizing person he came off as at first, but rather the caring, kind, compassionate, and thoughtful person he was underneath all that bravado he put on. It was that part of him that she liked. It was that part of him she loved seeing.

Tian couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she fell for him. Maybe it was simply because she had spent so much of her time when she was with him denying, or ignoring,how much she cared about him. During that time,she convinced herself that with everything that was happening, she couldn't focus on anything else.

Even if she couldn't pinpoint the moment she fell for him, Tian could remember the exact time that she could no longer deny, nor ignore the feelings she had for him. It was during the party. The time they almost kissed. Not only did she see a side to him that she had never before seen, which was the icing on the cake so to speak, but whenever she thought back to the kiss, it still made her feel exactly the same way she did during that moment.

Tian knew that she couldn't deny how she felt any longer, which just made her need to escape from her situation all the more powerful. She wanted to get out, and even if she only saw him a for a moment, Tian would waste no time in telling him how she felt towards him. Whether or not he'd accept those feelings was another matter, and she would deal with that when the time came, but for herself, Tian would waste no time in saying exactly how she felt towards him…

* * *

Jae-Ha was watching, with a mix of impatience and amusement, as Yona was teaching Min-Soo some basics self-defense moves. It was clear from the way the honey-blonde woman moved with such uncertainty that she was not used to fighting. Jae-Ha doubted she even knew the slightest bit of self defense.

For the past three weeks, the group had been moving steadily along. Each break they took, Yona used as an opportunity to teach Min-Soo, who was the one who insisted that she learn so that she could be of use somehow.

Even as amusing as it was to watch the clumsy woman try to learn, Jae-Ha was just over all impatient. The whole reason they even set out was so that they found find and rescue Tian. They were tracking her, yes, trying to avoid suspicion all the while, but he wasn't happy with how long it was taking. He wanted Tian back quickly. He wanted her where she was safe. Where he could protect her. It didn't matter to the green haired man that Tian didn't need protection, but it didn't matter to him.

If Jae-Ha had his way, when he had her back, he'd take Tian somewhere safe, and tie her up there so she could be safe from harm. Tie her up somewhere safe and sound where he could keep an eye on her, and know she was safe. But he knew those thoughts would never come true, but it didn't stop him from thinking about it.

"Keep a firmer stance next time." Yona told Min-Soo with a smile, holding out a hand to the woman who was on the ground. Min-Soo took it with a grin. She and Yona laughed slightly as Min-Soo dusted off her dress.

"Hey, are you alright?" Min-Soo asked, looking at Jae-Ha. He shook his head, looking at her with an eyebrow raised,and a grin in place.

"I should be asking you that. That sounded like quite the fall." He grinned at Min-Soo, keeping up with his usual bravado. Min-Soo pursed her lips for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I'm totally fine." She answered with a confident grin, hands at her waist. Jae-Ha looked at her for a moment longer, and then stood up.

"If you say so." He replied through a sigh, and then glanced over at Yona." If you don't mind, Yona dear, I'm going to go for a little walk. I'll be right back." Yona nodded, smiling.

"Just don't take too long this time, alright? I think Yun almost has dinner ready."

"Yaay! Dinner!" Min-Soo replied, hands over her stomach. The two girls giggled for a moment. Jae-Ha smiled, nodding as he walked off in a casual way.

* * *

The past week or so, Jae-Ha had made it a habit to take leisurely walks away from the group. Although he wanted to say they were leisurely walks, Jae-Ha had more of a purpose to the walks. He wanted to catch any evidence that the group might have missed. There hadn't been much at all, which frustrated him more than he could explain or even want to admit. Whoever had taken her, certainly was careful not to even leave a clue of where they were headed. Jae-Ha wanted them to mess up, even if it was something small. Something small, but enough to where he could get a clue to where Tian was, or if she was at least alright. Something to give him some peace of mind.

"Jae-Ha." He paused at the soft voice that called out to him. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at Min-Soo.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" He questioned. Min-Soo had paused just a few feet away from him, but when he spoke out she smiled slightly, and closed the distance until they were standing right in front of each other. Jae-Ha looked at her with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I wanted to come talk with ya." She stated, titling her head with a grin, hands behind her back." I know why you really go out on these walks." She added on in a more serious tone. Jae-Ha felt some heat rush through his body at the thought that he was so easily seen through, but kept his cool as he simply grinned, chuckling slightly.

"What do you mean? They're just walks. I do it more often than-"

"It's different. Honestly, sometimes late at night, I go looking for some sort of other clues too. I figured if I was doing it, then maybe you were too?" Although she left the statement sounding like a question, Min-Soo looked up at him with a confident expression in her brown eyes. Jae-Ha wasn't sure how to react. After a moment he just grinned once again,and chuckled.

"Is that what you came all the way out here to tell me? Hmm, that's adorable." He chuckled again, and then shook his head as he walked past her. Was he so easily seen through?

"Wait." She stated as he walked past her, gripping the fabric of his shirt. He looked at her with his head tilted. She didn't look at him for a second, but then turned her head to look at him, and grinned slightly." I wanted to say thank you, and that dinner is ready." With that stated, she let go of his arm, and turned around, walking past him. He sighed, shaking his head with a grin.

 _Don't thank me just yet._ He thought to himself, shaking his head with a sigh as he moved forward.

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time since she began her cramped journey in this wagon, Tian awoke from a dreamless sleep feeling sweaty, restless, and with a pounding head. She groaned slightly, opening her eyes, but only to find she was still blindfolded, and tied up like some kind of animal. She maneuvered herself for what felt like the billionth time, trying to get the ropes to loosen, but only succeeded in hurting herself. When her wrists were on fire, and she was sure she had caused bruising to her wrists and ankles, she finally stopped. Tian wondered to herself why she was still even trying. She was too weak from hunger and thirst to even think about moving much less actually doing it to escape.

It was at the moment Tian stopped moving that the wagon stopped moving as well. Out of disorientation, she thought for a split second that she had caused the rocking,and froze out of panic, only to relax when she realized how stupid the notion , and relaxed. But then a part of her wondered why the hell they had stopped moving in the first place.

 _Have we reached our destination? Or are we picking up other unfortunate people? What's going on?_

Tian questioned as she heard the voices of people conversing just outside the wagon, but she couldn't make out any clear dialogue. She sucked in her lips, holding her breath as she wondered what this could possibly mean for her. Soon enough, whatever was being spoken of outside seemed to stop, but Tian could hear other things. Other people. Many other people scurrying about. Clanking of something together. And then it came their wagon. Her wagon. The back flap opened, and a couple people crawled in, untying and unblindfolding the people inside.

Tian squinted against the bright light, but when she looked around, she found there were only a couple of people, not including herself, inside. They were all instructed to move outside, and quickly, which they did. Tian felt like her legs were made out of jelly as she moved quickly. She looked around her to see several shoulders, foreign, barking orders to dirty, scruffy people, both men and women, as they moved various things, or were building what Tian assumed to be some sort of fortresses looking building.

 _What…. What the hell is this?_

Tian questioned, looking forward as a cup from a stern looking, middle aged woman looked at her with a hard expression.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better." The woman said. Tian nodded, gratefully taking the cup, and quickly gulping down the contents. Tian was surprised by how quickly her energy seemed to come back to her." Now get to work." The woman gestured towards the fort. Tian froze, not sure what to do, but she was shoved forward by a soldier.

She looked back at him with wide eyes,her eyes immediately going to the whip that he held firmly in his grasp. Holding in her breath, she quickly scrambled to help another person, a man, with a rather large piece of wood that had made him fall. He looked back at her in a mixture of gratitude and pity.

 _I just need to wade out my time. Until I can escape. Until I can do something. I'm not going to just take this. I'm going to get out of here. And I will see you again. I'll see them all again, and when I do… I won't waste any time._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Work and Worry**

 **A\n: I may be hitting writer's block, but I really don't want to leave my readers hanging. So, I'm basically powering through this writer's block for you all :). So please stick through this with me! T.T Regardless! Please enjoy, and lemme know your thoughts! Happy readings!**

* * *

Two weeks. Tian had been at the fort for two weeks, and they were the longest, hardest, and most grueling weeks of her life. Never had she worked so hard.

From the time the sun was peeking over the horizon to well after it was down, they were worked to the bone. It wasn't just Tian, obviously, but she was surprised by how many people were gathered in one place.

There were soldiers who oversaw the work. Punishing those who broke the rules with various ways, the most popular being the whips they held at their hips. Though a part of Tian suspected they punished people for their own amusement. Evidence being how they cracked the whips any time someone was slowing down on work, which would scare those people back into work. Tian was just happy they hadn't used those things on her as of yet. She hated to think of the pain she would feel, and still be expected to work. It would be impossible.

There many more men, and women there though, as well. Some children as well. The children did the lighter loads, filling buckets with water, and bringing them to the mud puts, mixing the mud with their feet to turn into would bricks, and other such work. The adults did the heavier work. Putting the fortress together with logs and bricks, for example. Cutting the logs, hefting them up to the people who were placing them carefully together. There was no room for talking, or anything besides work. Even if there was, nobody had the energy.

They were hardly watered, except for those that collapsed from thirst, or when they felt those who were working had earned it. The food they were fed was stale and untasteful at best. Tian was pretty sure her original home treated their prisoners better than this place treated their slaves,and that thought alone amused the dark haired girl.

Despite all this, Tian made sure not to lose her focus. She made sure to watch with calculating eyes everyone's schedules. When the best time to escape would be. How she would be able to do it. Tian needed time to escape, and run away as far and as fast as her body would allow before she would be out of harm's way.

 _Just wait for an opening. Eventually they'll have to give up on me._

Tian thought to herself, watching the soldier that keeping a particular eye on her. She nodded, looking forward as she hefted up the logs she had carried over a long distance. Tian's arms quivered as the woman took her time gathering each log. Tian wanted to yell for the woman to hurry up, but a soldier already do,cracking his whip, which scared not only the woman, but Tian as she fell backwards, and into another man, knocking them both down. The logs landed onto her foot with an audible thud. Tian hissed, kicking the logs off of her. Her ankle throbbed painfully, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Drink." She was told simply, a small cup trusted in front of her face. Tian took it gratefully.

She never knew water could taste so sweet. Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy, and her pain wasn't as easily felt. It always happened when she drank the water. Tian wasn't sure what was in the water, but if it had that effect on people, no wonder they kept it to themselves. Although, after two weeks of having nothing but this water, Tian wondered why she was continuously surprised by the water. She was roughly grabbed up, and shoved forward.

"Now get back to work." Tian was told. Tian paused only a second longer, and then picked up the logs that had fallen, and hefted them back to another worker.

* * *

Jae-Ha sighed heavily, sitting on a branch as he pulled out his favorite book, scowling slightly as he began to read from it. He was jittery. His nerves frayed. He attributed it to his worry over Tian. Not just her, but now that her friend had fully integrated herself into the group, he felt mostly responsible for the young woman's safety. He swore to himself that unlike Tian, where he was unable to keep her safe, he would keep Min-Soo safe. However, that added to his nerves. Jae-Ha just didn't want the extra guilt he would feel if something happened to Min-Soo as well.

"Hey, you! How did you get up there so fast?!" Jae-Ha glanced down at Min-Soo as she looked at him with her head tilted upwards, grinning as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

After two week of being in the group, nobody had clued the woman in on who they really were, and a part of Jae-Ha wanted to tell the woman the truth, but another thought better of it.

So, when she called out to him, he tucked the book away in his shirt, and then jumped down to the ground, stopping at a few branches along the way. Min-Soo watched him, and them grinned again.

"What's going on?" Jae-Ha questioned, walking forward. Min-Soo paused a second longer, and then was by his side once again.

"Well, Yun had found a place for the night to stay. Shin-Ah went out for some firewood. While Yona and Hak…." Jae-Ha allowed his thoughts to drift off as Min-Soo continued speaking.

He wasn't thinking of anything in particular. Or if he was, Jae-Ha wasn't consciously aware of his thoughts. It was something he was plenty used to at that point. There were times when his mind drifted to places that even he didn't know where it went to. Usually during times he was stressed out. He tried to keep it well under wraps, so not to worry anyone else with his problems, but sometimes it felt like it was too easily seen through. Which made him want to hide it all the more.

Min-Soo had continued speaking as they both walked into the camp. What she was speaking about, Jae-Ha could only half guess. He was barely paying any attention to the details.

Almost as soon as they had entered the camp, Yun had looked up at them, instructing them both to help get the dinner prepared by chopping up some food, which both had agreed to do.

There was silence for a few moments as Jae-Ha chopped the meat up while Min-Soo was peeling some vegetables up. The chopping sounds were oddly comforting for him. Then suddenly, Min-Soo decided to speak in a low tone to him.

"Do you ever think about Tian?" The question took Jae-Ha off guard. What kind of question was that to ask? He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but when she said nothing further, just continuing to slice the skin off the vegetables with a concentrated expression.

"Do you?" He questioned back, continuing to mince the meat. Min-Soo looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I asked you first." She replied in a slightly childish tone, and then contuined on her task.

"I asked you second." He replied, smirking slightly as he looked at her for a split second, and then continued with his own task. Min-Soo scoffed, shaking her head.

"What a stupid question to ask me of all people. She's my sister. Or at least what I consider a sister. She's in a dangerous position. Of course I'm worried,and think about her alot. I was just wondering if you also think of her." There was a pause, as if the blonde haired woman expected the green haired man to say something, but when he didn't she just sighed, shaking her head, and continuing on." She talked about you all alot. I know he cares deeply about you guys. So I was just hoping I wasn't the only one to worry about her." Jae-Ha glanced at Min-Soo, who was scowling as she finished her task. It took a moment for him to properly gather his thoughts.

"Trust me when I say that we all think of her,and worry about her, but Tian is strong. I know she can handle herself just fine." He answered, smirking a bit.

"Yeah. I know. "Min-Soo smiled slightly, looking up at Jae-Ha with a half grin. Jae-Ha nodded, taking his finished minced meat to Yun.

True, Tian was strong. He knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying. It was such an alien feeling for hi. To be this worried about someone whose blood he wasn't automatically loyal towards, so it was a bit unnerving. He just wanted to keep Tian safe. Jae-Ha would make sure nothing like this ever occurred again.

* * *

"Move out of the way! Make way! Move! Now!" A group of soilders were barking orders angrily as they moved through the crowds.

People were quick to get out of the way,and those that weren't quick enough, were kicked out of the way. Everyone was watching through the corner of their eyes to see what was happening.

The soilders were dragging a struggling, scruffy man, who was yelling. Tian watched curiously, holding her breath as the man was thrown into a stone building a few feet from where she was working. The soilders ignored her as they entered the building after the man, and closing the door behind her. She jumped slightly s she heard a fight begin.

"Get to work! What are you standing around for?!" Tian again jumped when a loud voice called out to her. She shook her head, looking at the man.

He scowled at her, his hands tightening around the whip at his hips. Tian tensed, and was getting ready to get back to her work, but then she heard the man inside the building yell, and she dropped her work in fright.

" You stupid woman!" Tian jumped when the whip was cracked right by her ears. The recoil of the leather, hit her cheek. She yelped, holding onto the bleeding cheek. She looked at the mn, who was scowling at her, holding the whip in a way that reminded her that he was ready to crack it once again.

"They will kill you if you don't get to work." Someone told her in a whisper. Tian's cheek throbbed painfully, and it was still bleeding, but she was quick to pick up where she left off.

"What's happening?" Tian asked in a low whisper to the one had called out to her. It was a woman with short brown hair, golden eyes, and looked to be around Tian's age.

"That man they took in there was an escapee before you came here. They'll probably rough him up a bit, and then later make an example of him later. To scare the rest of us off from leaving." The woman explained. Tian nodded,biting her lips. She was **NOT** looking forward to that at all.

* * *

"Oh this looks good!" No matter how much Min-Soo ate Yun's cooking, she would always be amazed how well the boy could cook. She closed her eyes, taking in the spicey aroma of the food.

Yun began to hand out the food to everyone. Despite how much she had praised it just moment before, Min-Soo felt a weight descend in her stomach as she suddenly thought of Tian. Was she even eating? Was she alright? Was she safe? What the hell was going on with her?

"You should eat." Min-Soo looked over in surprise as it wasn't Jae-Ha, but rather Kija that sat next to her. Normally that position was taken by Jae-Ha, but Min-Soo didn't mind the change.

"Thanks. I know." She replied with a smile as she began eating slowly. Somehow, she felt guilty eating.

"You're worried about Tian. It's understandable. If one of them ever got into a situation like Tian, I wouldn't be able to sit still. I am a bit surprised Jae-Ha has kept his temper. I figured he'd be faster than any of us to get to her." He said, taking a few bites of his soup. Min-Soo glanced t him, and then away.

"I just some peace of mind. I want to know she's alright, and it's frustrating that I can't know. I can only guess. For all I know, she could be starving and weak." Min-Soo sighed heavily, shaking her head as she finished speaking in a hurry. Kija glanced at her, and then smiled reassuringly.

"It seems to me that Tian is the type of person who would yell at you for doing such a thing. She'd want you to keep eating, and be alright." Min-Soo glanced over at Kija, and then smiled slightly as she looked away.

"I know." Kija nodded, still looking at the blonde hair woman for a moment before looking off.

Jae-Ha sighed heavily as he ate slowly at his soup. He couldn't help but to feel slightly annoyed that it was another meal, another closing day without Tian safe and sound near him. He found himself missing her. Jae-Ha missed the way she sniffed at her food, as if expecting something to happen, only to smie as she ate the food. He missed the way she easily blushed over anything. The way the pink added color to such a pale face. The way her eyebrows scrunched together when annoyed or concentrated. The way her eyebrows arched, and the way she would hold herself in general.

Jae-Ha missed her cocky grin. He missed her smile. It brought such warmth to him. He missed her voice. It was so soft, even when angered. He missed those beautiful eyes of hers. He missed seeing them. They were so open, so honest. He didn't even have to ask what she was thinking because it was almost always written in her eyes.

Above all else, Jae-Ha missed Tian's presence. She gave him such warmth. Such comfort. She was comforting to him. Even if these feelings were strange to him, he couldn't deny what it was he was feeling, which made it worse. The fact that he felt genuine love for Tian hurt more becuase he was unable to protect her. He never liked feeling useless. He hated it. The fact someone he loved was in danger in uncertain circumstances was not a good feeling for the Green Dragon.

Not to mention Jae-Ha almost didn't want to accept it because of Yona and the others. Above all else, he was a Dragon Warrior. He had a mission to fulfill with Yona,and he felt it wasn't fair to Tian to fall for her when he still had a mission to fulfill, and he didn't want to be with someone he couldn't fully commit to one hundred percent. Eve if he knew the others would welcome someone a person of the group fell for, it was just the way he personally felt.

"You're brooding, Droopy Eyes. Something on your mind?" Jae-Ha was a bit surprised to see Hak suddenly beside him. Jae-Ha shook his head, keeping a small grin on his face.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jae-Ha replied, glancing at the dark haired man next to him. Hak looked at him for a long moment, an unreadable expression in his dark blue eyes. After a moment, Hak smirked, shaking his head as he looked off.

"Riight." Jae-Ha ignored the sarcasm behind Hak's tone, and contuined looking off, no particular thought running through his mind except one…

 _Please. Just be safe. Wherever you are, Tian, just be safe._

* * *

Tian was so tired. Her entire body ached s if she had been trampled on by animals. All she wanted to do was lay down, and go to sleep. She could nearly keep her eyes open long enough to eat the stale bread and lukewarm soup.

"They're overworking us today because of that person that was caught trying to escape."

"Not fair to punish the rest of us for the actions of one person."

"They'll kill us all if idoits like that contuine they'll kill us all."

"What do they keep us all here for anyways?"

Tian was really trying not to hear what the people around her were murmuring. She nearly had enough engery to spend eating, much less on the people talking around her. Listening to them was giving her one giant headache.

 _I need rest. Sleep. I can't even eat._

Tian sighed, pushing away her food with a push of her hands as she laid her head down on the table. It was the first time she could ever remember that she had refused food of any kind.

"Hey, you better get up. They're taking us back to the barracks right now." Tian cracked an eye open to the young man who had shaken her awake. She nodded, standing up slowly. She dragged her feet until she hit her cabin, where she promptly fell asleep once in her place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: waiting on baited breath**

 **A\n: Question? Would anyone be interested in reading some one shots of out takes or alternative scenarios for this story? I have a couple written out that were supposed to make it into the story but for one reason or another, they didn't quite make the cut. If there's enough interest I'll certainly post some up! Anyways! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Lemme know your thoughts! Happy readings!**

* * *

The next two months passed without much else happening. Tian had slowly learned the schedule of everything that was happening, and made sure to memorize it. She kept thinking in the back of her head that she needed to escape, but she was kept so unbelievably busy, that by the end of the day, Tian was too tired to even attempt.

 _I need someone to help me with this._

Even though Tian had decided on that, there wasn't a single person in the fort she trusted enough to even approach them with this plan of hers. Tian, as much as she loathed the part of herself that thought of this, wanted to see a familiar face that she trusted enough with this plan, and escape together with them. A part of her hated herself for even wishing this on someone she cared about, but it was the only way Tian would have the guts to escape, and she knew that.

Two months into Tian being in the fort, she got the break she was looking for.

It was an exceptionally hot day. It was a dry sort of heat, and with little to drink, Tian could feel her face beat with the heat that was building up. It seemed like they were working the people particularly hard that day. The guards seemed to be in a exceptionally bad mood as they seemed to yell or punish people over the slightest thing. Even Tian, who was normally careful to stay out of their way, became injured when a guard had pushed her down in an attempt to get her to work faster.

"See the wagons? They're bringing some more in."

"No wonder they're being harder than usual."

Tian ignored the others that were talking around her, and focused on her work. She scowled slightly, moving the brick into place when she gets the rumblings of the wagons. She glanced over her shoulders to see a couple of wagons.

"Alright! Pay attention! When we call to you, come! Some of you are being transferred to another site today!" The middle aged woman that had greeted Tian when she came to the fort was again walking around, loudly proclaiming her message a couple more times. Tian's heart beat just a bit faster as a slimmer of hope rushed over her body.

Tian waited for her chance patiently. She hoped that they would call her for the transfer, which is exactly what happened,much to her happiness. The guards roughly moved her, shoving her forward. Tiam was just happy that she wasn't tied up nor blindfolded. Maybe it was because they were cocky that they had broken her down enough.

"Don't even think of doing anything funny." One of the guards told her, staring at her as of challenging her to say something. When she merely stared blankly at them in reply, the man smirked, and closed the flap.

"Tian?" Said girl held her breath at the familiar sounding voice. Could it be? Was it possible? Slowly, the dark haired girl turned her head. Yes. It was.

"Ha-Seon!" She whispered, smiling as soon as she saw his face. The dark haired man, smiled slightly, looking relieved if not somewhat worried. Tian hesitated for a moment longer before hugging him tightly. He hesitated only a second longer before smiling slightly, and hugging her back.

"I'm happy to see you. Though, not happy about the situation." Tian nodded, pulling back from the hug. She looked over her friend.

Ha-Seon was dirty, and scruffy looking. It was as if he hadn't shaved or bathed in days. The red, ripped shirt he wore was not only slightly frayed, as were the white pants he wore which were mucked with mud and other such things, but his shirt was also hanging off of her at an angle. Had he lost weight? Tian shook her head.

"Same here." She said, smiling as she sat back. It was at that moment, after only loading in a few more people, that the wagon began to move.

 _This….. This could be my chance._

Tian thought to herself, smiling slightly as she reached for Ha-Seon's hand, and squeezing it slightly. He looked at it, and then at her, smiling slightly as he squeezed back, looking at the wagon wall as they moved along.

* * *

"You've really improved! I think this is the first time you've been able to knock me on the ground!" Yona praised Min-Soo as she took the older woman's hand, and propped herself up.

Min-Soo smiled, feeling both embarrassed and self-conscious as she looked over her shoulders with a sheepish smile. Currently it was Hak, Jae-Ha, Zeno, and Kija that were watching them spar. Shin-Ah had left with Yun on a scouting mission a few moments before the sparring matching had begun. Hak and Kija were watching intently, while Zeno was smiling slightly as he watched, and Jae-Ha wasn't particularly paying attention as he read a book. Although, he did look up, and grin in amusement, shaking his head slightly as he continued to read the story.

"Maybe so, but I really don't like the looks they give me when you get hurt. It's like they're gonna eat my heart out for dinner." Min-Soo whispered, glancing over her shoulders at a frowning group of men. She smiled again, and then looked at Yona as she continued whispering. "Frankly, it's scary. How do you live with these scary men?" Yona laughed, shaking her head as she shook her head.

"They're not scary! Come on! We'll try again, but this time a little less shove, OK? I don't think I'll be able to stop the bruising from forming if you continue using your strength." Yona grinned at Min-Soo as she got into place a few feet away from the woman. Min-Soo laughed, nodding as she looked out the corner of her eyes to the group of men. The only one not paying attention was Jae-Ha, who was reading a book. She laughed slightly, blushing as she took a firm stance.

 _OK. Don't hurt Yona or one of those men might really eat my heart for breakfast._

Min-Soo thought to herself, chuckling as she shook her head. She prepared herself, dodging when Yona came at her with a fist to her face.

"You're not paying attention to the spar, lad?" Jae-Ha glanced over at Zeno as he sat next to the Green Dragon with his usual grin in place. Jae-Ha continued looking at Zeno for a moment, and then looked back at his book.

"I'm just getting to the good part. Besides, as long as neither one hurts themselves or the other, I think they'll be just fine." Jae-Ha replied with a slight chuckle, shaking his head with his grin still in place.

"You've been watching the new little miss for a while. I guess I'm a bit surprised you're not watching her like a hawk like everyone else is." Jae-Ha shrugged again, turning the page in the book he had already read a million times before. It was really the only book he had really kept over the years, for nostalgia reasons, but even so he always found something new each time he had opened it. It was an adventure romance story about two traveling lovers who are from differing ranks, and have to overcome their differences while fighting for her safety.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without me watching them. I'm here anyways. So I'm sure it's fine if I don't look." He replied, shrugging.

Zeno was about to reply when suddenly Yun had burst through the trees, stopping as he leaned against one while he caught his breath. This action stopped all the action that was happening within the small group. Hak and Kija stopped watching the spar intently, both looking over at Yun while Yona and Min-Soo lowered their blocked arms, turning to face Yun. Zeno looked at him while Jae-Ha put away his book, and stood up immediately. At the moment that Jae-Ha had stood up, Yun looked up.

"Yun, what happened? Is everything OK?" Yona was the first to speak, taking her first steps towards Yun. The teenage boy nodded.

"While we were out scouting, Shin-Ah spotted a couple of wagons. We don't know what they're carrying, but he's watching them just in case we need to prepare for something. I came to warn you all ahead of time. " Jae-Ha had held his breath, adapting a serious expression as he nodded.

 _This could be our chance._

He thought, his heart beating a bit faster at the thought.

* * *

The sun was starting to go down below the horizon when they finally stopped. It awoke Tian, who jumped slightly as she looked around before deflating as she remembered where she was, and her current situation. It took her a moment to smile once again as she remembered her plan. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then turned to her old friend, shaking him awake. He groaned slightly, shaking his head. He opened his eyes, glancing tiredly at her.

"What do you want?" He questioned, looking like he was about to fall asleep once again. Tian sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Listen up, I got an idea. Wanna be crazy and try it with me?" Ha-Seon opened his eyes, eyebrow raised as he looked at her. Tian grinned, and then, in a low tone that only they could hear, began to explain the situation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: And so it starts**

Tian and Ha-Seon waited with baited breath for the perfect moment to escape. Tian could feel her heart beat fast in her chest. So fast that she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears, which made her breathing even more shallow. All the while, Ha-Seon was right by her side, gripping her hand in his, as if needing some sort of support. Tian didn't mind it all that much, even welcoming the small gesture. It was a comforting reminder that he was with her. That they were in this together. That, most importantly, she wasn't alone in this anymore, and that gave her more courage.

They could hear the rumblings of the guards outside the wagons as they laughed, and drank to themselves. They were so relaxed. The guards had no fears or worries of anyone trying to escape. They were too cocky for their own good.

Tian licked her dry and cracking lips with her slightly dry tongue, and then glanced at Ha-Seon. His eyes were firmly locked on the covering of the wagon. Tian squeezed his hand. Not too tight, but not too light either. It was just firm enough to garner his attention. He quickly glanced at her. Tian smiled slightly, nodding as if to say:

 _We're in this together. You're not alone._

Ha-Seon seemed to understand the message as he smiled, and squeezed back. Tian nodded, looking back at the wagon's closed flap.

 _Just awhile longer._

Tian thought, her heart pounding a bit faster.

* * *

"How far are they?" Min-Soo questioned,her hands tightening around herself as she became nervous at the prospect of a fight.

"About three miles from here." Yun answered as they walked to where Shin-Ah was currently standing, which was by a group of trees. Shin-Ah turned as soon as the group was beside him.

"Anything new?" Hak questioned, to which Shin-Ah nodded.

"There's a group of… Guards. They're all. Relaxing and drinking." He answered, turning back as he lifted his mask up just enough to watch the soldiers once again. Min-Soo looked at the pale faced man, and then at the others as they all began planning. She sucked in her lips, a worried expression crossing her face.

 _Am I really ready for a fight? What if something happens? Am I going to be prepared?_

"You're thinking too much. Don't worry, chances are they're carrying some trading supplies, and we won't even have to fight." Min-Soo jumped slightly as Jae-Ha was suddenly beside her, talking to her in a low whisper. She looked at him, biting her lips.

"And if they're not? What if they're carrying.. What if it's human traffickers? What if they have Tian? Or Ha-Seon? Or somebody else? We can't just-"

"You don't have to worry. There's more than enough of us to fight. If anything, you can hang back like Yun does. There's no need for you to be involved."

"But I don't want to be useless." Min-Soo stared at Jae-Ha with a hard expression. He looked at her only a second longer before looking away with a slight smirk.

"Then, you do what must be done. You're better than what you think. Just don't over think it." He replied. Min-Soo looked at him a moment longer, and then looked away with her lips bitten once again.

Truthfully, Jae-Ha was hoping that they wouldn't have to fight. He was hoping that Tian wasn't in any of those guarded wagons. He hoped that they were just traders or travelers or anything else. Even if there was a fight to free people, he hoped that Tian wasn't among them.

Yes, Jae-Ha wanted, more than anything else, to be reunited with Tian. He wanted to have her by his side once again. He wanted to be reunited with her quickly. He wanted her to be safe. However, Jae-Ha did not want her to be in those wagons. Even if those men were a part of the human trafficking that was happening, Jae-Ha knew if Tian was among the victims, and was in those wagons, he wouldn't be able to hold back his anger.

At least if she wasn't in those wagons, he could pretend that she was safe, and happy somewhere else. Even if Jae-Ha knew that scenario was less than likely to be, it gave the Green Dragon a degree of comfort. He could have those far fetched fantasies and be perfectly happy with them until they were reunited.

However, if Tian was among those victims in those wagons, if that is what was happening, Jae-Ha wouldn't have the comfort of pretending she was safe and happy somewhere safe, and far away from this trouble. He would know, or have some sort of idea, of what she could have been going through all this time. That thought alone, set a very sour taste in the Green Dragon's mouth.

"Shin-Ah, what's happening now?" Jae-Ha questioned before his mind could travel to an ugly place. His words seemed to silence everyone as they all looked towards the Blue Dragon, whose eyebrows were drawn together.

"There's a… Fight." He announced slowly, more so than usual, as if he couldn't believe what his sharp eyes were seeing.

"A fight? Between who?"

"Between the guards?"

"Bandits perhaps?" Shin-Ah shook his head at each suggestion that Yona, Hak, and Kija had suggested. His eyebrows drawing together. His next words were all that needed to be said for everyone to quickly spring into action.

"Tian."

* * *

"They're drunk. We're OK." Tian whispered under her breath, glancing over at Ha-Seon. He looked at her nodding with a hard set to his lips.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Tian and Ha-Seon both looked at the person, a man in his mid-thirties and a scar running across his face, who had called out to them in a weak, resigned voice.

"We're getting out. Are you with us?" Tian questioned. The man scoffed,and looked away.

"You're just a child if you think escaping will be so easy."

"They'll kill you if they catch you two." Another one, this time a woman, spoke out.

"At least I'll die knowing I at least tried. I'm not willing to just roll over and do nothing. Or are you so resigned to what they've done that you have no hope? No will? If that's the case then fine, but for me and my friend we have people we want to live for. We want to see those people again. So, we're breaking out. Whether any of you are with us or not is of no matter." Tian whispered,and then quickly turned around. She took one deep breath,and held it for a moment before letting it go." Let's do this." She said, crawling to the flap of the wagon, and opening it.

Tian looked left. She then looked right. Her green eyes hardened as she kept a strict watch out for anything out of place. She felt a hand on her shoulders, and then looked at Ha-Seon. He nodded slightly, a determined look on his face. Tian smiled, nodding as she opened the flap, and stepped out.

Her heart pounded as she took Ha-Seon's hand, and helped him down. He then removed his hand from hers, and stood in front of her as he looked around, and then looked at her nodding.

Tian held her breath, preparing herself to run when suddenly someone had spoken out to her.

"Do you guys really think you can escape so easily?" Tian was moved out of the way quickly as Ha-Seon had all but shoved her out of the way of the man's blow.

Tian watched with wide eyes as Ha-Seon took the blade that was meant for her to his arm. She quickly stood up, taking a step to help him, but he looked back at her, eyes hard. Tian stopped in her tracks. She had never seen such a hard look in the young man's eyes before.

"Don't mind me! Just run!" He yelled.

Tian bit her lips, reluctant to leave him. He turned his attention back to the guard, grabbing the blade out of his arm, and using it against the guard, who was quick to defend himself with another blade. Tian bit her lips, turning to run when another guard knocked her down.

"And just where are you going?!" He looked down at her with menacing eyes.

Tian scowled, standing up shakily, and ready to fight against the man when he was suddenly knocked down. Tian looked up to see a person, the same one who had challenged them in the wagon, standing just right behind where the guard was, shakily holding a stone above his head.

"I want to fight." He said with hardened eyes. Tian smirked,nodding slightly.

"Let's do this." She stated, standing as the man lowered his arms.

Tian had ran past the guard that was knocked out. A trickle of blood was running down his temple, and he didn't move. Was he dead? Some part of Tian didn't care as she looked forward, grabbing the slave by the hand, and running to another wagon, her intent was now to save them all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Life and Death**

 **A\n: Ahh! The ideas you get at nearly two in the morning! This fight originally felt too clean cut. Nothing really felt lost. I felt that wasn't good, and thus, at two in the morning,I got this idea! Anyways! Enjoy! Happy readings!**

* * *

"We can't just jump in there without a plan. We need some sort of idea of what we're going to do. Otherwise, we'll just do more harm than good." As usual, Yun was left to be the voice of reason.

While Yona, Min-Soo, and especially Jae-Ha, seemed all ready to join the fight, though the others seemed just as eager, Yun had to take a step back, and think out the situation at hand.

"I know, but we're so close now! We can't just leave them!" Min-Soo stated, scowling.

After Shin-Ah had told them about the location, and what was going on, the group was quick to move closer. She was anxious. While she didn't think she was ready for a fight, she certainly didn't want to leave them to their own devices.

"We won't. Yun is right. We need to think this out." Yona was the next to speak.

Yona understood how dangerous this could get. Once they got involved,any one of them could get seriously injured or die. She understood the chances of those two possibilities happening were much higher of they went in without a plan. She wanted to take all measures to make sure that the risks were as low as possible.

"Right. We should start our planning then." Jae-Ha stated, trying to keep his usual calm, but more serious, composure.

Jae-Ha's eyes kept cutting to Shin-Ah, wanting to ask the Blue Dragon what was happening, but thought it was best not to worry either himself or Shin-Ah. Or anyone else in the group. Shin-Ah was busy between looking at the action, and paying attention to what was happening. More than anything, Jae-Ha wanted to jump straight into the fight. He wanted to fight his way through, and take Tian back to safety,but he couldn't let himself do that. Not just yet. Because as much as he wanted to get Tian to safety, he didn't want the others to become injured or worse because of his decisions.

"Right. So, here's how we'll go about this. We'll use what Shin-Ah has given us as information as a idea of what to do." Yun started, glancing over at the golden eyed teen, who just simply nodded. With that action, the planning started.

* * *

Tian was in the middle of a fight, protecting a fallen person that was trying to escape. The guard she was fighting yelled out, and a fist came dangerously close to her face. Tian quickly dodged the fist, causing it to collide with a tree.

Her green eyes looked into the frightened eyes of the fallen slave. Tian quickly dodged a kick aimed at her legs, and shoved the man attacking her back, causing him to stumble just long enough for Tian to quickly look back, and shout one word to the frightened, scraggly person:

" **RUN**!" She yelled.

The person didn't need anything more said to her as she scrambled to her feet, and ran as fast as her stumbling legs could carry her. Tian nodded, and was preparing to run herself but was caught off guard by the sudden punch to her jaw, sending her flying into a tree, and rendering her unable to react for a few moments.

The man that attacked her took her moment of disorientation to jump on her, pinning her to ground as he raised another fist, and punched her in the face again. Tian's whole face radiated pain.

Both of the two bodies were struggling, breathing shallow. However, Tian quickly regained herself, and just as his fist was about to collide with her face, she quickly moved her head, causing his fist to collide with the ground in an painful manner. He called out, his face twisting in more rage.

Tian used her strength, and quickly got out of his grasp, and once that was achieved, she shoved him off of her waist, and kicked him off her legs. He fell to the ground in a half roll before standing up.

Tian was quickly to get on her feet, albeit a bit more unsteadily than the man, who was quick to run at her again, and pin her against the tree, his arm digging painfully into her neck, cutting off her oxygen.

Tian struggled, clawing at the man's arm to no avail. She closed her eyes tightly as they began to tear up, and she could feel herself become light headed as the moments continued on. She gasped, kicking at him, but it didn't seem to work. She could feel herself slowly losing consciousness, but she fought through it.

With one last desperate attempt, she did the only thing her mind could come up with: use all her strength, and bite him.

Which is exactly what she did.

Tian gasped, falling to her knees as the man suddenly let go of her.

She took short, fast breaths, holding her throat as her lungs made a desperate attempt to get all the oxygen she had missed, but it burned her throat. She looked up, as the man came about her again, and she swiftly missed his leg, sending out her own leg to trip him up.

Tian stood up shakily, rubbing her sore throat one last time, her eyes becoming as hard as steel as her eyes locked on the man.

He smirked at her.

He rushed towards her, fist raised.

Tian smirked, a sudden surge of cockiness came through her. Though she wasn't entirely sure where it came from, and she didn't particularly care either.

However, just before the two could collide again, a familiar figure jumped down from the skies, getting in between the two, and knocking down the man.

"Beautiful. Even when beaten to a pulp. That's why I like you so much." Jae-Ha glanced back at her, smirking at her. Tian felt her heart swell up, but she didn't allow her emotions to get in the way as she stood up, and shook her head.

''I could handle this on my own. Watch and see." She said, rushing off to another person, protecting another victim from a guard. Jae-Ha watched her for a second longer, and then shook his head as he looked away.

 _She's lively and beautiful as always. Great._

And with that thought, a fire was lit under him as he fought even harder.

* * *

The fight didn't last long since Yona, Hak, and the four dragon's joined the fight.

Tian held her own greatly. She fought off the few men coming after while trying to help those other slaves escape. She tried to look for Ha-Seon, to see how he was, but couldn't because of the action.

Min-Soo hung back with Yun, who were both a bit away, but within eyesight of the fight. They helped those that had fallen, giving them some nourishment and help before quickly sending them on their way.

Once the fight was over with, the guards successfully knocked out, there was a brief moment of silence.

Everyone seemed to be catching their breaths, or taking in what had just happened. Nobody moved from their positions for a few moments.

Tian looked around for Ha-Seon, and saw him laying on the ground,a medium sized distance from where she was kneeling on the ground.

She felt her breathing shallow when she notice just how much red was around him. From this distance, she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

Was the red his blood? Or somebody else's blood? She found herself not caring as she stood up on her feet shakily.

"Tian, what's wrong?" She heard Jae-Ha's voice talking. She felt his hand touch her shoulders, but Tian merely shook her head.

"Ha-Seon… He…." Tian didn't want to finish the thought, tears pricking at her eyes at the mere thought. She shook her head, brushing Jae-Ha's hand from her shoulders, and rushing towards her fallen friend.

Once she got to him, she stopped, staring for a moment. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing, if somewhat shakily. Tian felt her eyes prick, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep the tears back.

After a moment,she knelt on the ground, putting two of her fingers against his clammy neck. There was a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

Some rush of hope surged through her. If there was pulse, if there was breathing, no matter how faint, it meant he was alive. If he was alive, there was time to save him.

"Tian!"

She could hear someone call after her, but she shook her head, scowling as she grabbed a bloody blade that was on the ground, and cut at the edge of her long robe. It was ankle length before, but after cutting pieces for bandages, it was just above her knees.

Tian attempted to put the cloth over the most dangerous wound first. The one in his gut. She pressed, trying to stop the bleeding, but the once white cloth was forever stained red as the blood flowed. She simply grabbed another piece, putting it over his bleeding wound.

 _I wasn't able to save my parents. Those officers thoroughly killed them before even the doctors could save them. Please, Ha-Seon, please! Don't die on me! I… I can't lose you too!_

Tian held in her breath, trying to stop her tears from overflowing. The last thing she needed to do was cry like a child.

"T...T.. An." She gasped, looking at Ha-Seon's face as he spoke. His face contorted with pain. It was obvious he was laboring just to keep his eyes open.

"Don't talk, idiot. Let me help you." She stated with a shaking voice, looking back at his wound.

 _Blood. So much blood!_

Tian had never before had a fear of blood, but seeing this amount was frightening to her. Her tears flowed down her cheeks without her knowing. The only reason she knew was that Ha-Seon had reached up, and whipped a tear from rolling down her face. She looked at him.

"You dummy! Don't move! You… You'll bleed out faster, and-"

"I….. It's al…. Alright. I… You… can't save me…" He groaned in pain as Tian deliberately put more pressure on his wound to shut him up.

"J-just shut up, you idiot! I'm not losing you too! You're gonna be OK!" She called out, grabbing another piece of cloth.

"I… it's my fault.. They… they were trying to get to you… I protected… protected you…"

"That's so dumb. You shouldn't have. I would have been fine." She replied,smiling slightly. Smiling, at that moment, felt so odd. Why was she smiling.

"I… I never… never regret my.. My decisions. I… Chose to protect… protect you. Because… Because i-"

"Don't. Don't say it. You're making it sound like… like a good bye. And it's not, OK? You're gonna be OK! You're gonna be OK!" Tian practically begged, squeezing her eyes shut as tears threatens to overflow from her eyes.

"P-please.. Just lemme say… Say this." He stated softly, touching her face softly,but with a shaky hand. She looked at him, one hand gripping his hand as the other applied pressure to the wound.

"But… but you're gonna be OK. OK? We're… we're gonna go home, and have Manju *****! You.. You like Manju! And-"

"I… I love… love… you." He whispered, interrupting her erratic talking.

Tian gasped. Shock went through her as she looked back at him. The tears overflowing once again as she tightly gripped his hand on her face.

Even if she knew how he felt long before this moment, she didn't want his last words to be some sort of confession.

"H-Ha-Seon… please… Don't-"

"I… I know you don't feel… feel the same… that's.. That's OK… I… just wanted you to.. To be happy… Even if it wasn't me...wasn't me you.. You chose…. I… I told myself… whoever.. However you chose, I… I would s-smile… " he suddenly coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. Tian sucked in her breath, using her sleeve to wipe the blood.

"Stop.. Please…." She begged, crying freely, but closed her eyes.

''I… I told myself… i… Would smile, and wish you… all the happiness…. I…. See… See how… how you are around…. Around _him…_. And...and you're happy… annoyed but… but happy."

"S-stop it. Save your breath." She told him, her breathing shaking as she once again applied pressure to his wound.

She didn't want to hear this.

She didn't want to hear this.

Not from him.

Not now.

Not ever did she want to hear him talk this way.

Not ever.

''I…. Just want for you…. To be happy….. OK?" Tian didn't answer. She bit her lips, closing her eyes shut to keep the tears from overflowing.

It was when she felt his hand slacken on her face, and fall to the ground with an audible thump, that she opened her eyes, and looked at him wildly.

''H.. Hey…. Wake… Ha-Seon?" She hiccuped slightly, shaking him, but he didn't move.

He didn't move.

He didn't move.

He didn't move.

It was at that moment that everyone else came up to her.

Yona. She was the first.

When she looked at what was happening, the normally collected Tian, freely crying over the dead body of her friend that was so obviously dead, she stopped right in her tracks.

Tian was her friend. Yona hoped that Tian had considered her a friend as well in the very least. Yona was delighted to have another female to talk to. She was happy to have another girl around to tell the things she couldn't say to any of the guys. Not even Hak. But seeing this scene set something achingly familiar in her mind.

Her purple eyes remained transfixed on the scene, her hands shooting up to her mouth as she was briefly reminded of her own father's death. The scene was too achingly familiar, but she couldn't look away.

Hak. Was the second to arrive.

The dark haired man stopped right beside the princess. He laid a hand on the red haired girl's shoulders to calm her down. He had never had any particular feelings neither negative nor exactly positive towards Tian.

They never spent enough time nor speaking enough to really form a deep bond, but she was a comrade. Not just to the princess, who enjoyed her company as one female to another, or the others who had varying degrees of thoughts about her, but to him as well. Tian was normally so collected and calm, that seeing her like this was….. Rather depressing.

Hak had to look away. He thought that was giving her respect enough. Because he knew, when the emotions were died down, Tian would feel embarrassed at everyone seeing her this way. Looking away, while feeling sad for Tian, was his way of giving the dark haired woman the respect he felt she would want in the end. The only thing he offered her was his overcoat to cover her body up. Even so, she didn't move to acknowledge what Hak had placed on her shoulders.

Kija was the second to arrive.

The White Dragon stopped just behind Yona. His lips set into a hard line as he took in the situation. Hak was looking away. Transfixed on something Kija couldn't quite see. Or maybe it was nothing at all. Yona had her eyes transfixed on the scene before her, her hands trembling slightly. Kija then looked at Tian.

Kija was all for accepting her as part of the group the first night she stayed with them. He saw how his Dragon brother was around the woman, and how she was around him, and accepted her immediately. From that point on, even if they never spent much time talking or bonding, she was a close a comrade as anyone else in the group. It was an added bonus that Yona had befriended Tian. If not only Jae-Ha, but his master had accepted, and befriended the girl, then Kija had no problem accepting Tian as well.

That's why, seeing Tian this way, was hard to see. At this point, she had closed her eyes, shaking her head as she sat back on her heels. Her cut robe was stained with the dead man's blood. Her shoulders shook as she attempted to hide her tears. Kija wanted to comfort her, but he found himself unable to move. Or say anything. In shame, he looked at the ground, frowning at his own inability to make a friend feel better.

Jae-Ha arrived just moments after Kija.

Once he had met up with the group, he paused for a moment, taking in what was before his very eyes. Kija was looking at the ground, scowling in a way the Green Dragon had come to recognize as the scowl the white haired man often had when disappointed in himself. His fists were clenched at his sides, and his jaw taunt. Then there was Hak, holding the princess, who was looking the scene with her hands over her mouth, close to his body, but his eyes were averted. He noticed that Hak's overcoat was gone. A bit reluctantly, Jae-Ha then looked at Tian.

Tian's eyes were closed at this point, tightly squeezing them as if to stop the tears that were freely falling despite her efforts to stop them. Her shoulders shook, but surprisingly no sound came from her. He noticed Hak's overcoat hanging precariously off her shoulders. Without another thought, Jae-Ha walked straight to Tian, but paused a second longer as he knelt beside her. It was when she laid her head against his chest, burying her face in his chest, that he reacted by putting his arm around her, and gently patting her head, trying to comfort her.

It was strange seeing the normally so composed, and cool tempered Tian so distraught. Obviously this boy was something to her. His green eyes looked at the still body of Ha-Seon, frowning slightly. Even if he didn't particularly like the boy for more superficial reasons, Jae-Ha couldn't deny that Tian and this boy shared a strong bond. A strong friendship. Even so…

 _I won't forgive you for putting her through this._

Jae-Ha thought to himself,frowning as he looked away from the dead body, but continued to stroke Tian's hair in comfort.

Zeno showed up next.

He stopped on the other side of Yona, laying a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him in turn, nodding slightly as she dropped her hands, and looked at the ground.

There was no trace of his usual smile, and instead wore his rather serious expression. No matter how many times he witnessed death during his long life, it was never any easier seeing the after effects of the people left behind. The anger. The fear. The sadness. The grief. The everything that was left behind, would never be any easier to deal with. He had a million things he could have said, but he also found that there were times that silence spoke much louder and clearer than words ever could. So that's what he chose. To remain silent. Even so, that didn't make seeing the young woman in such a distraught manner was not easy to see.

Shin-Ah had come next, just moments after Zeno, and stopped next to Kija.

The Blue Dragon wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he had felt sadness before. He had lost someone close to him before, so he understood how it felt, but he had never had to comfort someone who had just lost someone before. Thus, he wasn't sure what to do.

Tian was a friend. Someone he considered a friend as well. Seeing her like this, grieving, was uncomfortable. Mostly because it was so diffrent to how she normally was, and he didn't know what to do. Ao had taken it upon herself to jump from Shin-Ah's shoulders, and scurry off to Tian. The little squirrel had climbed up to Tian's shoulders, and nudged her with a nut. Tian glanced at the furry creature, and patted her head for a moment, before turning around. Shin-Ah nodded, leaving it up to Ao to help her.

Min-Soo was the next.

She was the furthest away, hiding away with Yun, and thus took her a little longer to arrive. Once she came upon the scene, she quickly slowed down, taking in everyone's faces before moving to Tian. With a steely expression, she sat next to Tian, staring at Ha-Seon's body.

It was so strange to see the normally lively, and bubbly Ha-Seon just laying there in a pool of his own blood. It was strange to see his normally tanned skin look so pale. It was strange, almost alien, to think that she wouldn't hear him talk anymore. He wouldn't laugh. Or move. Or do anything. She then glanced at Tian.

It was even stranger to see this normally so collected girl… Well, not so collected. Tian may not have been crying anymore, but her face was still buried in Jae-Ha's chest, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Min-Soo sighed heavily, looking away. She had come to take them home, and she had failed in that area. Now, she had lost one of her best friends, and that set a very painful feeling in her chest.

Yun was the last to arrive on the scene.

He had come across the group at the same time as Min-Soo, but took much longer in reacting. It wasn't that he wasn't sure what to do, because he did, but it was more of Yun feeling uncomfortable.

Yun had dealt with death a few times before. It wasn't anything new to him. It was more of the fact he was arranging what needed to be done, but allowing a certain amount of time to pass before doing anything. He considered Tian, and Min-Soo, as friends just like everyone else. He didn't want to offend them by going in too soon.

Even so, he came as close to the body as possible, pausing as he looked at both girls. Tian glanced at him through her thick, dark lashes,and then looked away, closing her eyes. He figured that was as close to a yes as he was going to get. Yun then looked at Min-Soo, who looked at him, lips pursed, and nodded.

"It needs to be done." Min-Soo said softly, touching Ha-Seon's face gently. Yun nodded, kneeling down as he began to clean the wounds.

"Excuse me." Tian said suddenly, pushing herself gently off Jae-Ha's chest, and walking off. She didn't need to see this. She didn't want to see this. That's what she repeated in her mind as she walked away.

* * *

There was a moment of silence between the group as Tian stumbled away. Yun looked at her, scowling slightly. She was hurt. More than just emotionally, and he knew she shouldn't be moving, but he wasn't going to say anything to her. Instead, Yun looked at the task at hand, frowning in concentration as he continued preparing the body for removal and eventual burial.

Jae-Ha also looked at Tian as she walked away. He wanted to go after her, and say something. In fact, he was pretty sure that was exactly what he needed to do, but he found himself not able to move. Maybe it was just the other part that knew, or at least thought, that Tian needed space.

"I'm going to talk to her." Yona finally said, breaking the silence as she shook Hak's hand off of her shoulders, and began going after the dark haired woman

"But, Princess-"

"Don't worry, OK?" She interrupted Hak, smiling back at him, and then hurrying after the dark haired woman.

Tian had stopped some distance from the group. Now that the "excitement" of the day had passed, she could feel the results of the day in her body. Her ribs hurt, and she was pretty sure she had either broke a few, or bruised them some. Her face, and head,where the guard had punched her when she bit him, was throbbing. Her lips, jaw, eyes, nose, ears, and just all over hurt. With heaved breathing, she sat down on the ground, lookin at the group, who were now small in the distance as they picked up Ha-Seon, and carried him off. Tian looked away, biting her lips. Tian then rested her head against the tree, closing her eyes.

"Can I sit here with you?" Tian glanced over at Yona, nodding slightly, and then looked away.

Yona sighed slightly, but kept a small smile as she sat shoulder to shoulder next to the older woman. There was silence for a few moments,and then Tian spoke. She spoke so softly, Yona had to really pay attention or she would have missed what the woman said.

"His mother knew my mother simply because when Ae-Cha visited her family in Fuuga, she always stopped by my parents place to buy a gift for the family she visited. We didn't live in Fuuga. We lived in a small village a little further away in Sky Tribe territory. I first met him the second time his mother visited. I was nine years old. My mother told me to go play with him while the adults talked business. So that's what I did, although I didn't really like him at the time. He was annoying to me, but it seemed he didn't much like me, and we bickered quite a bit." Tian paused, chuckling slightly as she shook her head. Yona remained silent. After a moment, Tian continued. "Anyways, Ae-Cha brought him whenever she visited us. We were forced to play together, and we always wound up bickering over something small. As much as we fought, we were pretty close. I mean, we spoke about alot of things we didn't tell others. Anyways, Ae-Cha continued to visit me after my parents had left to travel-"

"You're parents left you all alone?" Yona questioned softly, reaching out, and touching Tian's shoulder. Tian shook her head,smiling ruefully.

"I didn't mind. My parents thought I was old enough to take care of myself without them. I was fourteen years old. Besides, they wanted to travel, and I didn't want to leave where we had settled down at. So, they left, but they visited a few times, and when I began to travel myself, I visited them. It was like we were apart, but not really. Anyways, Ha-Seon and I remained fairly close. Even if we did argue every now and again. When I first went to Dae-Seng, Ha-Seon had introduced me to Min-Soo. I was around sixteen then. Min-Soo was new then. She had lost her parents to disease, and she moved in with BaaBaa. He thought because we were both girls, and newcomers that we were get along." Tian paused, laughing a bit ruefully as she shook her head." I used to be so annoyed that he was right, but the three of us were pretty close. It was those two that helped me when my parents…." Tian sighed, shaking her head. She closed her eyes once again, and laid her head against the tree. Yona dropped her arms from the older girl's shoulder, and looked away. The red-haired teen drew her legs to her chest, and rested her chin on her knees as she spoke.

"I lost my mother when I was very young. I don't remember much about her, but I do remember feeling very sad. I didn't sleep for a long time because she wasn't beside me anymore. She used to sleep next to me every night, so when she died, it was hard to sleep. I didn't eat much either. But, after awhile, I began to get over it little by little. I tried to remain happy for my father, who was very grief stricken by losing her. I thought if I smiled, and appeared happy, then my father wouldn't be so sad anymore." There was a pause between the two girls. Tian had opened her eyes, glancing over at Yona, who was speaking very softly. Tian felt sorry for the girl, but didn't say anything herself." When I was sixteen, I lost my father too." Yona spoke softly. Tian pursed her lips, and reached out to touch the teenager's shoulders. Yona glanced at her, smiling slightly before dropping the smile, and looking away wot a much more somber expression." I felt so lost. So scared. So sad. So angry. So confused. Sometimes, I didn't feel anything at all. I didn't want to feel anything. Or do anything. For awhile, I wasn't living. I was just existing. I kept wondering if I was going to die next. Or if Hak, or somebody else close to me was going to die. What was going to happen to me? But, little by little, I began to feel better. It was thanks to the strength of everyone around me that I was able to have the courage to continue on myself. Whenever I was lost, or felt alone, or anything, there was always someone there to lend a helping hand, and pick me back up again. I admired their strength, even if I was still grieving over my father's death, and I wanted to be strong like them so that I could eventually protect, and help them the way they had helped me. It was thanks to the strength of those around me, that I was able to pick up the pieces, and continue living. I think without them, I wouldn't be where I am today." There was silence for a few minutes as the two collected their thoughts.

This was the first time the two of them had a real conversation with one another. It was the first time they had talked about something deep together. Tian wasn't sure what to say. It was obvious to Tian that Yona was still hurting over the death. She was curious, but wasn't sure what to ask without further hurting the girl.

"How… How did they die?"She questioned, clearing her throat, as she glanced over at the teen. Yona had gone silent, her eyes glazing over for a moment, but it was a sad type of expression. Tian immediately felt bad, and was about to take back the words when Yona suddenly spoke.

"They were both murdered." Yona spoke very softly. Tian bit her lips, reaching out to touch the young lady.

"I-"

"But it's OK." Yona looked at Tian, smiling brightly." The whole point of me saying this is that there were people who were always willing to help me when I felt down,or needed strength. I understand perfectly well how it feels to lose somebody important to you, and I don't want you to think you have to go through this alone. Everyone is here for you. Let us be your strength that you need, OK?" Yona touched Tian's shoulders softly, smiling just as gently. Tian was taken aback, but smiled, touching Yona's hand.

"Thanks." She said softly. Yona nodded, smiling softly as they both looked away.

* * *

 **A\n: Important Information:**

 ***Manju are a type of Chinese style steamed bun that come in hundreds of varieties. Most are a bread-like bun with a sticky texture filled with a sweet paste such as anko.**

 **OK, I'll admit I got that bit above from a site where it teaches you about Japanese culture. A simply look for traditional Japanese sweets, and you'll find this exact explanation. Honestly though, I chose this because I actually have had Manju. My friend that I visited in Japan for her wedding a couple of months ago, actually brought me some Manju. It was delicious, and I thought I would add it in the story. Anyways! That's it!**

 **Boy it seems like I kill off a character in a highly emotional way in .story. .ever. oh boy!**

 **But when it came to this one, it felt too clean originally. Originally everyone survived with little or no injuries. And then I was like 'wait. No. No. No! Too anti-climatic! That's too far fetched! No!" So I thought I would make it a bit more gritty.**

 **I had several things to think about. How to go about this death scene. Should she see him being attacked, and try to stop it from happening? Only to get there too late, and he dies in her arms? Or when she's battling and he takes a blow meant for her, and dies?**

 **But then I read a emotional death scene in an actual novel where the character didn't know the person had died until it was too late. They had to hear it from someone else. I cried so hard!**

 **So I decided to mix all three into the pot! And mix and mix! And mix once more and see what we get! And we all know where that lead, no?**

 **I wanted his confession to be the last thing he said to her. I felt I needed that emotional impact. He never confessed to her, and with his dying breath, he told her. Also, will have emotional impacts later. You'll see what I mean ;)**

 **Anyways! Enough with this overly long authors note! I'll see you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: Down Time**

Neither Yona nor Tian moved for awhile. Tian didn't want to see Ha-Seon buried. She convinced herself that she didn't need, or want, to see it. Yona stayed behind to lend support to Tian. They spoke about small things, never anything too deep. They were both trying to keep the other's minds from going to a dark place again.

It was well after the sun had set that someone had come to get them.

"Hey you two. Yun sent me. He said you two need to have your wounds fixed. I offered since we're all girls." Both Yona and Tian looked over at Min-Soo. Her brown eyes were rimmed with red, and a bit puffy, but she had a small smile on her face. Yona was the first to stand, and brush off her skirt. She glanced at Tian, who still seemed a bit dazed, but after a moment the dark haired girl stood up, firmly fixing Hak's overcoat around herself.

"Right. Let's go." She said softly, moving past the two girls, and walking off. Yona and Min-Soo followed.

* * *

"Tian, stay still. I need to patch up your wounds, and then go check on Yona." Min-Soo was bandaging up Tian, who was making it increasingly difficult as she squirmed around uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I know." Tian sighed, shaking her head as she stilled her body.

Yun had already checked on the men, whjo had minor wounds,and was busy fixing up that night's dinner. He had offered to help with the girls, but Min-Soo had remained adamant about her doing the bandaging on the females. Yona was in the tent with them.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Yona replied, smiling as she rubbed at her ankles. She had injured them when she was tripped up by a guard.

"Don't rub your ankles. I'll be there in a moment." Min-Soo chided, applying the last of an ointment to Tian's back, and bandaging it up. Yona grinned slightly, nodding as she dropped her hands from her ankles.

"It's good that everyone is together again." Yona said softly, looking at Tian, who had remained silent since they returned to camp.

As soon as she returned to camp, she gave Hak's overcoat back, although he remained adament that she keep it until she was able to get new clothes. It was something to cover her, he reasoned, and handed it back to her. It was currently laying beside her, hands clenched around it. It was strange to say that she felt awkward being around everyone once again.

"You look worried. What's on your mind?" Yona questioned, not being able to ignore Tian's brooding expression any longer.

Min-Soo glanced over at Tian, frowning slightly. Tian merely shook her head, and then looked over at Yona and Min-Soo. The blonde haired woman was quick to patching up Yona's ankle.

"I'm fine,Yona. Don't worry about me." Tian replied, smiling softly at Yona before dropping the expression quickly, and looking off with a flat expression.

* * *

It was recommended that Tian stay in bed a bit longer. So, Tian had stayed in the tent, frowning slightly as everyone left her alone, but she was grateful for it. She just needed down time to be by herself,and digest everything that had happened.

On the one hand, Tian was happy to be out of that place. She never wanted to go back again in her life time. She was happy to among familiar people again. She was happy to be relatively safe. She was happy about that, but on the hand she felt sad, angered, guilt, and so many other emotions. She was guilty about leaving those people in that fort to suffer. No doubt this would get back to the guards at the forts, and the slaves left would be punished, but there was nothing she could do, and she knew that. She was angered, and saddened because she had lost a friend. She lost someone close to her, and to make matters worse, Tian didn't even have the courage to have a final good bye by seeing his burial. She hated how scared she was to see him being buried. She wasn't looking forward to going to Dae-Seng, and having to deliver the bad news. It made her almost not want to return home at all. She didn't think she could handle the pain. It was then she heard the others talking, and she stopped her inner brooding to listen.

"...So, what are you going to do now? You got what you wanted done. Now what?" It was Kija that was speaking. Tian scruched her eyebrows together.

"I have to go home. I can't leave my grandmother hanging. We're all we have. I can't say the same for Tian. She has no reason to stay."

Min-Soo spoke firmly, as if sure of her descion, but Tian could detect a hint of something else. Regret? Sadness? It was something, but Tian couldn't identify it at that moment. Or maybe she just didn't want to.

"Where would she go though?" Yona asked softly after a moment's pause. There was another short pause before Min-Soo spoke firmly.

"I would like for her to come back with me, but I doubt she'll want to. I wouldn't blame her, but I hope she will. We still need to get the officers out of our town. We still need to track down the ringleader, and-"

Tian's stomach lurched, churning uncomfortably in her body. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want any of them to put themselves in harm's way ever again. She just wanted everyone to be safe, and happy. She tuned everyone out, turning her head to look at the other side of the tent. She didn't want,nor need to hear what they were talking about.

* * *

"Hey." Tian immediately felt her heart speed up at the familiar voice of Jae-Ha as he called out to her softly.

Tian positioned her head to look at look at him, her eyebrows drawn together. Jae-Ha was standing a bit away from her, leaning in the enterance as he looked at her with a masked expression.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, her eyes darting to the opening of the tent, and then to Jae-Ha.

"I was just seeing if you were alright. " He replied after a moment, walking into the tent, and then sitting beside her. He leaned back on his hands, looking at her. Tian didn't react for a moment, and then smirked, shaking her head as she glanced at him.

"Did someone put you up to this?" She questioned with a laugh, shaking her head once again. Jae-Ha chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"No. I came because I wanted to." Tian looked at him in surprise. Jae-Ha merely grinned, sitting up straighter as he gently brushed his hand against hers. Tian's heart sped up again, and she was almost certain she was blushing. She quickly looked away." But I know the others are worried as well." He replied after a moment's pause, removing his hand from her hand.

"And you wouldn't do something you wouldn't want to, right?" She questioned a bit sardonically, laughing slightly as she looked back at him. Jae-Ha glanced at her, and smiled slightly.

"Exactly." He replied, smirking slightly as he moved his hand towards hers once again, brushing his fingers against the top of her fingers.

When she didn't move her hands away, or show any other signs of being discomforted by the action, Jae-Ha became bolder. He wrapped his hand around her fingers, and waited for her reaction once again.

Tian could feel Jae-Ha's hand, so warm and comforting, wrap around her cold fingers. Her heart sped up, and she did everything in her power to control her blushing. When Tian felt his fingers tighten across hers, sliding towards her palm, she looked at their intertwined hands.

Somehow she found the contrast of their skin, his slightly tanned skin against her pale skin, rather appealing. When Jae-Ha's palm was firmly wrapped around Tian's palm, she found herself unsure of what she should do.

For some reason, even though Tian had to herself that whenever she escaped where she was she would waste no time and tell Jae-Ha how she felt, now that she was out of that place, and totally alone with Jae-Ha, she didn't know what to do. Or what to say. So, she didn't react at all. Tian allowed Jae-Ha to hold her hand, but she didn't make any move to hold his hand back.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Jae-Ha asked after a moment of silence, removing his hand slowly from Tian's hand.

Tian glanced at him, eyebrows drawn together. She had expected someone to do her that question at some point, but honestly she wasn't expecting it so soon. She didn't know what to say. She looked away once again.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." She said after a moment. Jae-Ha raised an eyebrow.

"I'd figure you'd want to go back home." He said simply. Tian cringed slightly, but shrugged.

"Dae-Jeng was never my home." She said simply, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them, and looking back at the green haired man, who was holding a much more serious expression that usual. Tian grinned slightly." And even if I did, I doubt you'd let me just leave without a fuss." She was teasing, even giggling a bit. Jae-Ha smiled slightly in turn,and answered back confidentiality.

"On the contrary, you're free to do whatever you want. I won't hold you back."

"For someone who claims to never let something out of their site once they have their eyes set on it, you say that as if it is so easy to just let me go. I thought you were annoyingly persistent." Tian looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Jae-Ha chuckled slightly, shaking his head as he looked at her for a moment, and then looked off.

"Well, I have to admit, I'd be a bit disappointed if you chose not to stay with us, but I'm not one to force anything on anyone. It would violate my principles of beauty to force anyone into something they didn't want to do." He chuckled once again, and then glanced at her." Though, I know I wouldn't be the only one disappointed if you went down that path. Yona really likes having another female around." Tian smiled, nodding as she looked off." And if, one day, we cross paths again, and you want to join us…. I think it can be safely assumed that you would be welcomed without a doubt. " After Jae-Ha spoke those words, he reached for her hand once again, laying his hand on top of hers. She looked at their hands again for a short moment, and then at him.

"And if I chose to stay with you guys?" She asked softly. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised in surprise, and then grinned.

"Then you would be welcomed with open arms." He replied. For the first time in awhile, she had no idea what to say. So, she looked away.

For a few moments,there was silence between the two. Jae-Ha left his hand atop of Tian's hand, and she didn't completely mind. In fact, she rather enjoyed the feel of his hand against her own. Tian wanted to say something. She wanted to tell him exactly what she originally planned to say, but, as the saying goes, it was easier imagined that done.

"Jae-Ha?" She questioned softly, her heart pounding in her chest. He looked at her smirking.

"I almost forgot. I believe that I have something to return to you." He said, removing his hand from hers, much to Tian's disappointment.

Tian watched as he reached inside his robe, pausing for a moment, and then taking his hand out. His hands were clutching a familiar looking object. Tian's eyes widened, and her cheeks reddened when she recognized the blue and red fabric. The fabric of her prized possession that had once belonged to her mother.

"Where did you find this?" She questioned softly, sitting up out of surprise, but it hurt, so she laid back down. Jae-Ha grinned, and laid it in her outstretched hand. Tian smiled, holding the familiar fabric in her hands once again.

"The details aren't important. It's back where it belongs. That's what counts." Tian glanced over at the green haired man as he looked at her grinning. She smiled softly, looking away.

Even if she couldn't admit her feelings at the moment, she had some small hope lingering that perhaps he felt the same. The fact that he was holding on to the hair covering all this time, she had hoped was a sign. She would hold on to that for as long as she could.

"Thanks." She said softly after a moment. Jae-Ha glanced at her, surprised that she had thanked him, but it felt nice nonetheless. He grinned, looking away.

"Don't mention it." He said simply.

Tian smiled, clenching the fabric tightly in her hands. She was truly grateful to have it back in her possession. Silence fell over them once again for a few moments.

"Here. I brought this along as well." Tian opened her eyes when Jae-Ha spoke suddenly, and in a fast tone. Tian looked down next to her to see a light purple, short sleeved undergown, and a white over robe lying next to her. The robe had dark purple hemlines. She then looked up with her eyebrows drawn together. Jae-Ha quickly explained."Min-Soo had quickly put these together. I offered to bring it to you. Though it was mostly just an excuse to speak to you." He grinned as he spoke. Tian blushed, and looked away, but was smiling slightly.

"Thanks." She whispered softly, to which he just nodded. There was silence again.

"Tian? You OK?" Min-Soo had opened the flap, peeking in. Tian looked up at her, nodding with a slight smile.

"I'm fine." Tian replied softly, nodding as she looked down at the clothes. She gently ran a finger on them, and then looked up at her blonde friend with a small smile." Thanks for making these."

"Don't mention it. I thought you would like those better than the torn one you have on." Min-Soo replied, giggling slightly, and then rubbing the back of her neck."And it wasn't just me. Yun helped as well. A little. Before he made dinner." Tian nodded, trying to keep the smile on her face even though her face didn't feel like holding it up. She just didn't want anyone to worry about her anymore than they already are, but she did feel very happy that Yun cared enough about her to help even a little with her new clothes." Well, I better go." Min-Soo stated after a moment of silence. Her light brown eyes glanced at Jae-Ha for a second, and then left, closing the tent behind her.

"I had better go. Before they think anything is going on." Jae-Ha said after a moment, chuckling slightly. Tian looked at him, and nodded.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want them thinking that." Tian added on in a flat tone, not looking at him. The green haired man looked at her for a moment longer, and then nodded as he stood up as much as he could, and walked out the tent.

When the tent flap closed, Tian looked up. She pursed her lips, biting the insides of her lips. She had so many conflicting emotions. So many questions she knew needed answers, but wasn't quite sure what those answers were going to be. She looked away again. She had time. She could answer those later. Like she told Jae-Ha, she would cross those bridges when she got to them. For now, she needed rest. So, that's what Tian did. She closed her eyes, blocking out everything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Back Home**

It took three and a half months to return back to the port town of Dae-Seng. During that time, Tian spent most of her time healing from her injuries. Not just the ones she sustained from the fight to escape, but mostly the damage caused by her time spent in the fort.

She had lost a considerable amount of weight during that time, and had become malnourished as well. Yun made sure to pay extra close attention to her, and make sure she got what she needed to get better. What frustrated Yun mostly was that Tian was seemingly healing slowly. Not that he expected her to heal super fast, like he was used to with the rare beasts, but he wasn't exactly expecting her to heal slowly either. He just hoped she didn't take too long to heal.

However, by the second month, Tian had seemed better. She was looking healthy once again, and some of her weight had come back. Yun was still worried about her, and limited what she could do. Yun had already spent enough time trying to get her back to her old self, and he still wasn't happy with the results thus far. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt again.

"Just don't too much, OK? I don't want to have to heal you again because you were an idiot, and took on more than you could handle." Yun had told her in a scolding tone, but Tian could see the worry in his eyes. She didn't respond to him, but nodded as she looked off, biting her lips.

* * *

The routine seemed to continue as normal. Yun cooked, and took care of the group. The dragon brothers were lively. Yona and Min-Soo both worked on their defense skills together. Tian felt a strange feeling of isolation.

Sure, she helped with the minimal things. She helped prepare dinner. She would often accompany Yona and Min-Soo on their practice, watching silently. Tian was back in the group, and it seemed like everyone was taking extra care in making sure she was comfortable, and was alright. Some more than others.

Tian enjoyed that much. She enjoyed feeling a part of the group. Still, she couldn't help but have the feeling of isolation. She was a part of the group. She was safe. Everyone was moving on, and acting like nothing had happened. Perhaps they were doing it for her benefit, but that was most likely Tian's ego speaking.

Still, she couldn't help but to feel like a spectator. Tian couldn't help but to feel as though she was on auto mode. She went through the everyday actions. She smiled on cue, even laughed a bit when the occasion called for it, but it didn't feel genuine. It felt forced, and none of that helped with her feelings of isolation. She felt like what had happened only a few months ago, with the fort and everything that happened, was years ago, and she felt that while everyone was moving on, there was something holding her back.

"Tian, you've been acting strange. Even for you. Is everything alright?" Min-Soo asked her one night as they were gather firewood for the night and morning. Tian wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so defensive. She had been expecting someone to say something sooner or later. Maybe, even if she had been expecting it, she just didn't want it to happen.

"Why do you feel to ask stupid questions?" Tian answered, scowling as she sped up her pace. Min-Soo sighed, shaking her head as she fastened her own pace.

"Does Yun even know you're out here?"

"You're starting to get annoying. I'm fine. I'm not a baby, OK? I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just drop it, OK?" Tian cut her friend a look, and then walked on, sighing. Min-Soo shook her head, scowling as she followed after her.

As expected, Yun fussed a bit when the pair came back, but he quickly dropped the subject with a last word of making sure to tell him before she just walks off. Tian felt oddly touched by his worry, and promised next time she would tell him.

* * *

Just a couple of weeks shy of finally returning home, Yun passed Tian as healthy enough to continue her activities as before. Tian was happy about that, and used the opportunity on gaining her strength back, but opted for practicing by herself. She may have lost some of her strength, but she knew she still had enough where she could easily hurt Min-Soo or Yona, and that was something she wanted to avoid.

"You think I'm weak, and I'm not." Min-Soo told her one day when Tian turned her down for a spar. Tian sighed, and shook her head.

"You haven't even had a year's training. I've had years of practice. Just because I've lost some of that strength, doesn't mean I've lost those years of training. I'm not gonna be responsible for hurting your dumb ass." Tian replied playfully, punching Min-Soo's shoulder.

"Ow. What did I do?" Min-Soo pouted, rubbing her shoulder. Tian groaned, rolling her eyes.

"See what I mean? And that was just playful!" Tian replied in a deadpan tone, picking up the stack of sticks she had collected for the firewood, and continued walking. Min-Soo's face dropped, and then shook her head as she ran after Tian.

"It's not that I'm weak, OK? You're just abnormally strong." Min-Soo replied flipping some hair over her shoulders. Tian scoffed, shaking her head.

"Yeah. OK. Whatever you have to tell yourself to make yourself feel better." Tian replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she continued walking with a chuckle. The two continued arguing over who was weak or strong the rest of the walk to the camp.

* * *

Tian had been working on trying to act like her old self. They whole group had slowed their pace just for Tian to get better. They worried about her, even if some didn't voice it. The last thing she wanted was to add further to their worries. So even if she felt distant, isolated, and everything else, she would smile, and continue on. Because she felt that she owed that much to this group.

Even so, when she was deemed healthy, it was still almost impossible for Tian to be alone. If it wasn't Minn-Soo or Yona by her side, it was Jae-Ha. Or if he wasn't by her side, Jae-Ha was close by, trying to act like he wasn't checking in on her. Tian couldn't decide if she was happy or annoyed by it. She was pretty sure it was a mixture of both.

"Why do you insist on following me?" She had asked many times when her annoyance had won over her happiness. Jae-Ha simply smirked over at her, and shrugged.

"You attract trouble like a magnet. I'm just making sure I can be there to save you when you need it." He replied with a slight flare, winking at her. Tian blushed, but still rose an eyebrow at him.

"I don't need you to protect me." She replied dryly, walking faster.

"Maybe. Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." He replied, easily keeping pace." Besides, don't you remember me telling you I'm not so easy to get rid of?"

"Tch." She scoffed, smiling as she shook her head." Maybe. Maybe not, but that won't stop me from trying." She replied back, smirking at him. She then looked forward.

"Oh. You're happy, and you know it. Just admit it."

"Right. Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better." She replied with an eyeroll.

However, despite her harsh words, Tian was rather happy to have the green haired man around. Tian was even happier to hear he wanted to protect her. It gave her a sense of hope, and encouraged her a little more to admit how she felt about him.

* * *

As they came closer to Dae-Seng, Tian felt an overwhelming feeling in her. She couldn't explain it. It felt somber, and heavy. Anxious and paranoid at the same time. It wasn't easy, and she tried her best keep it underwraps. However, even with all those feelings, she was happy initially when they reached the outskirts of the port city.

Tian imagined what Ha-Seon would do if he were here. He'd probably exclaim something cheesy before smelling the air with a huge grin on his face. Despite her overwhelming negative feelings, Tian managed to smile a bit as she closed her eyes, taking in the smell of the familiar town.

 _It smells like home. I wish you could be here, Ha-Seon._

With that somber thought, Tian had opened her eyes and looked at the town from the distance.

"Yaay! I'll be so happy to sleep in a bed again!" Min-Soo yelled out, stretching out her arms with a wide grin for a moment before dropping her hands to her side.

Min-Soo glanced over at Tian, pursing her lips for a moment. Even if she couldn't bring Ha-Seon back, Min-Soo was happy that at least she was able to bring Tian home. The hardest part, though, was coming up. It was telling Ae-Cha what happened to her son. With that thought in mind Min-Soo looked away. She wasn't looking forward to that part.

"It's good to be back." Tian replied softly, gripping her left arm with her right hand with a slight smile.

"We should let your family know you're home safe." Kija said softly, glancing over at Min-Soo.

The blonde looked at him, smiling softly, and then looked at Tian, who had dropped her smile for a more serious expression. There was a moment of silence before Tian started walking ahead silently, surprising everyone with how quick she moved. They hurried to follow her.

* * *

Tian couldn't exactly figure it out, and maybe a small or larger part of her was sure it was just paranoia, but something felt different about the town. As they walked down the streets to their first destination, Ha-Seon's home, people stared at them. Some even whispering. Tian supposed some of it was expected.

After all, some people in Yona's group was… Suspicious looking at best. Not to mention, Tian was pretty sure nobody really expected to be seeing her again after she had disappeared. Tian didn't even expect to see this place again, so she could only imagine how the regular civilians were taking to seeing her again. But it wasn't just the fact that Yona and her group were suspicious enough, or the fact that Tian was back. No there was something else that made Tian a little uneasy.

The people seemed more tense than usual. Although the town kept with it's cheerful and lively attitude, there was something in the people's eyes that made it seem as if they were expecting something bad to happen at any moment. Tian wondered if the officers had become particularly more cruel. Or were the people unnerved by their presence, and feared something would happen because of it? Tian couldn't be sure, so she chose to ignore it for the time being.

Tian's first destination was to find Ae-Cha, and tell her the news of Ha-Seon's death. She had heard that Ae-Cha had taken days off from the bakery now that she had more help, so Tian thought it best that they visit the actual home to deliver the news. Or rather she did.

"You guy's should head over to BaaBaa's home." Tian had told them once they reached the bakery. Min-Soo stopped, looking at her with her eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"What? Are you sure?" Tian nodded, smiling in reassurance, but Min-Soo shook her head stubbornly.

"No. We should go together." Min-Soo stated, clasping her hands around Tian's wrists. Tian was about to say something in rebuttal, but Yona had spoken first.

"Why don't you two go together. We'll wait for you two here." Both Min-Soo and Tian turned to look at the group, both wanting to say something, but were once again interrupted.

"Yeah. The two misses should go on. Together! We'll wait!" Zeno spoke up with a grin. Tian looked at him, noticing he seemed to be trying to convey something silently to her. Tian looked away, scowling.

"Let's just go." Tian muttered, turning around on her heel, and walking away fast. Min-Soo quickly turned on her heel, and followed after the dark haired girl.

* * *

As the two young women walked up to the door of the small home, they seemed to hesitate for a moment. Light brown eyes met dark green eyes, and not seemed to have the same type of worry and anxiety written into their eyes. Tian then looked forward, fist raised to knock on the door,but she still hesitated for a moment.

 _I can't avoid this any longer. If Min-Soo wasn't here wit me, I don't think I'd have the courage to actually tell Ae-Cha but she deserves to know. I can't avoid this any longer._

Taking a deep breath, holding it for a moment, and then releasing it, Tian's fist connected with the door. It was soft, almost inaudible, at first, but the second and third one were equally strong and loud. Tian bit her lips, taking a step back with Min-Soo. Tian wrung her hands together, her anxiety working up once again as she secretly hoped that Ae-Cha wasn't home, and she could put telling her off just a little longer. However, after a few moments, the door opened, and Ae-Cha looked at them with eyes wide open. Tian smiled shyly, waving.

"Hi. Ae-Cha, i-" Tian was interrupted by Ae-Cha who pulled her into a tight hug, crying.

"It is so good to have you home! Welcome back!" With that emotionally said, Ae-Cha hugged Tian harder. The dark haired girl smiled, despite her feelings, and hugged the woman back just as tightly.

 _It is good to be back…..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Of Bad news and Good sake**

 **A/n: I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in so long! *internal screaming* ok. Ok. I'm calm now. I've had alot of things go on in my personal life, and it's gotten in the way of being able to update. Anyways, hopefully I can get on a more regular scheduled now. But anyways... Here's the newest chappie of Where The Skies Align! Lemme know your thoughts! And as always, thanks to everyone who has given this story a chance! I'm sincerely thankful to you all! Happy readings~!**

* * *

The hug lasted for a good few minuets. Ae-Cha was hugging Tian tightly, crying softly. It seemed that the woman was unwilling to let Tian go. It seemed like she was almost afraid Tian would disappear if Ae-Cha let her go. Not that Tian minded all that much. Tian was hugging the woman back, but felt awkward as she comforted the older woman. She was never that good at comforting people. Especially if they were crying and hugging her.

After a moment, Ae-Cha pulled back, wiping at her teary eyes. Ae-Cha then locked eyes with Min-Soo, her look softening out as she pulled the younger woman into a quick, tight hug. She pulled back after a split moment, and then looked around the two other woman, hope and fear shining in her eyes.

"Where... Where is Ha-Seon?" She asked in a small voice, locking eyes with Tian.

Tian then felt the full weight of the situation land squarely on her shoulders. Tian's shoulders dropped, and any trace of a smile she had was quickly gone. her throat swelled up, her chest compressed, and her eyes prickled. She had the sudden urge to cry, but held it together for Ae-Cha's sake. She didn't want to show any form of weakness in front of the woman. She found herself unable to say anything because Tian was afraid she'd just break down and cry.

"Ae-Cha... Can we go... Inside?" Tian said softly, taking unsure, small breaks between her words. Min- Soo looked at her friend, and then at Ae-Cha as she became more serious.

Ae-Cha seemed to understand at that moment. She looked between the two girls, almost sending a silent plea to say anything. After a moment, she dropped her smile, and nodded as she stepped aside to let the two girls in.

Tian and Min-Soo sat on the couch while Ae-Cha pulled up a chair for herself before leaving the room to get some tea for the three of them. It seemed that Ae-Cha didn't wasn't to deal with this subject matter any more than the two girl's did. Tian's hands wrung together, her lips pilling into a tight line. Min-Soo glanced over at her friend, sensing and understanding her distress. Min-Soo gently laid a hand on Tian's knee, silently giving her some support. Tian looked at her, smiling slightly, trying to reassure her friend, but then looked away as her smile quickly dropped. It was at that moment, Ae-Cha came back into the room, setting the tea cups in front of the two girls, who quickly began taking sips of the steaming liquid.

"So... What happened?" Ae-Cha asked, pouring herself some tea. She didn't look at the two women, who sat their cups down, and looked at each other for a moment before looking at the middle aged woman. Ae-Cha looked directly at Tian as she took a sip, and sat down the cup. The sad look in her eyes told Tian that Ae-CHa knew her son wasn't coming home. So, she chose to explain, the best she could or wanted to, what had happened.

"He was... Well..." Tian closed her eyes, sighing heavily. She let out a shaky breath, taking a moment to gather herself. She spoke without opening her eyes."You know, we got captured. We got reunited when they were moving us to another place. We made plans to escape. It didn't go over too well. There was a fight. He got killed." Tian spoke in short, chopped sentences, trying her best to keep herself under control. She hadn't cried in weeks over what had happened, and she refused to cry now. Not when it was Ae-Cha who would need the strength.

The silence that followed was so thick, one could have cut it with a knife. Everyone seemed to let weight of the moment settle. Min-Soo was looking at her own intertwined hands, biting her lips as tears prickled at her eyes. Tian was taking deep breaths, and letting go of shaky breaths. Ae-Cha was just silent, trying to process the moment and the words that were spoken.

"I... I thought so. I hadn't heard him. Figured he would have been loudly proclaiming his presence, but when there was silence, and I saw you with that expression..." Her voice trailed off, closing her own eyes as Tian opened hers. Tian gave the older woman a sympathetic expression as Ae-CHa opened her eyes, letting go of a shaky breath." I guess I was just hoping my fear was wrong." She said in a tone so low, both Tian and Min-Soo had to lean close to hear the woman.

"We really tried our best to save him. I even had to make Tian a new dress because her last one was ruined trying to make rags-"

"We'll give you time to grieve if that's what you want. I think we all need time to process everything." Tian cut off Min-Soo's frantic rambling. Ae-Cha looked up, nodding slightly. Tian nodded,standing up. She motioned for Min-Soo to do the same, which she did.

"We'll check on you later." She said softly. Ae-Cha simply nodded, her eyes looking off. Tian and Min-Soo paused for just a moment longer before they walked out of the house together.

The two friends were walking down the street together in heavy silence. Tian's mind was going through so much. Her chest tightened, and she wanted to cry.

"Tian, are you ok?" Min-Soo asked, stopping in front of a jewelry shop. Tian looked at her, and then shrugged.

"If you see the others, let them know I'm alright. Make up any excuse you want to have them not look for me. I just want to be alone for a little bit." She told Min-Soo. The blonde woman paused, tilting her head slightly.

"Are you sure?" She questioned softly, touching her shoulders. Tian looked at her hand, and then nodded as she looked up, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure. Just let them know I'll be ok, and I'll be back later."

"Alright. Just... Don't get into any trouble, ok?" Tian nodded, smiling slightly as the two parted paths.

Min-Soo returned to the group just a short while later, surprised to see that they had actually stayed in the same spot, talking among themselves. Noticing Min-Soo's reappearance, the group stopped their talking, and turned to look at the woman. She explained what had happened, and the group as a whole seemed to understand that it was probably for the best to let Tian have some time to herself, but they still worried.

Jae-Ha decided to go for a leisurely walk through town. At least that's what he told himself. Another part of him knew he was just as worried about Tian as the others, and was just wanting to make sure she was alright. Still, he wanted to giver her some time to process her emotions on her own. He understood perfectly well that sometimes a person just needed time to process their feelings on their down without anyone else interfering.

After all, Tian had gone through something particularly bad, and hadn't had the necessary time to truly deal with it all. Maybe if she was left alone for the right amount of time, it would give her some time time to deal with just a little bit of it. Even if just a minuscule amount.

Despite that understanding, Jae-Ha didn't want Tian to shoulder all those thoughts, feelings, and everything else on her own either. He wanted to help her in some way, although he wasn't sure how, but he wasn't going to force her either.

 _She'll talk if and when she is ready._

Jae-Ha shook his head, trying to rid his mind of his worries, and thoughts, and tried to focus on the walk, which was supposed to be relaxing.

As he paid more attention to his surroundings, it began to feel oddly nostalgic. The gray looking, empty buildings tugged at something in his memory, and tried to recall exactly why they had looked familiar. Had he been down this way before? Then, it hit him.

 _This is where Tian and I first met._

He realized with a smirk, shaking his head, and looking around. It was after walking just a few more feet that he caught site of Tian, drinking from a sake cup, her chin resting on her knees with a sour expression as she took another drink. He stared for a moment, but he wasn't sure why. He was half tempted to walk on, but before his mind could make up what he wanted to do, his feet were walking towards her.

"I didn't know you drank." He voiced with a casual grin as he sat next to her. Tian looked at him, eyeing him with a critical expression before looking off with her lips slightly pursed.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" She questioned as if Jae-Ha was annoying her. He probably was on some level, but he was just happy she didn't directly tell him to leave.

"I should ask the same thing." He replied, smirking slightly as he glanced at her. Tian shrugged, pouring herself another drink. He frowned, watching as she took small sips at it. He looked away after another moment.

"Want any?" She questioned after a few moments, when she finished the shot she had poured for herself. She had the empty sake cup in one hand, and the bottle of sake in the other, nudging both in his direction.

"I never turn down a chance to drink with good company." He said, taking both from her. He could feel her eyes on him as he poured himself a drink, and then took slow sips at it. When he finished, she took it, and began pouring herself another.

 _Suppose we're gonna share the same cup._

Jae-Ha thought with an amused grin as she drank at her cup.

"Mind sharing what's on your mind?" Jae-Ha questioned after a few more shots shared between the two. He was currently shaking around his own shot of sake that Tian had shakily poured for him.

"There is nothing to tell really." Tian slurred, reaching for the empty cup that Jae-Ha had sat down.

She was silent as she poured another drink. She took a sip, sighed in satisfaction before sighing in another way as she rested her head against the building, her eyes looking at the sky. Jae-Ha watched her intently, but wasn't going to say anything just yet.

"I see." He said after a moment, looking away.

"I took a walk before I came back to town, and decided to buy some... Some sake. It was a one man party till you showed up." She said, looking back at him. She then raised an eyebrow."What were you doing anyways?"

"I was just walking around, and saw you drinking by yourself. A pretty girl should never drink alone." He winked at her, pleased to see the slight blush that arose on her face.

"You keep talking like that, and you won't find any girl to settle down with." She joked, laughing slightly. Jae-Ha chuckled, taking the sake cup, and pouring himself a drink.

"There is nothing wrong with telling a girl she is pretty." He said simply, once again, smirking at the blush that again rose on her pale face.

"Whatever." She muttered, making him chuckle again.

"You seem to favor this place." He changed the subject, looking around. Tian shrugged slightly.

"It's a very secluded place. Not many people do business here anymore. It's a nice place for some peace." She answered. The two shared a few more drinks in silence together.

"How long have you been coming here for... Peace?" He questioned, feeling slightly buzzed. Tian had clearly had more than enough as she swayed slightly. He moved the sake bottle from her grasp, on the other side of himself.

"For...For awhile." She slurred between hiccups, closing her eyes for a split second. She then shook her head, opened her eyes, and glanced over at him. Jae-Ha shifted slightly at her intense stare. He glanced at her when the stare didn't go away. He could tell something was going through her mind.

"What's going on?" He questioned, feeling a bit nervous at her staring.

"You... Did it hurt?" She questioned, jarring him slightly. He didn't understand what she meant, and was almost afraid to know what she meant as she touched his wrist."It...It must have." She whispered, sounding almost apologetic.

He laughed again, looking away. He was nervous now, not understanding what she meant, and not wanting to know what she meant either. Although a deeper part probably understood exactly what she meant.

"Ah, if we don't get back to the others soon, they'll worry. We should head back." Jae-Ha was trying to change the subject to anything else before she said something he didn't want to hear. He had moved to stand up to walk away, but her hand had tightly gripped his wrist. He looked at her. She was looking at him with an intense expression.

"Don't go again." She said softly. Despite her tone, her eyes were looking at him firmly. He felt frozen, unsure what to do, but after a moment, sat back down next to her. He had to admit to himself that he liked the small smile that graced her lips."Thank you." She said softly, loosening the grip on his wrists.

"Don't mention it." He said softly, feeling a bit surprised when she suddenly laid her head against his shoulder. He looked at her, noticing her eyes closed. He was still until her breathing evened out, a sure sign she was asleep and wouldn't be disturbed. He gently moved her head off his shoulder, and then moved to pick her up, and then soared back to Min-Soo's home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Old Times**

"Uggggh. My head." Tian groaned, holding the side of her pounding head. She opened her eyes, looking around. She felt slightly disorientated for a moment before she remembered where she was. Tian then looked around the bright room again, eyebrows drawn together.

 _It's so bright. Did I sleep all night and all day?_

She wondered to herself as she rubbed at her still pounding temple.

"Tian? You up?" Tian jumped slightly as a knock was heard.

Her head pounded, and she had to take a moment before she looked towards it with a slight scowl. It took her a moment to realize the voice she heard was BaaBaa's voice. She could smell some sort of soup, but she couldn't make her voice work for a moment. She cleared her throat, shook her head to clear it slightly, but only succeeded in making an even worse headache for herself. She sighed, taking another moment for herself.

"I'm up." She called out, clearing her throat immediately afterwards. She then sat up. For some reason, a wave of anxiety came over her as she watched the door open. Her hands wrung together.

"You slept all night." BaaBaa said softly once she reached Tian's side."Jae-Ha told us you had gotten drunk and passed out. I thought I would make something that would be easy on your tummy."

"Yeah? Thanks." Tian said slowly, smiling slightly as she took the steaming bowl from the older woman.

"Ah, if you want to be alone, I can-"

"Is Ae-Cha working today? And do you know where those people are at?" Tian interrupted BaaBaa. She could tell by the annoyance in the woman's eyes that she didn't appericate being interrupted, but was happy the lady didn't say anything.

"Me and Min-Soo offered those people a place to stay, but they declined. Ae-Cha stopped by to see if you were still going to work. I told her you were still sleeping when she came by." BaaBaa babbled on about something Tian wasn't interested in, so Tian's mind began to wonder off.

 _I just want things to return to normal. If I just sit around, and do nothing, I'll have time to think. If I have time to think then I'll be reminded of things I don't want to think about. If I think about things I don't want to think about, I'll get all sad and depressed and I don't want to have to do that._

"So, we think you should take a rest." BaaBaa finished, looking at Tian, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can't just take a break. I can't just sit around, and do nothing. I mean-"

"It'll be good for you. Besides-"

 _Well, I guess I can find things to do. Guess I can find things to do. Like work on training myself again. Or something. Or finally have time to nail that new soup recipe I've been training to get down for ages._

Tian's mind continued to wonder off as BaaBaa spoke. By the time Tian's mind came back to reality, it seemed like BaaBaa was already at the end of her speech.

"...So, I'm not sure what all that meant. They could very well be cracking down harder because they're angry. I just want you to be careful, ok?" BaaBaa looked at Tian, who was staring at her with a blank expression. BaaBaa groaned in annoyance."You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" Tian smiled sheepishly.

"I just caught the ending part." She admitted with a slight chuckle. BaaBaa sighed, shaking her head.

"I was just talking about some of the things that have happened since you've been away. Word of what happened just outside of the Kai Empire boarder has reached to the officers here. It must have angered them as they've been cracking down on the law even harder. They seem to think the person responsible will show up again. That's why those people aren't staying in town. It isn't safe for them any longer." BaaBaa gave Tian a hard look. To Tian, It seemed to say another thing as well: _I don't think it is safe for you either._ But Tian knew, despite the woman's feelings, that BaaBaa would never say anything like that to her face. She knew BaaBaa would know exactly how Tian would react.

"Will they leave them?" Tian questioned softly, her hands tightening on the sheet around her.

"It's up to them." BaaBaa replied casually, shrugging slightly, but still staring at Tian. This time, Tian didn't meet her gaze this time.

 _They shouldn't stay. It's not safe for them any longer, and I don't want anything to happen to them. Besides they've done far too much for us... For me, and they don't need to anymore. But... I want them to stay._

Tian's eyebrows furrowed together as the thought passed through her head. Her hands tightened on her bed sheet slightly. BaaBaa watched, but chose not to say anything because she didn't want to upset the girl.

"I'm gonna go ahead, and get ready for the day." Tian said after a moment, looking up at BaaBaa."Then, I guess I'll... Just find something to do." Tian added on, looking down at her lap. BaaBaa hesitated a moment longer, and then nodded as she stood up, taking the half eaten bowl of soup with her.

"Alright. I'll see you later then, but don't stay out too late." BaaBaa replied, giving Tian a hard look for a moment before walking out of the room. Tian looked at the door for a moment, and then began to get ready herself.

* * *

"We made a promise to help until this whole thing was cleared up. I don't think we should leave just because the situation has gotten too dangerous. I mean, it's never stopped us before." Yona argued, poking at the embers of the recently puffed out fire with the stick that was currently in her hands. Whether she was trying to rekindle the fir or if she was just looking for a distraction, Yona had yet to decide.

"And what of Tian? Her situation is also more dangerous here than before. They're looking for the person who caused the trade to go bad. Should they discover it was her who started it..." Kija trailed off, glancing over at Jae-Ha for just a split moment before looking at each person in the group, his eyes resting a bit longer on Yona, before looking at the ground.

"Our duty before anything else is making sure the Princess is safe. If you remember, we also assisted in what happened. If they find out we were also involved, we'll be targeted as well." Hak replied, his hands tightening on his glave.

"It's all the more reason we should stay, though. We made a promise, and we're too far involved to turn back now." Yona replied, a surge of energy going through her. She looked at Hak with a strong expression. He looked at her just for a moment before looking away with his eyes closed for just a moment.

Hak knew that they were too involved to turn back, and he didn't particularly like leaving a job half finished, but his priority was first making sure Yona could stay safe. With the way things have changed, he couldn't guarantee her, or anyone else's safety. He didn't exactly like that thought.

"We should get a feel of what's going on, and then make our decisions after we get as much information as possible." Yun said after a moment had passed.

"I could always scope things out." Tian came out just a second later, ducking underneath a branch, surprising everyone. Tian looked at everyone with a blank expression as they looked at her in surprise. She then smiled slightly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kija asked after a moment had passed.

"Hmm..." Tian considered lying, and saying she had just walked in at the last part, when she had actually been standing there for quiet a while. However, the moment she met with Shin-Ah's gaze, all memento left her body.

Tian found it strange that even without seeing his exact expression, thanks to his masked face, she could almost tell exactly what he was thinking without seeing his face. Perhaps it was just a sign of how comfortable she had gotten with everyone in the group. And that revelation, she wasn't too sure how she felt about that. With a sigh, Tian shook her head.

"A while?" Yun deducted with an eyebrow raised. Tian glanced at him, and then shrugged slightly.

"I was taking a walk anyways, and heard some mumbling. I followed it to you guys, and caught the last part of the conversation." For some reason, it was much easier to lie to Yun. Tian wasn't sure how she felt about that either.

"How do you plan on helping? You could possibly be in more danger than us, Miss." Zeno spoke just after a moment, looking at Tian with an expression she once couldn't place. Tian shrugged.

"I know the town, the people, better than any of you. I can send out feelers, and see what's going on."

"You would put yourself in danger." Shin-Ah surprised everyone as he spoke up, still looking at Tian with a seemingly strong gaze. Tian glanced at him, and then away with a slight shrug as she looked away, and at everyone else.

"I know that, and I'm fine with that. I can handle myself." Tian replied, sounding more confident of herself more so than before."The people here trust me alot more than you guys because you're new. It would be suspicious if I asked innocent enough questions. Besides, I want to find out what's going myself."

"She's right." Hak said after a moment. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, what the dark haired woman said was right."But that doesn't mean we can't do our own investigation. We've done it before, and we can do it again." Hak said, giving a long, hard stare to Tian. Tian scowled, looking away.

"We can figure out what to do when we put our combined knowledge together." Yun said with a slight nod of his head. Tian pursed her lips in displeasure, but said nothing as the group went on to plan.

* * *

"Did you really have to suggest that we check out the town together?" Tian asked in a deadpan tone, glancing over at Jae-Ha as they were walking through the forest together.

"We work well together." He said, glancing at her with a smile. Tian shook her head, sighing as she looked forward. Jae-Ha also looked forward."And I wanted a chance to show off." He said, taking a few more steps, and then stopping. Tian stopped when he did, and then looked at him as he turned to look at her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Show off?" She questioned, hands at her hips. Jae-Ha nodded, closing the slight distance with his arms out in front of him as if to carry her.

"Trust me?" He questioned with a confident smirk. Tian looked at his outstretched arms with a raise of her eyebrows once more.

"Is this some sort of perverted trick?" She questioned, looking at him with a tilt of her head.

"Not at all." He replied, smile still in place. Tian looked at him arms once again, and then up at him with a sigh. She nodded her head, closing her eyes. Jae-Ha felt both relief and excitement wash over him as he bent down, and scooped her up in his arms.

"If this is some sort of trick, I swear I'll get ya." Tian warned, looking at Jae-Ha with a slight scowl. He smiled down at her.

"Just trust me, ok? You just gotta hold on tight." He moved her hands more securely around his shoulders. Tian instinctively held on tighter."There we go." Jae-Ha said with a chuckle as he looked forward again. He took a few more steps, and then jumped above the tree line.

Tian felt her stomach drop, and her hands tighten even further on his shirt. Tian focused her attention on her hands, which were still clenching his shoulders. Her eyes, after a few moments, moved to his hair. For some reason, seeing his dark green hair with the orange ribbon fly around in the breeze, calmed her considerably. Her muscles, however, still tensed. She was afraid to mover her body at all, just in case he couldn't completely hold her. Still, she managed to look at his feet, his legs. One leg was bent nearly to his chest while the other was out. She then looked at his face.

Out of all the time Tian had known Jae-Ha, he always seemed to have an air of coolness around him. He always seemed so collected, and didn't seem to stress much. He was smooth spoken, and always seemed relaxed. Even considering all that, it was seemed like nothing when seeing his expression when he was jumping through the air. He looked more relaxed, more happy, than he was any other time.

 _It's the look of freedom._ Tian thought to herself, smiling slightly as she fully relaxed herself. _It's the way the Green Dragon was always meant to be. Free to fly around as they please. Not chained up like a prisoner._

"Ah. Perfect." Jae-Ha surprised Tian as he suddenly spoke, landing on top of a rooftop. He sat Tian carefully down on top of the roof. Tian's legs shook, but she managed to get her legging before she fell. Even so, Jae-Ha still put a hand to the small of her back, steadying her even more."We may want to crouch down." He said in a whisper, gently putting pressure on her back. Tian glanced at him, and nodded, doing as he said. Jae-Ha glanced at her, and then crouched down next to her, putting an arm across her shoulders.

"This is where the officers gather to drink and talk." Tian whispered. leaning closer to the green haired man as three officers sat in some shade. He glanced at her, smiling as he nodded.

"My walks through town are more than just time to relax. I scout to get my barrings. You never know when that information will come in handy."

"And here I thought you were just wasting time." She joked, smirking as she glanced at him. He looked at her, and smirked back.

"Not always." He replied after a moment. They held their gaze for a split second before both looked back at the officers with a more serious expression. They both tried to listen in to the conversation as much as they could.

* * *

"Do you think they've made any progress? They've been gone for awhile." Yona asked with worry, looking off in the direction Jae-Ha and Tian had gone off in.

As much as she knew that both Tian and Jae-Ha could handle themselves, she still worried. After the events of the last few months, and then learning that those in charge are looking for the person who made the trade go bad, had Yona more worried than normal. Tian was a target. Or if she wasn't, she would soon be.

Then, there was Jae-Ha. Yona had seen him risk his own neck to save members of the group. She knew if someone he cared about was in danger, he would risk his own life to save their own lives. Not to mention, it was Tian.

Yona wasn't oblivious to the signs of love. She knew how much the green haired man cared for Tian. It was almost painfully obvious. If she got into any sort of trouble, Jae-Ha would get himself in too much trouble to get Tian out of there. She didn't want that to happen either.

"Princess, you have nothing to worry about." Hak said, glancing over at the red-haired girl.

Hak could very easily understand her misgivings. He had some of his own, not that he would ever admit that again to himself, and he would never say it out loud, but he knew both Jae-Ha and Tian well enough to know that they could both take care of themselves. If worst case scenario happened, they'd send some sort of signal, some sort of sign.

"They're probably just taking extra time to make sure everything is alright." Yun said, handing out some freshly made rice balls.

"That's right, Miss. Besides, they can handle themselves. The miss has nothing to worry about." Zeno added on with a bright grin before biting into his rice ball. Still, Yona pursed her lips as she looked at the riceball. Hak watched her for a second with a flat expression before adapting his teasing smirk as he leaned into her.

"Princess, you don't look very attractive frowning like that." Hak said in his teasing voice. Yona blushed, scowling as she leaned away, but she found herself too flustered to say anything back.

"How can you say that?" Kija said just a moment later." The princess is lo... Lovely!" Kija added on in her defense. This made a small, playful argument break out between Kija and Hak. The argument made Yona feel slightly better, even managing a small laugh out of her despite still being worried.

"Lively as always." Yona straightened out, barely able to contain her wide smile as she heard Tian's voice speak. She immediately turned as both Tian and Jae-Ha strode through the trees. Their arrival stopped the argument, everyone seemingly more serious, and then turned their attention to the duo.

"So, what's going on?" Hak questioned, looking between the two. Jae-Ha and Tian paused, glancing at each other before looking back at the dark haired man.

"There's going to be another trade in three weeks. They're also on the hunt even more for the people who started the last one to go down. They want those people found and captured before the trade goes down." Tian said in a fast tone, looking slightly worried herself. Jae-Ha glanced at her, and then at the group.

"They recaptured some of those slaves that escaped the last time. They're working on getting information from them." Jae-Ha added on. Tian bit her lips, one hand gripping her other arm.

There was silence for a few moments as everyone let the information sink in. Nobody could be sure exactly what to think or what to feel.

"Well... What do you plan to do?" Yona asked, looking up at Tian. Tian felt shocked for a moment, mostly because she hadn't really considered what she was going to do. She looked at Yona, and shrugged slightly.

"You would only be in further trouble if you stay in town. They'll discover it was you who started it soon enough, and wouldn't the first place they'd look for is at Min-Soo's home?" Kija stated, looking at Tian. Tian looked at him with her eyebrows drawn together. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. But at the same time, was it really alright to put them in the same boat as her?

After Kija's statement, a small talk began among the group. Jae-Ha and Tian were the only two to remain quiet. Tian was thinking about the whole situation, while Jae-Ha was mostly watching and listening to the talk. There wasn't much he could really add on anyways. His green eyes would glance at Tian, gauging her reactions. Seeing her scowling, he knew she had already decided what to do.

A part of Jae-Ha also wanted to tell Tian to stay as well, even though he already knew that would be her decision in the end. He was worried, naturally, about her safety. He wanted to keep her safe, where he could keep an eye on her. If he could, he would take her very far away, and keep her there, but he knew that was impossible. The best he could do was have her among the group. At least then, he could have a small bit of a breather.

"I guess the only thing left to do is go tell BaaBaa and Min-Soo." Tian finally said once the talking all settled down.

"It'll be like before." Yona said, smiling slightly. Tian mirrored the smile back.

 _Just like old times._ Tian thought to herself, glancing at everyone. Once her eyes met Jae-Ha's eyes, she was surprised to see him already looking at her. Once their green eyes met one another, he smiled just a bit more, nodded, and then looked away with a slight smirk. Tian felt her own heart looked away with a slight scowl. _Except nothing is the same anymore._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Intermission**

Much to Tian's surprise, neither Min-Soo nor BaaBaa gave much of a fuss over the "new" arrangements. Tian just chalked it up to them understanding the situation, and just choosing the best option for both of their situations.

"Just... Seriously, take care of her this time. I don't want to have to go through all that same trouble again." Min-Soo said, looking directly at Jae-Ha with a steely expression.

"Don't worry. She's perfectly safe with us." Kija replied with a small smile. Min-Soo looked at the white haired man, and nodded slightly.

"Despite how it may look from your end, we do try to stay out of trouble." Jae-Ha added with a slight grin. His emerald eyes then looked around the room while Yona, Hak, Kija, and Min-Soo began talking.

Jae-Ha tried to make it seem like he was just casually looking around the room. In realty, no matter how much he may have tried to deny it, he was actually looking around to see if he could see Tian. He knew she was perfectly safe. Tian was just packing a few things after all, and it wasn't like that stubborn old woman would let anything happen to Tian, but still, he couldn't help but to worry just the slightest. After the recent events, and their drunken talk, he didn't really like to have the dark haired woman out of his sights.

Min-Soo, Kija, Yona, and Hak carried a more pleasant conversation. It seemed like they were all trying to steer away from anything unpleasant. Instead, they chose to speak on anything else. Jae-Ha listened in casually, but his attention was on the hallway where Tian had disappeared in to, waiting for her to come out. He was thankful he didn't have to wait long.

"Alright. I think I got everything." Tian said with a slight sigh as she came out of the hallway. She was looking through a medium sized satchel.

When she was at the entrance, she paused, looking up. She noticed that everyone had turned to look at her. She, in turn, looked at everyone else. First at Jae-Ha, who was looking at her with his usual grin. Then at Hak, who had his usual masked expression. Then at Yona, who was grinning widely. Then at Kija, who had a small smile on his face. Then at Min-Soo, who was smiling widely.

"What?" Tian questioned defensively, stepping aside as BaaBaa walked past her.

"Nothing!" Min-Soo, who was closest to Tian, exclaimed before pulling the woman into a tight hug. The blonde woman whispered something playful into her ear, if the coy grin was anything to go by anyways, which made the dark haired woman blush and scowl. Min-Soo merely laughed.

"Are you still planning on going to work?" BaaBaa suddenly asked, surprising everyone as she pulled out a rather large pouch. Tian looked at the pouch, and then at the older woman with a slightly suspicious expression.

"That was kinda the plan I had?" Tian ended the statement as if it were a question because she honestly was curious just as to what BaaBaa had in mind.

"I don't want you to have added stress. Take this, and just... Do whatever it is you had in mind. Don't tell me coz I don't want to worry more." With that said, the older woman thrust the pouch towards the young woman.

With a curious raise of her eyebrows, Tian opened the pouch. Jae-Ha, Yona, Kija, and Hak looked curiously over her shoulders as well. Their eyes widened as they looked inside. Tian looked up with her mouth agap.

"BaaBaa, this is way more than you pay me in a month! I can't accept this." Tian tried to push the money back to the woman, but BaaBaa was obstinate.

"This is from Ae-Cha and Joo-Ri. We all want you to stay safe." BaaBaa gave Tian a hard expression, saying without speaking that there was no arguing. Tian took a moment, but nodded anyways, closing up the pouch, and tying it around her waist. She then looked at the woman, and smiled.

"Thanks." Tian said softly. BaaBaa nodded and then pulled Tian into a tight hug.

"Sty safe and visit soon." BaaBaa whispered, and then pulled back. Tian nodded, smiling softly.

Once again, as the group turned to leave, it felt as though she was saying good-bye for good. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

* * *

"Alright, I figured if you are being looked for in town, then you might have to go into town incognito." Yun told Tian a while later was they both rolled some rice into rice balls. Tian looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean a disguise? How will we make that work? Make me wear a wig? Make-up to disguise my features?" Tian laughed slightly to herself, shaking her head as she wrapped the rice ball. Yun looked at her, and then shrugged as he looked at the ball in his hands, his eyebrows drawn together slightly.

"I was thinking more like how Yona goes about hiding her identy. If you didn't notice already, she wears her hood up most of the time to hide her hair. I was thinking that if we have to, we can do the same for you." Yun replied slowly, carefully, but also replied a bit fast as well.

Tian paused for just a second as she looked up at Yun through her eyelashes. She then nodded, and looked at her hands as she contuined to ball up another handful of rice.

 _Come to think of it, why does Yona always hide her hair? She has beautiful hair. I wouldn't hide it._

Tian thought to herself, glancing at Yona through the corner of her eyes. Yona was currently sitting beside Hak, watching with a curious expression as the dark haired man sharpened a knife. Tian drew her eyebrows together, and then looked at the rice in her hands.

 _Hak is always by her side as well. But putting that aside, Yona hides her hair. She tries not to be recognized if she can. I wonder why that is. I mean there has to be a reason, right? I want to ask, but..._

Tian sighed, closing her eyes as she shook her head slightly. Yun looked at her, his lips drawn into a frown.

"Why are you sighing?" He questioned, sounding irritated despite him geniually caring if something was bothering her. Tian looked up, and shrugged slightly.

 _I want to ask, but..._

 _ **My father was murdered.**_

Yona's voice rang so clearly in Tian's voice that she thought for a moment that Yona had spoken. It took a moment for the dark haired woman to realize that the red haired girl had not spoken. Along with the voice, the memory also became clear. Yona's sad expression, but it wasn't just sadness. There were brief flashes of bitterness, of anger, of something else that Tian couldn't quiet pinpoint. Tian dropped the memory.

"No reason." Tian finally replied, scowling slightly as she looked at the task at hand. Yun looked at her for a moment longer. He didn't believe her words, but he didn't feel like calling her out on it. He would just chalk it up to stress. For now.

 _I want to ask, but I'm afraid of what the answer would be._

Tian thought, her eyebrows drawing together for a second before relaxing her expression, and continuing her task at hand.

* * *

A few days later, Tian and Yona had found a nice, secluded spot to bath in. It was around Sunset. Beautiful hues of pink, red, orange, blue, and yellow filled the sky as the sun began to set in the horizon. Normally around this time, Tina would be helping Yun with dinner, but the men told both of the girls to go and relax when Yona and Tian had both expressed interest in a bath. It would be a nice, relaxing time for the both of them. Tian had made sure to bring her fancy soaps that she normally reserved for when she visited hot springs.

 _Ah! That would been nice for us girls! Unfortunately, I don't have the money. Oh well, this is just as nice._

Tian thought with a slight grin as she swam to the deeper end, where it came up to half of her chest, and then she dipped low for a moment, closing her eyes in relaxation. She was floating on her back, totally relaxed. She barely noticed the disturbance in water as Yona cautiously got in.

"I always get in a bit more cautiously now." Yona said with a slight, nervous laugh, bringing Tian to attention. Yona swam beside Tian, steadying her body against the small boulder in the water. Tian sat up to where the water covered half of her breasts. Tian also secured herself to the same boulder.

"Yeah? Why?" Tian questioned with a small, teasing laugh. For a moment, Yona had a dark expression on her face that took Tian off guard for a second. After a moment, Yona smiled her usual smile once again.

"Because the first time I got into a river to bath, I had leeches all over my legs. I didn't know what they were at the time, and it freaked me out. Hak had to get them off of my leg." Yona added the last part in a embarrassed mumble with a slight blush on her face as she looked away.

Tian smiled slightly, and then let go of the water as she got on her stomach, and kicked a bit to swim for the soaps that were sitting on her satchel on the shore. She then got them, and handed one to Yona. Yona looked at her with a slight smile as Tian contuine to float around before washing herself. Yona then looked away as she began washing her own body.

"We all have hang ups like that. I mean, I hate to climb trees anymore because once when I was younger, Ha-Seon dared me to climb this really high tree. Well, it was spring time, and neither of us really thought about the time of year. I naturally took the challenge. Long story short, birds are scary and will chase for you a very long time if they think you're attacking their young. Also, that birds have good memories. Any time I went by that tree, that bird swaked at me until I went away. Needless to say, I haven't climbed trees since that day, and I think I still have a scar from it's beak on my shoulder." Both Yona and Tian had a good laugh over the story.

"You have some interesting stories." Yona said after a moment, still laughing slightly. Tian stopped floating around for a moment, and then swam back to the rock, looking at Yona with a slight curious tilt of her head.

"Yona, I need to ask something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, though." Tian asked with a slightly serious expression. Yona looked at her with a curious tilt of he own head.

"Ask me anything. What's on your mind?" Yona asked with a cheery grin. Tian looked at her with a pensive, unsure expression. She then sighed as she shook her head with her eyes closed for a moment. After the moment passed, she looked back at Yona. Tian looked firmly into Yona's purple eyes, surprising the red haired girl for a moment.

"I've been wondering something. See, Yun says you hide your red hair most times for protection. I've been trying to answer to myself why that was." Tian paused in her words, look at the rock as she spoke next." I mean, I think your hair is very pretty, so I couldn't think of a real reason why you would hide it. I mean, your just a traveler, but then I got to thinking harder. I began going through things I had heard over time on my travels, and especially the most recent things I had heard before you all had shown up. I guess I had never really thought about it until Yun had said something." Tian paused again, sighing as she looked up at Yona. Yona seemed to have dropped her smile, looking at Tian with wide, surprised eyes. It almost made Tian lose all memento for what she wanted to say. Almost."I was just wondering if... Well, maybe you were that red haired princess that was supposed to have been dead." Tian said in a fast tone, trying to get it all out at once. Yona looked at her with a somber expression for a moment, and then looked away.

"Yes. I am the former Princess Yona." She said so softly, Tian couldn't be sure she had heard it right. Tian just stared at her, unsure of what she could have said.

"Then..." Tian dropped her question when Yona looked back at her with a somber expression once again.

 _Then, what do you plan to do? Are you going to use the power of the Dragon Warriors to reclaim the throne? Do you hate the current king? What do you plan to do?_

With one expression from Yona, that sad expression, Tian couldn't ask the questions that suddenly burst up inside of her mind. It took all she had not to ask them.

"I don't plan on taking back the throne. Soo-Won he is... He is a good king. I suppose if he were a bad king, who selfishly took the throne, it would be easy for me to want to take the throne, but he's not. As much as I hate to admit it, he's done good things, and I can't do that to Kouka. Right now, I just want to understand him. That's all." Yona's voice was small, sad, and distant. Her eyes looked down at the rock, drawing simple patterns in the droplets of water that fell on it. Tian could only stare at her, not sure how to react.

"I see..." She finally replied a bit awkwardly, looking away. After a moment, Yona looked at Tian with a slight smile.

"I hope this doesn't change the friendship we have. I'm no longer the princess of Kouka. I'm simply Yona. I hope you continue to think of me that way." There was some sort of desperation in the young girl's voice. Tian didn't want to disappoint that voice. She looked at her with a slight smile, shrugging.

"No. Of course not." Tian replied, happy to see the relieved smile on Yona's face.

"Great! I'm happy to hear that!" Yona exclaimed, and with that out of the way, both of them moved on to happier topics.

* * *

It was some time later in the night. Yun had gotten a late start on dinner since it was bath night for the entire group. So while he was cooking, Tian had snuck off, and had decided to work on her fighting skills. Mostly, Tian was wanting to be alone, which she was for the most part. She enjoyed the alone time she got since she hardly got any since coming. She espically hardly got alone time since the recent events. It was nice just to be alone, and not have to think about anything at all as she kicked at the chosen tree. Each kick was stronger and more forceful than the last, making her grunt from the exertion after awhile.

For almost an hour, Tian was alone. She spent half of the time kicking three. Fifty kicks with one leg, fifty kicks with the other leg. She then got out some pieces of old cloth, cut them into strips, wrapped them around her hands, tied each one around her wrists and palms securely before balling her hands up into a fist, and began punching away at the tree. Fifty with one. Fifty with the other. Same as always. she then began practicing some techniques.

"Hey." With a sheen of sweat on her skin, and panting heavily, Tian was surprised to hear Hak call out to her so casually, if in a somewhat serious tone.

She turned to look at Hak. From the unreadable expression on the dark haired man's face, Tian had a brief moment of fear that something terrible had happened and he was the bearer of bad news.

"Is... Is everything alright?" She questioned through a pant, wiping the sweat on her forehead as her eyes looked around. Hak was silent for a moment longer, and then walked forward until he was closer to Tian.

Tian wasn't sure hot to feel about this current situation with Hak. Normally, Hak never really sought out her company, and normally didn't address her unless he absolutely had to, which wasn't very often. So, Naturally, seeing him alone here, with her, was very off putting. Not to mention with his masked expression, it was harder than usual to get a good feel on what he was thinking. Naturally, her mind jumped to the worst. That something bad had happened while she was away.

"You really should keep your elbows closer to your body when you're going in for short punches. It allows for faster movement and harder hits."

 _And now he's offering fighting advice?_

Tian thought, furrowing her eyebrows together. She then turned to look at Hak with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I'm not good at guessing games, Hak. Why are you really here?" She spoke fast, almost sounding irritated. Hak was silent another moment, his eyes looking away. He then looked at her with a hard expression.

"Yona told us that you know the truth." Hak spoke simply, but firm enough that Tian could almost detect a hint of a threat of some sort. Tian frowned, looking at the ground for a moment. She then looked up.

"I think I can understand your worry. You think I might say something, right?"She questioned, tilting her head slightly. Hak didn't say anything. Tian sighed, shaking her head." You don't trust that I can keep it a secret, do you?"

"I trust you about as much as I trust anyone else." Hak replied quickly, but firmly. Tian narrowed her eyes, but it wasn't out of anger. It was more like she was trying to get a good reading on what Hak was feeling. What he was thinking.

 _I'm guessing that is not very much. He may trust the others in the group, but I'm still an outsider in his eyes. I don't blame him. Compared to how long these people must have known each other, I'm very new still. On top of that, we have no real ties to each other. I don't blame him for not trust me._

Tian sighed, shaking her head with a shrug as she turned back to the tree.

"You have nothing to worry about. It's none of my business anyways, and besides, I know what will happen if I say something. Even if it is just one person, it's enough to spread rumors around. It will cause dissarry in Kouka. Some might even try to over throw the current king, who is doing good in the country from what I've seen even if he obtained the throne in less than savory ways. When that happens, it will leave the country weak, allowing for other countries to invade, and start a war, which will cause much more harm than anything else because so much more will be lost." Tian sighed, glancing at Hak, who seemed to have a surprised expression on his face. Tian smiled softly.

 _So, he really didn't trust me after all._

Tian sighed, shaking her head, and looking away once again.

"Listen, I-"

"Besides, Yona, when I met you guys and even now, is just a normal... Well, normal girl traveling with a bunch of guys with incredible powers, but still she was just a normal girl in my eyes. She still is, and just because she used to be a princess doesn't mean that I have to say anything to anyone. I already told you my reasoning." She looked at him again, and then began punching the tree." I don't need to know anything else. Yona is a normal, kind girl. Maybe she doesn't know when to stop, and is too kind and stubborn for her own good, but she's just like any other girl. I have no reason to think any different. What she plans to do with the Four Dragons and you from here on out is none of my business. Therefore, it isn't my place to say anything. It may raise more questions than I care to have the answers to, but if Yona's true identity were to be know, it would really mess things up. I don't want that to happen." Tian sighed, shaking her head. She then looked at Hak with a slight smile." In short, your secret is safe with me."

"That's good to hear." Hak said, nodding as he looked away for a moment. He then looked at her with a small smile."I actually came here on Yun's behalf. Dinner is ready. Come on." Tian looked at Hak, surprised he could switch gears so quickly. He looked at her, gesturing with his head to follow him. Tian smiled slightly, nodding as she gathered what little she had brought her, and followed after the tall man.

A few more days passed. Things contuined on as normal. Execpt Tian stayed behind in camp much more than before, and someone, mostly Jae-Ha or Yona, was with her, making sure to keep her safe. Although that notion irritated Tian, she didn't completely object to it either. It felt nice to rely on others anyways. Not that she would ever admit that out loud to anyone.

* * *

Information was slow. Nothing more than silly gossip was heard, but Tian just suspected that the officers and the others involved were just trying to keep it under wraps so that nobody could interfere once again. To keep themselves busy, the whole group was always doing something. Even if they weren't gathering information, they were always doing something.

As such, a few days after Yona's revelation to Tian, everyone had decided to take a day off to relax. Yona and Tian had gone off together. Yona wanted to practice her archery skills while Tian was going to work on her strength. Hak had decided to accompany Tian and Yona. Shin-Ah was practicing his sword skills, quiet as ever, just a little ways away from where Yun, Kija,and Zeno were currently sitting back at the camp. Yun was fixing something on their clothes. Jae-Ha was taking a walk, once again going off to relax.

"I'll be right back." Tian told Yona and Hak as soon as they reached an opening. They both looked at her with a curious expression. Tian smiled slightly, pretending to be embarrassed." Nature." She said with a shrug, and with that said, neither one questioned as they both turned around, and began talking between the two of them. Tian watched with a small smile, and then turned on her heels, and quickly ran to the safest spot away from them.

It was some time afterwards that Jae-Ha had ran into Tian. Or, more accurately, he saw her casually bending over as she stretched out her muscles, raised an eyebrow in amusement, took a moment to check her out, and then cleared hs throat to make his presence known to the dark haired girl.

When Jae-Ha cleared his throat, he heard a small gasp escape the young woman as she quickly straightened out, and whipped around to face him. Her face had a shade of pink for the slightest moment before it disappeared. It was replaced by a scowl, and a crossing of her arms over her chest. He chuckled in amusement, if only because he was briefly reminded of a pouting child. He shook his head, and then walked further out of the treeline.

"I thought you were with Yona and Hak. What happened?" Jae-Ha asked as he got closer. Tian continued to look at him before shrugging.

"I don't like people seeing me stretch. I made an excuse to get away." Tian answered, sitting on the ground with a slight grunt. She looked over her shoulders, a silent invitation for him to join her. Jae-Ha paused for a moment before walking until he was next to her, and then sitting down next to her."So... What are you doing out here?" She asked, looking at him with a teasing grin.

"I was just walking around enjoying nature." He replied, leaning back on his hands. Tian glanced at him again, nodding as she looked forward with a slight smile.

There was another short, but enjoyable pause between the two. Neither really felt the total need to fill it with any noise either, which nice for the both of them. Until Jae-Ha decided to speak anyways.

"Tian." He stated more than questioned, glancing at her through the corner of his eyes. Tian glanced at him with a slight tilt of her head.

"What's up?" She questioned, grinning.

"I've been meaning to ask something about you, but I haven't really..." He paused for a second, his eyes looking away.

His eyes narrowed for a second, as if thinking of what he wanted to say next, and then relaxed his expression, and replaced it with a small smile, but Tian could still see a hint of bitterness in the smile. She couldn't help but to notice that he was rubbing his wrists ever so slightly, as if trying to hide what he was doing.

Tian felt a boulder land in her stomach as she suddenly thought of what it could be about, and that was something she didn't want to think about. Much less talk about. And certainly not with Jae-Ha, the Green Dragon, of all people. Tian looked away, biting her lower lip. She didn't want to talk about that place anymore that Jae-Ha wanted to.

"Jae-Ha-"

"I was just waiting to be alone with you to bring it up." He glanced at her, as she looked at him."You're from the Green Dragon Village, aren't you? That's where you came from." He sounded just slightly unsure of himself, but as he spoke, it became more and more firmer. Tian didn't know what to say. Once again, she looked away, and answered in a soft tone.

"Yeah. That's where I was born, but we left not long after you did. I didn't bother mentioning it to anyone because I didn't expect to run into anyone from there, and then you showed up out of nowhere..." Tian glanced at him, and then away with a shrug. Jae-Ha glanced at her, his lips pulled into a thin line for a moment, and then looked away with a shrug of his own, relaxing his expression.

"I have to admit, I'm both surprised and not surprised all at once. I don't hold any feelings towards that place any longer, so you don't have to worry about me having ill feelings towards you." He looked at her, smiling. She looked at him in surprise before smiling.

"I have to say myself, I always wondered what the hell happened to the Green Dragon once he left the village. I'm glad to see he did well." Tian and Jae-Ha shared a small, quick smile with one another before Tian sighed, standing up as she dusted off her dress." Well, I should get going back to Yona and Hak before they come looking for me." Tian said quickly, turning around as she dusted off her dress some more.

"Want me to walk you back to them?" Jae-Ha questioned, standing up fast, and quickly walking to her side. Tian looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"No. I'll be ok." She said softly, smiling back at him." I'll see you back at camp." She grinned, and then quickly walked away. Jae-Ha watched with a slight smile until he could no longer see her before turning around, and walking back to camp. He had alot to think about.

* * *

"Alright. It's all finished. Try it on. I want to see if it fits right." Yun said a few days later, finishing the last touches on Tian's hooded cape. He then handed it to her to try on for size.

Tian was quick to grab the garment from the teenager. She secured the tying on her collarbone before slipping the hood over her head. It surprised her how much it seemed to cover her face. Tian then moved some strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun in the process, and tucked them behind her ears. Yun looked at her, his eyes sizing everything up before he stood up, and made some final adjustments. He then stepped back with a confident grin. Tian looked at the young teen with a smile.

"With that grin of yours, I imagine that means everything is well and good?" She questioned, titling her head slightly. Yun glanced at her face, and nodded.

"I want you to wear this when you go into town just like Yona does when she goes. Of course this means that your time there will have to limited as much as possible to avoid suspicion. This way, when you do go, at least you'll be somewhat protected." Yun said, his eyebrows drawing together in worry. Tian nodded, putting down the hood, and fluffing out her hair.

"Oh great. Everything is done now with that cape? Guess that means you'll be better protected now." Jae-Ha said, surprising both Yun and Tian as they both turned to face him. Jae-Ha was carrying some fruit in a basket. Hak was right behind him with Yona in tow. All three of them had facial expressions that were less than pleasant. Yona looked very worried, if somewhat a bit angered as well. Hak had a worried expression as well. Jae-Ha, however, remained a bit more composed than the other two, but his lips still pulled into a frown.

"What's going on?" Yun asked immediately, looking at each of their faces. Tian looked at the teen, and then at Jae-Ha.

"Did you-"

"They know who started the entire mess." Hak said simply, looking directly at Tian, who drew in a quick breath, and held it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The beauty and the Moonlight overthrew you  
**

Since finding out the news, Tian couldn't remember feeling more scared. She completely avoided going into town at all. Even with her hood up, Tian was still worried she would be found out, and she didn't want to put anyone else in danger. More than that, she didn't want to be recaptured, and sent back to that place ever again. She didn't think she could take being sent there a second time. She didn't think her sanity could take it.

Not that Tian slept very peacefully since finding out the news, but she was thankful to have a good night's sleep about a week after the news was told. The first thing she awoke to was the sound of murmuring just outside the tent she was sleeping in. As her eyes opened, she noted something else. She was completely alone in the tent.

Tian immediately sat up, some sort of dazed panic overcoming her for a moment as she rubbed her eyes. Her heart raced as she looked around, as if expecting to see them magically appear at any moment. Then, as she calmed down just the slightest, the murmuring voices became clearer, making her feel much safer than just moments before as they became much more familiar.

"You think she'll be ok." For a breif, stupid moment, Tian thought it was Yun that spoke just outside the tent. It took her a moment to realize that the voice was not only deeper and older, but also strangely soft.

 _Shin-Ah._

Tian realized after a moment, when the sleep was gone from her mind.

 _But who is he talking to?_

She wondered, straining to hear once more as more talking happened.

"I'm sure. As long as we keep her from town." It took a moment to realize that it was Jae-Ha speaking. It also shocked her to hear that instead of his usual confident tone he used when she was around, he instead was speaking much softer, much gentler." Besides... If anything happens, she can handle herself, and if she can't..."

"Then we will be there." Shin-Ah finished, making Tian feel warm and happy knowing that it wasn't just a show. At least some of the group truly cared about her.

"Yeah. Of course." Jae-Ha replied much softer.

Tian waited to hear more, but when nothing was said, she sighed, shaking her head. She then decided to put up her hair, and straighten herself out a bit before emerging from the tent. Shin-Ah and Jae-Ha turned to look at her as she emerged. She looked first at Shin-Ah and then Jae-Ha.

"What's up? Where is everyone?" She questioned, stretching as she stood up.

"Yona and the others went into town. Since you were still sleeping, we stayed behind. They're seeing if they can get anymore information about the trade that is supposed to happen." Jae-Ha said, his confident tone once again back as he grinned slightly. Tian glanced at Shin-Ah, who was looking at her with a slight tilt of his head as he softly petted Ao's head. Tian smiled slightly, and then looked at Jae-Ha.

"Isn't that what they were doing yesterday?" She questioned, eyebrows drawing together in worry. Jae-Ha nodded slightly. Tian sighed heavily, blowing some bangs out of her face.

"You worry too much." Jae-Ha said, stepping closer to her. Tian looked at him, and then looked away.

"No. I worry just the right amount. What are we going to do? If we try to stop it again, there's a very good chance that we won't make it out the same again." Tian's voice rose slightly, but only as panic overcame her. She looked at the ground, biting her lips. Jae-Ha and Shin-AH both watched silently, trying to gauge what to do.

"Like I said, you worry too much. If anything happens, and you can't handle it, you know we'll be there." Jae-Ha said softly, as if only speaking to Tian. Tian looked at him, and then at Shin-Ah, who nodded slightly. Tian then bit her lips, sighing as she looked away."I'm serious." Jae-Ha said once again, smiling softly as he gripped both of Tian's hands in his, bringing them up so that he could kiss her knuckles. The action obviously brought Tian to attention as a light blush spread across her face. She couldn't bring herself to say anything as Jae-Ha straightened out with a confident grin, and then letting go of her hands.

"Right. Well..." Tian cleared her throat, shaking her head as she looked away.

 _I can't just stay around, and do nothing. They're out there doing dangerous work, and I'm doing nothing. This was my mission to begin with. I can't just sit around anymore._

Tian thought, her face contorting into a scowl. Shin-AH watched her carefully while Jae-Ha busied himself sharpening and organizing his blades. Shin-Ah, naturally, worried for Tian, but he didn't think he could really tell her anything. His eyes glanced at Jae-Ah for a moment before looking back at Tian, who was still staring off into the distance. He didn't think he could tell her anything, but if he had to, he would protect her. If only for Jae-Ha's sake.

* * *

"So, it turns out, the trade is going down out of town. They think that someone will interfere again, and they don't want that to happen again." Hak was speaking lowly, trying to make sure Tian didn't over hear him speaking as he relayed the news to Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah. Yun was keeping Tian occupied, as was the plan, and Yona was also carrying on a conversation with Tian for extra measure. Also part of the plan.

"So... What about Tian?" Jae-Ha questioned, looking at her as she shook her head vehemently at something Yona said, which earned a scolding from Yun, who was sizing her for repairs to the robe Tian currently wore. Jae-Ha then glanced back at Hak.

"They're still looking for her, but they haven't gone to any of her usual places which means they either don't know or..."

"They know she's not staying in town." Jae-Ha finished, not exactly sure how to react as he looked back at Tian, who was rolling her eyes in a annoyed way.

He stared for a few minutes, his eyebrows drawing together as he then glanced at Yun, Yona, and Kija, who was resting against a nearby tree. He then looked at Shin-Ah, and, finally, Hak. He looked at Hak with a hardened expression, his lips drawing tightly together.

"Do we have a plan?" Shin-Ah questioned, getting to the point as per usual. Both Hak and Jae-Ha looked at him. Jae-Ha then looked at Hak with a slight nod.

"We need one if we don't have one." Jae-Ha added on quickly. Hak nodded.

"I know, I know." Hak said in a desperate tone. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing as he looked away with his eyes closed.

"Tian isn't safe if they're looking for her. They'll comb through the forests. If they find her with us..." Jae-Ha trailed off, not wanting to think about. He scowled, looking away.

 _My heart... It feels as though it is being grated. I want to hide her away now more than ever. I want her to be perfectly protected. It's frustrating. I can't do that._

"I know, I know." Hak once again said, sighing once again. He dropped his fingers from his head as he seemed to register Jae-Ha's slightly angered mood." If nothing else, we can leave." Hak said simply, bringing Jae-Ha to attention.

"How does that protect her?" Jae-Ha questioned. Hak shrugged slightly.

"Tian will follow if we give her the right motivation." Shin-Ah spoke suddenly, surprising the both of Jae-Ha and Hak as they both looked at him. Shin-Ah only spoke because he felt an argument about to happen, and he didn't want that to happen.

"I doubt it. She is really attached to this place." Hak said, looking around.

"It's the only choice we have if worst case comes to happen. I'm willing to take that bet that she will come with the right incentive." Jae-Ha said confidently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can only hope. Right now, we should go over and tell Tian. She can figure out where she wants to go from here." Hak said, glancing at Tian. Jae-Ha looked at her, almost dreading what was about to be said as all three made their way over to her.

"I don't know. I kind of like it flowy." She spoke, putting her lips into a slight o-shape for a second before relaxing them as she looked at her robe. Yun looked at her with a slight scowl that obviously said: _Don't argue with me. We're doing this._ Expression as he pressed a sewing pin into the robe. He then looked at Jae-Ha, Hak, and Shin-AH, who were all three looking at them.

"What's up?" He questioned, looking at the robe, and making an adjustment.

"We were about to tell Tian the news." Jae-Ha said. Tian looked at him, tilting her head slightly.

"What about? Is everything ok?" She questioned, her voice immediately speaking fast, as if worry and panic was already setting in.

"The trade will happen outside of town. Apparently, they have more to pick up somewhere else, and they don't want the chance of someone interfering again." Hak began, and then glanced at Jae-Ha, and then continued on as he looked at Tian." Lucky for you, they haven't checked for you in any of your normal places. Either they don't know where you normally stay, or it means they know that you aren't staying in any of those places. Not surprised since you haven't been staying in town at all." Hak finished, pausing so Tian could digest it all. She had a slight frown to her face as she looked away.

"Or not so lucky. They'll look for me first in town, and when that turns out to be fruitless, they'll search the outskirts of town. Meaning-"

"They'll eventually run into you with us." Jae-Ha finished.

Tian looked at him, sighed, and then looked away. Yun paused in his sizing, looking first at Tian, and then at the others, who seemed to have been brought to attention. A tense silence hung in the air.

"What do you plan to do?" Kija questioned, eyebrows drawing together. Tian glanced at him, and then sighed as she looked away, shaking her head with her lips drawn into a thin line.

"I... I don't know." She said softly, and then cleared her throat. She looked at each one of the group, trying to get her thoughts together.

Tian looked first at Yun. He was the youngest out of all them, and even if he acted like the parent of the group, and acting much older than his actual age, Tian didn't think that it would be fair to have his own life put on the line. He was too young. Even if he had been through much, from Tian's judging at least, it didn't mean that he had to be put in danger where his life could be on the line just for her sake.

Tian then glanced at Yona. She was the second youngest, just a year or so older than Yun. On top of that, the red haired girl is the ex-princess of Kouka. That fact alone made Tian more protective towards Yona. Besides that, Yona was the only girl among a group of very strong men. Compared to them, Yona could appear... A bit weak, even though Tian knew better than to think that. She was kind towards nearly everyone, and would risk her life to save the life of a friend. Above all else, Tian didn't want anything to happen to Yona. Tian knew that if it came right down to it, Yona would protect her.

Tian then glanced at Zeno. The blonde haired teen was the one that kept the group light, and fun. He was always smiling widely. Always playing games. He was the one who was always wanting to keep everyone happy. Even if he didn't appear to have the same awesome powers as the other dragons, he often appeared to have the knowledge of an old man. He was always offering advice. Always willing to lend a comforting hand. On the flip side, Tian had seen how far he would go to protect the group. He was kind, generous, and very protective as well.

Tian then looked at Kija. The White Dragon. He was loyal as they came. He had his funny moments as well. He had his protective moments. He treasured his companions, and espically Yona. He proud of who he was, and didn't shy away from what he truly was either. Although Tian and Kija didn't speak very often, Tian could almost feel his eyes on her in a curious manner, as if trying to figure her out. Even if they didn't speak much to each other, and thus didn't know each other very much, Tian didn't want anything to happen to him.

Tian then looked at Hak. They didn't really speak much, but Tian had seen how protective he was of everyone, but espically Yona. He would go to every extent to protect the red-haired girl. He was strong, and could certainly handle himself in any given situation. Tian had seen him fight. He fought like a beast. Even if they didn't speak too often, He never exhibited any negative attitude towards her. More like, he held her at arm's length, not that Tian minded. Still, Tian found herself not wanting to put him in any unnecessary situation.

Tian then looked at Shin-Ah. Shin-Ah was always a curious mystery to Tian. He was silent, and didn't really speak much. Not that it bothered Tian. Not really anyways. What bothered her more was the mask he wore over his face. Not that she really understood why he wore it, but it seemed like a natural part of him, and she had grown used to it. He was strong as well, and very handy with the blade. He was kind, very kind, and gentle as well. Protective and loyal as well who could to every extent for those he cared about. However, there was a strange innocence about him that Tian couldn't exactly pin-point. As much as he intrigued her, Tian seemed to intrigue Shin-AH as he was always by her when someone else couldn't be. For some reason, that was very comforting to Tian. It was for all that, and the strange innocence around him, Tian put him in the same category as Yun. Even if he could handle himself, and she knew he could, she just didn't think it was fair to put him in any sort of danger to where his life was at stake.

Lastly, Tian looked at Jae-Ha. How could she put into words just what she thought about him? He was skillful in many ways. He could fight, and he could play a beautiful instrument in such a amazing way. He was strong. He was kind and loyal. He was smart and cunning in his own way. Even if he was a bit of a flirt, Tian didn't totally mind it like she did at first. Jae-Ha was also loyal and protective. He was another type who would go to any extent to protect those he cared about. Espically if he thought they were in danger. He'd risk his own neck to make sure those he loved got to safety. Above all that, Tian truly cared about him above anyone else in the group. She loved him very much, even if she couldn't bring herself to tell him her feelings just yet. For that reason, Tian didn't want anything bad to happen to him on her behalf. She didn't think she could live with herself if anything happened, and she couldn't see him anymore because he tried to protect her.

"You should figure it out fast." Yun said softly, taking the pins out of the robe. Tian looked at him, and then nodded as she looked off.

"Yeah. Right." She said softly, biting her lips as she looked off.

* * *

It was some time during the night. Tian couldn't tell how much time had passed since they had all gone to bed. The boys... Well, Jae-Ha, Hak, Kija, Zeno and Shin-Ah, had agreed to take patrol while Tian, Yona, and Yun slept. Hak took the first patrol. Kija took the second. Shin-AH took the third. Zeno took the fourth, and Jae-Ha took the last one. Yun, Yona, and Tian had gone to sleep hours before, but Tian found herself in a fitful sleep. She was restless. For this reason, and it was getting hot in the tent, Tian had decided to crawl out of the tent, being sure not to disturb anyone, and take a small walk to clear her mind.

As the cool air hit her face, Tian noticed the bright moonlight shinning down in the trees. She looked at it, and then around the camp. Seems Jae-Ha was taking his patrol. Tian drew her lips into a thin line before choosing to walk out of the camp anyways. She just needed some time to clear her head.

Tian headed towards the river, kneeling before it, she splashed the water over her face. The ice cold water felt like needles hitting her skin, but it felt oddly nice. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation for a moment, and then opened her eyes, and looked at the water as it rippled slightly from the droplets of water that fell from her bangs.

She found it intriguing how she looked the same, despite feeling so different. Her face was still the same, softly rounded shape it had always been. Her eyes were still large, and dark green with long, thick, lashes. Her hair was the same, long, straight, black hair it had always skin was still pale. But she felt so different. It felt like the person who was looking at her, was someone else. Someone different. How could she be staring at her own reflection, and still not quiet recognize herself?

"Hey." Tian jumped slightly as she heard Jae-Ha softly call out to her. Tian looked at him, and then looked away as she answered.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" He questioned, walking until he was right next to her. He then sat down on the ground. Tian glanced at him, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I felt too stuffy. I needed to get some fresh air." She replied, picking at the grass beside her. Jae-Ha looked at her, and then away.

"You're worried." He stated, frowning slightly.

"More like, scared." Tian admitted, surprising Jae-Ha. Tian leaned back on her hands. looking at the sky."I don't like uncertain situations." She said through another sigh. Jae-Ha continued to look at her.

"I want you to stay out of town." He said simply after a few moments of silence. Tian looked at him with wide eyes." I just don't want you put in danger." He said, gently touching her hand. Tian blushed, and looked away.

"It's funny." She said after a moment with a slight grin, looking back at Jae-Ha. He looked at her with a slight tilt of his head, waiting for her to continue. She looked at him for a moment longer, and then looked forward."I don't want you guys in danger either. You guys have already done much more than you guys thought you were really dealing with. There was no reason for you to stay."

"Well... I can't speak for the others, but for me, I stayed for more personal reasons. Besides... Yona wouldn't leave just because of the danger. It sure as hell never stopped her before. She continued to help because she considered you a friend. Yona would do anything for her friends." Jae-Ha's hand tightened around Tian's hand ever so slightly as he finished speaking. Tian felt her heart speed up, and didn't even try to hide the blush that formed on her face.

"Anyone else would have left." She said after a moment of silence had passed. Jae-Ha nodded slightly, once again looking at her.

"Yeah. Smart people would have left a long time ago." He agreed, chuckling slightly. Tian looked at him, smiling slightly as she looked off."I'm serious though." He said suddenly after a moment, getting serious again. Tian looked at him, her lips setting into a thin line.

"I know." SHe said softly, looking off. Jae-Ha looked at her, his eyebrows drawing together.

 _The moonlight makes her skin look so beautiful._

He thought, softening his expression for a second as he continued to admire the way the vibrant moonlight made her skin look even more ivory colored than usual. Her hair almost disappeared into the darkness that was around them, and her dark green eyes seemed to have darkened slightly, but Jae-Ha knew that was only an illusion of the night.

 _She's beautiful in general. Makes me want to protect her even more. Such a fragile looking woman. Even if she's strong. Everyone has their breaking points. I don't want any danger to come to her._

Jae-Ha found himself tightening his muscles to prevent himself from reaching out and caressing her skin. He settled for tightening his hand around her hand. SHe looked at him for just a moment, blushing at the intense expression on the others face, and then disconnected their hands as she stood up.

"I should get going back. I'm getting a bit tired anyways." She smiled at him, and then quickly ran off. Once again, Jae-Ha was left staring at her until he stood up, and walked began to walk back to camp to alert Hak that it was his patrol again.

* * *

"Droopy Eyes." Hak said, surprising the green haired man as he stepped through the trees. Jae-Ha played it off with a slight laugh. How muc had Hak seen just then?

"Hak. What a surprise." He said through a laugh. Hak raised an eyebrow.

"You were late. When that happened, I went looking for you." Hak explained, looking at the spot Jae-Ha was sitting in just moments before with Tian.

Hak told most of the truth. He actually hadn't slept much at all. His own worry and concerns keeping him getting to sleep. When he saw Tian walk out of camp, he had tailed along just to make sure she would be alright. What he didn't expect to see was Jae-Ha trail right along behind her. He had stayed behind a tree where neither one would have seen him, and watched, just to see what the two would do. He was surprised, and yet not surprised at all, by what he had just seen. Espically at the end, when he almost expected the two to kiss.

Hak then looked at Jae-Ha, who still seemed a bit nervous. Instead of poke fun at him, like his first instinct told him to do, Hak instead to pretend like he had seen nothing.

"I had just gotten here when Tian ran off. You didn't scare her off did you?" Ok, so Hak still was able to slide in some teasing, even smirking a bit. Jae-Ha seemed relieved, and got back his usual confident grin.

"Oh, Hak, you should know that I happen to get all who I set my eyes on. I have never scared anyone off, and that is because I take time to catch up on my beauty." He grinned at Hak, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Droopy Eyes."

"Hmm... See you, Hak." Jae-Ha waved at Hak as he walked past him, and headed towards camp. Hak paused for a moment, and then sighed as he leaned against a tree.

 _I just hope we can all stay safe._

Hak thought, tightening his hands on his weapon for a moment before continuing his walk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: An almost confession**

 **A/n: I actually am doing this a bit different than how I've previously done these type of chappies, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Regardless, thanks so much to everyone who has given this story attention! You are all amazing! Happy readings!**

* * *

 _It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_

 _I gotta move! I gotta move! I gotta move!_

 _Why can't I move?!_

 _If I don't get out of here they will kill me!_

 _They will kill me!_

 _Someone, anyone, help!_

 _If I stay here, I will die!_

 _I can't die! I can't die! I can't die!_

No matter how much Tian screamed, her body refused to move. It felt as though her body was frozen in place.

As she opened her eyes, she realized she was surrounded in darkness, which scared her even more.

 _My sight!_

 _Why can't I see?! Why can't I see?!_

 _What's happening!_

Tian opened her mouth to scream, but once again, nothing came out. Her throat swelled, rendering her unable to even so much as whimper. She put her hands around her throat, trying to get her voice to work once again.

 _My sight!_

 _My voice!_

 _Someone help me!_

 _I don't know what to do!_

 _What's happening!_

 _I'm scared!_

Tian felt tears go down her face as fear overcame every other emotion.

She looked around again, surprised to see a familiar, and yet distant, place.

Mud-made homes with straw and wood covering the tops in a slanted, make-shift way of a home. Her voice hitched slightly.

 _Home. Rykoryuu Village._

Tian realized, wiping at the tears on her face, but oddly enough, it was empty.

As she was able to stand up, and move around, she noticed every home was empty. It seemed as though the people just got up, and left.

Half eaten, rotten food, and rotten milk sat around the tables in busted cups and broken plates. Half made beds were completely empty. Grass, which was withered and too high, was inching up the buildings.

 _It's empty because Jae-Ha and I left._

She realized, standing in the center of the village.

She looked around, and then, was plunged into darkness once again, which once again scared her.

 _Not darkness!_

 _I need to see!_

 _What's going on?!_

Tian fell to her knees, closing her eyes as fear overcame her once again.

This time, it was her hearing that came to her.

She heard the sounds of children laughing as they played games. Tian's voice hitched as she came to recognize Ha-Seon's voice.

She opened her eyes, but was once again in darkness.

Her eyes filled with tears once again.

The next thing she heard was the sounds of whips.

The sounds of flesh being torn apart, and then the smell of blood permeated the air.

Screaming and yelling was heard as people tried to do something.

The smell of dirt being mixed in with water, and the pounding of tools together.

 _The fort._

 _The fort._

 _The fort._

Tian repeated, holding her breath.

She looked around once again, wildly this time.

She was in desperate need to get away.

She needed someone to tell her it was alright.

Yet, she felt as though she was losing her mind.

Something wasn't right about this nightmare.

Light filled her vision, and she was beginning to see something else.

Her voice hitched, no longer sure if she wanted to see anything else.

Sure enough, whether she liked it or not, she looked down at her hands.

Her hands were filled with red blood.

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

She lifted her hands, only for the blood to drip off her hands, and onto her kimono.

She looked around, noticing bodies littered the ground. Her voice hitched. Her hands reached out with a shake.

She tried to stand up, but her knees failed her, and she fell to the ground.

She grunted slightly, closing her eyes out of pain, but something told her to crawl, which she did.

She crawled, and crawled, and crawled again until her hand touched something.

It took her a moment to realize it was hair.

Her hand immediately jumped back, and she opened her eyes.

Right in front of her was the bloody body of her best friend, Min-Soo.

Tian felt shocked. She felt scared.

She jumped back, falling to her butt as she looked around.

Bodies of those she cared about were around her. All of them dead and bloody.

What made it worse was that each of them had their eyes open. Lifeless eyes. The light gone from forever. And all of them were looking right at her, as if accusing her of something she didn't quiet understand.

Her voice hitched, tears continuing to fall down. She let out a yell that felt as though her throat would be ripped to shreds.

 _GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL!_

She yelled, but once again, nobody answered her. She cried out, but nobody seemed to answer her.

* * *

"Tian!" Tian gasped, sitting straight up as Yun broke through the nightmare, jolting her awake. Her heart raced wildly in her chest, and her eyes looked around. She could feel a sheen of sweat cling to her body.

"Wh...What happened?" She questioned, taking the soaked rag Yun offered her, and wiping her face, neck, and exposed hands with it.

"You were yelling. We couldn't wake you up." Tian froze as she heard the familiar voice. An image of long, curly, blonde hair marred with the stain of red blood entered her vision. Tian's voice caught in her throat, and she squeezed her eyes tight to keep the tears from flowing. Her hands tightened on the rag.

"It's ok. It was just a nightmare." Yun told her, but Tian didn't need him to tell her that. Still, Tian was reluctant to open her eyes, and look at Min-Soo. Why was she even there in the first place?

"Tian?" Min-Soo questioned tilting her head slightly as Tian opened her eyes, and just stared at the woman. Tian then pulled the blonde woman into a tight embrace."T-Tian... You're... You're crushing me here." Min-Soo stuttered, trying to get her breath back. Tian laughed slightly, and let go of her friend. Tian smiled at her."It must have been a pretty bad dream." Min-Soo said softly, taking the rag from Tian, and wiping her cheeks with it. Tian could only nod just the slightest.

"Where is everyone?" Tian questioned, looking around.

"They're outside of the tent. Min-Soo was stubborn about seeing you first. Are you sure you're ok?" Yun questioned, looking back at Tian. Tian looked at the teen boy, and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about me, Yun. I'm perfectly fine." Yun gave Tian an expression that told Tian he didn't believe her words, but chose not to comment as he shrugged, and turned around.

"Well... Just hurry up and get ready. I'll be outside." Yun took one last, worried look at Tian before exiting the tent.

"I'll brush your hair for you." Min-Soo said softly, speaking as though Tian were a child. But, like a child, Tian nodded, turned around on her knees to where her back was facing Min-Soo, and let the blonde woman softly brush through Tian's dark hair."I envy your hair. It's no manageable." Min-Soo laughed slightly, trying to cheer her friend up, but her laugh awkwardly died down when she noticed the sullen look on her friend's face." You don't have to talk about the dream. In fact, I probably don't want to know honestly, but...It was just a dream. You don't have to-"

"You don't have to talk to me as though I'm a child." Tian said, her eyebrows drawing together. Min-Soo nodded, thinning her lips out as she continued to brush through Tian's hair."I just... Don't like the fact that I had a dream like that when everything else is going on." Tian finally said, sighing as she shook her head. Once again, Min-Soo found herself unable to say anything."I'm actually scared." Tian admitted softly, surprising Min-Soo. In all the time she had known the girl, Tian had never once admitted any weakness.

"You're not alone, though. You have people to rely on." Min-Soo said after a moment, twisting Tian's hair up into the usual bun. Tian shrugged slightly.

"I don't want to lose any of you..." Tian's voice was so low, Min-Soo struggled to hear her friend. Min-Soo could only thin her lips out, shaking her head.

"And you won't, alright? You just have to stay safe." Min-Soo said, finishing the last touches of Tian's hair. Tian nodded, looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"I know." She said softly. Min-Soo smiled, pulling her friend into a tight embrace. It took a moment for Tian to embrace back.

* * *

Min-Soo had come for a visit. She made that clear from the beginning. Wether she meant everyone, or just Tian, none of them could be exactly sure, but after seeing Tian in the state she was in, Min-Soo stuck close by Tian.

Tian was still mostly in robot mode, not queite registering anything. It worried Min-Soo, and frustrated Min-Soo all at once. She wanted to help her friend, but had absolutely no idea where to even begin.

"Tian?" Tian jumped slightly when Min-Soo touched her shoulder." Are you ok?" She questioned, tilting her head. Tian shrugged, looking off.

"It's a nice day." She said softly, and then looked at her friend."So, why are you here?" Tian asked. Min-Soo smiled softly.

"I wanted to visit, but I know that you're staying out of town to avoid being seen. The officers have your face plastered all over the village. They questioned Ae-Cha and BaaBaa, but both said they didn't know where you were staying. It wasn't a total lie. I mean, they don't know where in the forest you're staying. I came for a visit, and to give you this." She handed Tian another bag filled with money. Tian looked up with her eyebrows drawn together.

"We still have money from-"

"I know, I know. BaaBaa wants you to take this, and get the hell out of town. She doesn't think it would be a good idea for you to stay any longer, and quiet frankly neither do I. Besides, with them leaving for the trade, it would be a good idea-"

"No! I don't want to leave."Tian's eyebrows drew together, almost glaring. Min-Soo's lips drew into a tight line, sighing as she shook her head.

"It would be for the best." Min-Soo said, gripping both of Tian's wrists in her hands. Tian looked at her wrists, and then at Min-Soo, scowling.

"I don't want to leave." She said stubbornly, her voice dropping to half a growl. Min-Soo sighed, biting her inner lips as she rolled her eyes.

Min-Soo knew it was going to be a battle to get Tian to see sense. As such, she knew that in order for this to work, she would need back up to get Tian to see sense. Now if only she could just find the right person...

"Tian, could you help me get this wood over here please?" Jae-Ha called, smiling over at Tian as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She sighed, looking back at Min-Soo with a hardened expression.

"I'm not leaving." She said firmly, and then turned on her heels to help Jae-Ha.

* * *

Jae-Ha had been watching Tian and Min-Soo for some time with a slightly more intense, serious expression. The two seemed to be having an intense argument, which, for as far as he could tell, was rather rare for the two. It was for the fact that he believed they didn't fight often, much less like this, that made him wonder just what in the world they were possibly speaking about.

"Hey, Droopy Eyes, what are you thinking about?" Hak surprised Jae-Ha by approaching him so casually, though the green haired man also wondered why he was so taken off guard. Perhaps it was because he was too engaged trying to think of what Min-Soo and Tian could be arguing so intensely about.

Jae-Ha glanced over at Hak as he bit into an apple, leaning casually against the tree. A single arm was draped across his chest, supporting the other arm that was holding the apple. Hak looked over at Jae-Ha, who was standing beside him, as he took another bit into the fruit, and then looked at Tian with a slight nod of his head.

"You thinking about her?" He questioned as he swallowed the piece of apple he had just eaten. Jae-Ha shrugged, looking off. He felt slightly embarrassed. Had he been so easily figured out? Or was Hak just that perceptive from his own feelings towards Yona? Jae-Ha was almost certain it was a mixture of both.

"I'm just surprised. Min-Soo and Tian hardly ever fight. They've been arguing intensely for a while." Jae-Ha replied after a few more moments of silence, glancing over at Hak as if he expected the dark haired man to have the answers to the questions he had. Hak shrugged slightly, taking a few more bites, chewing, and swallowing with a satisfied sigh before answering.

"Apparently Min-Soo and BaaBaa are wanting Tian to leave. Tian is wanting to stay. That's the basics of what they're arguing about." Hak replied, his tone getting more serious. Jae-Ha paused, furrowing his eyebrows together."Frankly, I don't blame Min-Soo or BaaBaa trying to get Tian to leave. Her mission is over, but she's a wanted person. Eventually, they'll find her, and when they do..." Hak's voice trailed off. Jae-Ha's jaw tightened slightly as his frown deepened.

 _They'll torture her. Send her back to the fort to be a slave again. Or... Kill her..._

Jae-Ha's inner voice trailed off as a sickly feeling settled in the pits of his stomach. He didn't like any of those ideas at all.

 _I want her to stay safe. Suddenly the whole tying her up and putting in a cave far, far away where nobody could find her sounds like a really good idea the more I think about it._

"She'll be safe. Tian always... She always finds a way to get herself out of situations..." Jae-Ha's voice trailed off, eyebrows drawing together.

"And what happens when she can't?" Hak questioned, looking at Jae-Ha. Hak wasn't asking because he was saying that he wouldn't protect Tian if things came to worse. In fact, he would protect Tian with his life. It was more about Hak wanting to hear what Jae-Ha would say...

"I would protect her, but I'm no saint who will go easy on those who have hurt her." Hak felt slight chills go down his spine at Jae-Ha's low, protective, and almost deadly sounding tone. Hak smirked slightly, nodding as he looked off.

 _Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from him._ Hak thought, nodding slightly.

* * *

Tian sighed in frustration, balling up her fists, and hitting g the nearest tree as she yelled out in frustration. Apparently everyone thought it was for the best if she left. Joo-Ri. BaaBaa. Ae-Cha. Everyone!

Tian couldn't leave, though. Not now. Not when so much has happened. Not when there was so much work left to be done! Besides, if she left... Where would she go? This place was her home. This place was the most important place to her, and she couldn't bear the stand of leaving it. Not when she finally, finally had a place to call home after so many years of wondering around, lost. She refused to leave. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving, and starting again. A life on the road was no life at all...

That's when a crazy idea struck her. If she could sneak into town while everyone was asleep, she could simply take down all the posters. They couldn't catch her if they couldn't identify her. With a slight smirk on her face, she grabbed the cloak Yun had finished, draped it properly over herself, and then made her way to the town.

* * *

Once again, it was Jae-Ha's turn to go on patrol. He first checked on those that he could see.

Kija was sound asleep by the dead fire, his two hands supporting his head. Zeno was asleep by some tree, his head hanging back while his mouth hung open. Hak was sitting criss-cross style by a log, his head leaning forward with his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face. Everything was alright with the guys.

With that confirmed, Jae-Ha then looked at the tent where Yona, Yun, Min-Soo, and Tian were supposed to be sleeping. He frowned slightly when he noticed that the flap of the tent was slightly different than what it normally was like.

 _It's been opened. Someone left._

Jae-Ha, with a scowl on his face, made fast steps towards the tent, and immediately opened it.

The first person he could see in the darkness was Yona. Her mouth hung open in a small o-shape, her hands supporting her head as she slept soundly. Yun was on his back, arms crossed over a tattered book with a scowl on his own face. He then saw Min-Soo, sleeping soundly on her side. His eyes scanned the entire tent over ten times, but still couldn't see Tian. His jaw clenched, eyes narrowing as he closed the tent, and looked over the camp.

 _Dammit! Where could she have gone?!_

Jae-Ha thought as he jumped into the skies so it would be easier to look for her. Much to his relief, or perhaps anger, he quickly spotted Tian. She was in town, taking down some wanted posters of himself. With her hood over her hair, protecting her identity, she looked around before making further, faster steps. Jae-Ha scowled, landing right behind her.

"Tian." He spoke firmly, but low, crossing his arms over his chest. Tian gasped, jumping slightly. She made a gesture as if to run away, but Jae-Ha quickly put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She looked at him in surprise.

"Jae-Ha?" She questioned, still looking surprised for a moment, and then scowled."What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. Why are you here?! Do you want to be captured?" He whispered, but still managed to sound angry. His green eyes looked around to make sure that nobody would see or overhear them. Tian looked at him, and then shrugged, scowling slightly.

"I don't plan to get captured, Jae-Ha. I'm taking down these posters. They can't capture me if they can't recognize me." She stated simply, attempting to move again, but Jae-Ha stopped her by putting both of his hands on her shoulders. Tian scowled once again.

"Let me go." She said in a low voice, almost growling.

"Listen to me dammit! You need to go back to camp! Even if you manage to take down all these posters, it's just chance that someone saw them, and will recognize you! I don't want you to be in danger!" It was the first time that Tian had ever heard Jae-Ha raise his voice. It was the first time he even sounded angry. For the first time in a while, Tian didn't know how to react or what to say. For a few moments that was anyways.

"It'll be my mistake then." She whispered, looking away." Besides, I don't see how this concerns you. This is no longer your guys fight. You're free to leave-"

Tian was cut off with a surprised gasp as Jae-Ha suddenly reached out, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to him. He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, securely, to himself. One hand gently wove itself into her dark hair while the other gently wrapped around her waist. Even if he was gently holding her in his arms, it was also firm, as if he were afraid somehow. Tian's heart raced, a deep blush quickly forming on her face as he turned his head to her hair, inhaling slightly.

"Jae-Ha..." Tian's voice trailed off as she realized she wasn't even sure what she could possibly say. Her mind ran with a million thoughts, but nothing seemed to fit this situation.

She liked the feeling of being in his arms. Much to her surprise, they were as strong as they looked, but they were also gentle, as if afraid to break her. His hands were just as strong, but also, strangely, comforting. One of his hands let loose it's hold on her hair, and instead gently stroked it as he cupped her face. This action caused Tian to look into his eyes. Once again, she was surprised by the expression that was in those dark green eyes. It was a passionate look for sure, but there was something hidden in those eyes that she couldn't understand.

"Nobody is going anywhere without you." He spoke softly, leaning his forehead against her forehead." Espically me." Tian's heart raced once again as his voice came out so low that she strained to hear him. She found that all breath seemed to leave her as he tilted his head, and pressed his lips against her own lips...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Confrontations  
**

"Alright. Seems most of those posters were taken down last night. You might be alright, but I'd still caution you to stay away." Yun was speaking casually to Tian the next day as he prepared breakfast.

Tian had heard him, but she could hardly pay attention. Her mind was too preoccupied thinking about all that had happened the previous night. Yun looked at Tian when she didn't respond. He noted her distant expression, and then the slight blush that suddenly appeared on her face. Her groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes as he stood up. Tian looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." SHe said, standing up, and dusting off her dress.

"You seem distracted. Something happen?" He questioned, looking at her. Tian paused, blushed, and then shook her head.

"No. Nothing at all." She replied, putting the pot over the crackling fire, and then sat back, watching it.

Tian wasn't about to admit what she had really been thinking about, and what had been distracting her. Yun looked at her once again, eyebrow raised, but didn't comment as he began to stir the contents of the pot. Tian's mind wondered to what happened the previous night.

Every time Tian thought about the kiss, it made her skin feel like electricity was surging through her, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was far from it, as a matter of fact. The only thing that frustrated the hell out of her was that Tian didn't know what to expect. A kiss was just a kiss. It didn't have to mean anything. But to Tian, it meant alot. Mostly because she really did like Jae-Ha, and he was the one who initiated the kiss. He started the kiss. So, obviously, on some level, Tian knew that Jae-Ha had some sort of feelings towards her, but she didn't know what to expect. Not to mention, he was a surprisingly great kisser. It was hard not to think about it.

"Morning Yun. Morning Tian." Jae-Ha stated, smiling as he looked over Tian's shoulders at the soup, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in. Yun looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You're in a good mood." Yun stated simply, making Jae-Ha shrug as he straightened out. He looked at Tian, who was looking at him, nodded with a slight smile, and then walked until he sat in his usual spot.

"It's a beautiful morning. I see no reason not to be in a good mood." Jae-Ha stated, shrugging as he pulled out a book. Yun looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He knew something was up, but he wasn't one to pry into other people's business. He would just wait for it to come out naturally, adn then do something.

"Right." Yun replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he once again began to stir the contents of the pot. Tian looked at Yun, and then stood up as she walked over to Jae-Ha.

"We have to talk about last night." She whispered, sitting next to him. Jae-Ha glanced at her, and then shrugged as he looked back at his book.

"What's there to talk about?" He questioned, smiling slightly." I regret nothing." He stated after a pause. His green eyes looked calmly over at Tian. Their eyes met, and held the gaze." Do you? Is that what you want to talk about?" He questioned in a soft tone. Tian could almost swear she saw a look of hurt cross his eyes for the briefest of moments. Tian shook her head.

"No. Of course not." She said firmly. Jae-Ha smiled softly, looking relieved as he looked off. Tian pursed her lips, shaking her head as she sighed."I'm wondering what will happen next." She admitted, glancing back at the green haired man, who looked at her with surprise.

"What happens next?" He questioned, wanting her to elaborate on just what she meant, even though he understood on some level what she meant. Tian shrugged, and then looked off as the others began to wake and do their own morning rituals.

"Never mind." She said with a frustrated sigh, looking at her lap with a slight scowl.

Tian wanted so much to talk about what happened. She was the kind of person who wanted everything set in stone so she knew exactly what to expect, but... She found herself surprisingly lost, and not knowing what to expect, and it frustrated her. On top of everything, this new change just didn't set right with her, and that's why she wanted some clear answers. She needed some sort of direction when everything else going on around her had no damn road or anything for her to know what to expect. It frustrated her that this was just another thing that she would just have to wade out, and see what will happen as it was clear both her and Jae-Ha didn't even know what to expect from that point forward.

Jae-Ha looked at her a moment longer, drawing his eyebrows together. He could guess what she wanted to talk about, which was the status of their relationship. He wanted to bring it up as well, but he didn't want to confuse her, or give her the wrong impression. Jae-Ha wanted to focus on what they originally planned to do: get rid of the slave trade going on in this town. He had to push back his feelings and focus on the goal, or else he would be too distracted to think about anything else. He didn't want to put anyone in danger, or jeopardize the mission by getting distracted by romance. Jae-Ha was almost certain that Tian knew that as well.

On the other hand, Jae-Ha wanted something more as well. He was always the kind of guy who, once he set his mind on something, would chase relentlessly until he achieved his goal. However, this... This feelings, and this dynamic with Tian was so much different than anything he had experienced before, and he didn't want to mess that up. He didn't want to leave her in a state of confusion, and just have her think that he was just playing with her, because he wasn't, but he didn't want to put anyone in danger either. Jae-Ha supposed that's why he didn't want to talk about what happened either until he can sort out his own thoughts, and could figure out a way to properly state how he felt about everything without hurting her.

"Morning!" Min-Soo chirped, sitting next to Tian. Tian glanced at Jae-Ha for a moment, and then turned to Min-Soo as the two began talking.

* * *

Breakfast went on as normal. Min-Soo and Kija started up a conversation about the various sweets, and which ones were the best. While Hak and Yona seemed to start up some light banter, which was just Hak commenting on the bags under the princess eyes while Yona, with a slight blush, told him to shut up. Zeno was humming some tune to himself while he played with Ao. Yun was cleaning up the camp once everyone was done with their breakfast.

Afterwards, Yona, Hak and Kija escorted Min-Soo back into town.

"Just stay here, and be safe. Don't wonder too far. Just stay out of trouble, and seriously, consider what BaaBaa said about leaving. It would be for the best." Min-Soo whispered to Tian, hugging her tightly. Tian frowned for a moment, but then smiled as she hugged her friend back.

"Yeah. Stay safe yourself." She whispered, patting Min-Soo's back. Min-Soo pulled back, smiling slightly, and then waved her good-byes to the group before hurrying off to meet the other three.

"Hey! Actually get some supplies this time!" Yun called after Hak. Hak nodded, waving his acknowledgement. Tian pursed her lips, looking at Yun.

"Does he sometimes slack on that?" She questioned in half amusement.

"Yeah. Sometimes." Yun said with a sigh. Tian didn't press as she stood up.

"I think I'm going to go for a nice walk. Is that alright?" She questioned teasingly, looking at Yun, who simply nodded.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you." He said through a sigh. Tian smiled, turned, and began walking off.

"Want me to accompany you?" Jae-Ha asked as soon as she reached him so that she can pick up her satchel she had left laying there. Tian looked at him, and the shook her head with a slight smirk.

"No. I'm sure I can handle myself. How much danger can there possibly be anyways?" She chuckled slightly, shrugging as she pulled the bag over her shoulder, and began adjust it so that it would hold more securely on her shoulders. Jae-Ha watched her again, and then shrugged.

"Officers could be looking in the forest area for you." He suggested. Tian paused, and then sighed as she shook her head.

"I doubt that they would go that far." She whispered, and then smiled at him."Don't worry. I can handle myself." With that said, she skipped over the log, and then walked away from the camp. Jae-Ha watched her for a moment, and then turned away as he pulled out his book.

"I've heard you say that before." He whispered with a sigh as he turned to his place he had last left off.

* * *

Tian sighed as she couldn't even smell the campfire anymore. She wasn't sure how long she had walked for, but she was certain it had been quiet some time. She stopped slowly, and then looked around once again, clenching the satchel once again. Tian was trying to sense anything that felt off.

 _Officers could be looking in the forest area for you._

Jae-Ha's words reverberated in Tian's mind, causing a good chunk of her paranoia to come through. Ever since she came back, she couldn't help but to feel on edge about everything. Flashes from the fight would sear through her mind, and even the time at the fort, and none of it helped with her paranoia. If anything, it made it worse.

 _It's ok. I'm ok. They won't be looking for me here. I'll be ok. I'll be ok. I won't have to go back to that place ever again. Just put it out of your mind. Everything will be alright._

Tian told herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths, and releasing them a few times before she opened her eyes, and then looked around her once more.

It was when she turned to walk back to camp that she heard the first suspicious sound. It was the cracking of a stem from a tree. That sound made her stop dead in her tracks, her muscles tensing up. The next thing she heard made her reach for her kunai that she kept hidden in her robe, and hid it within her sleeve so it would be both accessible when needed, but hidden at the same time. The sound she heard was the crunching of some leaves.

"Well, well, well, seems the description was right, wasn't it, Kyung?" It was a male voice she heard. From the sounds of his voice, he was probably someone over the age of thirty.

"Yes, but the painting doesn't quiet do her face justice. She'll fetch a fair price." It was the second one referred to, Kyung, was probably around the same age as the other man, if not a bit younger, but from the sounds of his menacing voice, he clearly held the reins.

"Girly, you're the one that was causing all the trouble?"

"Don't deny it. Your description matches to a T. So, any other comrades you got?"

"Don't lie either. I can always sense when someone's lying."

Tian found it strange, and a bit unsettling, how well those two had their lines synced up with one another. It was as if they had rehearsed their lines before actually coming towards her.

Even though Tian knew that she should have moved, should have spoken, should have done something, she found herself unable to speak or move or do anything. She hated that right at that moment, her fear decided to come on full force, freezing her like a statue.

"You know, they say silence is golden, but you know what?" The other man, Kyung, spoke, clearly impatient with Tian's silence. He let out a yell as he knocked her to the ground."Sometimes speech is sliver!" Tian groaned as her jaw made contact with the ground. Her teeth clanked together painfully, but she managed to sit up, only to be pushed down by the second man with his foot. He then pulled her hair upwards, forcing her to look at the other man.

The other man facing her was clearly not an officer. Most likely a thug from his simple, but dirty clothing. He had a long scar running from the top of his left eye down to his jaw. A smaller scar crossed that scar on his cheek, making an x-shape scar on his hair as dark brown, and pulled into a high ponytail.

"So, Girly, any other comrades you've got with ya?" The man with the high ponytail, Kyung, smirked as he knelt down, crouching as he got with an inch of her face. Tian scowled.

"No. There's nobody else. I'm just a lone traveler." Tian spoke fast, groaning slightly as her hair was pulled once more.

"Didn't I say I can tell when someone is lying?" The second one said in a menacing tone. Tian's eyes prickled as the pain of her hair being pulled was starting to be too much for her.

"Heh, better tell us the truth, Girlie. Lee here isn't quiet as nice as me. Kyung menacing spoke, tilting his head. Tian gritted her teeth together, squeezing her eyes shut.

 _I refuse to give up Yona and the others. I don't want them in danger, and I don't want to drag them into this. This is all my fault. I won't sell them out._

"I'm telling the truth. It's just me. Nobody else." Tian said through gritted teeth.

"Alright. I guess that reward money is all ours then,Lee." Kyung looked up at Lee, smirking slightly. Lee out a little laugh dropping her hair with such force that Tian's face once again smacked against the ground. She could feel some blood on her face, but she didn't dare to wonder where it was coming from. She felt a wave of dizziness as she was forced to stand up.

"Just don't cause any trouble for us, Girlie." Kyung whispered, pointing a kunai to her back, and then nudged her forward with it. Tian scowled, walking forward.

 _I have to find a way out of this before I reach town._

Tian thought to herself, looking at both men before looking at the ground.

* * *

"Where's Tian?" Yona asked as her Hak, and Kija came back into town.

"She went out for a walk shortly after you guys left. She hasn't come back." Jae-Ha said, starting to feel a bit anxious. He thought that as long as Yona,, Hak, and Kija were still gone, that it would be ok that Tian wasn't back yet. Even if he was worried then, but they were back, it had to have been a few hours if the sun was anything to go by, and Tian still hadn't made it back.

"It's been a while." Yona said looking around as if expecting Tian to show up at any time.

"You don't think anyone has caught up to her, do you?" Kija said, eyebrows drawing together.

"Let's hope not." Yun said, but also started looking around.

"Now, let's just wait a little longer. I'm sure the Miss will show up soon."Zeno said with a slight smile, although his eyes held some worry.

"Yeah. I'm sure Tian probably just took a long walk. She has alot to think about. She needs time to process it all." Jae-Ha spoke right after Zeno, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"If she isn't here within the hour, we will go, and look for her."Hak said, sitting on a log, eyebrows drawn together.

 _Hopefully she will show up soon. I don't want to get into any trouble, but if Tian is in trouble,I'll make sure she gets out of it._

Hak thought with a slight nod of his head. He then looked around at everyone in the camp before settling his eyes on Jae-Ha, who was staring at the wooden area behind him with an intense expression. Hak looked at his feet, and then looked at Yona, who looked worried as she looked at her feet. Hak then looked down at the ground.

 _Tian... Be safe..._

Hak thought to himself, looking up at the same spot Jae-Ha was looking in.

* * *

Tian grunted as she was once again moved forward. The kunai had torn a small hole, so small it wouldn't be noticeable, into the fabric of her dress. So when Kyung moved it forward, it dug a small, minute, wound into her skin. It was uncomfortable to the point of being painful.

"Keeping moving forward." Kyung told her in a bored tone.

 _I have to do something before they reach their destination. We're clearly not going into town. They must not want to chance that someone will rescue me._

Tian thought to herself. Subtly, trying to not be noticed, she slowly moved the small knife in her sleeved dress down to her hands, and began sawing at her bindings. However, Kyung noticed, and quickly took the kunai away from her, causing a wound to slice across her palm. Tian let out a pained yell.

"Didn't I tell you no tricks?!" He shouted, shoving her forward, and stepping on her hips. Tian groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Lee appeared over her, holding a blade to her throat.

"What's the use of killing me? Where will your reward be then?" She sneered, working her hands out of the loosened binds.

"You really think we care about what those stupid officers want? The king of Sei has offered a higher reward for you. Dead or alive." Lee finally stated, pressing the blade deeper into her throat. Not too deep, but it was enough to draw a trickle of blood.

It was at that moment that Tian broke her hands free of the ropes. With her hands free, she shoved Lee backwards with enough force that he dropped the short blade that was in his hands. There was a brief moment where Kyung, Lee, and Tian, stared at the blade, and then at each other. Each knew that whoever grabbed the knife first would turn the tide of the fight. So, they each reached for it at the same time. Tian tucked herself in,and then rolled, easily grabbed the blade in the process. She then stood, the blade in her hands.

"You really think we're so easily deterred?!" Kyung shouted, rushing towards her.

Tian swayed out of the way, dodged his hit, and was able to successfully hurt Lee from hitting her. He held his bleeding hand, beady eyes glaring at her. Tian stood, blade at her center as she looked between the two of them.

 _I need to finish this fast! I need to get to Jae-Ha and the others, and let them know that I'm alright._

Tian thought to herself, nodding as she steeled herself for more fighting as Kyung and Lee both stood up. They looked at each for a moment, as if mentally speaking to one another, before looking at Tian with a smirk. The entire time, Tian had her eyes narrowed, carefully watching the two of them. She was trying to figure out their plan fast before they attacked, but she failed in anticipating how fast they could move.

Before she even knew what had happened, Lee had ran at her, his arm held out, and had used his extended arm, to smack against her throat, causing both the wind to be knocked out of her, and knock her to the ground. Tian gasped, holding her throat with one hand, and closing her eyes shut as she felt pain go throughout her body.

While she was distracted, Kyung had picked up the rope, and was attempting to bind her arm, but Tian had gotten her senses back. She kicked out one of her legs, sweeping Kyung off his feet in the process. She then jumped back, and looked between the two.

Lee had picked up his blade once more, and seemed to be playing with it for a moment before rushing at her. Tian had to bend backwards to narrowly avoid being sliced, and even then it still managed to cut a small on her cheek. Tian knelt over, holding the wound for a moment.

She picked up her kunai once more, holding it close to her body, but in front of her as she looked between the two once more. Once more, she had to almost dance with Lee as he tried to attack her with his own blade. All the while, she also had to dodge Kyung, who was trying to reach for her while she was distracted.

 _I need to finsih this!_

She yelled in her mind, once again having the breath knocked out of her as Kyung tackled her to the ground. He hovered over her long enough to force her to lay on her chest, forcing her hands back in an attempt to bind her once more.

"Just be still, and work with us. Now we can go about this the easy way, or the hard way." Kyung stated, pulling her head back by the hair, and forcing her to look at him.

Tian scowled, not saying a word to him. Without saying much more, other than a sneerful laugh and a scoffing noise, Kyung threw her head back down.

Tian cried out as her head hit the ground hard. She felt disorinated for a moment. She heard a ringing in her ears, and when she came to her senses, she felt blood slowly trickling down her temple. Tian scowled, struggling against Kyung.

"Fine. Hard way it is. Lee. hold her head down." Kyung was obviously the leader as Lee did whatever the other said without complaint or anything. Lee laughed slightly as he stepped on her back, and forceably holding her head on the ground."Girly, we could easily just kill you, and still collect a large sum of money." Kyung said, tying the first loop of rope around her wrists.

Tian shook her head, trying her damnest, even harder than before, to get out of this situation. She loosened another blade from it's hidden binding on her arm, and used to slice at her bindings, and Kyung's hand. He jumped back slightly, holding on to his bleeding hand. Tian smirked, using the opportunity to cut into Lee's calf. As she felt the blood trickle onto her face, Lee Jumped back.

Tian stood up, looking between the two once more. Both were holding their respective wound, a murderous expression in their eyes as they looked at her. Tian held her breath, tensing up for just a moment.

 _I... I have to finish this now!_

Tian thought with a slight nod as they both came rushing forward towards her. Tian braced herself, not only for the injury they would surely cause, but for a fight as well. One thing was for sure: Someone was not going to make it out alive.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** **Of Guilt and Bonds**

 **A/n: Wow! Thanks to everyone who has given this story such attention! You all are wonderful, and I'm so sorry for the late posting! But thanks to everyone whose given this story attention! Happy readings!**

* * *

"Alright. Someone really needs to go see where the hell Tian is at. She's been gone all day." Yun stated, starting to let his worry show through. Not to say he hasn't been worried all day, because he has, but he didn't care about letting it not show. Not when a companion was in danger, and she had been missing all day.

"She'll turn up as usual. I'm sure she's fine." Hak stated, looking towards the forest. He was worried, but he wanted to hold on to the hope that Tian was safe, and that there would be no need to fight. That being said, he would give it only ten more minuets before personally looking himself.

"Yeah, but it's not really like her to be gone without notifying anyone." Yun shot back, eyebrows drawing together. Hak and Yun shared a look before Hak broke it by looking at the trees, practically counting the seconds before he'd go and look for the dark haired girl himself.

"Maybe she went into town." Yona stated, smiling slightly.

She was worried all day, but was holding it back. She didn't want to worry anyone else further, and besides, she was holding on to the hope that she would be ok. She glanced at Hak, noting the worried expression, and bit her lips as she looked at the rest of the group, wanting to hear their opoions before deciding on a course of action.

"I doubt she did. She wouldn't want to put any of them in danger." Jae-Ha stated, his tone a bit clipped. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was just itching to scour the entire place to find her.

"Maybe she's out practicing something." Kija stated. He too was worried, but was trying to suppress it as well. Although some of his own fear leaked into his tone, which made it sound a bit squeaky.

They had been doing that very same thing all day. All of them were worried, but clung to the hope that she was alright. No matter how minuet the true possibility of her being safe and well was, they all wanted to cling to it. None of them wanted to think of anything bad happening to her, so they tried to bat away those thoughts.

Indeed, it wasn't but a few minuets after Kija said that statement that Tian showed. She walked slowly, pausing as she leaned up against a tree.

"Tian!" Yona shouted, smiling widely as she hugged Tian tightly.

"We're happy to see you're alright little miss!" Zeno called out, also hugging her. Tian smiled, looking a bit uncomfortable, but nodded anyways.

"Y-yeah. Ca-can you guys let go? C-can't breath." Tian stuttered, laughing slightly as the two let go of her. Tian looked around, smiling slightly.

"What were you doing? Your clothes are torn." Yun stated, looking at Tian. Now that it was brought up, Tian blushed slightly, and got a guarded expression as everyone examined her.

Other than her clothes being torn slightly, mostly around the hemlines, and her clothes being really dirty, as if she had spent the entire day rolling in mud and dirt, she looked realtivly clean. There was a bandaged wrapped around her hand, and over her forehead, although she tried to hid it with her hair. She also had a black eye, and she seemed to be keep weight off her left leg.

"You got into a fight, didn't you?" Hak stated, looking directly into Tian's eyes. Tian felt flustered under his unwavering gaze. She didn't know how to respond, and just shrugged slightly.

"It was nothing. Just a couple of thugs wanting to pick a fight, but I'm alright. You really should see the other guy." Tian laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"You idiot. Come here, and let's see how bad those injuries of yours are." Yun said, turning as he walked back to the tent. Tian paused for a moment, and then followed after the boy.

* * *

"Seriously, was this really just a fight between some thugs. Looks like it got pretty ugly." Yun stated, as he was moving her ankle around, checking to see if there was anything wrong with it. From Tian's wince, he knew something was wrong. Most likely, it was probably twisted.

"It was nothing." Tian stated, once again getting a guarded expression. Yun looked at her with a penetrative expression. He knew she was lying.

"You could have sent some sort of signal if it was this much trouble. I have a hard time believing a couple of thugs did this much damage." Yun wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, but he didn't appericate being lied to either.

"I didn't want to put you guys in any sort of danger." Tian stated. Yun looked at her with a slight scowl.

"So... It there was more to the story." He stated simply. Tian looked at him, keeping the stare for a few moments, before looking away with a sigh."You realize that we need any information as well for our own safety. We're risking alot by doing any of this."

"I... I know, and I do appericate it. Like I said, I don't want to put you guys in any sort of danger, and-"

"And by not giving a full story, you could be putting us in danger." Yun interrupted, wrapping a bandage around her ankle. He then sighed." Look, just tell me one thing... Do we have to worry about these guys coming back, and looking for round two?" Yun's blue eyes looked directly at Tian's face, who once again looked away with a pensive expression.

"No. I killed them..." Her voice trailed off. The weight of her words clung to the air around Yun and her. Yun stared at her, not sure what else to do, and then looked away with a slight nod of his head.

"Oh..." He didn't know what else to say. What can one say after someone admits to somehow like that anyways?

"It was the only way to end it." She stated as if pleading before a court. Yun nodded, not saying anything further as he continued to treat her wounds.

* * *

"Well... At least she's alright." Hak stated, sitting next to a still silent Jae-Ha, who was looking at the trees with his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face.

"Yes." Jae-Ha said with a slight smile, his face relaxing. Hak watched him for a moment longer, and then looked away as Yun came out with a pensive expression. Jae-Ha and Hak stood up, and walked over to the teen.

Yun looked up at them, his face relaxing slightly.

"She's alright. She'll just need to take it easy for now." Yun said, glancing back at the tent, and then forward once again.

"Would it be alright to go in, and speak to her?" Jae-Ha questioned. Yun looked at the green haired man for a moment, and then nodded as he stepped aside. Jae-Ha paused for a moment, and then walked in. Hak paused, glancing at Yun.

"Is everything really alright?" Hak questioned to the spaced out Yun. Yun glanced at Hak, and then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna start on dinner now." It was obvious to Hak that Yun was not willing to talk about something, which worried Hak about what could have happened, but didn't comment as he let Yun go. Hak took one last glance at the tent, and then walked away to give the two privacy.

As Jae-Ha felt the tent flap close behind him, and Hak walk away, Jae-Ha looked around the tent, and then at Tian. His felt his muscles tense up as he saw her with bandages wrapped around her head, right hand, and her left arm in a make-shift sling. She was also wrapped in a blanket with her left ankle prompted up on a series of clothes held up by sticks.

She had a blackened eye, and her face looked a bit swollen. She had the same expression on her face that Yun had on his face coming out. She looked up at Jae-Ha, her grim expression seemed to dour for a moment before relaxing. If only slightly.

"Seems those thugs did a number on you." Jae-Ha joked, walking closer to her, and then sat next to her. Tian glanced at him, nodding as she looked off, her face turning grave once again. Jae-Ha dropped his playful expression, and touched her shoulder ever so lightly. He could tell it still pained her, if the slight flinching was any indicator. He immedtaly dropped his hand, his lips pursing for a moment before relaxing his face. "What's on your mind?" Jae-Ha asked, but Tian didn't seem to hear him for a moment.

"Yun didn't seem happy when he walked out." She commented softly, her hands balling up into a fist. Jae-Ha paused, not sure how to respond, and then smiled slightly.

"He's probably just worried." Jae-Ha said softly. He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how to go about it.

There was obviously something she needed to talk about, but he wasn't going to pry if she wasn't willing to give out more information. Her eyes glazed over, going to another place entirely, for just the briefest of moments before she seemed to comeback to the present.

"Yeah. Worried." She said, looking at Jae-Ha with a slight smile." How are you?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly. Jae-Ha was taken off guard, not sure how to reply.

"I'm... Alright. How about you?" He asked, grinning as he touched her free hand. She looked at his hand on top of hers, and then at his face. A pensive expression once again crossed her face before she looked off with a slight smile.

"I'm... Ok." She answered after a moment, looking back at him with a smile.

"That's good. I'm glad you're ok." Jae-Ha looked at her once more.

It still pained him that she wound up like this, in this condition, and there was nothing that he could have done to stop it. He should have pushed harder to go look for her. He could have gone off on his own to look for her. Maybe she wouldn't be in this sorry state if he hadn't held back.

"Don't look like that." She said, touching his face with her other hand. Jae-Ha glanced at her make-shift cast, and then at her face. Her eyes shone with an emotion he couldn't place, but her lips were in a softened, almost saddened smile."I'm the dumbass who went off on my own." She added on when his expression didn't change.

"I'm the dumbass who didn't go out to look for you when I knew something was wrong. What really happened, Tian?" Jae-Ha questioned, his anger seeping out just slightly in his tone.

Tian pulled back, seemingly going into herself once more, which was the opposite of what Jae-Ha wanted. He softened his expression, reaching out, and caressing her hair for a moment, and then resting his hand on her shoulder ever so slightly. Tian blushed, and looked away out of embarrassment.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She stated softly, which worried Jae-Ha more.

Did those bastards do something to her that she wasn't willing to talk about? If that was the case, he could only imagine what they did, and all those things just angered him more, but he kept it under control.

"Did-"

"If it's alright, I just want to be alone right now." She smiled at Jae-Ha, who simply looked at her a moment longer, and then nodded, standing up.

"I'll see you later then, alright?" He looked at her just a moment longer. Tian nodded, quickly dropping her smile as she looked away with a more grim, pensive expression. Jae-Ha looked at her a moment longer, and then nodded as he walked out of the tent.

"Hey, is Tian alright? Yun is being pretty quiet about it all." Jae-Ha felt surprised to see Yona and Kija standing before him. He looked back at the tent, and then at the two before him with a slight smile.

"She's alright. She's just resting now." He said. Yona looked at the tent, and then at Jae-Ha."She wants to be alone, Yona Dear, let's have her have that much." He looked at Kija, who was nodding as he seemed to understand what was going on, or at least reading the atmosphere. Jae-Ha touched Yona's shoulder gently, and lead her away from the tent. Yona couldn't resist giving a worried expression towards the tent one last time before walking away.

* * *

Tian couldn't get those moments out of her mind. The last moments of the fight. It played over and over in her mind like a moving picture. A moving picture that was impossible to ignore, and a moment she could never again erase. It was an either them or her. She had no choice. She had to kill them, but that moment refused to leave her mind.

The gasp of their last breaths leaving their bodies. The fabric of the clothes ripping as she stabbed them in the chest. The crunch of bone as it gave way to the blade. The blood that dripped on to her clothes, her bare skin. The life leaving their eyes, and the sound of their bodies slamming against the ground. She would never forget the weight of their bodies against hers as she moved them, and dug shallow graves. The feeling of dirt under her nails. The sweat dripping down her skin. The pain in her body. All of that was forever ingrained in her mind.

Sure, Tian was used to fighting. She had to fight to live sometimes when others picked a fight, but she never killed. That was a step she was never willing to take.

Even more, Tian didn't want to deal with the after affects. Yun seemed unresponsive to her after the fact, which panicked Tian. Surely the group had been in life and death situations before? Why did he become unresponsive towards her?

That's when she felt a bit anger rise up in her. Yun had no right to judge her, if that was the case, but then her anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and all that was left was the guilt. She had broken the one thing she said she wouldn't do, and she hated herself for it.

That's when what Min-Soo had suggested to her had started to make sense. This was Tian's mess. This was all Tian's fault. If it wasn't for her nature, none of this would have happened. None of it at all, and everyone would still be safe and sound.

In Tian's mind, it made sense to take off. It wasn't like she wasn't used to traveling anyways. She was perfectly used to taking off on her own. It wouldn't be that hard. Only this time... She had someone... Some people that she didn't want to separate from again.

For the first time, she had a real bond, and she didn't want to break it, but... Could she really stay, and continue to put them in danger? Could she live with herself if one of them got hurt? Or even killed?

Tian's sighed, looking away as she leaned her head back down the ground, and squeezed her eyes shut. No. She couldn't bear the thought of any of them getting hurt or even killed. But she couldn't stand the thought of leaving either.

"Tian?" Yona asked softly, coming into the tent.

Tian lifted her head, looking to see just about everyone else in the tent right behind Yona. Tian blinked her eyes fast to stop the tears from over flowing from her eyes.

"Looks like they did a number on you. Heh, tell me they're worse off." Hak teased, smirking slightly.

"You should tell us where they went off to so we can finish the job." Kija said, fists curling up.

"It really is a shame to trash such a beautiful face." Jae-Ha said with a flirty tone.

"Now, now guys there's no need to kill anyone. I'm sure the little miss gave them a good enough scare." Zeno said with a cheery smile.

"We're all happy you're ok." Yona said with a smile.

"Dinner's ready. You should eat if you want the strength to heal." Yun said, pushing a bowl towards Tian.

Tian took the bowl in a robotic motion, but didn't bother eating. She just looked down at the steaming pile of rice for a moment, and then looked up with a soft smile.

"Thank you." She said softly, feeling her chest well up while her stomach dropped like a boulder. She just didn't know what she was going to do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** **Gossip leads to trouble**

 **A/n: Welp! We're entering the last few chappies! I'm thinking of writing a sequel that will most likely follow canon events after a certain point, but I'm still debating that much. Let me know what you all think, and if you'd be interested in a sequel or not! Happy readings!**

Tian felt like a doll the next couple of weeks. With her injuries, it was hard to move on her own. Needless to say, someone was always moving her if it was necessary. Needless to say, it wasn't physically she felt like a doll, but emotionally as well. She was inside her own world, and Tian didn't particularly feel like sharing what had happened with anyone.

Sure, Tian had been in plenty of fights before. Not just while in the small town, but anywhere she traveled. A woman traveling alone more times than not caught the attention of more than a few men with ill intentions. But, even so, Tian had never personally taken a life before. Tian felt that she had to deal with the emotional whip-lash of that realization herself before she could tell anyone else of what had happened.

Needless to say, Tian's darkened mood was sensed by everyone in the group, making them feel like they were walking on eggshells around Tian despite more than a far share of them acting like their normal selves, or at least trying to, when around her. Tian appreciated the thought, but knew that they were most worried about her mood. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to confront her about it, or just leave it as it all was.

* * *

"Tian."

The dark haired girl shook her head, bringing herself out of another daydream, as Jae-Ha stepped through the tent with Yona right behind him. Tian looked at them, not reacting for a moment, and then smiled slightly as she tried to sit up.

"Oh! You don't have to move!" Yona said with a smile, waving her hands in front of her face. Tian relaxed, sitting more comfortably on the ground.

"No. I needed to move anyways." Tian said a soft laugh, and then glanced at Jae-Ha, who was just looking at her with a soft expression. Tian blushed, and then looked away.

"We wanted to see how you were doing. So, we stayed behind while everyone else went to town." Yona said with a grin. Tian looked at her, and then nodded.

"I feel fine, but you didn't need to stay behind."

"Yun thought it was best that someone stayed behind with you. We agreed so that we can check on you." Jae-Ha said with a slight smile. Tian blushed again, and then nodded.

"Well... Thanks." Tian replied, looking off with a slight purse of her lips. Yona looked between the two with a soft smile, and then stood slightly.

"I'm going to see if that soup is ready, and then I'll bring you some, Ok?" Yona said with a grin.

Tian looked at her, and then nodded. Yona glanced at Jae-Ha, who was looking at her with a curious expression. Yona merely giggled slightly, and then walked out of the tent. Jae-Ha and Tian both watched her for a moment.

Then, Jae-Ha looked at Tian with a mix of a softened, but serious expression. Tian looked away from Jae-Ha with a far off expression again. Jae-Ha's mind once again wondered to what could have happened to have put Tian in this type of mood for so long. Needless to say, the things that came to his mind were less than pleasant.

"Tian?" Jae-Ha questioned to get her attention. It took her a moment, but she eventaully looked at him with a soft smile.

"What's up?" She questioned softly. Jae-Ha just looked at her with a serious expression as he tried to think of a way to word it tactfully. Tian's smile dropped slightly as he looked at her with a serious expression."Jae-Ha?" She questioned softly, drawing back slightly as she tensed up. Jae-Ha noted, and frowned slightly.

"What happened to get you like you've been lately?" His tone was serious, not a drop of his usual flirtatious or confident in his tone. It was completely serious, which surprised Tian.

She looked away for a moment, her jaw hardened slightly. She then relaxed her jaw slightly, and then looked back at Jae-Ha with a much more serious expression.

"I... Well, some men came up and they were gonna take me to Sei or whatever coz apparently they have a much more bounty on my head since it's been found that I was the one behind the bad slave deal. Well, I fought back. It got bad, and then..." Her throat clenched for a moment. Jae-Ha straightened out, scowling as he jumped to a bad conclusion. Tian cleared her throat." Well... I... I killed them. I had to do it. I couldn't let them go alive, and then possibly follow me or have someone follow me, and then put you guys in danger. You guys are in enough danger as it is, and I don't want it getting worse. I just... I don't know. I never killed before, ya know? I never wanted to get to that level, but I did it. I just... I didn't think I could do it, but I had to. I feel guilty coz I did it. It all plays out in my mind, but I also know that I had no other choice." Her voice trailed off at that point, but her tone before hand was getting higher and faster.

Jae-Ha softened, relieved that it wasn't something worse, but he understood how it felt at first. Murder wasn't some stranger to Jae-Ha. He's done some stuff in his pirate days, but he still understood how it felt. Jae-Ha reached over with a soft smile, and touched her hand. Tian looked at him.

"Sometimes, killing is an avoidable part when you're fighting. Sometimes, it becomes such a struggle that you have to weigh your life against theirs. Sometimes, killing has to be done. As long as it's done in cold blood, or for no reason, in the end it will be forgiven. You don't have to shoulder the guilt. You did it for a good reason, and anybody in your position would have done the same."

"Have you done it?" SHe asked softly, looking down at their hands for a moment, and then up at him with a soft smile. Jae-Ha paused, and then nodded.

"Remember I used to be a pirate. I've done worse things than taking a life. Even sweet little Yona has taken a life. Sometimes it's unavoidable. Don't worry about it, alright." Jae-Ha smiled softly, kissing the top of her head. Tian blushed, and then nodded with a soft smile as she looked away. Jae-Ha pulled back, stroking her cheeks for a moment, and then settling back.

"I brought the soup!" Yona exclaimed just moments after Jae-Ha leaned back from Tian."Oh! I split a little!" Yona frowned slightly, putting the bowl a little further from her as she tried to wipe ff her dress. Jae-Ha smiled softly, and took the bowl from her.

"Yona Dear, next time just ask for a little help, ok?" He teased with a slight chuckle. Yona puffed out her cheeks in a childish pout, and then sat next to Tian. Tian smiled softly, feeling better after the talk with Jae-Ha, and then sat up a little more as she took the bowl, and began to awkwardly feed herself.

"Thank you, Yona." Tian said softly, smiling at the red haired girl, who seemed surprised for a moment, and then smiled softly.

"No problem, Tian." Yona replied with a grin.

"Here let me feed you Tian. You look like you need a little help." Jae-Ha teased in a flirty tone, taking the bowl from Tian, and picking up the spoon. Tian blushed, scowled, closed her eyes, and turned her head.

"No thanks. I can feed myself." She replied, taking the bowl back. Or at least attempted to. Jae-Ha held on rather strongly. Or stubbornly. Tian dropped her friendly expression for a more annoyed one." Let go." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Aww why? Don't want me to feed you?" Jae-Ha teased.

"No. I can do it myself."

"I'd rather do it myself." Jae-Ha teased, holding the spoon closer to Tian's face. Tian felt a vein pop out of her head in annoyance.

"I'm going to punch you."

"Be careful there, I might like it." Jae-Ha winked, causing Tian to roll her eyes. Yona smiled softly, and then took the bowl from Jae-Ha herself, and sat it closer to Tian. Both of them looked at her with a curious expression.

"Jae-Ha, she isn't helpless. I'm sure she can do it herself." Yona explained with a small smile.

Jae-Ha sighed dramatically, but let it go. Tian rolled her eyes, and made a point to quickly eat before he could pull his antics again. Yona couldn't help but to feel amused, and relieved at the same time. Seems like the old Tian was finally coming back, and it felt good to see it.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm surprised to see so many fabrics come from so many places." Yun stated as he looked through all the fabrics Min-Soo had shown him. He was trying to decide which ones to purchase. He was thankful Min-Soo and BaaBaa liked them enough to give them a good discount, otherwise he doubted they would be able to afford it.

"Well, we had a couple of people from Xing come in, and looked insulted that we didn't have any of their high quailty fabrics, and then decided to donate some." Min-Soo said with a giggle.

"Those people were nothing but a pain in my ass. That's why foreign noblemen... No, I take that back. All noble people annoy me." BaaBaa stated with a needle in between her teeth as she fixed something on a dress she was sewing. She scowled slightly as she threaded the needle, and began sewing again. Min-Soo looked at the older woman with a slight, teasing grin.

"You just say that BaaBaa because that lady-in- waiting was being too specific, and made you-"

"No! I mean all people from noble birth!" BaaBaa shouted stubbornly, making Min-Soo laugh slightly as she looked at Yun.

"Any caught your eye yet? I could bring out more." She suggested with a smile. Yun looked at her, and then shrugged slightly.

"No. This is plenty thanks." Yun stated.

Min-Soo nodded, and then looked at the others. Jae-Ha was close to Yun, listening in on the conversation. Kija, who had been coming for visits more and more, was also close by, watching with a satisfied grin. Hak, Zeno, and Yona stayed behind with Tian.

"Is Tian alright?" Min-Soo asked softly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. The question seemed to make everything in the room go silent. Min-Soo looked around, noticing the tense atmosphere, and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Tian's alright. She's healing very nicely!" Kija was the first to speak, trying to bring comfort to the blond haired woman. Min-Soo looked at him, and then smiled softly, but still a bit bitterly.

"She's a trouble magnet, isn't she?" She asked softly, to which the others just nodded slightly. The smiles dropped as a more serious atmosphere developed in the area.

"I don't see why she doesn't leave. We gave her the money to leave. It was more than enough to sustain her for a long while. Things are getting too heated for her to stay." BaaBaa stated, once again bringing everyone to attention.

"Wait! You gave her money to leave?!" Yun stated, eyebrows drawing together as a whole new wave of emotions drafted over him.

He knew something was off when Tian suddenly handed them all some money that money with a grin, and telling them to spend it on themselves or whatever they wanted. He had asked where she had gotten the money, and she became silent for a moment before replying with a grin to just take the money coz it was a gift. He didn't think to question further. He knew he should have.

BaaBaa looked at the young boy with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I knew it was probably a moot point in doing so, but I'm trying to protect her. She's like my own daughter, and I would hate to see anything... Or even hear that anything really bad has happened to her. She attract trouble like a magnet, so it's unavoidable that somewhere she'd only get into fights or whatnot, but getting into trouble here could now cost her her freedom, or worse. I'd rather not see her die." BaaBaa finished her statement by going back to sewing.

Yun looked at the colorful, beautiful fabrics before him, but he suddenly felt too guilty to spend the money. Min-Soo seemed to feel the young boy's feelings, and put the fabrics away.

"She's too stubborn for her own good. I always told her it will only land her into trouble, but you can't get that girl to listen for anything." Min-Soo said softly, looking at her lap. She then looked at Jae-Ha, who was looking at his lap with his eyebrows drawn. Min-Soo looked away.

 _Though, I can probably see why she's staying._

Min-Soo thought with a slight nod of her head.

There was silence for a few minutes. The only sound to be heard was the sound of BaaBaa sewing, and the noise outside. Everyone was left with their own feelings. It took a few minutes for them each to come out of their minds, and when they did, that's when they heard the gossip of some customers that had come into the shop.

"I heard that they put out a huge reward for that girl dead or alive."

"No kidding!"

"No, really! My uncle does some business of some sort with their king, so he had told me to keep an eye out for the girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she was nabbed by someone else though."

"Hmm, but she's supposed to be strong, right? Maybe she's still around."

"I kind of doubt it. She's just a woman." With that said, the two women seemed to stop talking as they walked up to the counter. BaaBaa was silent for a few moment before adopting her usual smile, and walking forward to meet the two women.

"May I help you two fine ladies?" BaaBaa inquired. The two ladies glanced at each other, and then at the older woman before them with matching grins.

"Actually we're here to place an order."

"Oh, let me take the-"

"It's written down already. If you can have ready in a couple of days that would be perfect. We don't have much time." With that said, both women turned, and left the shop. BaaBaa sighed, shaking her head as she opened the envelope.

"I'm going back to camp. I'll see you all later." Jae-Ha spoke suddenly, standing up. Yun and Kija looked at him with worried expressions.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yun asked. Jae-Ha looked back at him, and grinned.

"I'll be alright." Jae-Ha stated, turning, and waving good-bye over his shoulders before quickly leaving the shop.

"It's just a routine order. I'll get this done by the end of the day." BaaBaa said after a slight pause.

"Did you still want something?" Min-Soo asked Yun softly. Yun was silent a moment before nodding slightly.

"I guess I can. These rare beasts get into fights so often, it's hard keeping up with fabric to fix their clothes." Min-Soo laughed slightly, glanicng over at Kija, who got an embrassed expression, looking away.

"I think we can get something for ya guys." Min-Soo said through a giggle, gesturing for Yun and Kija to follow her as she walked over to the many fabrics once again.

* * *

Jae-Ha really tried to keep his feelings under control. He tried to keep them hidden, but hearing those women speak the way they did, the green haired man had no doubt they were talking about Tian, and he couldn't help but to have his protective side overrule anything. Besides, Yona and the others were with Tian. Jae-Ha sure as hell didn't want anything happening to them either. It spurred him to move faster. He kept his cool, though. He didn't want to jump the gun just yet.

As he neared the camp, and saw everyone was alright, even laughing, he relaxed. He stopped for just a moment, giving himself time to cool down, and then adapted his usual attitude as he came forward.

"Glad to see everyone is as lively as ever." Jae-Ha voiced in a sort of loud tone, causing everyone to look at him.

"Where's Kija and Yun?" Yona questioned, looking around with a soft smile before setting her eyes on Jae-Ha.

"They're still in town." He said, pointing back before dropping his hands to his side once again."They'll be back shortly, Yona Dear." He smiled at the red-haired girl, and then looked around. Tian wasn't in sight, but he was sure she was in the tent as expected, probably still resting. Still, Jae-Ha didn't think that he would be able to rest his thoughts until he saw the dark-haired girl himself...

"Yona, help me with this bow please. It's a bit hard to get myself at the moment." Tian's melodious voice called out from inside the tent, sounding a bit frustrated. Yona grinned slightly, and then turned to walk to the tent.

"I'll be right there!" Yona called out as she walked to the tent. Jae-Ha watched until Yona reached the short distance to the tent. Jae-Ha could see a wisp of Tian's long dark hair, and a glimpse of her ivory skin before the tent closed.

"I didn't think you'd be back until later, Droopy Eyes." Jae-Ha looked over at Hak, taking a moment before grinning.

"Well, actually it's because I heard some gossip from some women. I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright." Jae-Ha said in a whisper. Hak looked at him with wide eyes, but Jae-Ha didn't elaborate as Tian came out in a new robe.

It was nearly identical to the one she had previously, only a lighter shade. She smoothed out the edges of the dress along her wasit and hips, fluffed out her, and then looked up with her eyebrows drawn together, and her head tilted slightly.

"What?" She questioned, looking between Hak and Jae-Ha. Hak shook out his head, and then looked away.

"Nothing." He answered, and then glanced at Jae-Ha, who was still looking at her. Jae-Ha shook his head, and then grinned.

"Nothing. I'm glad to see that you're getting around." Jae-Ha answered with a little smile. Tian looked at him skeptically, and then shook her head as she glanced at Yona, who merely smiled softly, and shrugged slightly. Tian then looked back at Jae-Ha, and then sighed as she shook her head, and walked over to Yun, asking about dinner. Jae-Ha just continued to look at her, sighing with relief.

 _I'm glad she's alright. Hopefully those rumours were just that. Just silly women gossiping because they have nothing better to do._

Jae-ha thought, nodding as he got back to his regular self.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: Hak's Plea**

Over the two days, Tian was completely healed up. However, she couldn't help but to notice the shift within the group. They seemed on edge, waiting for something to happen, but whenever they noticed Tian, their worried smiles shifted to strained smiles, or the occasional empty laugh. Even Zeno seemed to be on edge, which was unusual for the usually sunny Zeno. Tian couldn't help but to notice this about the group, and become suspicious, but she didn't make any comments on it.

Tian stayed within the group, just to ebb whatever was on their minds. However, after a couple of days, she was growing restless. So, one day, she made a trip outside of the camp. She promised a very obviously worried Yun that she wouldn't go far, and would be back soon before she set off on the walk.

* * *

"I'm so bored just staying around the camp all the damn time, but I can't just go around doing as I please. I don't want to put them, or anyone else I care about in danger." Tian said out loud to herself as she balanced herself on a log that was across a rather river. Half-way through the log, she sighed heavily, sitting down on the log. On leg was up, resting her chin on it, while the other was dangling off the log, her feet skimming the water's surface. Her chin rested on her knee, while her dark green eyes looked at the water with no particular emotion.

That day, everyone was in the camp. She promised not to go too far… Actually, she promised Hak, who pulled her to the side with a worried expression.

" _I don't want you going too far. If some other bandits, or whoever else, comes after you again, how are we supposed to protect you? You're a member of the group now, remember that. Don't think that you have to do everything on your own. We will fight beside you. That's why we're here, but even so… Don't go too far, ok?"_ He told her with a slight smile, ruffling her hair, but she could still see the worry in his navy blue eyes. His words surprised her, but,still….

" _.…Alright. I won't go too far. You don't have to worry about me."_ She made a promise not to go off too far.

Tian supposed in her worry, she traveled a bit further than she had promised to go. Once she realized how far she had gone, she stopped herself. So, here she was, sitting on the log, just thinking about everything. Wondering what it was she should do. Was it best for her to stay? Or to go? What was she to do now? She just didn't know, which frustrating because she was used to having the answers to her questions…..

"There you are. We were wondering where you had headed off to. Not leaving are you?" Tian straightened herself out at the familiar sound of Jae-Ha's voice. She couldn't help but to admit that she was happy that he was here with her. She glanced at him as he sat next to her.

"Nah. I just didn't realize how far I had walked off." She replied after a few minutes, looking off. Jae-Ha nodded, leaning back on his hands slightly as he looked at the sky, and then at her.

"Yeah. I've done that plenty of times. I usually turn around, and go back, though." He said with a teasing smile and laugh as he looked at her. Tian glanced at him, smiling slightly, and then looked at the water with a contemplative expression. Jae-Ha sighed, adapting a more serious expression as he straightened out." Tian, what are you thinking?" He questioned, touching her hand. Tian glanced at his hand, and then at him with a slight smile.

"It's nothing important." She lied, looking off. Jae-Ha frowned, knowing she was lying, but shrugged. He kept his hand atop of her own hand as he replied.

"I don't care." He said simply, surprising Tian. She looked at him with a blush on her face. Jae-Ha didn't look at her as he continued on. He knew that if he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to say what he was about to say." I want to know what you're thinking about. Even if all you're thinking about is the color of the sky, or about whatever minimal, stupid thing it is…. I want to know what you're thinking about." He stopped himself from going on as he looked at her with a slight smile.

"What if I'm thinking about a dream?" She said with a slight, teasing laugh, shaking her head as she looked away. Jae-Ha smiled softly, squeezing her hand gently.

"Espically if it's your dreams." He said softly, hoping she wouldn't hear. Tian glanced at him, having heard him, and then looked away with a shake of her head. Tian then grew more serious, sighing, as she rested her chin on her knees with her eyebrows drawn together.

"I just have alot of things on my mind." She said simply. Jae-Ha nodded, looking at her a bit longer, and then looked away.

"Well… I'm not one to pry, but if you want to share…. I'm all ears. Like I said, I want to know what you're thinking about, but I won't push." He said softly, gently tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears, and then gently caressing her jaw. Tian blushed, her skin getting goosebumps where he touched her, but didn't look at him still as she merely smiled softly.

"It's just everything." She said softly. Jae-Ha nodded, looking at her a moment longer before looking away." Why are you guys still here? This problem is so much bigger than I… Than any of you signed up for. Shouldn't Yona's protection and safety be your guys number one concern?" Tian questioned, her tone coming out much harder than she meant it to come out. SHe glanced at Jae-Ha, who looked at her in surprise, but then quickly wiped it off his face as he grinned, and shook his head, looking away.

"Yes, but… We're concerned about you too. We stayed to make sure that you're in safe hands. Until your safety is ensured, none of us are going anywhere." Jae-Ha stated, glancing at her once more.

"Yeah… You guys really shouldn't." She said softly, looking away. Jae-Ha looked at her a second longer, his eyebrows drawn together.

Did she mean that they shouldn't stay? That they shouldn't make sure she was in safe hands? That they shouldn't wait until her safety was ensured to go away? That they shouldn't concern themselves with her? That they should value Yona's protection over her own protection, and should just go?

Maybe the last part was true. Maybe they should just go, to ensure Yona's safety, but the thought of leaving Tian alone? The thought of her still being in danger? The thought of them leaving, and possibly never seeing Tian again? The thought of leaving without ensuring that she would be safe, be protected, bothered Jae-Ha.

It bothered the green dragon just thinking of leaving her without first ensuring that she would be alright. Most importantly, the though of never seeing her again, bothered him much more than he would care to admit at that point. He didn't want to ever separate from her, but he knew it was inevitable. If that was the case, he wanted to know that she would be alright. Leaving her in… Uncertain circumstances would bother him to no end.

"None of us would feel right leaving you in… Uncertain circumstances." He said softly causing Tian to once again look at him in surprise. She then relaxed her expression, and looked away.

Neither one said anything for a few moments. They sat in comfortable silence before Jae-Ha stood, and cleared his throat. Tian looked at him, and then at his outstretched hand. She looked away, frowning for just a moment. Jae-Ha dropped his hand, feeling somewhat disappointed that she didn't take it, and then sighed as he sat next to her once again.

"Jae-Ha.…" Tian paused, closing her eyes for a moment. The green haired man looked at her, adapting a serious expression as he studied her expression. WHatever was on her mind, it must be something she needed time to gather her thoughts on.

"Tian, what's on your mind?" Jae-Ha questioned when she didn't speak for a few moments. Her laid his hand atop of her hand, wrapping his hand around hers, and squeezing slightly. Tian opened her eyes, looking at his hand on top of hers, and then shook her head, and looking forward once again.

"What's going on?" She questioned, glancing at him. He looked surprised, as if not expecting her to ask that, which just raised her suspicions even more. She frowned, taking her hand away from his, and then looked at her lap." You all have been acting on edge, and pretending not to be when you all notice that I notice. Even Zeno is not acting like himself, and that's probably the most unsettling of all considering he's usually so…. Cheery." She sighed in frustration, shaking her head as she looked at him with a steely expression. Jae-Ha was taken aback by the expression, but tried not to let it show as he answered, looking at her with a steady expression.

"You know they're looking for you-"

"I know." Tian cut him, her frustration coming through in her voice. Her fists balled up as her eyebrows drew together. Jae-Ha looked at her with a more reproachful expression. He reached out, putting a hand over her own hand in hopes of comforting her. He was happy that she didn't pull away.

"Some people from the Kai Empire came in yesterday to BaaBaa's shop." He spoke swiftly, but softly, as if only wanting them to hear. Tian looked at him in surprise." Apparently, they were looking for a girl. Or… Whoever they were with were looking for a girl. They didn't say it outloud, but it was pretty obvious that they were-"

"Talking about me?" She finished in a soft voice, glancing at Jae-Ha. He paused, and then answered with a reluctant nod of his head. Tian felt a weight drop in her stomach. Jae-Ha noticed the frown on her face, and the worry in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, even if it meant telling a half-truth.

"Those people are gone, so the most you have to worry about is the officers in town." Jae-Ha spoke most of the truth as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and brought her to him. Tian paused, her heart racing a bit at the sudden action, but then sighed, shaking her head as she leaned her head back against his shoulders.

"You don't think they'll come back?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. He looked at her, and then smiled confidently as he held her closer to him.

"Like we've all stated a million times, even if they do come back, you have nothing to worry about. We'll fight alongside you." He said firmly, squeezing her shoulder just a bit.

He wouldn't tell her how they were all sure that those people, if not higher officials, from Kai would more than likely come back. He wouldn't say how many times they had all discussed leaving, if only because that would be the only way to get Tian to leave as well, and how much he feared for her safety. No, Jae-Ha wouldn't say any of that, if only to keep Tian from worrying further. He would only tell her what was absolutely necessary for her to know. Anything more than that…. Well… He just wouldn't say.

* * *

After the little talk between Jae-Ha and Tian, they waited a few more moments, enjoying the silence together, before they both got up, and walked back to camp together.

"You idoit! You said you wouldn't go too far! What were you thinking! You had us all worried! Don't do that again!" Yun was the first to greet… Or rather, scold Tian, who just chuckled slightly." It isn't funny!" He told her, scowling again.

"Sorry, sorry. I just got lost in thought, and wondered further than I expected. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Just help me with dinner." Yun stated, scowling as he turned around. Tian laughed slightly, shaking her head as she looked up at Jae-Ha. He just smiled slightly, shaking his head. Tian laughed slightly, shaking her head as she followed after Yun.

That night, it was the most relaxed it had been between the group in a long while. Hak managed to grab some sake from the town, and except for Yona and Yun, all engaged in a little drink. Tian felt utterly relaxed, and happy.

However, as they slowly began to fall asleep, Tian felt a weight settle in her stomach that wasn't from drinking. She thought back on what Jae-Ha had said earlier that day. Even if he had said that they would fight beside her, and she didn't doubt him in the least bit, she wasn't so sure she really wanted the weight of their lives on her shoulders. If anything ever happened to them…

Tian sighed, shaking her head as she turned around to look at Jae-Ha, who had fallen asleep beside her.

"You look like you need another drink." Hak stated with a little grin, handing her another cup filled with sake. Tian nodded, taking the drink. She began to drink it slowly, her eyes going back to the fire that Zeno was keeping lit.

"Zeno, he's got…. Well… His tolerance is a bit high isn't it? He doesn't seem at all affected, but he did have only a few drinks. Maybe he sobered up." Tian said, glancing at Hak, who simply shrugged slightly as he took a drink of his sake.

"Perhaps." He said simply. Tian looked at Hak a moment longer, and then sighed as she looked back at Zeno, who finally fell asleep on the ground. Tian laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"What remarkable carefreeness." She said with a laugh, shaking her head. Hak laughed slightly too, shaking his head. The laughter quickly died down as both of them became rather serious.

"So… What are your plans?" Hak questioned after a few tense moments of silence. Tian looked at him in surprise.

"My plans?" She questioned. Hak nodded, pouring them both another drink. They both remained silent as they took another drink. Hak waited for Tian to answer, while Tian was thinking of a way to answer.

"With everything that has been happening, that is still happening, I know you won't say them to anyone else, but… What do you have in mind? What do you want to do?" Hak questioned when Tian still didn't answer.

"I…." Tian hesitated, glancing at Jae-Ha, her heart dropped in her stomach once again. She hadn't thought about it in such a long time, but here she was, the question voiced that she had so many times asked herself,and still had no answer. How could she answer Hak when she didn't know herself?

"It's alright if you don't have the answer right now. Just… Please make up your mind fast." Tian looked at Hak. His eyes had an emotion in them that she couldn't place,and yet she understood it at the same time.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said softly, smiling at Hak. Hak glanced at her, and then nodded slightly. He slid against the log, resting his head against it as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about us. We will manage. We always do. Just think about yourself. Worry about your own safety, and then… Do what you have to do." Hak said, trying to sound comforting, but his words only further settled the stone in Tian's stomach.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One: Final Farewell**

 **A/n: Oh wow! It's the end of the people! Haha ^^; My very first Yona fic. I have to say that the first stories of new fandoms will always have a special place in my heart because their my firsts, and I certainly have had fun with this story! I really want to thank those that have shown interest in this story, espically all my lovely reviewers! You guys are all awesome! Along with the sequel that will up.. Wherever, I'm not sure, I might post some mini stories of some times missed, and maybe some re-writes or other imaginings of this story that I had as well. Those will be added as extra chappies to this story. There was also a collab between the writers of Soar, Sunshine and Moonlight, and myself that will be up by christmas! SO be on the look out for that as well! So, there'll certainly be more to enjoy! As for now, this is the end of the main story, but there will be short stories to enjoy of moments we missed or didn't see in the main story. Maybe even alternatives. Also will be taking requests from you guys! So, if there's anything you'd like to see, please pm or leave a review stating what you'd like to see! But for now, thank you so much! Thanks to everyone who has seen me through to this point! You guys are all awesome! Happy readings!**

* * *

The next day was oddly calm for the group. It was a slow day, or at least it felt that way, and it was rather nice. After everything that had been happening, it was nice to just sit back, and relax.

"Hey." Jae-Ha startled Tian slightly, who was sitting by a tree some distance away from the group, reading a book. She wasn't expecting him to come over, but it was a welcome distraction.

"What's up?" She questioned, looking back at the book in her hands. Jae-Ha looked at her, eyebrow raised slightly as he gave an amused smile, looking over her shoulder as he slid down next to her.

"Is that _my_ book?" He teased, making Tian blush slightly as she quickly shut it, and put it beside her. Jae-Ha chuckled again, causing her to blush once again, only deeper.

"Don't read too much into that." She said simply, glancing at him as she handed the book back, a deadpan expression on her face. He just grinned as he took the book, but let their hands linger close to one another as he teased her with a bright grin.

"Too late." He said simply, taking the book back, and putting it inside his robe. Tian looked at where he had hidden it, and then looked away.

"I was bored, and it was just laying around. Like I said, don't read too much into it." She said simply. Jae-Ha shrugged slightly, still grinning. He leaned back slightly, his back against the tree trunk, looking at the group with a languid expression before pulling out his book, and started reading where Tian had left off. Tian pursed her lips, looking over her shoulder for a second before looking off.

"How do you feel about a little rendezvous away from the others?" Jae-Ha questioned, never taking his eyes off the book as he spoke in a low tone.

It was as if he didn't even mean for Tian to hear, but it was clear that he did mean for her to hear when he gave her a curious expression through the corner of his eyes. Tian looked away, pursing her lips slightly.

"Yun won't like it. Neither will Hak. Or… Anyone else for that matter." Tian replied, playing with the strings of her robe, pursing her lips once more.

"I'm not asking what anyone else would like. I'm asking if you'd like one." He said simply, looking back at the group."Besides, just us, sneaking away for a little tryst? It's not like I haven't done it before. Very easy." He grinned at her coyly, making her blush heavily.

"It's not a tryst. I don't know why you have to word it like that." She pointed out. Jae-Ha chuckled slightly, shaking his head as he looked back at the book. He was no longer paying attention to the book at all. He was just enjoying teasing her.

"It's fun teasing you. You get flustered so easily." He said simply. Tian scowled further, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Am not." She whispered.

"Hmm, I wonder about that." Jae-Ha said simply, grinning at her. Tian stuck her tongue out at him in a child-like manner, making him chuckle once more as he shook his head."So… Do you want to have some… Us time. Just me and you?" He questioned, looking back at her with a more languid smile as he sat the book down, and reached his hand out to her. He gently laid his hand atop of her hand, making her smile slightly as a warmth filled her chest.

"Sure. It sounds nice." She said simply, looking away as she put the hood over her face, concealing her wide smile. Jae-Ha looked at her, smiling happily, and then nodded as he looked off. He was looking forward to some alone time with her.

* * *

"Tanuki." She said simply, looking at the masks that were out. Jae-Ha looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What about a tanuki?" He questioned, looking at the racoon-like mask that was on display.

"It reminds me of you." She said with a teasing laugh, securing the hood over her features as she moved her head to look at him with a teasing grin." They're cunning, sneaky, smart, but sometimes they can be a bit dense." Jae-Ha gave a slight chuckle, shaking his head.

"Funny." He said teasingly, ruffling her hood.

Tian smiled, holding on to her hood so that it wouldn't come off, and reveal who was under the hood. Jae-Ha gave another chuckle before lowering his hand, and taking her slim hand as they moved on. They didn't plan on staying long anyways, but they wanted to enjoy their time together.

Of course, they couldn't spend much time together. Tian and Jae-Ha, although trying to stay relaxed, were still on edge, not wanting to attract any danger. They quickly left, after spending less than an hour together, before going back to the group.

* * *

"You guys should have said something. We were worried." Yun said, but took the bag that Tian offered to him as a peace offering.

Dinner that night was rather peaceful. Tian tried to put everything out of her mind as she laid down to rest, but Hak's words still rang through her mind.

 _Please, make up your mind quickly. For the sake of everyone._

Tian sighed heavily, turning on her side. She saw the sleeping face of Yona, so child-like. It reminded Tian once again just how young the red haired girl was in reality. Tian sighed once more, turning on her back as she bit her lips.

 _I know what it is I have to do._

She finally made up her mind, nodding as she closed her eyes for a restless sleep.

* * *

"Alright! Seems like I got everything together!" Tian smiled to herself, looking around what she had prepared for the group a few evenings later.

"You could thank me. I went through alot of trouble to get the lobster." Min-Soo jokingly teased. Tian looked at her, and smiled slightly as they both wiped the sweat off of their brows.

"Thank you." Tian replied with a little laugh, pulling the blonde woman into a hug. The two held the hug before separating.

"Are… Are you serious about leaving?" Min-Soo asked softly.

Even if Min-Soo, and everyone in town, thought it was better for Tian to leave, for her own safety, nobody was exactly happy when she snuck into town that early morning to let them know that she was planning on leaving the town. Min-Soo already missed Tian so much, and she hadn't even left yet.

"I'm serious. I don't want anyone fighting to fix my mistakes. I made this mess. I got myself into it, and I don't want anyone else to suffer because of my stupid decisions." Tian said, checking around camp for the bowls, spoons, and other such things.

"Here. I brought those pastries you asked for. Luckily Ae-Cha has these mastered thanks to you." Min-Soo and Tian grinned at one another as they began to make the servings for everyone.

Tian wanted the group's last meal together to be perfect. After everything that happened the past few weeks, and now that those involved, mainly Jae-Ha and Yona, were alright once more, she had even more reason to celebrate. Even more so, it steeled her resolve to leave. She didn't want to lose anyone else because of her mistakes.

That day, she planned to have one last, good meal with them. Tian was just lucky that everyone decided to go into town. Min-Soo and her had devised this plan the previous day, when Tian had made her decision, and thus was easier to do this plan. They had been working most of the evening.

"We're back! Oh wow! It smells so delicious!" Yona exclaimed, carrying a bundle of wood. Tian and Min-Soo looked at the group as they appeared either next or behind Yona. Tian looked around, but noticed that Jae-Ha wasn't among them. Her eyebrows drew together as she looked at Yona.

"Where's Jae-Ha?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly. Yona stiffened, and then relaxed slightly as she smiled.

"He just wanted to stay longer. He'll be back shortly." Yona promised. Tian paused, and then shrugged as she began to fill up some bowls.

"I guess the rest of us can eat while we wait on him." Tian said with a smile as she handed Yun the first bowl.

* * *

"Thank you." Jae-Ha stated, smiling as he put the item into his inner pocket.

"No problem." The woman stated, waving as the green haired man paid, and then quickly left the area.

Jae-Ha wasn't sure what made him want to spend the last bit of his money on the small gift for Tian, but something told him that he had better, and he was always one to follow his gut.

"Hope I'm not too late." He said with a slightly laugh as he bound through the skies, and then landed on the ground not too far from the campsite. He could hear some laughter, and could smell the smoke of the burning fire. He closed his eyes, taking in the aroma for a moment before striding through with a small smile.

"Jae-Ha! Here! We saved you some! It's delicious! Tian made it!" Yona exclaimed, shoving some kind of soup, and a familiar looking pastry into Jae-Ha's hands. He smiled slightly, and then scanned the camp until he saw Tian, smiling slightly as she watched Min-Soo and Kija speak among themselves.

"Thank you, Yona Dear." He said, wanting to reach out to ruffle her crimson hair, but couldn't as his hands were full. So he instead walked right over to Tian, and sat next to her. Tian glanced at him, but still looked over at Min-Soo with an amused grin.

"Yeah but right after that, I got her back. I promptly hid for like two hours." Tian laughed, taking a bit of her pastry."I don't know why she didn't look for me in the bakery." Tian added, swallowing her food with a sigh. Min-Soo looked at her with a pout to her lips.

"Well, it's not exactly a small town, Tian! I didn't know where you would be!" SHe stated with a pout. Kija smiled softly, shaking his head.

"You really should not have pushed her into the water." Kija stated. Min-Soo looked back at him with her mouth open.

"She stained my red dress!"

"With red juice. I don't think anyone would have noticed." Tian stated with a shrug. Min-Soo looked at her with a scowl.

"I still mourn that dress, ya know!" Tian merely shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Some people are just too sensitive." Tian said, shrugging once again.

"Hmph." Min-Soo replied, crossing her arms as she smiled at Kija. Tian rolled her eyes, and then glanced at Jae-Ha.

"How's the food?" She questioned. It was then Jae-Ha realized he hadn't taken a bit, too amused by the conversation, so he promptly took a drink, and then nodded, smiling at her.

"It's good." He stated. Tian smiled softly, nodding.

"Good. You better like it. I spent all afternoon on it." She stated, grinning,and then took a drink from a small cup. Jae-Ha looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that sake?" He questioned. She looked at him, and nodded.

"Want some?"She questioned, pulling out the bottle form the other side of her leg. Jae-Ha nodded, watching as she handed him her now empty cup."Here. Have some. It's the best we have around here." She stated, smiling slightly. Jae-Ha nodded, taking a drink once she finished pouring.

"Refreshing." He said with a small smile. Tian nodded, smiling smally.

"What took you so damn long to get back?" She questioned, turning to face him. Jae-Ha was silent for a moment, finishing off his soup, and then reached into his pocket. Tian watched him, tilting her head in curiousty.

"I got this for you. I hope that you like it." He whispered softly,making sure that only she heard him as he handed her the white, silky wrapped gift. Tian raised an eyebrow, taking the gift. She paused, looking at the silkily, white fabric, and then up at Jae-Ha with an eyebrow raised. Jae-Ha just smiled softly."It's a gift." He whispered in the same tone. Tian blushed slightly, looking down as she unwrapped the gift.

It was three ribbons tied together, a dusty, light pink, a white, and a light blue all tied together in a braid. There was a small ornament in the center in the shape of a flower. The ends were braided together, and held firmly in place by another small, sliver ornament in the shape of a flower. Tian smiled softly, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"It's pretty." She stated softly, looping the band around her head, and then have it rest on her neck. It felt smooth against her neck. Even though she knew it was soft, it suddenly felt heavy against her collarbone.

"It's supposed to go on your head." He stated, laughing slightly as he watched her shrug slightly.

"I like it as a necklace. Besides, if I want to change it into a headband, I can do that with ease." She stated, smiling softly at Jae-Ha." Thank you." She stated simply, clenching the necklace. Jae-Ha nodded, pouring himself another drink. He was happy that Tian was pleased with the gift.

* * *

That night was filled with laughter without a hint of the usual tension. Except for Tian. The necklace weighed heavily against her skin, and almost felt as burning as the sun against her ivory skin.

She played with it throughout the night, biting her lips as she second guessed her descion, looking around the group. Hak and Yona talking and laughing while Zeno was being his usual cheerful self,. Yun was making sure everything was in order,and then began to talk to Yona and Hak. Kija and Min-Soo continuing to swap stories. Jae-Ha stayed close to Tian, almost unnervingly close, but she stayed relaxed so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

"It's been a lovely night, hasn't it?" Jae-Ha questioned softly, his shoulder touching Tian's shoulder as they watched the fire dim.

Yun, Yona, and Min-Soo had retired to the tent. Kija was sleeping drunkenly, the fire casting dancing shadows across his pale face. Shin-Ha rested quietly with Ao tucked neatly inside his white fur of the mask. Hak was sleeping against a tree, his arms crossed, and holding his weapon close to him as his head was bent forward. Zeno rested closely to the fire, sprawled out like a starfish, and snoring rather loudly.

Tian couldn't help but to smile as she leaned a bit closer to Jae-Ha, but still kept herself rigid. She couldn't afford to let herself get soft now. It would only weaken her resolve. Jae-Ha noted her tension. He glanced at her, noting the way her full lips were pouting slightly. He couldn't help but to wonder if something was on her mind, and what it cold possibly be, but shook his head, looking off towards the fire as he wound an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer him.

Tian blushed as she felt the heat off his body, and was tempted to lean her head against his chest, if only to hear the sound of his heart to see if it was beating just as fast as her own heart was beating, but controlled her urges as she fixed her posture, and instead just leaned her back against his shoulders.

"Everyone seemed to really enjoy themselves." Tian added to Jae-Ha's question, but it felt a bit awkward as so many seconds had passed since he asked.

"Well… You made a good meal, and brought some amazing sake. Of course everyone enjoyed themselves." He stated, smiling at her.

 _But why does this feel like a good-bye?_

Jae-Ha thought as he swiped some wild strand away from her face. Tian smiled, leaning into his touch before looking off once again. Jae-Ha's hand slid down from her cheek, to her neck, before settling on her shoulders again. Tian's skin prickled where he touched, and she felt a warmth spread throughout her body, but once again shut away any of her feelings.

"Jae-Ha?" She questioned softly. Fingering her gift from him. He looked at her with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He questioned when she kept her silence a bit too long.

"I was just wondering…" She started, and then stopped. Tian's eyebrows drew together, and then she sighed, shaking her head once more." Why did you get me this?" She questioned, fingering the necklace with a small smile. Jae-Ha shrugged slightly.

"I was just thinking of you. I wanted to get something for you, and what better than something from my own mind?" He questioned with a small smile, squeezing her shoulders slightly. Tian smiled, looking up at him.

"Thank you." She said softly, but looked down at the necklace once more. Now that she thought about it, she felt bad about not having anything to give to him. Her hands went right to her head covering, her heart feeling heavy once again.

 _I want to give him something to remember me by._

She thought to herself, and then sighed as she uncovered her hair, and then wrapped her hands around the fabric. She smiled softly, and handed the ribbon to Jae-Ha, who looked surprised as he held the red fabric in his hands.

"Thank you." He said softly,smiling as he tied it on the inside of wrist, for safe keeping. Tian nodded, folding her hair covering, and tucking it away inside her robe.

Jae-Ha watched her, and then looked at her hair. He didn't think he had ever seen it down before. The brilliance of the moonlight against her hair made it absolutely beautiful. He didn't stop himself from running his finger softly through her hair, as he had imagined many times. Tian watched him, looking up at him once again. He smiled down at her, and then leaned down, pressing his lips to hers once again.

Tian felt her breath speed slightly, and a warmth spread through her again as he pressed his lips against her own more firmly. It was their second kiss, but unlike the last one, which was fast and hurried, this one was more slow, more gentle.

Tian felt her heart beat against her chest fast, threatening to break right out of her chest. Jae-Ha's hands gently made their way from her shoulders, her neck, gently caressing the soft skin before he used one of his large, calloused but soft hands to tip her chin gently upwards, and at an angel, pressing his soft lips against hers again more firmly.

Tian stayed still, her eyes wide, and studying his face. Jae-Ha's deep green eyes were closed. She could smell his natural scent, instead of before where she could only smell the rain and wet cotton of his shirt. This time he smelled oddly of a spice she couldn't name, and of burnt wood, which made an oddly nice combination. She saw a faint scar on his left cheek, which she raised a hand towards, and gently carrased the scar. It felt oddly calloused against otherwise smooth skin.

Tian heard the crackling of the fire as it blazed slightly brighter with a fallen log that gave way to a fresher, less charred log. She only knew this because her eyes jumped immeditaly to the fire as soon as it crackled lightly. She then looked back at Jae-Ha, holding her breath slightly as his tongue flickered across her lips, as if asking for entry. She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

As much as Tian knew that she should stop this kiss at that moment, if only to save them both the heartache once he discovered that she was gone, Tian allowed herself a moment of weakness as she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body, and closed her eyes as she decided to savor this last kiss between them for all it was worth.

For a few minuets afterwards, their tongues danced together, their breathing quicking slightly as they held each other tighter. Jae-Ha's hands moved from her face, to her neck, to her shoulders, and down her arms before snaking around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. Tian's own slim hands ran down his face, neck, and chest, feeling the strength that was hidden underneath the purple robes. Her hands roamed freely, feeling the golden buttons, and smooth feeling of the outer robe. His breath tasting slightly minty.

 _Must be the pastry._

She thought, amusing herself slightly as she pressed closer, causing Jae-Ha to slip against the log that was behind them, which caused it to slip further back than what it was, which effectively caused them to fall to the ground. Jae-Ha's hands tightened on her waist, as if wanting to protect, while Tian's hands shot out to the log to steady themselves.

Their eyes opened, lips still in contact, but tongues back in their own mouths. They stared into each other's eyes. Jae-Ha never noticed the slight blue in her eyes. He would have never noticed if he wasn't this close to her face, if only because any other time her eyes looked so dark green.

 _Beautiful._

He thought, reaching up, and caressing the bottom of her left eye with one hand. He could feel the prickle of her eyelash, which made Tian blush slightly as her eyes roamed over his nearly sprawled out body underneath her own body. Tian's eyes widened slightly, realizing their position, and quickly disengaged their lips from one another as she pushed herself upwards, sitting next to him. Jae-Ha smiled, however, turning on his side, and looking at her. Tian made it a point not to look at him.

"I'll see you in the morning." He whispered, touching her knee softly. Tian smiled, touching his hand with her own hand.

"Night, Jae-Ha." She stated softly, leaning over, and giving him a rather chaste kiss on the lips. She pulled back quickly enough, watching as the green haired man let loose his hair, tucking the ribbon into his sleeve, and then rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Tian watched until his breathing evened out, suggesting that he was deep asleep. She watched as the dim fire light cast his hair a million shades of green ranging from his normal, to a light, to even a pitch black as the night shadows overcame his features. The pale moonlight cast his skin a pale shade, and she couldn't help but to reach out, and gently stroke his soft skin. With his lips in a slight 'o'-shape, his face totally relaxed, and his long hair sprawled around his face, and shoulders, he looked oddly child-like.

Tian quickly stood up, her heart heavy,being careful not to make the slightest sounds as she took one last look at everyone.

Hak was snoring slightly, his head bowed. Tian found herself amused by the slight drool that came out of his mouth. She looked at Kija, looking elegant and beautiful even when asleep. Not a trace of drool or anything like that, but his white hair was cutely tasseled about his head and face. Zeno had, as per usual, a wide grin on his face, snoring loudly, but he murmured names she didn't know, and didn't bother to wonder about. Shin-Ah slept with a rather peaceful expression, his mask pushed half-way up his face as his gloved hands supported his head.

Tian then looked at the tent where Yona, Min-Soo, and Yun would be sleeping, her heart suddenly heavier than before as she strode forward, biting her lips.

She pulled apart the tent ever so slightly, peering in at what she could see.

Yun was sleeping on the far corner of the tent. His body covered with a white, thin blanket, his hands supporting his head as he slept on his back. It seemed like sleep was the only thing that made Yun relax his face, his mouth hanging open slightly. A tattered, dirty book was open beside him, as if he had fallen asleep reading. For the first time, Tian saw him as the teenaged boy he really was. Tian then looked at Yona. Her blazing, dazzling, crimson hair was sprawled around her as she slept on her back. For the first time, Yona's face wasn't smiling, or relaxed, but looked oddly troubled. Tian couldn't help but to wonder what the girl was dreaming about. Finally, she looked at Min-Soo.

Min-Soo's blonde, curly hair was loose, and sprawled around her. Twisting on her waist, and scattering on her hips, and mostly piled on her shoulders. She was on her side, her legs almost in a fetal position, and her hands supporting her head as she slept soundly. Only Min-Soo would know of Tian's plans, but Tian knew it would still hurt her. Tian sighed, shaking her head as she closed the flap, and took one last look.

"Good-bye." She whispered to nobody and everyone.

Tian walked with heavy footsteps away from the camp, being sure to pick up her bags and such as she pulled the hood of cloak up over her head. She looked up at the sky, the brilliant, full, golden moon illuminating her path almost as clearly as the sun itself. Millions of brightly shining stars were twinkling. For the first time in a while, her mind wondered to the one person she could never say good-bye to.

 _Ha-Seon, please… Watch over them. And me…_

She thought as she paused for a moment, closing her eyes as she bowed her head. Thinking about him was something she had told herself she wasn't going to do. He wouldn't want her to be sad, but leaving, when so much was left undone, felt wrong. Still…

As Tian thought of the kindness Yona, Jae-Ha, and everyone else had shown her, had gone out of their way to do, she once again steeled herself. She couldn't let herself become weak, and go back. She had to steel herself, harden her heart, and move forward. She was doing this to protect them.

Tian sighed, nodding as she opened her eyes, and continued forward at as fast a pace as she could go. She wanted to be far enough to where they couldn't possibly catch up with her by the time they realized she had left them. Because if she saw any of them, espically Jae-Ha, she knew that wouldn't be able to keep this resolve of hers….


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two: And When the Morning Comes**

The next day, Tian's missing presence was felt very strongly.

"Now I get it! No wonder she made all that food!"

"And got the good sake!" Yun and Hak said nearly at the same time when the realization hit them that Tian had left them, and wasn't returning. Yun had his arms crossed over his chest, scowling deeply.

"The little miss wanted one last good night with us." Zeno replied, even he was feeling a bit disheartened at her departure.

"She could have said something." Hak replied, scowling.

"She didn't because we would have never let her gone off on her own." Yona replied, resting her chin on her knees.

"So Tian left in the darkness of the night when we were sleeping." Kija said, and then glanced over at Shin-Ah and Jae-Ha, the only two who had yet to say anything on this matter.

Shin-Ah had his head down, suggesting his own sadness, but Jae-Ha was staring off in the direction of the trees, scowling deeply as he had his own arms crossed over his chest.

"Tian couldn't have gotten too far." Min-Soo suggested, tapping her fingers lightly together. She felt bad for having been the only one in the group to know of Tian's departure, but she now understood why Tian wouldn't tell them.

"Why would she leave knowing the danger she is facing? Does she really think that just leaving us would put her out of danger? Those people are more likely to attack if she's alone." Jae-Ha stated in a simple tone." Or maybe it just means she didn't trust us that much." He said in a low voice, not meaning for anyone to hear, but everyone heard, and watched silently as he suddenly took off, jumping through the trees as he was intent on finding her, and dragging her back kicking and screaming if he had to…

* * *

"Ah! What lovely jasmine tea!" Tian smiled at the clerk.

Tian had stopped at a small shop. She worked for the clerk in exchange for a hot meal and something to drink. Tian realized how low she was on money, and planned to stop somewhere to get more money. Luckily for Tian, she always carried stuff for trade. She could trade one of her silk dresses for a high price. Tian silently thanked BaaBaa for the silk dress, since it would bring her in much money.

"Well, I made the best I could. The costumers ate that Kopachi like nothing else I've ever seen! Are you sure you can't stay longer? Could use the help! I'll even throw in some money. Won't be much, but-"

"No. Your offer is kind, but I can't accept it. I need to move on." She smiled slightly, and sat the cup down." Thank you." She said softly, standing up as she hitched her bag over her shoulders. The aged man nodded, appraising Tian for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're a lovely girl. You best be careful. There's men out there with less than respectable reputation who would-" Tian held up her hand, laughing slightly.

"I assure you, I'll be fine. I'll be going now. Thank you." Tian bowed slightly, and then hurried out of the shop, looking around to make sure nobody was looking at her, she pulled up her hood, and continued on her way.

* * *

Jae-Ha had never felt more urgent to find someone in his entire life. He wanted Tian back where he could keep her safe. It hurt knowing she was gone. Knowing that she left without so much as last good, but perhaps the kiss was a last good-bye. He may have initiated it, but she returned the kiss tenfold, which told him much more than words ever could.

Still, knowing how much danger she attracted, the danger she was currently in, it worried him. How could she make such a stupid, dangerous descion on her own without so much as hinting at her true intentions? Sure, nobody would have let her go off on her own, but still….

" _I don't want anyone else fighting, risking their lives to fix my stupidity. Yona's safety is your first concern, not mine. I want to keep her safe as well. So if you want me to stay safe, don't go chasing trouble, ok? Espically if it's for me. I can handle myself."_

Jae-Ha remembered the day, clear as crystal, when Tian had told him those exact words. She was still healing, and Jae-Ha had joked about fighting off anyone who harmed her if he was her personal escort from that moment on. He may have been joking, but he spoke mostly truth. He didn't want to leave her side. He didn't want to her to leave him.

 _I just want to protect you. Where the hell are you?!_

He questioned to himself, scowling as he dropped onto a tree branch, looking at the ground. He could see the faint outline of footprints in the ground, but he couldn't tell if it was Tian's or not. They certainly looked female, however. Jae-Ha looked off towards camp, sighing as he shook his head.

"I need to get back to Yona and the others." Jae-Ha stated, looking back at the footprint. He wanted to keep looking for any signs of where Tian could have possibly gone off to, but he couldn't just leave the others now even if he wanted to. So, with a heavy sigh, he turned, and sped back towards camp, scowling as he wound up a fist, his fingers feeling Tian's red ribbon gently.

 _Please. Please be safe._

He thought to himself, pushing himself faster so that he wouldn't turn back, and continue to look for her.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've been on the road. Just me, myself, and I. Enjoying nature. Mmm, kinda miss the smell of the sea though." Tian thought to herself, sighing as she ran her fingers over her hair covering.

With the ribbon gone, she was forced to deal with her hair in a different manner. Her hair covering was now in a ponytail. The hair covering folded over the exposed hair with some of her black hair hanging out. The top of the covering, which rested at the knape of her hair, was tied with Jae-Ha's gift.

Tian's slim fingers ran over the engraved flower pendent, her heart heavy. How she missed the group already. She wondered what they were doing. She missed Min-Soo, Joo-Ri, BaaBaa, Mi-Cha, and everyone back in that village. She wondered what they were all doing. Did any of them miss her as much as she missed them? However, Tian had made her choice. She just had to live with it as she continued on traveling.

* * *

"Hmm? Are you guys leaving too?" Min-Soo questioned softly, looking down at her hands.

"I'm afraid we have to. Seems like much of your trouble has passed as it is, but if anything else happens, send word. We'll come to you right away." Kija stated, smiling softly at Min-Soo, who smiled, and nodded slightly.

"Right. I'll see you guys later then." She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Of course!" Yona exclaimed, pulling Min-Soo into a tight hug. Min-Soo hesitated before returning the embrace. They pulled back quickly enough. Min-Soo smiled ruefully as she whipped at her eyes.

"You guys stay safe, and if you run into Tian… Tell her to stay safe as well." There seemed to be a hidden message behind Min-Soo's words, and the group seemed to understand as they nodded. Min-Soo smiled, waving as the group left on their way out of the village.

 _Tian…. You better keep yourself alive by any means necessary because… The next time I see you, I'm not ever letting you leave me again._

Jae-Ha thought with a determined nod of his head as he adjusted the pack on his back, and continued walking with the group. He was determined to meet her, find her, and keep her in his sights again. He wouldn't let her go so easily next time. No matter how soon or far off in the future this goal was. After all, when Jae-Ha saw something he wanted, he would stop at nothing until it was his…..

 **A/n: So! I'm calling it a stop right here! Possibly the fastest ending I've had in a super long time! And certainly the fastest when it comes to romance. Also, this romance happened much faster than my other romance, but hey! It's my first Yona fic! And I'm sad to see it come to such an end! Anyways… Thanks to everyone who gave this story attention,and thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all gave me the inspiration to move on, and get new chappies out. Anyways, I might add in a sequel, that will follow the events of the story. If I can pinpoint an exact date for all this, and if there's interest enough for a continuation of the story. Either way, let me know what you think of the ending! Let me know if you're interested in a sequel or not! Let me know whatever is on your mind! And thanks so much for sticking with me this far! It's been a fun, and happy, and exciting time! Happy Readings!**


	33. Chapter 33

Hello~!

Been awhile hasn't it, my lovely readers! Well, I have come to say that for those who have patiently been waiting for a sequel~! Your wishes are now true~! The sequel is now up~! So please, read and enjoy it~! It is called When earth meets sky!I might even double update~! Please enjoy~! And thanks so mjch for all the support, thanks so much! Happy readings~!


End file.
